Kira Revolution
by EleganBlack
Summary: Alice Yumikaze's life had never been what you'd call normal.But when she's suspected as the Other Kira ,who she really is,she gets entangled in things she had never experienced before,like falling in love with Kira and the greatest detective himself. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**The Death Note**_

_Hiyaz , that's my first Death Note story ! ^^ Hope you enjoy it !_

Darkness . Only darkness was seen through her dark purple eyes . And though the ceiling lamps of this underground railway casted their bright artificial light in the railway's hall , she wasn't sure if she could see it.

Darkness. Darkness came to drown the underground train once more as it ran crazily on the rails through a pitch black tunnel. Just how tiresome it was , only listening to the noisy screeches of the wheels.

_"Arrived in Tokyo ! Arrived in Tokyo !"_

She lifted her eyes , invisible behind the purple hair bangs that hid them , and looked up to the sky , shining with the bright light of the sun . "Shit , I hate this brutal light." she said depressingly marching on to her way among all those people that waited under the traffic lights . With the corner of her eyes , she caught the glimpse of the enormous screen on the huge scyscraper and a noisy crowd watching up to it while talking to their cell phones frantically. The girl continued her way letting out an insolent 'hmf' at the sight of the latest , lamest and actually most common news .

_"We have reports that another criminal was found dead just next to his most recent victims. Is this just a coincidence or another act of Kira ? The police ..."_

_If I hear anything else about this Kira , I'm going to do harakiri not only on myself but pursue everyone else to too._

The sky was now burning with the sun's flare as the day was finally on . Sitting on her desk , she felt this fire of sunrays darting her with its gentle touch while she herself refused to look around . She knew her surroundings pretty well . Her foolish classmates shouting all around , the professor of religion carrying on with his lesson not even understanding that no one payed any attention and stupid girls gossiping about no other than her .

"Oh my , what is she , a dog or something ? Look at her collar !" giggled one of them and they all began to guffaw along with her . "Did you know she was blond and dyed her hair like this ?" whispered someone else and the first annoying girl added "What kind of sane person would want purple hair the day we live in ?!"

The girl frowned and shut her eyes to cast their chasing giggles out of her mind . She didn't care about what they said , nor about what they did . But deep inside her , she couldn't help but cry for not being accepted in this vain and evil world .

"Yumikaze !"

All teenagers in the class started laughing hysterically at the sudden remark of their teacher to the sullen girl who looked at her teacher indifferently not even standing up. "Stand up and tell me how does God help the poor ." he said again , his bald head shining with the sun. The girl stayed still and looked outside as she told him quietly "Why ? Do you see him helping them ?" The professor glared at her angrily along with the whispering teens whose whisper became frantic yell at the shrill echo of the bell. Sluggishly standing up , she picked up her black school bag , which hanged from the shoulder like a purse and had silver spider-like webs sewed on it , and got ready to live when the professor stopped her with a fake cough . "I want to have a word with you , Yumikaze."

She was standing still in front of the teacher who held in his hands two pieces of white paper which he seemed to examine testingly behind his old-fashioned glasses. The girl was looking down all this time until the teacher lifted his eyes to her strictly . "Yumikaze , please explain yourself." he began making the girl bored and weary from the very first moment. "I have your IQ tests here and I see that your score is the highest that ever appeared in this school . 218 isn't a small number !" Her eyes were fixed on him just like his with the slightest difference being that she felt nothing for her presence there . His words meant nothing , they were just thin air of a distant echo. "You do have the brain to achieve great things in this school , yet you do nothing more than laying out philosophies that match with the way you dress . Really now ," he continued , taking off his glasses and rubbing them with a saten yellow handkerchief while looking at her from top to nails . "Is this a normal way for a girl like you to be dressed in ? Black colars , leather jackets , rings and ripped tights ? All this is a blasphymy !" A yawn was about to escape her but she held it inside her pretty well but not well enough for the man not to get enraged . "Yumikaze , you're seventeen !" he exclaimed with a sigh "Have you at least thought of what you're going to do with your life ?!" This time a depressing and distant nothing fell upon the silence as well as her dark purple eyes that starred outside absently. "No." she replied quietly and lowered her head as her professor went out furiously muttering incomprehensible things of rage.

The sun was shining again upon her , attempting with its warm smile to soften her pain but no response came from that girl , that freak of her world , that girl who payed the cost of loneliness for being different and not just another part of the whole. She walked out of the school building , going down the steps and letting herself exposed to the eyes of the younger children playing innocently in the yard , but not innocently enough to wonder how may that girl feel that their eyes were fixed on her as though she was some kind of failed experiment . "I hate this so much ." she said to herself as she went out and walked on the pavement , not seeing behind the purple strands of hair where she was going , until she felt someone's shoulder brush on hers brutally .

_"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri _

_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana..."_

"Excuse me , is that your cellphone ?" called a voice behind her . The sudden relief she felt from her already heavy leather jacket made her understand that she dropped it...but the sound of her ringtone made her comprehend that someone was calling her ... _Mom._ "Nightmare's 'The World' _(A/N ; Death Note's first opening song ! XD ) _... I have the same ringtone as you ." she heard the young man's voice say behind her "Hey , it's ringing , don't you want it back ?" Not knowing the man's face , she continued her way , uttering carelessly "I don't care."

______________________________________________________________

The velvet black of the nightsky had fallen just like a blanket on this bed called 'world'. The stars had completely disappeared from this beauty along with the shade of the pale moon. The only light showing her the way in this downward slope surrounded by houses with big yards was the light of the tall street lamps on the pavement . The wind's blow and the leave's rustle breathed along with her , sensing the presence of another burdening death ...by the hands of this Kira.

She went down the slope carefully fearful of falling with just a wrong step and put her hands in her jacket's pockets : it felt so awkward having the right one empty ... she had already missed listening to her songs ... "Sigh ..." she did and closed her eyes sadly as she walked down . Lifting her sight up to the enlightened black , she left out another sigh , wondering why was everything so lame ... "Gimme a break ..."

"AAAARGH !!! IT'S THERE !!!"

"Huh ?" she did in shock and turned around looking at a grown-up man running out of an alley insanely and going pass her , screaming along the way "NO !!!". She stepped back to avoid him but she couldn't help but feel a sweatdrop running down her forehead . "Wh-what happened ?!" she asked in shock and jolted back from the man's sudden response "Th-The book !" he shouted and kept running in fear "Th-they're here !" With that said , he disappeared in the blurr of the road's horizon , leaving the girl there to face the uknown...

A sudden gulp went down her throat and a cold chill ran down her spine while even colder sweat ran on her ... "Why do they always get the coward to handle those stuff ?..." she whispered to herself with a trembling voice , shrugging her shoulders in a tense of hiding . Her feet felt so heavy , burdened from fright , that she felt she couldn't move them ... She felt the urge to drop her bag and start running just like that man but a futile clench of her fists brought her back to her logic. "Why am I doing this ?!" she whispered as she went towards that alley , a gasp following at the strange sight of what looked like a large shadow over the ordinary house . Another gulp followed her moving towards that sinister place and the reflection of darkness was carved on her purple eyes that were already scarred with the fear of this challenge . "Wh-what is this ?" she asked in surprise at the shadows swarming the home . Suddenly , a formidable shrill scream ripped the silence of that night , a scream that sent a chill down her spine just like the ringing of an alarm clock . Her eyes widened and her body felt numb , unable to move ... "Move , damn it !" she shouted , clinching her teeth , and finaly finding the courage to run away .

The scenery changed rapidly around her , the trees became houses and the lamps became bushes and the only sound her skull-shaped earring wearing ear could grasp was the sound of her beating heart and her panting breath. Her feet screeched on the pavement and she ran quickly to the white door of her three-stock house , cursing her trembling hands for being unable to put the key in the bronze lock. The key with the cross keychain fell on the floor the instant she got in the house and slammed the door behind her , panting and panting with exhaustion running through her veins ... when she heard familiar but hateful voices in the kitchen.

"Yozora , I didn't expect her to be so late !" complained a manly voice and then the woman named Yozora responded angrily "Hetsuyu , I didn't expect you to come here either !"

The seventeen year old girl walked slowly through the cozy hallway and appeared in the door of the kitchen , looking at the two people emotionlessly . "Hello , Dad , Mom." she greeted carelessly and got ready to walk away when her father's welcoming voice echoed behind her as his firm hand wrapped around her bracelet-covered wrist . "Alice , you see your old man after a whole month and you don't sit here with me ?" he said in a cool manner , flashing her a smile that revealed his white teeth , something that caused her utter disgust .

A weird tension flew among the three of them , mother , father and daughter . Sitting at the head of the table , Alice gave that shady character called 'father' suspicious looks , letting her gaze drift to her nervous and twitching mother who was blatantly the most displeased of all as regarding this unexpected visit. "Look at you , Alice..." Hetsuyu said all of a sudden with a pseudo-caring voice , extending his hands towards his disgusted daughter "Don't you think you should stop being in this 'black' phase ?" Alice raised an eyebrow and tried to get up but her father pulled her down again , turning towards Yozora "You're her mother , don't you say anything ? You're completely irresponsible!" he added , raising his tone and her mother stood up instantly "Me ?!" she shouted in shock "You're the one who got out with other women and started doing robberies !"

"Shut up please ..." whispered Alice , hiding her remorseful eyes behind her purple strands of hair _. I feel it ... I have a migraine again ..._ "I am almost seventeen , I have the right to dress the way I want !" she protested banging ehr hands on the table . Her father clinched his teeth and glared at her with a furious frown "You have no such right as long as you're under this roof !" he shouted "Go to your room , now !" But Alice raised an eyerbow and crossed her arms , saying with poisonous irony "This is not your house , _**Dad**_ ." This time , Yozora glanced at both of them anxiously , her hand brought to her chest in self-protection . "This is your doing !" Hetsuyu yelled at her while pointing at their 'rude' daughter "You turned her against me !"

Alice's vision turned black all of a sudden ... She stood there , still , not moving an inch , listening to their voices .. Her mother was looking at that man weakly , shouting at him to go away while he was constantly yelling at her ... unbearably ... "She's too weak ..." she whispered under her breath , not sure why she was saying those things "And he's like all of them ..."

"Is he so useless ?!"

Both of her parents turned towards her in shock and surprise at this sudden outburst of rage from their daughter's part . She was clinching her teeth and had her fists balled in a silly attempt to prevent a river of tears from falling "Why hasn't Kira killed you already !?" she yelled at her father , backing off towards the wall "Why is he so useless that he has killed all other criminals apart from you ?!"

The sound of a slap echoed in the small kitchen room and then a loud bump followed by a girlish fearful scream . "Little bitch , is that the way of talking to your father !?" shouted the enraged Hetsuyu over his daughter's fallen body while Yozora pointed at the door "Go out now , Hetsuyu ! Now !" she shouted among her unstoppable sobs and her x-husband looked at her in surprise . "I come home after so many moths and you order me out !? You've got a lot of nerve , separating me from my family !" But her mother let out a drown in tears shriek as she buried her face in her hands "You don't fool me ...!" she cried , daring to look at him in his honey-coloured eyes and poking him on his chest , covered with heavy golden chains "You came here to ask for money ! To use us !"

Meanwhile , a certain girl was staggering to get up from the floor , her wrists trembling violently and the wound on her cheek hurting like hellfire . "Ugh.." she did in pain and turned her eyes behind to look at the scene of their fight which only leaded to a small knot in her heart . _I can't stand them... _Alice got up , staggering a little , and went out of the kitchen without anyone noticing her breakaway and headed up the narrow stairs , surrounded by suffocating beige walls . She knew that at the end of those stairs was her room , her sanctuary from all this hell happening around . Reaching the top , she untied off her wrist a black ribbon with a tiny key hanging from it and unlocked the white door that read with black painted letters '_Arisu'._ _(A/N ; Her name in Japanese is pronounced Arisu and I liked the sound of it !!! ^^). _

Alice got in with a sigh as soon as she locked the door again as though hiding something in there ... She dropped her school bag carelessly , causing a loud sound and a few books as well as her black , purple ribbon decorated pencil case to fall out of it. Her gaze stopped on the simple bed which she had painted black herself and approached it , flopping on the black covers with the rose prints in relief. Her gaze starred at her grey sky called ceiling emptily , her hands twitching as if they could feel the pain on her cheek . She could feel a tiny river of blood flowing from the scratch . _Now I see why he wears those huge rings ... _she thought to herself , touching it and licking the warm liquid from her fingers with disgust . She looked at her surroundings, seeming like searching for something. The black curtains were embracing the closed windows , preventing the pale moonlight from coming in ; the only light in that black room was the artificial light of the cartoon-skull shaped lamp _(A/N : Like Jack Skellington ^^) _on the old white desk that held her dropped books and sketches as well as her black diary with the silver spiderweb dressing. A white bookcase that reached to the ceiling stood next to the desk but hardly no books were there , at least no school books . It was filled with fantasy-centered books like the well-known 'Lord of the Rings' but the books that dominated that wooden structure were books of mysterious unsolved cases that called for a mastermind to solve them. However , her gaze stopped on the large poster that covered the black of her wall which showed the face of a beautiful blonde girl dressed gothicly . _Misa Amane _read the poster with bright white letters. _I still don't know why I have this poster here .... She's a doofus ! _

She stood up and reached for her desk , looking down at the things left on it untidily . She took a plain white book with an Old English 'L' in her hands and flopped on the chair reading the first page which she closed automatically after realising that she couldn't bring herself to reading something , she simply wasn't in the mood. "Sorry , L ," she groaned , leaving it on the desk "I'm not in the mood..." She tilted her head behind and began doing cyrcles on the black cair with the small wheels , closing her eyes and enjoying the air that hit her pale face , chilling the small blood flow.

In her mind , the sound of her ringtone echoed , reminding her of that day , that day she first regarded as usual . The Kira murders , her classmates , her professor's scolds ... everything was usual until she dropped her cell phone . And a man she was foolish enough not to look at took it ... From that point on , her day altered completely . Her father , one of the richest and most elusive criminals of all stopped by only to shout at her and her mother and as regarding Yumikaze Yozora , she'd probably given him the money by now. Another inwardly sigh escaped here as she kept spinning and spinning with a vain hope of this air to take all her thoughts away . Her father , that man , that aura ... That darkness in that house...

Alice opened her eyes abruptly , standing up like some kind of ressurected dead . She walked forward aimlessly , picking up her bag from which fell two more books the moment she picked it up. The door opened with a screech and her steps on the stairs mixed frighteningly with her mother's continuous sobs in the living room . Her purple eyes glanced at the woman's leaned back on the sofa , crying and wetting her soft cheeks with tears . Without paying any more attention to this pitiful creature she opened the door ... and gasped at the feeling of remorseless raindrops pouring on her . With her mind , she saw the white door behind her being closed and lowered her sight as she went down the white steps of the porch and continued her way in that domestic avenue swarmed by ordinary homes and tall birch trees.

Her hair fell wet on her shoulders , the tiny waterdrops slipped from the leather of her jacket to the stony pavement , cold chills ran through her . Still , she kept going on without knowing why or how . She had taken the decision ...that if she didn't see what was going on with that place then she wouldn't find a way to have her mind in peace.

The small steps stopped in front of an ordinary house next to other ordinary houses. Nothing was abnormal ....or at least that's what seemed to be because night was still on , hiding this dark aura in its own blackened core. A shudder of fear and that was all she could do in front of this bizarre sight . "That's it ." she uttered under her breath and opened the metal small gate of the fence , getting in the oddly nice garden . An unexperienced fear was reflected in that deep purple of her big eyes as she refused to look next to her and laid her hand on the bronze knob of the dark green door. She let out a quiet gasp at the sudden opening of the door she obviously didn't expect and soon found herself in a room filled with roaming darkness , a darkness that encyrcled the fading light of an iron office lamp on a desk covered with papers and small notes of emptiness. She stepped forward in fear and looked at the small pieces of paper , picking up one and starring at it trying to make sense of it. "A blank piece of paper ...?" she asked herself struggling to figure the reasons behind the whole scene.

_"Th-They're here !!"_

That pitiful man's screams echoed in her puzzled mind , adding to the strangeness of the mystery. There was a loud cracking sound that made Alice jolt and look behind . "Wh-What was that ?!" she gasped , breathing heavily . "Oh , it was just a thunder..." she pointed out , noticing the silver lightnings but , turning towards the desk , she raised an eyebrow at the view of a black closed notebook laid on it .

_"Th-The book !!"_

"The book ..." she whispered and extended her hand towards it , wrapping her fingertips around this sinister object . "Death Note ?" she read out loud , raising an eyebrow at the silly title . "As in , 'Notebook of Death' ? What a lousy prank !" she groaned and let it fall on the desk , blinking as it opened . Though convinced that it was all just a plan of that man to become famous on _Gags TV _, she couldn't help but sit on the wrecked wooden chair and begin reading it voraciously . White letters , phrases and sentences were carved on her eyes as they moved from line to line , page to page .

"So ...if I write the name of a person here ...he dies ?" she asked with a gasp , backing off from the ominous notebook. She held it at a distance away from her with her trembling hands , whose shiver made her braceletes with the metal skulls cling . "I..this is the most annoying prank ever ." she snorted leaving it back and opening the door with a slam.

"You can't leave now !"

The door closed with a slam without her doing so and the moonlight left the room once again , leaving it even darker than before for an uknown reason . Spontaneous shivers flew threw her , turning around in unexplained fear . "Who are you ?! Show yourself !" she shouted in a struggle to gather up courage but shrieked when a lightning revealed the horrible face of a sinister monster . Her eyes widened at his sight , her feet moved back and away from it and she brought her hands to her eyes in an attempt of hiding the sight while she whispered between sobs "It's a dream , just a dream , you'll wake up in your room and that's all !"

"It's not a dream and you won't wake up in your room ." echoed the monster's voice weirdly near and she opened her eyes only to see it right in front of her through a blurr of tears. "Gee ! From all humans I've met you're the most cowardly of all !" it said , causing her another shiver as it brought out a grey big hand that whipped away her tears together with the scattered by the rain blood of her scratch. "Now ," it said with a bright smile that revealed sharp vampire like teeth "Why don't you relax and sit ?" Unable of moving she gulped and starred at it in shock , nodding quickly.

_What kind of monster is that ?!... _she thought to herself as they sat opposite of each other , she looking at it curiously while it was devouring a huge cake that that man had probably left behind . _Telling me to relax and sit and all those other shit ? _Her purple eyes scanned it examingly , struggling to adapt to the idea of such a creature being near her. It had a grey body that woul look almost humane if it wasn't for the largeness of his hawk-like hands and feet. An 'X' of bright silver thread formed on his grey chest and behind his stiff back, two large silver bat wings came out , curled for the moment as being constricted in a small room called for it. A black spike collar cyrcled his neck and his skin was ghostly white , being greatly opposite with the black of his long hair that seemed to fly behind him and scatter like shadows. However , his facial characteristics didn't seem much different from an ordinary twenty year old handsome man's . As he threw down the silver paper of the now extinct chocolate , she could make out that he had sinister silver eyes and what should be white was black while he had around his eyes what seemed like black eyeshade. Alice raised an eyebrow at the whole image when suddenly the monster let out a quiet burp .

"So , girly , what's your name ?" he asked in a friendly way that opposed with it's monstrous structure and made her jolt of fear . A small sweatdrop ran down her forehead as she played with her fingertips. "What's yours ?" she asked courageously and the moster left out a loud annoying cackle "Ho ho ho! Looks like little girly's trying to play macho !" he laughed and Alice crossed her arms , struggling not to let out one of her 'nice' words. "Well , my name is Shado." he added in an aloof tone and a cool smirk . Alice looked at him with eyes rolled , wondering why the hell was she always the one to get tangled in such weird things. "Mmm...my name is Yumikaze Alice." she replied after a few seconds of deep thought . "Oh , a nice name , mademoiselle !" he commneted and took her delicate hand in his own large one caressing it and causing a strange feeling of sympathy towards him . A sweatdrop of uneasiness ran down her forehead but then she caught the glimpse of that weird notebok on the desk , reminding her of the reason why she was about to leave . " 'Tis a prank , isn't it ?" she asked Shado seriously but he replied with a smirk . "If that's a prank , then I , Shinigami Shado , am a prank too !"

Alice began to grasp the situation with all the realism and seriousness inside her over-mature mind ... "You mean that Shinigami exist ...?" she asked reluctantly and frowned at his nod . "And that book ..." she added and pointed at it with her other hand . "...can really kill ?" Shado nodded again with a crafty smirk , seeing how the girl had started to grasp the truth behind it . Alice looked down at her lap with widened eyes ...

_If it can really kill .... _

_Kira... Is this how Kira kills ? ..._

_And if I can kill with it ... the Death Note ... can take my revenge from the world ?... _

_Kill them ... _

"You seem drown into the hesitation of whether to use it or not !" he pointed out . She lifted her eyes towards him and the Shinigami noticed the hateful frown in her eyes , a hate he was sure it was there previously but not so prominently ... "Is there something I should know about it ? The Death Note...?" Shado tilted his head back to pay more attention to that reburning flame in her cold purple eyes wondering if she'd really take the risk like that . "Why ?" he asked "Would you really do it just like this ?"

But Alice's cold eyes remained as cold as ever . "You Shinigami would never do something like this without exchange ." she stated , closing her eyes seriously "So , is there something I should know ?"

Shado smirked cunningly and closed his eyes as well . _Smart girl !... _"Yeah ! If you use the Death Note ..." he said with a sinister voice that made her shiver though she wanted to be as firm as possible "...you won't be able to go either to Heaven either Hell !"

A crack of a lightning ripped the silence of the night ...

"Would you take the risk ?" he asked cunningly observing the girl's anxious movements , trying to take her hand out of his , both of them being cold . Her purple eyes darted the floor , lost in their own world , in their own fake image..._Would I really do it ?..._

_All my life ... I wanted to change the world ... I didn't wish its purification ...I jsut wished that I could reshape it ... so that people who refuse to be part of the whole , people who are regarded as different ...could live happily ..._

_I thought I ... could do this by becoming a politician ... or by becoming an activist ... but they were futile dreams for which I threw away my impeccable dream of becoming a detective ... like L ...._

_And now ..._

"And now ..." she uttered as though she was thinking out loud . Shado raised one of his two silver eyebrows as he waited for an answer by that girl who had begun to twitch ... by excitement ... or fear ? "And now I have the chance given to me by this book ! And it has such a payment ..." she continued and looked at him in the eyes , a sight that made his not-existing heart to break . Tears were blurring her cold eyes that , for some weird reason , didn't reflect any sorrow ... "Shado ." The Shinigami let go of her porselain hand , both standing up and looking at each other as she took the Death Note in her hands. "I'll use the Death Note when I find it the right place and time ." The Shinigami shuddered by her words , starring at that fiery gleam in those purple eyes in which he hoped he could get lost forever ...

"I'll have them pay !"

_That's for 1st chappie ! ^^ Thank you all ! _

_I wanted to add that Alice is the name of my mom and that Alice-chan here is actually the most true reflection of me ! ^^ Believe it !_


	2. 2 My First Murder

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**My First Murder**_

_Second chappie ! XD_

Another day dawned in Tokyo , a day of waterdrops slipping on the leaves and muddy puddles on the asphalt roads , wetting the filthy car wheels. A hazy mist of moisture swarmed the domestic area where the sound of doors opening and closing echoed just like every early morning .

"Alice !" sounded Yozora's voice from downstairs , accompanied by the smell of a delicious chocolate cake. "You'll be late for school !"

The faint sunrays of dawn slipped through the window sills , finding the chance as the black curtains were open for once , just like a burglar who found the chance to break in . Alice nuzzled her grey pillow and clutched it tightly at the thought of aother school day . She half-opened her eyes and glanced at the skull-like digital clock on her desk . "Oh man , it's Wednesday ...!" she groaned and lied on her back , covering her eyes with her hand and throwing the pillow on the wooden floor. The continuous warnings of her mother kept echoing from the kitchen , interrupting her tries to fall asleep . So , inevitably , she pulled the covers away , half of them falling down , and got up . She knelt in front of her closet , searching in the drawers for clothes but then a cackle echoed , making her remember the bitter truth of the previous day. "Hey , you didn't seem like it behind that leather jacket !"

Frowning seriously , she turned behind to see Shado looking at her with a perverty smile . "What is it ?" she asked coldly and he responded with another perverty smirk "Your body , it's...heeheehee !" She glanced at her sleeping dress and let out a 'hmf' understanding what made him act like a regular man would. Being a long sleeping dress with no sleeves , apart from the place where the breast was , where it had black cotton , lace braces , and a tiny black bow , the rest of it was made of transparent black tulle that let her delicate body exposed to the eyes. "Are you a stalker ?" she asked carelessly while searching for clothes , ignoring his continuous laughs.

"Alice ! Who's up there with you ?"

"No one !"

The girl turned towards Shado's cunning and aloof smirk as he sat on her chair . "You've figured out they can't see me , right ?" Alice held a black corset with black lace braces in her hands and looked at the mirror. "I suspected as such." she answered indifferently but then looked at him with a serious frown . "Now would you disappear for me to dress ?" The Shinigami blinked twice in shock and then disappeared with a snort of complaint "And no stalking !" she added with a shout .

After she put on the corset as well as a black tulle skirt with black torned tights, she picked up from her bookcase a black brush with skull prints and started brushing her purple hair , when the 'stalker' appeared again out of a puff of shadows , but she payed no attention. "Hey ....!" he said curiously , looking at a silver photo frame on a self of the bookcase . "Is that you when you were a child ?" The girl said nothing but watched him with the corner of her eyes , taking it in his hands and looking at it in shocked curiosity. "You ...had blonde hair ." he commented and held it in front of her eyes while she was putting on long cartoon-skull earrings and spiked bracelets or black ribbons around her wrists . "I know how I looked like ." she groaned taking his hand away . Shado raised an eyebrow but left it where it was , glaring at her as she put prominent black pencil around her big eyes , a glare that was replaced by a fake cough . "I'll be waiting outside ." he stated and disappeared, seeing how she didn't say anything to that.

Alice closed the closet's doors and picked up her self-made school bag , laying her hands on the iron knob of her door. However ...something felt like missing ... she put her hands in the pockets of her black overcoat searching for something but her fingertips touched nothing . "Where's my mobile , damnit ?" she did as she turned back to her desk . Still , her eyes half-closed as she remembered that someone had taken her cell phone yesterday , something that the thought of it made her sigh heavily . "This means no 'The World' or 'Aluminia' for today ..." she sighed and went to turn around again but this time an object left on her desk caught her attention . It's white letters seemed to sign in contrast with its dark black cover ...

_The Death Note... _She extended her porselain hand towards it and examined the letters carved on it . Just how sinister they were ... and yet , she was still afraid. However , after some seconds she put it in her bag and went out of the room without looking back .

"Honey , won't you have breakfast ?" asked her mother caringly , stopping her from going out as she was passing by the kitchen door. Alice starred at the bowl of cereal laid on the table emotionlessly and crossed her arms , to her mother's disatisfaction. "No and don't call me 'honey'." Yozora looked at her with a sad but caring gleam in her purple eyes and put one of her black strands of hair behind her ear , pointing at the white fridge with her eyes. "At least , take something to eat at school !" she almost pleaded "We've got a plenty of chocolate bars !"

"Chocolate bars ..?"

A sigh escaped Alice at the sound of the creepy and silent voice next to her ear . _Right ....Shado loves chocolates , so I'll take some for him. _Yozora's lips parted in surprise , seeing her daughter fill her bag with the most chocolate bars she could carry, but before she could protest to it , Alice was already closing the door shouting coldly "I'm going !"

The moisture of morning hid away the sun accompanied by the cruel and ominous grey clouds that were scattered in the usually blue sky . The air felt awfully heavy , burdening her every movement . However , tiny speces of sunlight fought their way through and attempted to warm up the city .

"Arisu-chan !"

Alice groaned in annoyance at the Shinigami appearing flying next to her with a wide smile as they were walking up a slope near a deserted area with a small forest and old wooden storages outside central Tokyo that leaded to her hateful school. "Hey , Arisu-chan , gimme those chocolates !" he said almost ordering her but the girl didn't pay any attention to him rather than "Don't you ever call me that again."

Shado raised an eyebrow ironically and flew in front of her even though the girl didn't stop "Hmm ? Why ? Ain't we friends ?" he asked .

"No , we're not ."

"Ow , from all humans I've met you're the most annoying one !"

"Do you really want those chocolates ?"

"WAAHH !! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH CHOCO-CHAN ?!"

______________________________________________________________

The shadows of the bulidings painted the city in a dense black or grey colour . All sounds nature could make where drown by the constant car beeping or peoples' talks or even the announcements of the lady shown on the big TV screen that transmitted the news everyday passing by .

But in the small outskirts of central Tokyo , the sounds of teenagers shouting and laughing were the ones that drowned all other sounds.

"Hey , Meiko !" greeted a girl with short black hair , a girl that was currently talking with a gang of stiff boys "You didn't email me yesterday !"

The girl turned around , her dazzling long blond hair blowing with the hit of the wind and her light blue eyes sparkling with a girlish beauty that made the other girl's complaining face disappear into an awed expression. "Oh , Yuchiki, sorry but I had to buy the new Diva magazine !" she said with a voice that sounded more of a mature woman than a 17 year old teenager and a small intriguing smirk "Tell me , did you buy it ? Did you flip over at page six to see Angelina Jolie's interview ?" Yuchiki blinked twice and then giggled cutely, charmed that _'A popular girl like Meiko is actually talking to me !' ._

Generally , everything in that school revolved around Nisekunshi Meiko , the most popular girl in there , the 'queen bee'. Beautiful as she was , she has had a relationship with every boy and being charming , every girl in school wanted her in their email list. The school queen and class president , she had everything a girl would like to have ; beauty , style , boys , big breasts and tight hips as well as a nice gang to hang around in downtown. However , Meiko had something that spoiled her 'idol' image , something that people didn't seem to care about . She was the worst person of the school , being cruel with the 'freaks' , egoistic and always in need of being in the spotlight. Thus , most of those 'lower' people detested her but hardly no one had the guts of approaching her and smack her face on the wall ... no one ?

Alice stood in the school's back yard , starring at the 'metal' boys of the older classes smoking and mocking each other about girls. _What a bunch of idiots. _she thought to herself as she left out a sigh. Her back on the dirty school wall, she gazed around at the unnoyingly familiar place with absent minded eyes , thinking of the best ways she could break out of this jail during the day.

"Mmm ? Oh look there Meiko !" exclaimed Yuchiki and pointed out at the goth girl standing remotely from the others. "It's this Yumikaze girl !"

Meiko raised her brows with irritation and put her hands on her hips as she walked over to the girl , muttering "That freak again...!" Alice looked straight ahead at the face covered with make up and dazzling lip stick with a cold frown in her purple eyes. "What's the problem with you , Yumikaze ?!" she said with an autocratic but mocking voice while all boys and girls giggled at their 'leader' mocking the girl . However ...

"Oh , hi Meiko , I didn't notice you at all ."

"Uh-oh ..." did Yuchiki as she approached her friend. Her lips were parted and her forehead was throbbing with anger "You didn't notice me ?! How dare you , freak !" Meiko shouted but Alice's detached expression remained unchanged until she noticed a puff of shadow appear next to her and reveal her only friend.

"Arisu-chan , this chick may have the best boobs of all but she gets on my nerves !" stated Shado , crossing his arms and starring at the snob "Should I kill her ?" Alice closed here eyes calmly and reopened them , only to stare at Meiko's blue ones with a cruel fire . "No , she's not worth your attention just like she doesn't deserve mine ."

The teenagers looked at her walk away from the scene , leaving them all in shock , especially the snobbish Meiko.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY LIKE THIS !"

Alice's eyes widened as she felt a hand on the back of her head pulling her hair and bumping her on the wall. She opened her eyes with a frown and growled at Meiko , looking at her with a mischievous smile of arrogance. Shado balled his hawk-like fists and growled "Arisu-chan !"

"Nisekunshi Meiko doesn't let people ignore her like that !" she said with self-satisfaction that triggered her classmates giggles again. "That goes for freaks too !"

"Ahem ! Nisekunshi , Yumikaze !"

The girl and her 'followers' turned around in shock only to see their Religion teacher looking at them seriously behind his big old-fashioned glasses , tightning his usual red tie just like he was used to. "Should I say this again ?" he said strictly , furrowing his dense eyebrows. "Everyone , go to class ! Break's over !" All students groaned disappointedly and walked in the school , their backs hunched over and their heads lowered sadly . However , two girls stayed behind from the crowd , even if the stern man was observing them seriously.

"Heh , you're alright for now , Yumikaze Meiko clinched her teeth but when she walked away with a graceful leap , she winked cutely and giggled "See you around , Alice !"

Alice watched her walk away and patted the dust off her clothes , leaving out a 'hmf'. "Arisu-chan ! Are you alright ?!" did Shado , rushing over towards her but stopped when someone approached .

"Yumikaze , what was the meaning of this ?" asked the teacher demandingly , standing in front of her , his shadow covering hers. The girl looked away with a frown and replied plainly "She's a whore ." Shado cackled at her vulgar comment but the teacher didn't seem to like it as much as he did, to the Shinigami's annoyment "Yumikaze !" he shouted "Talking like that in front of a teacher !?" Still , the girl turned her eyes towards him and crossed her arms "Shinkouteki-san , what do you think you can do to me ?" she asked challengingly and walked away , turning to go in the room after giving him one final frowning glance.

"I'm not afraid of you nor some kind of stupid rules of respect !"

The usual noise of the second High school class was on again like a midnight teenager party . The boys were laughing all the time but the centre of attention seemed to be Meiko's egoistic acts as always ... but who dared to say that it was all for her foolish 'ego' ?

"Meiko-chan , you...rocked !" cheered Yuchiki reluctantly , a hesitation that Meiko overlooked arrogantly . "All I do rocks !" she replied and her 'followers' giggled in agreement but then all eyes turned towards the girl who went in silently and sat by the window with the same silence she got in. "Hmf , in for more , Yumikaze ?" whispered Meiko next to her ear alarmingly but a punch on her face took her aback . Everyone stood up and helped Meiko but she had eyes only for her target who didn't even pay attention to her. "YOU BITCH!" shouted the girl and rushed to hit her back but the entrance of the English teacher stopped her just like her friends did.

"Students , sit !" he ordered , passing a hand through his rich black hair , his dazzling youthful smile making all girls sigh like _pathetic in love girlies !_ The teacher flashed them another smile and grabbed a white chalk as he turned around to write with big letters : "Today , students , we'll focus on relative pronouns !"

As the sound of pencils touching the paper echoed in the room accompanied by gossiping whispers , two certain eyes were paying attention only to the vast world outside the glass window.

Alice glanced at the blackboard and wrote some things down but soon let her frowned gaze drift to the school yard . Such a small place , yet a world on its own , surrounded by a whole other universe where they were forced to go and face it ... Face the world , their not so different than that cruelty , face something that they have never experienced in school : Kira ...

Out of the blue , something light and small ball of curled paper hit her lightly on the head and fell on the desk , next to her black pencils. A frozen fire burned in her purple eyes as she saw with the corner of her eyes the cunning shine in Meiko's eyes. _That whore won't leave me alone ... _Alice took the small paperball in her hands and unwrapped it with hate emanating from her every tiny movement , while she felt Shado's presence right behind her.

_"Yumikaze , you're so dead if you dare raise your head against me ! Got that , freak ?! Now , be a good freak and write back that you will obey me and do as I say ! Okay you stupid freak !?" _

Shado furrowed his silver brows as he observed the hate with which Alice crumbled the paper . However , he rolled his eyes when he saw the girl take out on her lap a frighteningly familiar black notebook with glittering white letters on the cover. "What are you going to do , Alice ?" he whispered , struggling to mantain his composure . But the girl payed no attention to him , just flipped it open ...

Her eyes were hidden behind a shade of her purple strands of hair ... this sinister shadow that covered her every move as she cut a small piece of paper from the ominous notebook while Shado's rolled eyes watched her closely , not believing what he saw. _Don't do it foolish girl ! Don't do it !_

Meiko flinched as a tiny almost unoticable ball of crumbled paper flied over to her and landed next to her arm . She took a glimpse of the gothic girl whose eyes were still entangled in shadows for some reason ... but that didn't matter. Meiko let a smile play on her lips and opened it carefully though the suspense was killing her . However , the content of the paper wasn't the one she expected. _"Nisekunshi Meiko"_ she whispered the writings and turned towards Alice for an answer but ...

A loud sound of something heavy falling on the floor echoed in the room and then a frightening scream that upseted the life of the school...

...and changed Alice's life forever.

"MEIKO !!!"

______________________________________________________________

The city lights were on , glimmering fireflies in the black velvet nightsky that hid away the stars' peaceful shine. The skyscrapers depended on those lights to be seen in the darkness just like people depended on the light to see , to see what's ahead of them . But does light really help them see clearly ? If light's so strong , then why can't they see what's truly ahead of them , what fate holds in for them ? Perhaps light isn't as strong as it should be to light up a path in the dark uknown of future ...

The sounds of the day such as car and people's voices hadn't stopped at all. They kept on and they wouldn't stop not even until the dawn of the next day . City life , they say ....

However , unlike other days , all eyes were turned towards the enormous screen on the scyscraper , eyes that were distorted by frustration , awe and fear . "It can't go on like this !" shouted a man who walked away in anger. Still, no one really payed him any attention for they had eyes only for the shocking days of another day drowned in the fearful shadow of mysterious death.

_"Another mysterious yet intriguing death happened today at noon , a death showing the same manifestations as the victims of Kira. But the police say it can't be the same Kira for the victim was a 17 year old girl of the Tokyo High School named Nisekunshi Meiko. Perhaps another Kira has made his or her appearance ? We can't be sure ..."_

A humanoid-like monster stood next to the dark green railings around the square where the informing hige TV screen was , seeming so tall compared to them as well as comparing to the girl next to him whose face wasn't clearly seen ... her eyes just looked up to the screen where the picture of a smiling girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes made it's appearance. On her right hand , her fingers wrapped around the neck of a black notebook . At the same instance , a woman left out a worrying sigh.

"Are you pleased with this ?" asked Shado the girl , a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"A lot."

_Gee...a friend of mine says that the way Meiko , that bitch , died was horrible ! O_O Well , nywayz , that's for 2nd chappie ! Third will come with surprises ! ^^_


	3. 3 Fateful Meeting

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Fateful Meeting**_

_Third chapter everyone ! ^^ Please let me review the last one ! Ahem ! Yumikaze Alice killed .... EEK ! L , COME HERE NOW ! ME WANT HUGGIES! _

_L : -_-' Sorry , Dimitra , but I've got to find Kira and-_

_Me : KIRA'S LIGHT ! NOW THAT YOU KNOW IT STAY WITH ME !!!_

_L : -_-' Oh crap ._

The street was shining with the artificial light of the lamps but the shut window shills forbid it to enter just like gravity prevents humans from flying. Apart from the screeching car wheels , no sound could be heard , unless you placed your ear on the locked door of the young boy from where the sound of an open TV could be heard along with the voice of the reports woman.

_"The victim is Nisukanshi Meiko of Tokyo High School . The police say that it's surely a Kira murder for she has already the symptoms but why did Kira kill a 17 year old girl and not another criminal ? Is this a new Kira ? Here is reporter..."_

"Heeeheeeheee ! Did you kill her ?"

"Hmmm...no , why would I ? But whoever did ... has another notebook."

_____________________________________________________________

_"Another Kira murder had been spotted yesterday , the victim being a burglar named..."_

Another day in Tokyo found its residents roaming in the streets hastingly or waiting by the red traffic light that seemed scarlet to their eyes , scarlet just like blood . After all , all days now were the same old blood coloured and they owed it all to this Kira . That's one of the reasons they needn't pay attention to the news reporter's announcements ... even though some of them were highly concerned about the appearance of this new Kira , murderer of a 17 year old girl so far ... and that 'so far' is what worried them . 'We'll find him and that new Kira !' the police were constantly saying but really , why were they so late?

"Look , Arisu-chan !" called Shado pointing at the huge TV screen in boredom while the girl supported herself on the green street railings , reading her favorite book which was no other than that simple white book with the big black letter 'L' on the cover. "Another Kira murder !"

"You don't say ..." she groaned indiferrently , flipping a page with all her interest focused on every word reflected on her dark purple eyes "And don't call me -chan again ." The Shinigami replied with a cackling smile and the girl shut the book abruptly , forcing him to continue their way.

Still , she threw another glance at the huge TV screen .

_"The funeral of the 17 year old Nisekunshi Meiko who died by the clutches of this new Kira will be done tomorrow afternoon in..."_

______________________________________________________________

The school was always full with laughter and happy voices whatever happened , even when the sinister bell to class ringed , the students would never lose their grinning smiles.

However , the light of the sunrays didn't find a happy school , but a school full with teenagers looking down in grief. Their eyes , swollen and red , their cheeks , soft from the stains of warm tears , everything about them was plunged in grief . Not only them , but the professors and principles as well for they were thought irresponsible after that incident that changed their daily lives. Apart from that , the proffesors were now constantly in lookout , not to spot the 'Kira' but to make sure that the students won't do something crazy , driven by their sorrow.

Only one person in the school didn't seem influenced by this sadness-frenzy , a girl who was always serious and sullen , not caring about the world around her.

A boy with spiky messy hair , unable to focus on the lesson , turned towards the sad boy next to him and pointed at the girl sitting by the window with his black eyes. "Irichi , I'm sure it's her." he whispered nonchalantly and the boy named Irichi looked at her as well .

"Yumikaze ? Why do you say that , Dakawa ?" he asked whispering in disbelief but they both frowned as they observed her movements . Alice hadn't changed at all ... the same serious and solemn girl she had always been...but unlike them , no sign of sorrow was carved on her eyes ...

"Do you see now ? She's not sad at all !" pointed out Dakawa with cruelty in his words , seeing how they upseted his classmate . "After all , the two of them had fought really hard that day !"

"Ahem ! Kareshi Irichi , Uwasa Dakawa !" coughed the handsome English teacher strictly for once in his life. He glanced at the two boys with a sad sparkle in his eyes and turned around slowly , saying lowly "Just pay attention."

However , he didn't interrupt soon enough to prevent the two boys from looking at each other conspiringly ...

______________________________________________________________

Ringing bells echoed in the midday , followed by the cheers of little children , children so unaware of the facts that could still smile .

Sunlight warmed up her frozen cheeks as she walked out of the school door and walked down the concrete steps , looking at the dirt as usual , her handbag being dragged down on the dust lazily . "Nah..." she groaned "How much do I want to go home and listen to a CD of Nightmare ... " However , when she raised her head , her expression turned to a serious frown of wonder.

"What do you people want ?"

Raising her deep purple eyes , the picture of a row of stiff and offesive-looking boys was reflected on them along with enraged girls who were constantly cheering "Go , go , go !"

Alice's eyes scanned the people swarming her hastily while she clinched her teeth , darkning the whole world . With the corner of her eyes , she could see Shado appearing next to her with a concerned frown on his pale face as he balled his fists "Arisu-chan !" he shouted at his master but she didn't seem to do anything else than stand still , a frown plastered on her face and a small sweatdrop , reflection of the lifelong wonder 'what should I do' , running down her forehead.

The boy named Dakawa appeared in the frontline and punched his palm warningly , causing her direct attention and the boys' intense growling.

"Get her boys !"

What seemed like the simplest thing seemed like the most painful thing in the world to her emotions ...

Alice fell on the dirt with a loud sound and struggled to curl her fingers on the dust , the pain on her cheek flowing through her veins as it hit her in the same spot where the scratch of her father's punch was ... "Ugh ..." she did and tried to get up but a kick on the stomach made her widen her eyes and fall down again .

"She was the girl I loved , you freakin bitch !" cried Irichi , transparent tears forming in his brown eyes . His kicks on her stomach , emanating all his rage ...made her feel so much pain ... She shut her eyes in pain but caught the glimpse of Shado hovering over the boys , fighting with his urge to help the girl. _Why , Shado ? _she thought to herself as she felt everything go numb _Why do you want to help me ?_

Suddenly, she could see the figure of Dakawa in front of the bright sun , pushing his friend away and leaning down . His hands around her neck felt so suffocating but not suffocating enough to have her close her eyes or beg. "Admit it , freak !" he yelled , slamming her on the iron fence harshly "You killed Meiko , didn't you ?!" However , Alice's frown wasn't what he expected and she ... spat at him. "Take your hands off me !" she shouted furiously , a shout that made Shado flinch at her sudden dynamic personality. "Do you have any- ARGH !" she did as he started slamming her on the wall again and again.

Alice shut her eyes abruptly , the pain on the back of her head becoming gradually unbearable ... but she was no weakling to just give up , was she ?

"ARISU-CHAN !" she heard Shado's worrying yell and then mutters among the students who seem to worry whether what they were doing was good or not, Dakawa's voice though fought back "SHE KILLED THE BEST GIRL OF THE SCHOOL , YOUR FRIEND , AND YOU WORRY ABOUT HER ?!"

However ...

"Hey ! Stop that , punks !"

Alice opened her eyes and blinked to clear the figures in front of her ... but the only thing she could see apart from those vain teens was a shadowy form , so god-like being in front of that bright and resonating light ... _Is it ... an angel ? _

"Gah !" she did as the hand around her neck released her and caused her to fall on the dirt once again whereas Shado rushed next to her immediately "Arisu-chan !" But the girl had eyes only for that mysterious savior , sitting up to see better .

"What do you want ?!" shouted Dakawa at the savior, ignoring the fearful trembles of his classmates , trembles that became awe when the tall young man stepped towards them . His eyes reflected only determination and alluring danger.

"Don't you know that what you're doing is a crime ?" he asked calmly but with a shouting firm voice .

"Yeah , so what ?!"

The boy closed his eyes seriously , a seriousness that made them back off shivering in addition to his looming words ..

_"Aren't you afraid of Kira ?"_

_Kira ? _Alice now supported herself on her wrists , looking at the scene with a frown , then looked at Shado who responded with a nod , just like he'd do if he could read her mind ... or could he ? _How can he talk about Kira with such ease ?_

Among the students , Dakawa and three other stiff and tall boys walked forward , clenching their fists in a battle position, as he left out a 'hmf' , realising that all the other teenagers had ran off. "Never mind them !" Dakawa growled and furrowed his eyebrows , darting the boy who butt in his pleasant fighting . "Just get him !" He rushed towards the boy who punched him on the stomach nonchalantly and kicked him down , completely scratchless .

"Do you want more ?" he asked ironically and then , with a wicked smile on his face , stepped on the boy who screamed in pain. However , the fight wasn't over ... "Hm ?" he did as the others rushed towards him . He punched one on the face then tossed him on one of his friends , both of them faling on the Dakawa who screamed again . The only one left was the other boy who stood there speechless and shuddering , looking once at his pals and then to the young man who approached steadily . "Do you want to end like them ?"

The boy jolted abruptly at the sight of them getting up and running away silently for the young man was only looking at him with his brown but dark eyes. "N-NO !!!" he screamed in despair and ran away behind his friends crying "WAIT FOR ME !!!"

The girl said nothing ... her eyes were fixed on the tall boy with a suspicious frown and a fire burning inside ... "Hmf ." Alice did a struggling move to get up that made Shado anxious for an instant and eventually stood up , sweeping the dust off her clothes when ...

"Are you alright ?"

She looked up at the tall boy standing in front of her with cold eyes that couldn't hide by any means possible the slightest awe she felt for her savior . The soothing breeze blew about his brown strands of hair and his dark brown eyes starred at her through a mysterious shade while his tidy white shirt and brown trousers made a gentleman out of himself. However , though he seemed to be at least one or two years older than her , he wasn't much taller , considering that her head could reach his chest. _Probably some kind of private schooler or something ... _she thought to herself with a frown . The two teenagers stood there speechless looking at each other with no sound echoing other than the gentle breeze .

"Yeah , I'm fine." she replied after a minute and bent down to get her bag . As standing up again , their eyes met again but there was only sheer coldness between them . "Thanks for saving me anyway ."

"It was notthing ." he said plainly and watched her walk out of the schoolyard with a frown plastered on his face. _There's something queer about her ... _

_There's something queer about him ... _Alice walked absently along the pavement , looking down at the dirt . That's when she realised the absence of the Shinigami , something that made her even more thoughtful than before. Still , she didn't have the opportunity to think over it for a voice sounded behind her gently , a voice that made her turn and look at the young man again.

"What's your name ?" he asked with a gleam of superiority in his eyes that only made her respond with a deathshot look . _What's with that guy !? _"I'm not obliged to answer , am I ?"

The boy smirked at her comment as though the fact that she was no easy-going fool had started to dawn on him . "You're right . What if I told you my name first ?" he asked politely and shined with satisfaction as she nodded "My name's Yagami Light ."

"Yumikaze Alice ." she said simply but raised an eyebrow as he extended his hand towards her , like , expecting her to shake it . However , the girl only answered to that with the most deathshot look she could get . "What do you want ?"

The boy named Light looked around at the vast road teeming with vehicles , his gaze searching for the sight of a transport but seeing none , he turned to her again with a frown . "Would you like to go for a coffee with me right now ?"

"Wh-what ?" did the girl in shock ,shaking her head in confusement . But when she looked at him again , she was more serious than ever ._ This guy's hiding something .. I'm not going to get it again but ... _She scanned his appearance again , her gaze stopping at his untrusty eyes darting her detachedly. "Okay ." she replied and frowned at the small nod of the boy .

The birds were chirping happily around the crowded and noisy square where gangs of youngsters laughed in utter happiness and girls sat in the coffee shops , discussing the latest showbiz news. The sun was sparkling , shedding a warm light upon the big stone tiles , whitening everything in its way just like it whitened their faces as they starred at each others eyes with a cold sinister darkness.

Light had his hands folded in front of his chin as she raised her glass of nice creamy chocolate to drink , none of them taking their eyes off the other.

_She was in the same school with that girl ... Something dark is around her , I feel it , something like Ryuk..._

_His eyes are too shady for a regular overachiever of a private school ... And I can feel something similar to Shado around him ... _

"Hey , I just remembered." he said seriously and left on the middle of the table a black cell phone with a cartoon skull hanging from the antennae "This is yours right ?" The girl couldn't hide the shock from her eyes this time as she wrapped her fingers around it and searched through the cell phone's song folder . "Y-yeah !" she exclaimed quietly and then looked back at him "You were the one who took it ?"

Light nodded emotionlessly and added "I was hanging around your school everyday so I could give it back to you . By the way , " he added with a tiny smile playing on his lips "I see you like 'Nightmare' , me too."

She couldn't help but smile at this though a dark thought of suspicion inside her told her not to , a thought she remembered soon enough to take this smile off her face. "So ... Light." she said seriously "Are you some kind of criminal punisher ?" Their eyes met with an unbearable sense of darkness again as a thought striked his mind . _She knows ?! _"What do you mean ?"

She looked straight and deep in his eyes coldly while sipping some of her creamy chocolate with the brownie chips on top . "Well , you did ask those bastards about Kira , didn't you ?" Some seconds of anxious silence passed with them having their eyes fixed on each other suspiciously , the young Light having his own problems in mind. _Does she know then ? I should kill her . No ! I...have to learn first ._ "Alice , I wanted to ask you." The girl raised an eyebrow and flinched as his serious words caused her some of her rare curiosity. _Say, you'll admit it ? _But the boy continued in contrast with her thoughts ... "Do you have to go home quickly ?"

"Gah ! Ummm.... what ?!" Alice looked at him in shock her eyes widened and her brow raised at this strange question. Light only jolted at her reaction but got ahold of himself soon , smiling at her faintly. "I wondered , would you like to continue a stroll with me ?" The girl started rubbing her hand nervously , something which he noticed. _Take the Kira thing back ... He might be one of those creeps ... But day doesn't suit their stuff , does it ? _

"I dunno ." she replied abruptly and got up to leave , after giving him a final glance "You'll pay for these."

Light blinked twice at this but folded his hands in front of his face , observing the girl's slim silhouette waiting once again for a taxi outside the cafe , when a voice sounded in his mind.

_Heeheeeheee ! You'll just let her leave like that ?! Don't you care whether she's that other Kira or not ?! _

"Shut up , Ryuk ." muttered Light , his shady eyes shadowed from his brown bangs. The girl was currently supporting herself on the traffic light , looking at the road with absent-minded eyes, while the earphones connected to her mobile played one of her two favorite songs , what else , 'Aluminia'. "I know what I'll do."

_""Itsuwari" "Osore" "Kyoshoku" "Urei" samazama na negateibu ni_

_Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku ..." _she muttered but jolted back when she felt a warm hand pat her shoulder "Light !" she flinched as she turned around to see the serious boy look at her with eyes that strangely showed ... friendship ?

"Hey , I was thinking ," he said and smiled with eyes closed "Would you mind if we exchanged cell numbers ? You know , not to get lost." Alice looked at him with widened eyes and parted lips but left out a small groan as she opened her cell . "Tell me it " she groaned , rubbing her arm nervously .

The boy frowned , a shadow casted over his thoughts , hiding them from what they said . _That's it , if we stay in contact , I'll be able to know her better and find out whether she's this new Kira !_

Out of the blue , the sound of an engine was heard nearby , coming together with a lot of dirty gas fumes and a screeching sound. They both turned towards it , flinching with surprise , but the girl just got in without saying a word , ignoring the frown on his face. However , hidden by the dense grey of the window , she watched Light with a curious fire in her eyes , the music still playing in her ears , while he waved at her with the fakest of smiles , forcing her to wave back reluctantly .

The bus left with a roar and a sprout of fumes that hid his sinister eyes from those of the world . "Light, I sense you have something in mind !" exclaimed a weird monster with round red eyes and black spiky hair that flew by his side as he walked among the people in the street . "You're right , Ryuk , but we just have to wait until it's time."

_Then we'll see whether she's that other Kira or not !_

________________________________________________________________

The street was ablaze with glowing street lights that followed her steps even until she reached the doorstep . The door opened and closed gently , perhaps for the first time in her life and this was certain not to remain unnoticed.

"Honey ?"

Her back turned to her mother and her hands still attached to the knob , Alice winced in the terrible thought of having to talk with her after the events of this day.

"What is it , mom ?" she groaned turning around to face her.

Yozora stayed still , rubbing the glass she holded with a towel , and raised her eyebrows worriedly. "Sweety , it's not like you to step in so ... quietly." she remarked but her daughter frowned hatedly , her purple strands hiding her amethyst eyes.

"Yeah sure , and don't call me like that again ."

Her mother swooned helplessly , watching her daughter walk up the stairs to her remote room but the gleam of a reddish liquid on her hair flashed in her own eyes. "Alice ?" she called and the girl gritted her teeth furiously "Could you come down here for a second ?"

_'What's her problem ?!' _she thought and walked down , dragging her feet . "What is it ?"

The woman walked behind her sullen daughter and left on her a shuddering sensation as she ran her fingers through her hair , spotting the scarlet traces of blood on the back of Alice's head. '_Oh darn , she noticed them...'_

"Alice ? What is this ?" she inquired in disbelief , her hand trembling at the touch of blood.

"Blood , mom , is it to hard for you to get it ?" ske asked with a trait of anger and turned to face her mother in the eyes.

"But ,who ?"

"You know , I'm not the most loveable person in the school , unlike this Nisekunshi Meiko !" she spat venomously and Yozora's eyes narrowed in fear.

"Sweety , don't speak about the dead like that !"

"Why not ?" she asked defiantly , unrevealed anger threatening to explode "This toffy-nosed bitch deserved to die !"

That exact moment , her mother's slap reached her cheek harshly , making her stagger unbalancedly . Purple strands covered her sinister eyes , so full with venomous and frightening hatred that would even rack her mother's resolution if she didn't decide to stand strong for once . "Are you out of your mind !?" Yozora yelled and lifted her hands up frustratedly "Do you know what will happen to you , to us , if you say things like that ?!" However , the girl's ghostly expression remained eerily in the shadows of her own eyes and she walked past her mother , not caring whether she was looking at her shocked or not . Going up the stairs , she heard her mother wimper and , supporting her back on the restraining white walls of the stairs she whispered malevolently "All hail Kira , mom."

Alice reached her room , unlocked the door gingerly and got in as carefully as she could , stepping in the usual darkness of her domain. Just like a shadow , she slipped in the dark and let her bag slip off her shoulders gently which thudded on the ground . The vague light coming from the crack of the window shills illuminated her pale characteristics as she knelt in front of her fallen books and lifted the one she cared about the most with gentle movements , as though she was afraid of even a small scratch occuring on it's white cover or large black ornate letter. Still , she laid it on the bed and swiveled her gaze backwards at the strangely tidy desk where light was casted strongly like blessing. Who would have thought that the object reflecting on her impassive purple eyes was not blessed at all.

Standing in front of her desk , her trembling fingers wrapped around the neck of the black notebook and a devilish grin of terrifying ecstasy appeared on her lips as she flipped open the delicate white pages and held a black pen between her fingers , ready to scribble below a familiar name already written...

"You've become addicted to the notebook ."

The pen clattered on the desk's surface and the girl pulled away from it , quivering and standing next to the tall Shinigami creature who responded with a sullen dazzle of his silver pupils.

"Shado ..." she whispered despodently "What's happening to me ?..."

"Other than being fascinated by the power of revenge ... nothing." he shrugged.

Alice's eyes flew to the detestable Death Note once again and with automatic moves , she brought her palm to her forehead in hopelessness. "What was I about to do ...?" she said and looked at her trembling hands fearfully . '_The hands of a murderer ...'_ she thought in dismay .

"Vengeance , Alice , is a terrible thing ." came the Shinigami's voice right beside her and the girl replied with a scowl . "I don't need you to tell me that but still ..." Her eyes turned to the Death Note once again and a glum shine glittered in her eyes at the reminiscent of the selfish girl called Meiko "Some people deserve the deathly fruit of this vengeance ... _my_ vengeance ."

The rough scribbling sound of the pen echoed in the room as the bitter sight reflected on his silver eyes . _'She's really doing it !' _the thought came to him , dismaying his own self _'She's killing those boys !'_

Alice tilted back from it upon finishing drawing the line of the last letter of the name . _'Uwasa Dakawa ... Enjoy the last forty seconds of your miserable life , you and those other scum friends of yours ... and that pathetic Irichi ...' _She closed her eyes slowly and numbers began flowing through her mind lyrically thought their sinister recollection brought quivers to her body . _'Forty seconds.'_

_"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri _

_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana..."_

Her purple eyes opened widely at the abrupt ringing of her cell phone . "Shit !" she growled and stumbled on the chair hurriedly , extending her arms towards her school bag from which a bright blueish light came out. "Here it is!" she exclaimed but the light went off as soon as she looked at the screen were only the words 'Anonymous Caller' were displayed . Alice relaxed on the floor with her back on the bed , starring at the cell phone absent-mindedly when a memory flashed through her mind , throwing a glance at her palm where the blue scribbles on her skin resided slovenly. "Hmmm..."

'_Okay , I got Light's cell phone in the contacts list.' _Alice left out a tiredly sigh and flopped on her bed , arms relaxing upon her closed eyes lazily and her earphones switching to 'The World' instantly . The song was interrupted though when a glow appeared nearby and she turned around to see her cell phone glowing with a call on her pillow. "It's ...Light..." she noticed half-heartedly to the Shinigami's wonder and pressed the 'Answer' button after deep thought . "Hey , Light."

The speaker made it clear that the young man was probably outside a teenage gathering centre , a cram school she assumed considering his overachievements. _"Hey , I hope I'm not interrupting anything ."_

"Apart from nothingness , nothing ."

_"Good. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me out tonight ." _

Alice paused for a moment , pulling the speaker away and covering it with her palm , and took a glance at the black digital clock with cute white bats carved on it on her desk. "It's ten in the night ."

_"Yeah , I know but I guessed you have nothing better to do so I decided to call you. What do you say ?"_

Again , she covered it gently and looked on a spot on the floor thoughtfully . She knew nothing vital about that young boy with the certainly high level of intelligence , something she could estimate for sure and she found ... kinda charming. She shook her head , disbelieving her own thoughts , and kept wondering what the answer should be . _'It's pitch black outside and I don't have a clue about what his true colors really are , what more , who knows in which place will he take me .' _she deliberated in doubt but a cunning gleam was casted in her eyes for a brief second _'Although ... by hanging out more with him , I can learn whether he has something to do with this Death Note ! All I have to do is being careful ! Piece o' cake , that is.' _

"I don't know , Light ." she said apologetically .

_"What is it ? Your parents ?" _came his suddenly wary and defensive voice.

"No , definetely not that !" she blurted smugly at the malice in which she referred to them "Tell me , where do you want to meet ?"

_"How about ..." _Alice guessed that during this small stop , he was wondering about where to go _"...the square where we went this noon ? Remember ?"_

"Yeah . Bye ."

Cell phone in hand , Alice's gaze stopped at the nothing on the floor and then swiveled to Shado who was looking at her in dismay . "What ?" she spat venomously .

The Shinigami closed his eyes slowly and shook his head apprehensively "Nothing ... just that you're falling in the boy's trap."

Alice furrowned her eyebrows . "Excuse me ?"

"Don't you see it ? You agree to go out with him under the thought 'I'll find out if he has something to do with the notebook' ! But you neglect one thing ."

The girl sat silent as his silver eyes bored in hers , wisdom welling from their glare. "Arisu-chan , there is one thing I've learned over those years , watching you humans with the boredom flowing in my deteriorated mind." he said , his large arms crossed aloofly. "Humans , especially you girls , tend to get on with each other once you make contact , fall in love ."

"Me ?" came her sarcastic reply "Fall in love ? Never ."

"You are human , Alice." he continued while fading to a vast darkness "Remember that as you face young Yagami Light ."

She sat on her bed , gazing at the nothing in his place and brought her thumb on her lips . What if she really fell in love with Yagami Light ? She had never fallen in love with anyone in her whole life , therefore she knew nothing about this hopeless vulnerability nor how it really felt like , that sped up heart beat and this constant thought of your object of affection in your mind. And it ticked her . _'Nah ...' _she thought , getting up to put on a black cotton jacket with grey fur around the hood and get out of the locked door. _'I am safe as long as I'm not pathetic and stupid .'_

The whimpers of Yozora had stopped by the time her daughter sneaked a peek at the sofa where she was lying . Her mother was sound asleep , given up on crying , and was curled up on the white loveseat . "I'll be back , mom ." Alice whispered and stroked her mother's brown hair before going out of the door quietly.

A cool breeze hit her the moment she stepped out of her abode's warmth , so much that she zipped up her soft jacket and placed her hands inside the pockets as she went down the domestic road.

Reaching the square , she was overwhelmed by the big difference in its colour and life . The bright sun was gone , given its place to a full moon , and the dark hue of the night sky was shining with a few stars that glimmered despite the domination of city lights. Not to mention that the cafes and the nearby cinema were teeming with noisy youngsters.

Her amethyst eyes scanned the square in search of a certain man when a voice sounded right behind her . "Hey , Alice , guess you came first !" She turned around to see Light with his bronze bangs covering his eyes partially and his hands tucked in an ochre hooded sweater with a broad orange line across the waist and the metallic zip. "Sort of." she said coldly .

They stood silent for some minutes when Light pointed at the cinema gates. "How about we go to watch a movie ?" he suggested and they walked towards the high-tech building "I heard they have some nice ones on the run."

"Like ?"

"I heard there's a horror movie , also 'Ocean's 13' and ..."

"Does it have a mystery ?" she asked eagerly and Light chuckled at her with a widen of his eyes "Do you like mysteries ? With detectives and such ?" The girl nodded and he smiled the most sincere of all smiles she had ever seen. _'Interesting ...' _he thought , a rageous shade over his brown eyes. "It also has a vampire romance , 'Twillight' . Which one do you want ?"

Alice shrugged carelessly "I dunno , let's see the vampire romance. "

While they were standing in front of the food counter , waiting for the lady to get their pop corn or cola , no one spoke a word , drowned in their dubiousness . "You know , this jacket becomes you." he said out of the blue and her eyes widened in shock "I never thought I'd see you wearing anything else besides that leather jacket ." Alice flushed a faint pink and threw a strand of her purple head just to hide this sign of forfeit . "It's normal for people to have other clothes beside the ones you saw them with . " she replied coldly and went up the staircase by his side .

_"I know what you are ."_

_"Say it."_

_"Vampire ."_

"Do you believe it ?" she asked him amidst the darkness of the mid-full cinema hall .

"What ?"

"That they will end up together !" she scoffed as lowly as she could , leaning towards his side "I find it ... weird ."

Light nodded , the ghost of a smile on his face , and turned over to her . "Why? Don't you like love stories ?"

"I hate them ." she said coldly and crossed her arms "Girl meets boy , fall in love and then comes the baby in the baby carriage ." she added and gave him a slant look "But this story ... it has something different." Light seemed eager and interested in her answer now and she inhaled a deep breath to speak . "They're both weird . She's a complete outsider with odd beliefs and he's from a completely different class of people , not even humans . And yet ..." Her eyes gleamed with a melancholic touch as she said this "...they love each other."

The young boy frowned behind his bronze bangs . _'It's hard to figure out whether she's that other Kira or not ! Where is this going ?' _"I don't like them too." he said with the fakest of smiles. But uknown to him , she was no fool to be deceived by that not even by him . Alice furrowned her eyebrows and sulked in the warmth of the fur inside her jacket . _'Light Yagami , I dunno you and still , I can make out what a two faced bastard you are .'_

_'He's surely Kira .'_

A river of youngsters streamed out of the cinema building , heading for the cafes of the crowded square and only two stood out of them , walking sullenly towards a dusky street with hardly no street lights , a shortcut to the girl's home. Of course , Alice wouldn't have agreed to take that street , the case of her being such a coward and all , if it weren't for her unstoppable will to figure out whether her new acquaintance was the notorious Kira or not . This didn't stop her from twitching nervously at the feel of him being close , though.

"Alice , are you cold ?" he asked worriedly and the girl nodded quickly . "Are you sure ?"

"I think that a nod means 'yes' ." she said coldly , walking quickly and in front of him , eyes looking slantly back.

"Yes , sorry."

As they were walking , curious thoughts were swirling in her mind . What if she asked him ? No , she replied inwardly , that would be too foolish . _'Hey ! Are you Kira , that massive killing psychopath ?' _She kicked her head mentally and began walking with a far off look . Maybe the only option was to keep being with him for the time being . Who knows , perhaps he will break eventually and reveal a thing or two about his insight dark self. No ... deliberating with what she knew so far , Light was no dupe . He would figure out in the end that she was up to something. He knew how to let the cat in the bag . Although , the sound of it was her initial plan and the best one to this time , so why spoil it ? _'Nice question , fool !' _the little voice nagged at her _'What if he's ... one of them ? Have you noticed the place you're right now or have you turned blind ?' _She snapped out of her insight world and shut her eyes in dismay , understanding that she shouldn't have agreed to take this road in the first place. It was too dark even for her to stroll around with a complete stranger.

"You seem thoughtful ." came his own cold voice right behind her. Her body quivered reflectively , a readying frown on her face. "Are you surely alright ?" At the sense of him approaching from behind , she turned around and glared at the riddlish boy detestively .

"Why did you want to come here , Light ?" she asked with frightening calmness , despite her sped up heart rate.

His mysterious eyes now looked at her wonderingly though not witnessing any other emotion . "Because it's closer to your house , maybe ?"

The two kept walking , with the only difference of her walking dubiously backwards , scanning his every move. "Aren't you intimidated by the darkness ? Do you know what bastards come here ?"

"Do you ?"

Alice stopped abruptly , her expression turning blank and her eyes narrowed warily , worrying even him . "Yes ..." she whispered , starring off into space. "Murderers , thieves .... rapists ..."

_"Heading home , little girl ?"_

_"Leave me alone , you creeps !"_

_"Cheesy girl , eh ?"_

A sudden shake of her brought her back to the present . She blinked in confusement and saw Light right in front of her grabbing her shoulders , a concerned look upon his face . "Are you alright ?" he inquired with all the care he could show and she nodded , pulling away from him once again . Secretly , she was so shameful of her reactions ... she actually , overreacted .

"Alice ..." she heard him whisper softly and walked again in front of her , blocking her anxious walking. "Don't tell me ... you've encountered such people ?" His brown eyes bored in the purple fantasia of hers , as though , a bond of chains was starting to appear between the two .

"Not really ." she shook her head to break away from the queer instant . "But I was almost ..." Her voice trailed off leaving him to take the intimation as he watched her walk away .

"So , let me guess , you suspected me of being a rapist too ?" he questioned in disbelief and he almost widened his eyes when the girl eyed him coldly . "You must be a really suspicious person . "

"Indeed I am."

Light watched her walk away without another word . Her straight purple hair were glittering at the night haze and were falling garcefully on her narrow shoulders . Even from behind and so far away , she looked ... _'charming'..._

_Hehehehe ! Light , don't tell me you're infatuated ! _

"Shut up , Ryuk." he mumbled and walked over to her . She sensed him coming and put on her hood and hands deep within her pockets. Once he was next to her , they continued their way to her house solemnly , no one speaking out a word.

"I was thinking ..." he said after a while , their figures disappearing slowly amidst the mist "We should repeat this some time. Without the misunderstanding of course."

"Yeah , we should ."

Alice looked at him slantly just like he did and soon their frowns were replaced by a faint but sincere smile.

_So that's it for this chapter too ! ^^ Light and Alice seem to be getting along like a house on fire from now on , but still , no one knows about each other's Death Note ! *gulp* O_O Furthermore , another guy has to show up , no ???_

_Love ya all ^^_

_--EleganXD_


	4. 4 Enter Idol

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Enter Idol**_

_So , now Alice has met Light but none of them has told each other that they have a Death Note ! O_O But ... now's the time for more guys to get in , no ???_

"Shit." Alice said surprisingly calmly all of a sudden.

Her mother shut off the flowing water rushing from the sink , and looked behind her at her daughter without turning around. "What is it ?"

Alice sipped some of her foamy chocolate milkshake , moaning quietly in the pleasure of creamy chocolate going down her throat , and glanced up from her cell phone to her mother's back, saying "Nothing."

"Are you sure ?"

She furrowned her lips and shook her head in infuriating disbelief . "What's with all you people , asking me the same things over and over ?!"

This reply turned out to be a mistake though as her mother turned around with an enticing shine in her usually weary eyes. "Alice , sweetheart !" she exclaimed happily , placing her hands on the table to lean over closely to her daughter "Whom else do you mean !?"

"No one ." she said pensively and got up to head for outside the kitchen and on to her room . Her mother's cheery laughs made her leave out a growl and return with a tint of red on the sides of her cheeks , as she yelled "Would you stop that ?! Now ?!" Seeing no response other than a muffled chuckle , she swooned and went up the remote stairs .

Opening the door , she slipped down on the floor , not even caring to lock , and gazed at the small screen far-offly. _'i need to talk to u when can i see u?' _she repeated the words of the text message in her already infuriated mind. She dropped it down slowly and closed her eyes in the same sluggish manner, enjoying the peace in her dark domain . Peaceful enough to have her recall the past two weeks , the most different weeks of her entire sixteen year life.

Two weeks . That is , 14 days . Yet , it felt like an eternity to her . As though she had the Death Note for a lifetime , as though she knew Light for a lifetime.

Inwardly , a smug smirk escaped her , the memory of three days ago coming up to her.

---

_"Shhh ! My mom's sleeping as we speak , so shut the hell off !" _

_Light looked at her curiously at the sight of a wooden shelf display hanging on the peach painted wall next to the white frontdoor. "Alice , you keep amazing me ..!"_

_The girl turned around abruptly to see as well and said indifferently in the sight of about twenty three ice-skating medals and trophies, marching alone in the kitchen , "Yeah , petty stuff." _

_"You are a champion ?" he inquired , watching her make two chocolate milkshakes , covering the mixer with her palms to muffle the noise. _

_"Not exactly . I was enthusiastic as a little girl but took it more easily when I turned fourteen. Now I only go to the iceskating centre to redo anything forgotten. That is ... nothing."_

_"I see."_

_---_

The smirk was now replaced with an inside blush , as she had learned how to hide her true emotions from the eyes of outsiders.

"You seem relieved , Alice . Perhaps because of Light Yagami."

Alice left out a low yelp , startled , noticing Shado's sudden appearance. "Shut the hell off ." she grumbled getting up on her now sore feet. "Light is nothing to me. Not even a friend ."

"Who's your friend then ?" His voice was teeming with sarcasm as he said this.

Her reaction was absolutely predictable. She crossed her arms and bored into his silver eyes , saying coldly "Nobody."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they stopped talking . To get away from this uneasiness , she let her gaze drift to the Death Note lying as always right beside her on the desk. The shiny white letters gleamed under the glow of the lamp and in this shine , she could swear that young Light's face was imprinted on it. "I'm sure he's Kira..." she mumbled .

"Shado." she snapped determindingly and intensely "Can you feel it too ? The Death Note's presence around him ?"

The Shinigami was in his usual pose , hands crossed and head looking down seriously . He shook his head sullenly and said , "Yes . It's very strong , everywhere around that kid."

An ironic scoff would escape her if it weren't for her powerful self control. To hear an eighteen year old being called 'kid'. So much for their two year difference ! Suddenly , a flash striked her mind and her fingers played nervously with her mobile.

"I guess I'll go see what he wants ." she said plainly . Shado hardly hid the desperational grimace on his face as she dialed the boy's number , a grimace that she had fortunately not seen.

_"I was wondering when you'd call ."_

Alice flopped on her bed with legs crossed and gazed at the ceiling absent-mindedly. "My mother thinks I'm dating someone so piss off."

Her ears caught the sound of a hiding cough from the other line . _"My apologies . That would be disastrous , right ?"_

"You bet."

_"Whatever , I want to tell you something really important ! Should I stop by or ...?"_

She sneaked a peek outside the half-opened door and replied , "No , I don't think my mom's going anywhere today , even though it's Saturday. So don't even think about it ."

_"Then meet me now at the TV building, okay ?"_

"Why not tell me on the phone ?"

_"It's not the same !"_

She frowned dubiously at the sound of his voice . Just now did she realise how nervous and angry he sounded. Maybe that's what it was all about ?

"Okay . Bye." she muttered and snapped the mobile shut , then looked at it thoughtfully . _'That was a bit sudden ...!'_

"So , what did want ?" teased the Shinigami from his dusky corner, a hateful grimace on his ghostly face.

Alice threw him a comprehending glare as she sneeked a peek outside , sensing an unbearable sun glowing along with the blow of a chilling wind. Just what she wanted , a torturing weather ! After a lot of thought , she decided to put on a hooded black jacket with white cartoon-bat prints and went to open the door when a worrying doubt stopped her. Shado arched an eyebrow , seeing her sit on her chair chewing her thumb nail , obviously thinking of something ... worth concerning about.

"What if he knows something suspicious ?" she mused to the tall Shinigami who shrugged . "Why would he want to meet at the TV building ? It doesn't make sense ... We always go at the square ..." She hardly ignored a sarcastic 'pffft !' from his part and continued thinking , when the glimmer of the sun on a white book cover attracted her attention . "Oh , I almost forgot ." she said and tucked the book in her usually school used handbag when again , another thought came to her . This time , her face was paler than usual as she looked at Shado worriedly "What if ..."

He looked at her concerned when she said with narrowed eyes "What if the TV there is broadcasting something about the Kira investigation ...?"

Shado frowned , examining the book in her bag , poped up from the unclosed zip, an ornate 'L' on the hard cover. It was about that detective investigating the case , if he was correct , recalling the nights when Alice would stand in awe in front of the broadcasting news . What he was wondering was whether the current shocked expression on her cold face was because she would be busted or because it would concern her idol .

He could remember her blabbering about that man , so uknown to her yet so close. That book absorbed all her thoughts , she'd take it everywhere with her, even in her sleep there wouldn't be a night she wouldn't hold it under her pillow. She could go talking about him all day implying how brilliant he is and the many cases he's solved. One night , she was actually muttering his one-letter name all the time , as if he was a dearly lover.

So what was what really shocked her now ... the idea of custody or the idea of that mysterious man ...?

"Alice ?..." he muttered apprehensively , startling her . "What is it ?"

She wore her usual serious frown on her pale face and proceeded outside the door , just saying quietly "We'll see , Shado , we'll see."

"Alice , were are you going ?" came her mother's giggling voice from inside . Apparently , she hadn't given up thinking the potential of her daughter being in love. Yozora stood on the doorway and her daughter said impassively , "Outside of this hell ."

Yozora smiled despite her sad frown and rubbed her right forearm anxiously "Honey , you don't have to talk like that ..." but stopped talking at her daughter's pensive glare and just added quickly "Just come home soon !"

Alice closed the door with a snort and put a hand over her eyes , influenced by the bright sun . Shado next to her quivered at the bright light . "Arisu-chan , is he so important as to go out with such sun ?"

The girl scowled at him and tucked her delicate hands in her cotton jacket's pockets as she continued her way . "I may dress like that but I'm not a vampire nor a Death God like you . And actually , Shado , you should disappear for now."

Shado crossed his arms stubbornly and snorted , "You'd better learn if he's Kira soon or I'll kill you sooner than expected , Arisu-chan !"

"And if you don't stop calling me me that , I'll be the first mortal to kill a Death God, so scram ."

_"Snort ..."_

The central avenue was teeming with a noisy people river as usual , much to Light's dismay . How could he find her among this sinful crowd ? Perhaps it was wrong of him to meet her here . But it was the closest to his own house and he had no spare time to waste . Preparations were under way . He absolutely had no time for anything but Alice ... she was a special exception.

He supported his hand on the green railing around the TV scyscraper and looked up at it with a far off look . What else ? The news had only eyes for Kira , neither the scandals nor the natural disasters . And this brought great pleasure to him as reflected on the smug grin he wore at the sight of the word Kira , bright and bold , appearing under the pictures of his registered victims. Just how satisfacted he was , seeing the Divine Rule being passed on those scum by _his_ hands ...

Suddenly , with the corner of his eyes , he spotted the slim figure of a purple haired girl sitting about some feet away from him . She was sitting well-balancedly on the railing , holding a book in her other hand and looking thoughtfully at the pavement.

"Alice !" he called hastily and rushed over to her. She was obviously startled but showed nothing more than a brief widening of her deep eyes. As he stood in front of her and gazed in them , he noticed how they were always calculating , constantly calculating and reminding him of someone he knew ... He grasped her hands and his voice sounded panting , "Alice , you won't believe what is tonight !"

"Mmm ? What ?"

"Have I ever told you my father's the Chief of the police ?" he asked , calming down and clutching more to her porselain hands . She had no time to scold him for it though as she answered , "You've mentioned it ."

"Then I should have told you that he's working in the Kira case ."

Alice narrowed her eyes with a hint of wariness and awe all together. Not what he expected . "R-Really ?" came her trembling voice . He arched an eyebrow to this and that's when he noticed the book in her hands .... _'So ... a fan of L ? I should have expected , being a mystery fan and all .' _

"You know that L's in the case too , right ?" he asked suspiciously .

She gulped and furrowned her eyebrows sullenly "Yeah ... I do."

"I actually know him."

This time though , Alice didn't react at all . She just balled her fists and a single purple strand fell in front of her calculating eyes. _'Then everything looks like crap . Light could be participating in the case by L's side ... L's side ... but if that's not the case , L might be suspecting Light for being Kira and watches Light to determine any suspicious movements ... L....'_

"I still don't get it." she landed on Earth again "What do you want me ?"

Perhaps that was the first time she'd ever seen the boy gulping nervously ... "The police are making formal announcements tonight and it'll turn out being a ball ." he said hastily , finding his normal composure "This will also be L's first public appearance but for safety reasons , he'll go under a different name ."

Alice's expression remained frozen but this time , her curiosity and calculations had outstandingly rose . So much for her self control ... _'L ...there? That means I'll meet him ... finally ! But this time , I'll might learn if he's suspecting Light . If that's the case, then I was right from the beginning. But I should be careful not to get exposed ... being suspected by L ... I'm not sure if it's flattering or bad ...' _

"And you want me to escort you ?"

"Yeah . As a friend of course." he hasted to add .

A tiny smug smirk played on her lips . "Of course."

______________________________________________________________

The window shills were oddly raised up but the black curtains were still covering them , a dim light being seen from the street lamps through them. To her dismay, night had come and the childish dark clock just showed nine and a half. Alice spat out a curse and pulled down her black tights . Obviously , her normal outift choices weren't ideal for such an occassion . Formal ball ... Meeting L .... A ball with Light... She could feel her cheeks reddening and tried to convince herself that it was because of her quick pace . She held to her chest a laced grey top in front of her closet mirror, which had black letters scribbled on its edge reading _'Not pensive , just frustrated .'_ , and left out a growl throwing it on the bed angrily . She slipped on the floor with her back to the closet doors and sighed with the first-felt despair of a girl manic with finding clothes. It was just then that it hit her ; she had no comfy clothes for a formal occassion...

"You human girls are so crazy when it comes to clothes ..." stated Shado with a yawn and looked indifferently at his sharp hawk-like black nails.

Alice scowled at him . "That's the first time ."

"Yet you are human ! And a girl !"

She left out a growl and looked away in a pathetic desperation . "Damn it !" she cried pitidly and banged her head on the closet door. "I have to look nice !"

If she had seen Shado's face , she'd laugh , when he said "But you look nice."

Her eyes wide opened and looked at him in shock but instead of an answer for his comment , he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She shook her head for her to get over the initial shock but couldn't just overlook the burning of her cheeks nor her heart skipping a beat. Her mind came back to Earth soon as she got up with a growl , slamming the closet doors open again.

"What the Hell should I wear !?" she growled and kicked it , cursing at the rushing pain . With a brief glance , she spotted that the digital watch had proceeded by one whole minute . And yet , she hadn't even found socks !

"Sweetheart , are you okay ?"

Alice cursed again and yelled "Yeah ! Don't worry !"

"Worry actually ..." she mused glumly , glaring at the hated clothes hanging inside her wardrobe. "If I go on like this , I won't meet L ..." She shook her head and began tossing out potential clothes as the thought of it made her heart throb painfully.

She straightened up and looked at her reflection holding a black dress that reached to her knee . She looked down at it doubtfully as her eye caught the existence of a small decollete opening , not really 'glaring' but too glaring for her taste . What could she do though ? So she swooned and began dressing .

Soon she stepped in the kitchen and stood doubtful whether she should show up like this in front of her mother . However , she sneaked up behind her and asked her abruptly , "How do I look ?"

Yozora yelped and turned around just to yelp again at the sight of an Alice she wouldn't recognise if it weren't for her purple hair and serious eyes. "A-Alice ? What's all this ?" Alice inhaled a deep breath and looked slantly away , really not being keen on explaining .

"I'm going out ." she said riddlishly but left out a surprised cry as her mother smiled happily .

"Honey ! I can't believe it ! Look at you , so dazzling ! You'll entrance the guy surely !"

Alice balled her fists , boiling inside , and patted her foot impatiently . "Nevermind that ! What do you say anyway ?"

The overjoyed woman raised an eyebrow examining her clothes. Her hair were left freely on her shoulders , what she'd expect from her daughter, that is. She had chosen simple black low heels which she was surprisingly controlling easily , no staggering or stumbling. What attracted her attention though was that she filled the gap of her decollete with a pendant which had a single black gem hanging from it and fitting in the middle perfectly . "What can I say ..." she marveled with pride "You are amazing ...!"

The girl held back a smirk and said with queer excitement as she rushed outside "I'm off !"

She went down the outdoor stairs and was about to turn when she saw a taxi stopping right in front of her . To her amazement , Light's alluring smirk appeared from the window. "Can we take you to a ride , Miss ?"

Alice went in half-heartedly and flopped on the beige backseats . Light , sitting next to her , blinked twice before he smirked . "You look dazzling ....!"

She couldn't help but close her eyes in response , saying quietly "I think I've heard this many times today ...!" Both of them smiled sincerely and were looking outside as the black taxi roamed away from the street .

______________________________________________________________

The car stopped gently on the road , dazzling light's shining all over the place, reflecting on the luxurious dresses and jewels of the ladies escorted by stiff and handsome men . Alice's lips parted in awe of the huge eighteenth century building that held close resemblance to English structures . Where did they find such place in the middle of Tokyo ?

Light held the door opened for her and she clutched on his chest , stumbling from the sudden step on her heel . "Be careful with these." he chuckled softly and she scowled at him .

"Light , don't make me kill you ." Her eyes narrowed inwardly as she realised how wrong that sounded. In fact , she knew that Light was suspicious of her since they met . With the corners of her eyes , she saw him take a serious look at her but after a while , they walked in .

With slow but surprisingly proud movements , the two friends stepped into the hall and gazed at the overwhelmingly crowded ballroom. The golden lamps on the white Victorian walls gave off a kindly warm illumination that dazzled their eyes, sparkling on the luxurious golden ornaments. Waitors in black and white suits carrying silver trays with a wide range of drinks came and went among the couples dressed in expensive formal gowns or tuxedos which resembled a turn back in time , a time of princesses and handsome lords. Bedazzled from the whole new world , a gate to another society opened to her , Alice struggled to mantain her composure and not stare in awe at the wonderful scene.

"Are you fine ?" Light's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded lightly but blinked in incomprehension as his hand unfolded next to her . Her eyes trailed off to his face that shined with an alluring smile , adding to the mysterious shadow of his brown eyes. "Shall we dance ?"

Not knowing the reasons herself , she grinned a smirk at him and placed her hand on his gently , the two palms touching warmly and his hand holding hers protectively as he leaded her to the centre of the marble floored hall where hundreds of dancers danced in the slow rhythm of aristocratic walzes.

"Where did you learn to dance ?" she asked him after a while , seeing how swiftly he moved and controlled her motions along with his.

"At a special school class " he replied quickly as he turned her around without taking his eyes off hers "What about you ?"

"Me ?" she inquired sheepishly , glancing every so often at their steps and then back in his eyes "My mother had me join dance courses in LA ever since I was nine." With that , she let a faint smile appear on her lips to which he couldn't resist but smile too. Though none of them would admit it , these spare times of invaluable friendship were utterly precious .

Still , could these moments refrain them from being suspicious of each other , suspicions that casted dark shadows over their amity ?

"Light." she called after the silent seconds of no other sound but the enchanting music of 'Stepping Stone' _(A/N : I put this as a symbolic song , 'I will never be your Stepping Stone' ... ^^)_ _'Heh' _she thought sarcastically _'What better song for us two !' _"Who's your father ?"

Light arched an eyebrow and raised his his eyes over the heads of the dancers to meet the sight of the praised guests , no others than the investigators of the Kira case . Disguised under fake names , the young man recognised the weary but kindly structure of his father , Soichiro Yagami or Chief Yagami , who , to Light's surprise , had his wise eyes fixed on the two young strictly since the time of their entrance. Despite this , the almost looming look of his 'old man' could not averse the strange but somehow happier mood of this night , so he turned to his dancing spouse and motioned to the table of the honored ones,

"Do you see the old man with the glasses and the brown suit ?" The girl nodded positevely as she pried towards them curiously "That's my father , Yagami Soichiro , but for the night he's just 'Chief' even among his colleagues."

She frowned in the thought of the whole secrecy shrouding the case but she wouldn't expect less from the best detective of the world and his investigators. That's when she caught the oddly familiar glimpse of a ghostly pale young man with messy black hair whose dark eyes with black cyrcles of exhaustion starred at them prominently , somehow ... annoyingly.

"Who's that ?"

"Hmm ?" he did and pried his eyes to wherever she was looking , then nodded and turned in a way for her to see the honored guests from a better angle "He's not supposed to be here." he whispered in utter secrecy , a factor of her suddenly burning curiosity "He's ... L ..."

One would say that the silence that followed in her constantly screaming mind was deathly ... _'L ?' _she thought over and over . As much as she repeated the lyrical letter she couldn't just overlook the fact that the one she admired the most , the one she was mostly ambitious to meet ... That man was standing there or rather sitting and continuously looking at them ... her ... She didn't know what kept her from urging to shake his hand, perhaps that irritatingly correct nagging of her own voice ... _'He's suspecting you !'_

"So..." she murmured in recollection of her thoughts "That's L ..."

*******

Playing with the silver spoon he held between his thumb and index finger , he glanced at the large pieces of sugary cakes placed on the silver platter in front of him , a plate blatantly fuller than those of the people sitting by his side.

L couldn't bring himself to watching the boringly luxurious ball taking place or rather , he didn't wish to be here at all . _'Formalities' _he thought uneagerly _'Never understood them'_.

However , try as he may , there wasn't a time he wouldn't pry a look at the dancing crowd , foolish people that enjoyed a fake happiness while people were dying simultaneously all over the globe. No matter how much his emotionless gaze searched for an interesting , different face among them they were all the same people who didn't understand the real reason of being in this ball in the first place.

Or so he thought until his eyes fell on a young couple in the middle of the hall that danced with a great deal of coldness between them.

Immediately , L brought his thumb nail to his lips and began chewing it thoughtfully , the reflection of the two dancing in his black eyes. Light Yagami, his number one suspect and son of Chief Yagami was there , holding the hand and back of a girl unseen to his experienced eyes until this time. She was the most delicate and aetherial female creature , unlike what he'd ever seen , a girl with steps that seemed more of skirting wings. Her unusual purple hair fell straight on her naked shoulders , the black dress she wore making such contrast to her pale skin . A pendant of a blackened stone dangled around her neck as she danced along with Light ... Light ... with the one he suspected to be Kira ..._ 'Hmmm...'_

"Who's that girl with Yagami-kun , Chief-san ?" he asked curiously , his calculating eyes following their movements .

The Chief leaned over the white table and blinked shocked at the sight of his son with a girl ! "Wh-what ?!" he exclaimed wordlessly not believing his eyes "I..." he grumbled , turning to the detective "I don't know her but I'll ask for explanations right now !" Standing up with fury , he was ready to march towards his 'naughty' son when L got ahold of his wrist and sat him down . With an indifferent expression , he stood up from his awkward sitting position.

"I'll tell him to come here and then you'll have your explanation."

The Chief growled furiously as his tired eyes followed L's figure approaching the two .

Light and Alice stopped their slow dance , taking notice of the man walking towards them. The girl couldn't help not twitch her hand the moment Light left it nor could she ignore the frown plastered on his face once again.

"Hello , Ryuzaki." he greeted rather hatefully . The pronounce he used impressed her quite a lot . _'Ryuzaki ?'_

"Hello , Light." he said and pointed back at the table with his thumb "Apparently , your father wants to have a word with you."

The bronze haired boy looked over , only to understand what the detective meant.

"I see ." he sighed lightly . However , once he regained notice of the girl standing by his side , he frowned seriously and she responded with a cold glare. "Ryuzaki , I can't leave her here on her own."

Ryuzaki closed his eyes slowly and reopened them in the same rate. "I could dance with your friend if you don't mind."

Alice was taken aback . Dancing with L , her idol , her heart swooned girlishly. _'Dance with L ... ? No !' _came her voice from her calculating mind _'Dance with someone I don't really know ... He may be L but I don't know anything about who he is ... his true colours ...And he may also suspect me ...' _This offer made her frown , the hostility of an endangered creature in her purplish eyes.

"Alright." Light said eventually and walked away before giving her one final reassuring glance.

She stood there silent watching how his father was beaming at him and he was replying with a nonchalant attitude towards his father's interrogating questions , giving him the third degree.

"So."

She was absolutely startled as she had forgotten she wasn't alone.

Ryuzaki showed her his white hand , appearing out of the white long sleeve he wore . "I think we're supposed to dance."

But the girl furrowed her eyebrows and let her gaze drift from his black messy hair to his dark eyes.

_'He may be L ... really ... but , he's as different from everyone as I am ! I never imagined I'd finally meet him ! And now of all times ! No , I mustn't do anything to prove my identity as the other Kira ! This means , I must be careful not to slip anything away ...'_

She lifted her porselain hand and touched his cold one with a shudder of uneasiness flowing through her veins . That's how she felt whenever she came into contact with someone new . Especially if he was a man.

L remained masked with that emotionless face , even at the feel of her cold but soft hand . He pried his eyes in hers . They were serious and thoughtful just like his . It was the first time he'd ever seen someone like that , at least , a girl , if you consider Light ...

He wrapped his other hand around her waist , holding her into what seemed like a reluctant embrace . Big mistake ....

"I don't permit anyone to hold me like that." Alice spat at him in a low voice but he remained still as a statue , even though he reminiscented the picture of Light holding her back .

"My apologies."

Strangely enough , she felt a faint tint of red on her cheeks which she convinced herself was because of the hall's heating . However , the echo of a romantic melody with it's magical notes inspiring people around them to dance made her frown seriously . What could annoy her more than that ?

"What's your name ?"

"I'm not obliged to answer ."

"Fascinating."

"What ?"

"A girl your age acting so tough." he said plainly , amazed by the flush red accompanying her serious frown.

"Yumikaze Alice ." she spat resentfully and turned her gaze away from his eyes that seemed annoyingly resonating. "Guess you won't tell me yours." she added cleverly and he nodded . Just like she expected.

"How do you know my age ?"

L's or Ryuzaki's , better to say , eyes looked at her with a small spec of amazement. "I am the one doing the question's here , Ms Yumikaze."

An inwardly growl sounded inside her at this referation . _'Miss ? As if I don't have the other bastard calling me -chan !'_

"I suppose it's just an assumption ." she said calculatingly as he spinned her around and found herself face to face with him again . Even though he was slouching , there was no way she was taller , she obviously reached only his chest and chin . "But then again , you may have had your people to find information on me . Watari perhaps . Though I'd be irked if I learnt that my personal data were in some kind of police force computer . Then again , how could it be ? So , I'm curious to know how ."

A smug smirk appeared on her face as his eyes bored into her purple ones. "Interesting ." he said plainly , thinking of how she knew even his handler's name "I suppose I should tell you then as a reward that yes , it's just an assumption. You're about seventeen ."

"You're close , sir . I'm sixteen but I'll turn seventeen in some months ."

He couldn't ignore a small hint of amazement in her voice . This girl ... she was really something .

"What about your age ?"

"Mine ?" he did emotionlessly "I'm afraid I can't tell you that ."

She looked at him with a frown , her mind separating in two different aspects of the situation . _'That's right , if I continue taking his attention away from the Kira case with such petty stuff , he'll never believe that I'm the other Kira !' _

"I'd say you're about twenty three ." she said calculating .

His eyes had now a tiny little sparkle that was drowned by the pitch black of his eyes . "Close , I'm twenty five."

"Then I suppose I'm just a kid to you."

"Sort of ."

None of them talked for some seconds as they were dancing along with the other couples . It was an uncomfortable silence she couldn't bear , she wasn't sure if she could hold it in anymore. Alice looked over his shoulder to Light who was still talking with his father , who seemed to grumble at him enragedly. _'That's why I love not having my father in my feet !' _she thought with a frown but narrowed her eyes when L spinned her around with no notice and she found herself in his hands , held still by his strong hold.

She wasn't sure what was that that she felt . Fear ... ? Their eyes met and he searched in her eyes for something ... Guilt ?

"What is it ?" she spat out with a cruel frown .

The detective remained still for an instant then released her asking , "Do you and Yagami-kun have an affair ?"

She rolled her eyes and left out a low cough . "How could he be ?" she wondered frustratedly "We know each other only about two weeks ! I don't even regard him my friend !"

"Why all the distrust ?" he asked again , his head now tilted up slightly so that it made him look even taller "Not only to me but to Light as well ."

"Why should I tell you ?..." Her dark voice trailed off to a whisper of embarassment as she added "With all the respect , sir."

The romantic walz ordeal wouldn't stop , irritating her even more than the condition she was tangled in . _'Way to go , you messed it all ! Now he'll sense something in you , be sure ! That damned L ... he must have seen something when he looked in my eyes ...'_

"Are you in the same school as that deceased girl ?" he asked out of the blue with a frighteningly low voice "Nisekunshi Meiko ? And all those other students ?"

Alice now could feel the cold running through her veins , her heart skipping a beat and her pace speeding up . He was suspicious ... just what she feared and the best thing that could happen to her , having two intelligent people on her tail .

Sheer terror ... it was one of her worst fears . When she's afraid , there is no control ... Where there is no control , there is no way of sanity ... The problem is , this is the fear of one who gets afraid easily.

_'No .' _she thought , words racing in her screaming mind _'If I tell him yes , he'll suspect me even more . I don't even want to know my percent ! Damn you , L! But ...' _She could feel a cold sweatdrop ran on the side of her neck . _'If I tell him no , he'll search in the name catalogues of my school and then I won't only be accused for participation in the Kira case but for false information too !"_

"Yes ."

She could now see the amusement in his eyes ; though cold and emotionless, there was that hint that proved even the slightest feeling ...

"Interesting . It must had been awful for you."

If it weren't for her cold image and her fear of being suspected , she'd laugh at the weirdness of this statement . How ironic was it really ! She , sad for Meiko's death ? _'Don't make me laugh !'_

Alice let her gaze drift to the floor and said sadly , "Yeah , it was ... sad ."

"Hm . Light's lucky ."

Her hand holding his twitched and she looked up to him again with widened eyes . He wore a faint smirk on his lips as their eyes met . "Anyone would want a smart girl like you by his side." he added "You don't find many beautiful girls that are smart too nowadays ."

Alice's heart skipped a beat and fluttered in embarassment while she could feel her cheeks flush red . _'L ...? He just ...flattered me ? He's the first one to...' _

"As flattering as this sounds , I don't accept compliments." she said coldly and she could immediately see the thoughtfulness in his eyes.

Before he could tell her anything , L's hand left hers and she felt the startling presence of two other men standing next to them . She turned around to see Light next to his father who fixed his glasses and leaned down at her , grumbling strictly , "So , you are Yumikaze Alice ?"

Alice frowned and crossed her arms scorningly. "Yeah , and don't get so close to me."

The Chief blinked in shock and straightened up with a cough . Light was obviously amusing himself though his face was still like stone just like the detective's. "Why are your hair purple ?" he snorted "It's not normal ."

"With all the respect ," she replied coldly and glanced at the slouching detective then back to him "But if you had a problem with 'abnormal' , you wouldn't be working in this case !"

"Alice ... ?" did Light , looking at his watch with fake concern and then took her hand , pulling her out "Didn't you want to go home early to watch that show ?"

Her eyes widened at his excuse , doing with just her lips "No !" as they walked out , but did it in time to throw another glance at L who watched them go out with his thumb pressed on his lips in thought.

Getting out under the stars , her escort pulled her behind a bush and grabbed her shoulders , saying rather calmly compared to his strong hold , "What did you tell L ?"

The girl crossed her arms and looked slantly away . "Nothing , apart from that we know each other for two weeks , my age , my name and my school ." _'Damn me and my loss for solutions !' _

Light released her soon after and gazed in her eyes as he said nonchalantly "Good. Then I should get you home ."

His hand touched her gently on the shoulder , his gaze turning to an area where many polished taxis were waiting for potential guests to give a ride home. She shivered but refrained from telling him anything. The gears of her mind were working rapidly as the pieces of this endless puzzle had started to be pieced together.

_'L must have speaked to me because he's suspecting Light to be Kira too. Then I was right from the very beginning . But if that's the case , then he must have talked to me to learn whether I have something to do with Kira and considering my answers , he'll soon come to the conclusion that those two different Kiras are connected . He'll come after me sooner or later and when the time comes..._

_...I'll be prepared , L !'_

As they walked towards the parked taxis at the edge of the pavement , she could hear the fuss in the hall still go on . And she was sure that the investigators of the Kira case were still in ... Although she was positive that soon enough , they would all be dispatched after them ...

______________________________________________________________

"Ryuzaki , it was a rather ... spectacular night , no ?" asked Watari kindly as he drove the car through the Tokyo streets.

L's pale face was reflected on the glass window , looking directly at his reflection in thought as his eyes reminded him of that familiar girl ...

_'Yumikaze Alice ...'_

"Yes it was but not for my eyes." he said impassively . He pressed his thumb on his lips and his bare feet shuffled on the leather of the seat .

The car stopped at a traffic light stop and Watari's weary eyes looked at the detective through the small car mirror . "I must say that it was all much too dazzling indeed . So much gold and glasses everywhere !" he remarked and then a soft chuckle escaped him "But the girls were the most dazzling of all !"

L's widened eyes widened even more though that seems impossible and starred at Watari slantly . "Watari , don't tell me you are going to begin dating some rich social woman , are you ?"

The elderly chuckled again , comprehending that there was no need for him to continue . However , he added , "Didn't anything eventful happen tonight ? Something you'd like to share with old man Watari ?"

The detective remained sullen for a second and then replied seriously , "Yes, I added one more suspect to be Kira , the other Kira to be certain."

His handler raised an eyebrow to this and reglanced at him . "Whom ?"

"Watari."

The man's gentle eyes were marked with a frown , the detective's voice being marked with a much too serious voice . Time for business , it meant ...

"I want you to search for information on a girl named Yumikaze Alice . Her life, her family , her background , everything that is to find , and tell the Japanese police to send someone to watch her , never leave her out of his or her sight."

After looking at him seriously for one more time , Watari looked back at the road straight ahead. "Consider it done , Ryuuzaki ."

L removed his sight from his handler and let his gaze bore into the nightsky . His mind was constantly working and this time , it felt like he'd need more effort than before ... two suspects and both for different crimes ...

_'At first , she was just a normal girl shy with being with someone new . She'd amuse herself with petty conversations ... Just like any normal suspect would to lift all suspicions off him. Or her in this case. She was reluctant to say her personal information. Perhaps because she was in the same school with those students ? Adding to the fact that she was with Light , the one most likely to be Kira , her possibilities of being the 'Other Kira' are really high.'_

A crack of lightning broke the musical sound of the drizzle hitting the window . His face was marked with a frown as he deliberated with the facts.

_'She knew all along that I'd suspect her for being Kira. She was smart , I could see that . That's why she didn't want to tell me about her . That's why she was always looking at Light . She might be suspecting him too . If that's the case , then she knew that just being with him could get her in my list.'_

The figure of a sullen girl danced in his deep eyes . He closed them slowly and gazed at the drizzle far-offly ...

_'Ms Yumikaze you really are something .'_

_That's the end of four ! O_O *gulps* Meeting L didn't turn out as expected , did it , Arisu-chan ??? Oh boy , how will she get away with this , now of all times , that some police people are going after her ??? Stay tuned guys and I'm sorry they're long but this one really had to be long ! ^^ Also , there will be an extra chapter revealing many aspects of Alice's life , so don't worry for the small hints given here ! ^^_

_Love ya ^^_

_--EleganXD_


	5. 5 Police Murder

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Police Murder**_

_Me : That's it folks , fifth chappie ! I wanna say that the previous chapter was pre-written in a notebook cause I was so anxious that I wanted to see how it would be ! There were many changes from the original idea ..._

_L : Like that ... _

_Me : *claps his mouth closed and smiles nervously* Sorry for that , L-kun , but I wanna say ! So , in the original , Alice would actually hate L and dear L-kun would show more affection . However , not only L but also the OC seemed more OC than permitted ! XD _

_L : Do you realise that you went on talking about the previous chapter and not for this one ?_

_Me : -_-' Sorry ... _

The sound of cars echoed from outside the grocer's . Unstoppable beeping and engine roars , that is. Drowning the bird chirpings , the human words , everything except for the voice of the news presenter showing her face in the large TV screen on the scyscraper . Tokyo's sounds were just what bothered her , so her earphones were all she needed to break away from it all.

"Arisu-chan ! Are you listening to me ?!" yelled Shado , crossing his arms obstinately next to the girl .

Alice didn't even bother to scowl at him . Her white ear phones plugged in her mobile and in her ears , she just listened to Nightmare's 'Aluminia' , humming the words absently.

She walked past an aisle of different magazines and stopped to see the latest seinen and shonen manga magazines . The Shinigami raised an eyebrow at the scetches and snorted . "Will you listen ?"

After a lot of thought , she put it in the shop's blue plastic basket along with some potato chips , beverages and shampoos, and of course chocolates , and continued her way towards the book section .

The covers of the different books , sorted in categories , glimmered with the bright light of the store . Alice's gaze swiveled through the categories and ended in a small shelf of books , reading 'Mystery' .

_'Agatha Christi , mmm ? I think I don't have that one .' _she thought and put a dark green book reading 'Hercule Poirot' in the basket as well.

Her eyes searched through the shelves far-offly , just killing time , when they stopped on a newspaper which lied inside a metal display . She furrowed her eyebrows seriously and Shado followed her gaze wondering what was serious enough to bring her back to Earth . His eyes shone evilly as he uttered the head letters ,

" '_Kira Case Investigators Announcing Progress Yesterday'_." he turned to Alice who had apparently gone back to brochuring through her 'L' book . He smirked at how frustratedly she flipped over the pages. "So , was _Mr Detective _there ? Hmm?" he teased but flinched when she closed it with a thud and put it back in her handbag .

"Shut up , Shado."

He arched an eyebrow and widened his eyes once he comprehended what this meant . "You mean you were listening all this time ?!" he yelled and the girl groaned with boredom . His lips pouted but then he said seriously , even though she wasn't looking at him , "I think you should be more careful with this Kira case since you know now that this 'Light' " he spat out the name "is an acquaintance of this L . You shouldn't be hanging out with him so often , he can be a spy !"

Alice groaned boredly . "Your theory doesn't make any sense . L didn't know me before last night , how could he have gotten Light to spy on me ?"

He blinked in shock and turned around obstinately while she left out a heavy sigh.

"I'll call Light ." she said quietly and hanged the white and tiny ear phones around her neck. The Shinigami grimaced with disgust and looked away. She took out of her black cotton jacket's pockets her black cell phone , the cartoon skull keychain dangling musically , and she searched though the contact names until she finally found the one she was searching for.

"Hey , Light ."

_"Hi , Alice . Is something wrong ?"_

"No." she said impassively , gazing outside the window at the different people. "I was just bored and thought I could call you . Am I interrupting anything ?"

---

Light looked at the books and notebooks on his desk , particularly the one opened right in front of him. His eyes looked at it doubtfully whether he should answer sincerely to that or not . A shrill cackle echoed behind him .

"No . Not really. I actually wanted to call you too."

He glared behind his back at the Shinigami creature rolling on the boy's bed and cackling teasingly, "Light and Alice sitting down a tree , K.I.S.S.I.N.G. !"

---

Alice starred slantly at the cell phone she was holding . Though it was complex to hear , she was sure that someone was in there , cackling with a quite not human voice .

_'I'm sure someone's in there ...but better not say it .'_

"You really did ?" she asked again , faking a much too innocent voice compared to her dubious frown while she was scowling sideways at Shado who was mimicking her voice annoyingly .

_"Yes . I was a bit concerned about you after the Police Kira case Event . Are you sure everything's alright ?"_

The girl's lips parted to talk but closed again in sight of something at the other side of the road near the bus stop. An ordinary man in black suit and black tie was sitting there behind a huge newspaper which he'd often pull down and stare at her behind those black glasses. _'Hmmm...Do they think I'm a doofus ?'_

She moved slowly towards the counter to pay , completely silent while motioning with her eyes to Shado towards the weird man.

The two went out without throwing a glance to the man , and turned to an alley that was sure to take them shortly after to her home . But expectable enough , she was sure that the man would get up and follow them so she quickened her pace without looking back.

_"Alice ? Are you alright ?"_

"Yes I am . Actually no , I'm not . " she said plainly . Her heart rate was speeding up dangerously and she could feel her blood run cold in her veins . It was all just too frightening , being chased by no other than a police officer . She was sure of it , she had predicted it the night before . L would send someone to watch her but she didn't expect it to be so soon .

Alice smirked smugly despite the cold sweatdrop running down her temple. _'Sending them so abruptly ... he might have sensed my true worth after all ! But if he thought I'd be caught off guard , he's sorrily mistaken !' _

She turned to the left and continued her way even faster . She had to be home quickly but not run . That would only prove anxiety therefore , guilt.

_"What do you mean ? Are you in that place ? Maybe you'd want me to pick you up ?"_

"Ye- No , you don't have to , I'm just a stone's throw away from home !" she hasted to correct , drown in her thoughts of instant strategy. _'If they see him coming , I'll only raise the suspicions . If Light's thought to be Kira , then his coming to get me while I'm being followed by the police would only mean cooperation.' _

"Shado." she whispered firmly . "Where is he ?"

The Shinigami , who was flying by her side , looked behind his shoulder to see the man just turning in the alley they were. "He has just come here." He looked back at her in thought . "Arisu-chan , if we found dense clouds , I could give you a flight ."

"Interesting but no ."

_"Talk to me , what's wrong ?"_

"Oh boy !" grimaced Shado teasingly and looked at her sideways "That brat's begun to annoy me too much for his own good !"

"Sorry Light but I have to hang up." she said calmly . "I'll call you when I'm home."

_"Okay . Don't forget that ."_

_---_

_'As I expected...' _he comprehended , tilting back on his chair and folding his hands behind his head. His gaze was fixed on the white ceiling far-offly . _'L has suspected her too . I'd say that he's already sent someone over to watch her. But he's been hasty on that ...'_

The Shinigami , who was apparently doing a handstand next to Light's bed , tilted his head upwards to have the boy in his line of vision and asked , "What is it ? Girl problems ?..."

_'...Alice is not one to underestimate.'_

_---_

Just some steps , and Alice found herself in the peaceful domestic street where many houses including her own resided. However , looking at the end of the horizon , that shortcut may have brought her directly in the street but much too far from her abode. _'Shit !' _

She clutched more on the shopping bag and looked sideways at Shado who seemed to glance evry so often behind seriously . His alluring silver eyes were sparkling cunningly , perhaps he was thinking of ways to get out of this madness too ?

Suddenly , she heard the sound of steps nearby . That was it. The man had finally reached her . Still , she had to keep going . If she turned , it would only mean she knew he was there , therefore she continued her way , struggling to mantain her composure and throw cowardies aside.

"Arisu-chan ..."

"What is it ?"

"He has stopped ."

Her heart hammered for a brief second , stopping her in her tracks. _'Stopped ?' _she uttered inwardly , feeling the sweatdrops flowing down on her pale skin. Though walking , she turned slightly back to see for her own ; indeed , the man was near but was leaning on a wall of bricks , looking at his watch.

This would relieve anyone but not them . Alice frowned and darted the man seriously before going on with her return . Shado was wearing a sullen expression too and he nodded understandingly. _'Just the typical child's game ; Once I look at you , you stop , but once I turn my back at you , you come chasing after me. Characteristic for police and such but not with one who knows the tricks.'_

Once she turned around and began walking quickly , Shado motioned back , a sign that the man had started following them again . This time , her fearful expression was blown away by nonchalanty . There was no way they'd get her.

The house of the two Yumikaze was now very near , about some feet away.

She walked up the low stairsteps and reached the door . Her fingers were searching nervously for a key . Eventually , the door opened and closed , with the girl looking back at the opposite side of the road for one last time .

"Mom , I'm home !" she yelled as firmly as she could but took no response whatsoever . _'Strange ...' _Tossing her black ankle-high boots aside , she walked towards the window and pulled away the white silk curtains .

"Arisu-chan ...he's still there !" remarked Shado , arching an eyebrow .

Alice brought her thumb to her lips and said darkly , "Yeah .. he is ."

Some minutes passed with her looking thoughtfully outside . So many minutes that seemed like an hour to the Shinigami. So , he let his gaze swivel around the house searching for a sign of life. He took one final glance at the girl to assure she was there and stepped in the kitchen reluctantly . Yumikaze Yozora was certainly not there ; instead of her , a small note was left on the table .

_'Alice , you had a lot of things to do this week and you've been helpful with the housework quite enough so I've gone out to buy you a reward . I won't be home until five.' _

Shado chuckled at the woman's naivity. "Alice ... helpful ?" he repeated with a grin and looked at the wall clock. It was three and if he could remember , he and Alice left around two and a half. "Guess that gives us plenty of time to focus with that man ..." he said but stopped as he examined the watch . He leaned closely and raised an eyebrow at the sight of a small red light on its middle just where its hands met.

"Arisu-chan ! You won't believe that !"

He flied to her , still looking outside the window at the man who was currently talking on his phone , prying towards the Yumikaze abode. Alice was about to say something when Shado said seriously , "They have put surveilance cameras in your house . One is on the kitchen clock ." Though she didn't turn around he was sure he saw her frown deepen even more. "I assume that there must be one in every room especially yours , it must be a fortress there. So when we need to talk we'll have to whisper.

Alice muttered behind her thumb impassively "I don't need you to tell me." and got up , pulling the curtains in front of the window once again . She then turned towards the kitchen , whispering "Shado , find all cameras in this house . So that I know."

The Shinigami grinned and curtsyed sarcastically before he faded to shadows.

The girl didn't even bother to look at the clock supposed to hide a camera. It was clear that showing your knowledge means only more suspicion drawn on you. Instead , she put whatever she had bought inside the fridge and took out a glass of chocolate milkshake that she had prepared beforehand. As she sipped it without any pleasure due to her extremely thoughtful mind, she was reading her mom's letter and groaned inwardly . _'Cool . I'm alone in Big Brother's house !' _

She heard Shado's triumphant cheers from upstairs and decided to get up in order to take her recently buyed books in her bookshelf . Surprisingly enough , the room looked completely untouched . She'd never believe that someone had broken in to set up a whole surveillance system !

"Oh crud !" did Shado , pointing at her bookshelf as she put in the books "Be careful with that , it's covered with them !"

She gazed over at it indifferently and just flopped on her bed lazily .

_'Heh ...' _she thought smugly _'If L's really watching , he'll be surprised that a girl 'my age' doesn't study !'_

There was utter silence , apart from Shado's hems at the sight of more cameras, a sound that had started to tire her a lot . Not only this but the reminiscent of that spy burdened her consciousness repeatedly.

_'What if I kill him ? That's risky , it would raise their suspicion on me ... But I can't live with that creep on my tail . I can adjust to the cameras , it'll be too glaring to destroy them but that guy ... I'll need his true name whatsoever and I can't just go over at him and say 'Oh hey , I'm the other Kira and I need to kill you cause you and your spying get on my nerves !' . Nah ... definetely not the best . Plus , he's a police officer .... That's THE crime . And it's not what I had originally planned when I got my hands on that damned notebook ...'_

She closed her eyes slowly and just tried to forget about it something that was clearly impossible with Shado yelping every so often.

_'But here goes nothing . If you want to kill someone , the consequences are simple and you must abide with them . In this case , I must adjust to the fact that if someone is to unveal me , I must get rid of him immediately . But how the Hell will I find his true name ?'_

The Shinigami's atttention was attracted by the girl's sudden leaving from the room and he followed behind her curiously .

"Arisu-chan ?"

"Shhh !" she did and looked outside the living room window again . The man was still talking on the phone ... "Shado , I need you to tell me . How do I kill someone without knowing their name ?"

He tilted back in shock and , after a while , crossed his arms and looked down . "You must make a deal with the Shinigami ; you cut your lifespan in half and in return , take his eyeballs to see people's true names and accurate lifespan. But because of the price , I do not recommend it to you."

Alice balled her fist and bit her lip frustratedly . "Shado ..." she whispered in anger "I have to kill him or I'll soon be behind bars . Or worse ...!"

Shado looked down at her , deliberating on the situation , and then outside at the man . "Hmf..." he did and closed his eyes "The man's name is Aisato Huyumi."

Her eyes widened in shock , comprehending what he had just said . "Shado ..." she uttered in a trembling voice , fighting with the urge to hug him tightly "Th-thank you !" With that she walked up to the room and got in , repeating the name and the man's image in her mind. She was so close !

Alice walked in and grabbed the 'L' book from her half-opened handbag , and placed it on the desk next to which was a wide opened Death Note . She swirled on her chair and stopped right in front of it , beginning to read with fake focus. With the corner of her eyes , she looked at her fingers playing with the pen before they touched the paper and scribbled ...

Third time in her life that the sound of writing sounded so sinister in her ears ...

After exactly one minute , she felt the presence of the Shinigami nearby .

"He's dead , Arisu-chan ."

________________________________________________________________

The dark room was lit by the blue light of the monitors that echoed with their buzz . A clock could be heard in the corner , ticking unstoppably, and the sound of a spoon swirling coffee.

"Aisato's dead." L said impassively and gave the young investigator by his side the phone. The man held it by his ear with trembling hands and left out a yelp ,

"He's right ! He's dead !"

From within the shadows of the room's corner walked out no other than Chief Yagami who approached L and held the speaker too. "Ryuzaki . Then does that mean that Yumikaze's a suspect too ?"

L pressed his thumb on his lips and pried at the image of the girl reading a book just like any normal person .

"I give her 10% . No , make it 14%."

_Gee...14 is high for L , right ? Brrr ! So , nywayz , that was the shortest I've ever made ! ^^ I hope it was a nice chapter . Though it's short , it's like the predecessor of the next one which is very important , so ...! Thanks for constructive criticism by the way ! I'd really appreciate your opinion on the story so far . I think I'll be putting up responses to the reviews now. _

_**XXNo Time ToRegret : **Yup , don't worry ! More similar scenes will come soon enough , but you don't want any spoilers now , do you ? Hehe. _

_--EleganXD_


	6. 6 Suspect

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Suspect**_

_Me : Things will get heated up from this point on , I assure you ! In this episode-chappie for example ... _

_Near : Don't say it ._

_Me : O_O NEAR !!! THE THIRD HOTTY OF DN !!!_

_Near : Weren't you with L ?_

_Me : Umm..yeah ! So just go , or I won't be able to hold it in !_

_Near : ... Nevermind , don't tell them the episode . You really have the bad habit of spoiling the suspense ._

_Me : -_-'_

_"So , where are you now ?"_

Alice shuffled her feet beneath the fresh bed covers and muttered , "Home . Bed. Anything else ?"

She heard him chuckle softly , almost teasingly as she yawned with an all too cute way to be her. _"I didn't know that Yumikaze Alice can be sleepy like a baby!" _

She pulled the covers over her head stubbornly and covered her eyes with her arm. "Light , what do you want anyway ? It's nine in the morning." she mumbled complainingly .

_"I know . Actually , I'm here in the university and we have a break , so I thought I could check up on you ."_

They both remained solemn for some uncomfortable instants until he said somehow ... caringly , _"We haven't seen each other since that Event , that is three days. Nor have we talked much . And when I think about your behavior yesterday ..."_

"Light , I'm fine ."

He couldnt just ignore that offense in her voice . She was obviously trying to make him drop the subject but it seemed weird of her. _"Are you sure ?"_

"Why do I have to repeat myself ?" she growled quietly , swirling in her bed "When I say something I mean what I say."

Again , he didn't answer right away , as though he was deliberating with what to say . She was getting used to this now . It was like his policy of picking the right words.

_"Alright. I get it , you are busy lately, right ? This is the last moth of your semester so you have loads of tests ."_

"Are you stupid ?" she groaned and straightened on her bed cutely , tossing the sheets down on the floor "I never study for anything and I won't now ...!"

_"Alice , you're so smart , you should be getting fantastic grades right now . Why are you doing this to yourself ?"_

The girl blinked and then groaned impassively , "You remind me of my Religion teacher right now . It's Sunday and I don't want a reminder of school in my mind so bye ." And so , she snapped the cell phone shut with no other word.

She lied on her back and pulled up the sheets , nuzzling them lazily before she gazed at the grey ceiling aimlessly. She was thinking of how much has happened since she found the Death Note , things that have changed her life. She met Light and Shado , the only people she had ever felt so close to. She finally met her object of admiration . She was under suspicion of being Kira. This made her remember that illiterally , she wasn't alone and she didn't mean Shado who was currently drooling on the floor because of the loss of chocolates. The room was full with cameras and it actually irked her that all this scene was watched by others. She was wondering .. did L watch all this ?

The ghost of a smug smirk was on her face as she pulled away the sheets and got up . Looking down at her pejamas dazedly , she frowned at the glaring view that those investigators would get for they were black hot shorts , much like women underwear, and a tight black top with laced braces and a small grey bow on the chest . She could imagine them drooling like idiots at the side , even L would be probably trying to hold it all in. The thought of it made her want to smack all the cameras on the floor and jump on them furiously ... but no.

Alice stood up and opened the closet immediately , hissing quietly at the Shinigami to make him move . The latter growled and started banging his head on the floor annoyingly . _'Shinigami ... I thought they were smart and cool creatures , not idiots !' _

---

"Ummm..." did the young investigator nervously , looking at the girl taking off her shorts . "Should we switch the cameras off for a while ?"

Chief Yagami fixed his glasses and coughed , turning towards the door seriously despite the pink stripes on his face. "Ryuzaki , I agree with Matsuda , we should't have them opened at such times." Turning back to his colleagues though , his jaw dropped to the floor , seeing three of them stand in front of the monitors with parted lips and flushed red on their cheeks . "Ahem !" he coughed strictly but none of them seemed to listen.

"Chief Yagami , you should remember that observing her is part of the job ." said L impassively , not taking the eyes off the figure that was now putting on a black skirt . "And as far as I can remember you had no problem to have the cameras switched on in your son's room . Don't sort the out by their sex . They're both suspects and nothing more."

The investigator named Matsuda took his eyes off the monitor and whispered as L starred at the girl taking off her shirt , "Ryuzaki , you're such a pervert ..."

---

_'Go to Hell ! Hope they liked the show !' _she thought, infuriated , and slammed the door behind her .

She ran down the stairs , hoping on the floor from the last step, and got in the kitchen. But as soon as she went in , her lips parted and her eyes narrowed warily.

"What are _you_ doing here ?" she hissed at the blonde man sitting at the head of the table .

"Tsk , tsk , tsk !" did Hetsuyu Yumikaze sarcastically and stood up . "Is this the way you greet your father ?"

Alice frowned coldly and ignored Shado's whisper , "Should I kill him ?" . She took her eyes off the man and opened the fridge , saying indifferently , "You were here about three weeks ago . Did you spend all the money Mom gave you ?"

---

L leaned more towards the monitors from his odd sitting position .

"Is that her father ?" asked an investigator with afro hair and the others nodded , while Chief Yagami added , "Pressumably."

Matsuda arched an eyebrow , "What does she mean by 'spend the money mom gave you' ?"

However , the detective said nothing . Just pressed the spoon of his ice cream on his lips with calculating eyes.

---

"Oh , sweety , you misunderstood me ! I just wanted to see you !"

Alice looked at him impassively behind the glass of chocolate milkshake she was drinking . She left it down with a gulp and said , "Quit messing with me . I'm not a kid anymore."

"That's right , you're sixteen now ! Almost an adult !" he chuckled and his eyes gleamed cunningly "This means that you can help me instead of your stupid mother."

"Almost seventeen." She scowled at him and patted her foot impatiently as she tried to figure out ways of getting rid of him . Her eyes swiveled to the table where she noticed was a half-full glass and a bottle of wine , mom's favorite one. "Where is she ?"

"Mmm , according to this " he said and pointed at a note on the fridge then spat out " 'Mom' has gone out to the grocer's because you were asleep ! Bad girl , being so lazy !"

"I'm not giving you any money . I'm not as weak as she is ."

However , Hetsuyu smiled wickedly and approached her with an innocent voice while she backed off slowly towards the counter and next to the table. "Sweety , won't you help your father ?" he asked sarcastically "I lost the money your mother gave me in the casino and I need more to make my living !"

"Make your living from what ?" she spat out with a frown "From drug and gun dealings ?"

Suddenly , her father left out a growl and drew out of his white jacket's pocket a black gun . Alice left out a yelp as he pointed it at her temple.

"Speaking of guns ," he growled manically "How do you like that one ?!"

---

"Ryuzaki !" cried Matsuda "We have to help her , send someone in or something !"

"I agree with Matsuda , you can't just watch this and do nothing !" shouted the afro-haired investigator .

All eyes were fixed on the slouched detective who starred at the monitor in deep thought . The girl was stuck on the wall , trembling with fear . But her eyes ... though they weren't quite visible , he could make out that they were still a calculating frown ...

"What's her father's name ?" he asked after a while , turning slightly towards Chief Yagami who leaned forward to see and shrugged. "We don't know his name although we know that he's a mafia boss . A drug dealer , he sells weapons and kills all his subordinates who end up in jail so as not to speak about him . Although ..."

Matsuda gulped. "Although ?"

"I never knew he had a family ... They usually don't ..."

L looked back at the screen impassively though inside he was looking forward to the girl's move ...

---

Alice stood there frozen with her back to the wall , a cold rush flowing through her. She gulped anxiously and smirked at Shado who was looking at her , deliberating on what to do. "Don't worry ." she said with a move of her lips and tilted back as her father pushed the gun on her temple even more.

"Where are the money ?!" he growled pushing her back .

"How do you expect me to know ?!" she shouted in a fake panic . Her eyes looked sideways on the table where the wine bottle resided...

"Do you think I won't shoot ?!"

She let her eyes widen for an instant and then replace her all too shocked expression with a smug smirk as she grabbed the bottle quickly and hit him straight on the head. Red wine ran down his head to his white clothes , reddening them in a crimson colour . Green shards covered his blonde hair and scratched his skin . His eyes narrowed with surprise and he thudded down out cold .

Alice stood back in fear and shock altogether to what she had just done . Reluctantly , she glanced at the broken bottle grip she was still holding in her trembling hand and dropped it , shattering it into shards. Shado looked at her with widened eyes as well , fearful of her situation as she was panting fearfully , starring at her father's body . After a while , she gulped and frowned seriously , finding her cold self and knelt in front of him.

"He's alive." she muttered pensively after checking his pulse with her hands on his neck . "Oh, great."

She stood up and started pulling him out by dragging him from his stiff hands . She slammed the door open , went out and left him on the middle of the pavement . Her heart was calm despite the events and she glared at him coldly . This man ... he was her father , unfortunately . "Hmf ." she did scorningly and kicked him hard on the stomach , then ran away without looking back.

Her mother was in for a big surprise....

---

The investigators gulped nervously at the sight of the girl hitting her father and dragging him out calmly as though nothing had happened. Silence fell in the dusky room and the monitors silenced as well.

"Did she just ... hit him ?" uttered Matsuda incredulously.

"Looks like so ." L said plainly and stuffed some cake in his mouth. "But I guess her father was in for it ."

"Ryuzaki ..." muttered a stiff investigator standing in the corner . "Are you sure for today ? I mean , you've already done this with Light , don't you think he'll warn her ?"

"There's no need for him to tell her."

The others looked at each other puzzled . "What ?"

L looked back at them with the spoon on his lips and muttered ,

"She already knows we're suspecting her."

________________________________________________________________

_'I guess I'm far enough from home now ! I can relax .'_

Alice stopped running and looked around at her surroundings . Never before had she been in such beautiful place . It was a path of sun coloured bricks , framed by fresh grass and tall cherry trees. It was teeming with youngsters laughing and talking with each other , each one of them holding books or a bag. _'They must be students...'_ she remarked _'This road must be near To-Oh university . Hmm...I have nothing better to do so ...'_

She supported herself on a trunk and sighed lightly , "...I'll wait for Light."

The moments were passing by steadily to her disgust ... Everything seemed so boring and even though all those people were passing by , she couldn't help but feel herself give in to boredom . Not only this but she could also notice them sneaking questionary peeks at her . Perhaps because she was a new face there ? She looked down at her clothes dazedly and groaned at the reminiscent of her dressing up in this black skirt and black long sleeve . Cursing inside , she rubbed her forearms to shake away the cold despite the warm sun .

"Everything's so boring here ..." she muttered and crossed her arms . She closed her eyes and tilted her head back , listening to the bird chirpings , the voices...

"Hello , Alice."

Alice yelped and turned on her heel only to narrow her eyes warily.

L's unruly hair covered his eyes partially as he said impassively , "How's it going?"

The girl stood there in a loss for words . Frowned , she was glaring at him seriously just like she'd glare at an enemy while he , hands in his jean's pockets, was looking at her with no emotion showing in his dark and deep eyes.

"Fine." she said coldly after a while.

"I pressume you're waiting for Light ?"

She looked around at the place briefly and then back at him . "Not really ."

Their eyes met and she noticed again how calculating they were , making her wonder 'what was he thinking at the moment ?' .

He sounded kind of caring when he said , "Then would you like going for a walk ?" and starred at her prominently . She just shrugged and walked by his side , slightly dubious and about two feet away from him.

They walked solemnly , so that she was wondering the reasons behind this suggestion , and her hand fidgeted at his presence so near .

"Ms Yumikaze , I suppose you know the reasons I'm here ." he mused.

She raised an eyebrow and averted her eyes , "No , how could I ?"

With the corner of her eyes , she noticed how he glanced at her suspiciously .

"You're right , how could you."

The dubiousness was easily recognised in his voice . It disturbed her . It made her feel vulnerable , like she could just blurt out everything . About Shado , Light the Death Note .

"I suspect you of being the other Kira."

Alice looked at him theatrically as she said , "Me ? The other Kira ?" and widened her eyes. "You can't be serious , Ryuza-"

"Hideki Ryuga." he stopped her plainly . She looked at him in confusement for an instant and then nodded. Another alias , perhaps .

"Nevermind , you're not serious are you , Hideki ?" she repeated and furrowed her eyebrows .

L shrugged "In fact , I am."

She bit her lip anxiously and touched her forehead . "What's my percent ?"

This time , L stopped in his tracks and looked at her with bewildered shock dancing in his eyes . _'She even knows about that ?' _"14%"

Alice's eyes narrowed warily and starred down on the floor. L turned around and approached her as she had stopped abruptly. "What's wrong ?"

_'14 ... percent ? I should have thought so ! There are so many odds against me ! Being with Light , the death of that police officer , my slight hostility , my being in the same school with the victims... Then there's no need acting all that innocent and shocked...' _She flinched at the feeling of him being less than a foot near her . She backed off and said coldly, "Why am I suspected ?"

The detective starred at her calculatingly and motioned to continue their way. "We had a police officer follow you last day and he died when you reached your house." He was greeted with silence so he continued "You admitted being in the same school with those teenagers . We did a thorough investigation and found out by your professors and witnesses that you and Nisekunshi didn't have the best relationship . You have quarelled the day of her death and the boys who died hit you the day they died. Therefore you see-" he looked back at her "you're the only one to be suspected as the other Kira."

Alice said nothing not even something to refute the evidence . She was already some steps away from him , feeling his gaze fixed on her , when she heard his voice , "Wait a second." She blinked and he squared up to her , making her back off. She half-closed her eyes fearfully as he stroked her hair and held a cherry flower petal between his two fingers.

She looked around them and just then noticed the petals falling around them ... creating a magical aura .

"Amazing." she whispered and noticed his slight smile . She frowned aggresively , "What is that for ?"

"Nothing at all." he said plainly and walked past her . She shaked her head incomprehendingly and followed wordlessly.

Once they reached a bench , the detective sat on it with his knees folded up to his chest and his hands relaxing on them . Surprisingly enough , he caught the glimpse of her sitting cross legged . The girl noticed that and glanced back at him prominently with no result of him averting his eyes though . The two starred at each other like this for some time until his gaze drifted straight ahead and widened even more that usual .

"Ms Yumikaze , would you like some ice cream ?" he asked and Alice followed his gaze to see an ice cream cart where many students buyed small ice creams in cups.

Her lips parted to speak but L had already grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards the cart .

Unable to say anything , she watched him order two ice creams , one with three chocolate balls and one with three different flavors , vanilla , strawberry and peach sorbet , and it just made her arch an eyebrow , thinking that he knew what she'd want because of him watching her for these two days.

"Here." he said and handed the cup over to her . She glared at the cup teeming with ice cream and smiled half heartedly .

The two continued their stroll through the beautiful path , walking slowly without speaking a word. Alice could feel the uneasiness and anxiety coursing through her body. It felt so weird ... Thinking back to it , she fidgeted , the feeling of being with L made an electrifying sensation run through her. But now of all times ! She'd want to scream how she hated it ! Being with the one she wanted to meet all her life and not being able to talk to him freely !

"Are you okay ?"

She flinched and glared at him . He was looking at her sideways and very dubiously . "You've been starring down for more than five minutes now and the ice cream is melting." She glanced at the ice cream and couldn't hide a grimace of disgust at the sight of a brown liquid in the small cup. "Do you want it ?" he asked greedily but she shook her head and answered ,

"Yeah , it's not a problem."

"Alice." he said seriously, pronouncing her first name casually "I know you know about the cameras ." Her frown deepened and since she said nothing , he added "And that we had someone spy you."

"How do you know that ?"

"You were looking outside the window all the time."

_'Stupid , stupid , stupid !!' _Purple bangs shielded her eyes , hiding their guilt , and she uttered darkly , "I was just looking for my mom to come. Haven't you thought of it being just a simple coincidence ?"

The detective looked up , pressed the plastic spoon on his lips and said , "Mmm...no. This is an important case , you can't afford taking everything by luck or coincidence." He then added "You know exactly what I mean."

"Let's say I knew about the cameras ..." L felt a cold at her fearful expression . "Then did you watch that scene with ... my father ?" she spat out the word.

He thought for a moment . "Yes , we did. Who is he ? If you tell me , I can assure he will never hurt you and your family again."

The girl averted her eyes and said resentfully , "I don't care about my family. I only have my mother and she's a weakling. Nor do I care about myself. I just..."

The detective waited patiently for an answer but getting no further response , he closed his eyes slowly and stated , "You see now , the fact that you are so calm about being watched only indicates your awareness of it. This raises your percent to...let's say 16%"

"That's stupid..." she grumbled . _'Perfect ! I'm even more suspected !'_

"Call it whatever you want , Ms Yumikaze , but Ι prefer to call it justice." he replied . Alice couldn't help but glance at him in awe and admiration ... That man , that weird guy with the unruly black hair and tired dark eyes , was really the greatest detective of the world....

Alice pulled a strand of her purple hair behind her ear shyly and turned away to refrain from looking at him. "...Hideki, please call me just Alice . It's weird being called 'Miss'..."

Though she'd rather not feel it , L was looking at her prominently as he said , "For now , Ms Yumikaze , I'd prefer calling you formally."

Alice just frowned "Formalities are a part of a detective's job I guess ?" she said sarcastically and gasped , when a quiet laugh , so quiet that she'd never believe she heard it , sounded behind her .

"Yeah , sort of."

The girl smiled back at his faint smile .

_'So ... L , huh ?'_

_Oki-doki , finished ! Now , please review ! Reviews make a smile spread on this lonely face of mine ! ^^ Now replies to my awesome reviewers !_

_**watergoddesskasey : **__Glad you like it ! Though I wasn't that sure about the last chapter , it was important though due to Shado's behavior ...I guess. Hope you like this one too ! ^^_

_**Mistress Eries : **__Thank you very much . ^^ I like Shado as a character but unfortunately , he's the one to pity in this story the most. Poor Shinigami... Hope you like this chapter too !_

_--EleganXD_

_PS. Near got away .... TT^TT_


	7. Confessions

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Confessions**_

_Me : As the title predicts , this chapter's in for great romance times so just look forward to it ! *scowls sideways at Near who's playing with dice towers* Did I say it alright ?_

_Near : No , you said the major point of the chapter._

_Me : *fumes coming out of my brain* This is stupid , I would have said the major point if I said that Alice and-_

_Near : *glares at me*_

_Me : *sweatdrop* Okay ..._

Alice had her chin supported on her palm with boredom as she starred out of the window . Everything was so calm that day ... After those last death incidents everyone had stopped teasing her . Apparently , they had already associated the deaths with those who dared to annoy the girl and so , no one even approached her. Leaving her , at last , enjoy her triumph .

_'My new world will be made soon ... I can feel it !' _she thought to herself with the ghost of a smile spreading behind her palm .

Suddenly , she noticed the tall figure of a boy with bronze hair wave at her from the school yard . Though being up on the fifth floor of the school , she could recognise Light's alluring eyes . _'What is **he** doing here ?!' _she wondered shockedly and turned to the clock eagerly.

Finally , the bell rang and she jolted up straight but was stopped by the presence of a girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes with tears sparkling inside.

"What do you want," Alice glared cruely despite the girl's pitiful state , "Yuchiki ?"

A sob rumbled in Yuchiki's throat . "Yumikaze ..." she sobbed while looking down to prevent the girl from seeing the tears welling from her eyes "Did you know that...she was my best friend ?!"

Alice raised an eyebrow to this and replied coldly , "You're such a fool . You and the rest of these bastards." Yuchiki now looked at her with narrowed , wary eyes as the supposed 'Other Kira' turned away before looking back , "You all think Nisekunshi Meiko was your friend when , in fact , she had no one. She deceived you all and that's why the Other Kira killed her."

Everyone made way for her sinister figure to pass . Even the English teacher's lips were parted in awe.

"This other Kira ... I'm grateful for what he did to all those bastards . They all deserved it , and most of all , Nisekunshi Meiko."

"YOU BITCH !" Yuchiki screamed in despair but her voice didn't even sound in her ears. She got out of the currently noisy with whispers classroom , a detached look on her face , and went down the stairs with a sinister thought in her mind , _'Haku Yuchiki ... I should kill her too as soon as I get home...'_

"Light !" she exclaimed and ran towards the boy , stopping abruptly as soon as she noticed the tiny distance between them . Light noticed it too but was okay with just stepping back. "What do you want here ?" she whispered in a low voice so that no one could hear them.

"I wanted to see you ! We haven't seen each other for three weeks ." he smiled softly . "I missed you ...!"

Alice couldn't help but grin to that as she felt the flush pink on her cheeks burning bewilderdly.

The two young walked side by side underneath the shade of the school birch trees that poped out of the school fence , talking quietly along the way....

...While a cloud of shadows flied above them , a disgustful grimace on the Shinigami's face .

________________________________________________________________

"A date !" she shrieked and buried her head in the black pillow.

"You don't have to remind me ..." mumbled Shado , leaning across the wall and hands crossed. The girl looked at him with a sorry look and he averted his eyes in embarassment.

Alice sighed and glared at a certain spot on the floor thoughtfully . It was her first date ever , that meant , the first time that someone had ever loved her. But did Light really love her ?

Why did she feel a throb in her chest ? Perhaps it scared her , the idea of falling for someone . Maybe she wasn't ready for something like this . But it didn't seem to be quite the case when he told her ...

---

_"I thought it really well , Alice , and I understood that I feel more than just friendship for you ..." Light said softly . His hands held hers tightly as she fidgeted at the abrupt confession. _

_"What ?" she blurted in shock , eyes widened perhaps for the first time. _

_He chuckled quietly "Well , I'd be ! You are surprised ! Seriously now , I'd like to see you tonight at nine . I'll come over your house if you'd like."_

_Alice's lips trembled in loss for words but nodded lightly to shake the sudden dizziness away . Her thoughts drifted almost automatically to her mother. What would she say if she finally saw the anticipated boy waiting for her daughter. She'd surely be pleased, even touched. But for the annoying giggling that would echo in the house for weeks ! _

_"I don't mind ." she smirked so lightly that Light wouldn't even know she had done so. "Where will we go ?"_

_"Do you know the Italian restaurant near the port ?" he asked and the girl frowned ,_

_"Isn't that a bit too expensive ?"_

_"Anything for this occassion."_

_Again , a buzzing echoed in her ears annoyingly , drowning the all too unexpected words . 'Isn't this all too ... I dunno...romantic ?' she thought in a fakely disgusted voice. _

_"I might come ..." she whispered , looking away from him. "But tell me ." she said and looked in his eyes seriously again "What is this all for ?"_

_This time , it was his eyes who became their true serious self . He cupped her hands and bored into her deep eyes , like , hypnotising her . "There is something I need to discuss with you . About you , me , ... L."_

_---_

At the time , she was pretty sure what it was all about . '_So , Light ... you've decided to admit being Kira ...' _she frowned and marched towards the closet , ignoring Shado's incomprehensible mutters. _'Although ...'_

She clutched her chest and looked down , in the reminiscent of the young man with unruly black hair , and shaked her head to take his picture away . _'I have this bad feeling that after this night , everything will change ...'_

"MOM !!!"

Yozora ran in front of the stairs and looked apprehensively at her daughter's door. "What is it ?"

Alice came out of the room , a fed up expression on her face , and looked at her mother coldly. "Do you by any chance have something for me to wear ?" she asked detachedly and her mother nodded sadly ,

"Why ? Do you have somewhere to go ?"

The girl put her hands on her hips and looked sideways , visioning her mother's ridiculous giggles if she'd told her about Light. "Yeah ." she sighed eventually and took her mother by the hand to sit her on one of the four kitchen chairs in front of a table with many cuisine appliances lying on.

Alice inhaled deeply , "Three weeks ago I met a guy with whom I went to that ball. He's a very nice guy , his father's the Chief of the police and investigator in the Kira case and his name is Yagami Light." She closed her eyes as in pain , waiting for her mother's outburst to start.

Silence greeted her , oddly , and she cracked an eye open . Much to her irritation, Yozora was looking at her with eyes twinkling with joy and cute tears were ready to well from them.

"Oh sweety !" she shrieked and buried her face in her hands. From the sobs and whimpers that were heard , she guessed that her mother had burst into crying for some uknown reason . She crossed her arms and groaned , waiting patiently for her to stop , and thinking of how stupidly emotional she was.

"Mom , you're so pathetic ." she whispered .

Yozora whipped her tears and looked at her with a smile . "So you're going out with that boy ? When will I meet him ?"

"Today ..." she mumbled . A jolt stricked her as the woman straightened up abruptly.

"Really ?! Why didn't you tell me ?!"

Alice sighed , "Because of this ..."

Her mother patted her foot angrily and went off to do the chores , jittery as she was shrieking all the time , "What if he sees all this mess ?!"

"Mom !!!" shouted Alice . Obviously , she was losing her temper , unusually. "It's not like I'm gonna marry him ! He's not even my boyfriend !" The woman however didn't stop so Alice proceeded to a question , "Anyway , do you know where these clothes you bought for me one week ago are ?"

Yozora stood still and thoughtful for a moment before pressuming , "I think I put the bag in the first drawer of your closet ..."

She went up the stairs wordlessly and opened the drawers as soon as she got in ignoring the wide open door and Shado's continuous mumbles. She came across a black and white paperbag which she was pleased to see it contained one of the best dresses she had ever seen . It was bouffant and all black with a huge bow at the back . She smirked as she imagined herself in this , also wearing her black low heels and a simple black collar ribbon. The thought of thanking her mother irked her though. _'Nah , I have better things to do than that.'_

"Shado ."

The Shinigami looked at her furiously . Alice could figure out easily the reasons of this behaviour ; Shado was jealous. She'd never imagine herself being desired by a Shinigami before. And now she was face to face with a real life one who was actually jealous of the only admirer she ever had.

She swooned and averted her eyes , whispering "Go outside , I need to dress. Light's waiting for me.", and could feel his presence disappear from the room. For some reason , she felt shameful at how she behaved towards him all this time . And now , his heart , or whatever a god of Death has, was torn apart by the appearance of this boy called Yagami Light.

"No need to care about that now." she muttered and dressed up.

Soon , the clatters of her heels echoed in the living room and she appeared before he mother with arms crossed in an aloof way.

Immediately , Yozora jolted up and smiled , "You look fabulous !"

"That's exactly what I'd never want ..."

"Stop doing like that for once !" scolded Yozora and put her hands on her hips "A boy finally approaches you and you act like that ! How will he want you if-"

Both women jolted up at the ringing sound of the doorbell.

"It's him !" said Alice under her breath , high-strung and all. She gulped , irked by her mother's silent screams , and wore a cool face before opening the door slowly .

"Are you ready to go ?" asked Light as he faced her. She nodded to restrain herself from smiling half-heartedly when a loud and purposed cough echoed behind. She looked down at the floor with irritation and turned on her heel to face her mother coldly.

"Light , this is mom , mom , this is Light. Bye."

"You were a bit hard on her ." remarked Light as they walked away .

Alice looked slantly at him . "I know ." Light raised an eyebrow to this. "And the best thing about it is that she's too weak to scold me or something like that."

The young man looked at her stunned but smirked as they crossed the roads silently .

"Alice ."

She looked at him coldly.

"I told you before . There is something we need to discuss when we go there."

Alice had hardly any expression when she said , "I'm looking forward to it."

Who'd known though that someone far away but surprisingly close was looking forward to it too ?

---

_"I'm looking forward to it."_

"Perfect ." said the afro haired investigator with satisfaction "The bugs are working perfectly !"

Matsuda cheered , "Now you'll see that Light-kun and the girl aren't Kira !"

However , all cheers paused at the detective's negative shake of the head. "In reality , the bugs will transmit the voices of everyone in the restaurant and in the end , the only thing we'll be able to hear will be a buzz."

L completely ignored the disappointed faces of his co-workers and shifted on his seat in front of the monitors that were currently opened and showed the two teenagers taking their seats in a luxurious looking restaurant.

______________________________________________________________

"This place looks nice ..." mused Alice the moment Light called the waitor. "It reminds me ..."

Light smirked . "The Event ?"

The girl nodded with a faint smile and looked at the waitor waiting for the orders next to them.

The place seemed to be the most luxurious place she'd ever been , after that ballroom of course. Rich people were the only ones dinning there and there were hardly no children. Waitors were going in and out of the golden doors which she pressumed leaded to the kitchen , all of them carrying silver platters as they went out. The walls were white , decorated with expensive paintings in golden frames. Dazzling light came from the reflection on the plates and wine glasses ....

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hardly noticed Light asking her something.

"Ummm , what ?"

"What will you get ?"

She glanced at both of them , feeling foolish , and sneaked a peek at the menu. _'Even the letters are golden ...!'_

"An amarticiani pasta , please."

The waitor curtseyed , collected the two catalogues and walked away . At last, the two were as alone as they could be in such a place.

They remained there , gazing at each other with so much difference in feelings. While he had his hands folded in front of his chin and his eyes bored in hers softly but alluringly , she only showed the same coldness and suspicion that characterized her.

"I am Kira."

Alice felt a cold coursing through her body at this frightening whisper but frowned sullenly.

"I think I owe you some explanations ." he said with a cunning smile . Her silence , though , made him understand that he needn't . "I guess you knew from the very beginning."

She nodded and mimicked the position of his hands then let her gaze penetrate him. "Such honesty. Then I'll give you a hint . I am the Other Kira."

His reaction was unexpected but not totally as Light left out a low laughter . A perfect match with his cruely insane eyes. "I knew it ." he muttered. Alice could then witness the thoughts he was probably making at the moment as his gaze pried on her . There were so many things she wanted to ask , so many answers he had to give. However , wasn' the same in force for her ?

"Why are you killing criminals ?"

"Why are you killing your schoolmates ?"

_'He got me' _she smirked inwardly at her own stupidity. She knew then that there was no point in hiding anymore. Everything they were hiding for so long was finally to be unvealed.

"Alice..."

Her hands twitched as he got them in his and caressed them caringly.

Light smiled softly . "Imagine a world with no chaos ... no wars , no crimes , no murders ... Everything the world has done to you and everyone else , everything will be erased if all those people are gone from the face of the world ...."

A warmth filled her heart at the musical sound of his words. If she just closed her eyes and imagined this ideal world that the young man was dreaming , she could only see the fear and the pain being washed away ... Her father would be gone too ...

"And I , will be the God of this new world !" he added with pride . As soon as she smiled , he whispered and holded her hands tightly "And you Alice , will be its Godess."

The blush on her pale cheeks was inevitable . She couldn't stop thinking of the ringing in her mind , that Light probably meant what he was telling her...

He smiled and left her hands , then asked , "What are your motives for killing your friends ?"

"I have no friends." she said coldly . "Perhaps only you and Shado ..."

"The Shinigami ?"

Alice averted her eyes to a certain spot on the floor with shame. Whenever she thought of the winged creature , she couldn't help but feel so bad for his feelings... "Yeah ..."

There was some silence between them that didn't seem at all uncomfortable. Their honest thoughts and the music as well as the conversations carried out around them filled in the lack of speech .

"I want to make a new world too..." she whispered pitily .

Light arched his eyebrows with interest and eagerness to what she had to say. It urged her to smile , that someone was finally able to hear her out whatever she'd say...

"It will be a better world for those like me ." she said with frowned eyes sparkling with an unstoppable dream "A world where those different will be able to live in peace , with no one torturing their lives . Where no one will be a part of the boring whole , everyone will be unique in their own special way !"

As soon as she stopped , she glanced over at Light who grinned at her , "Then , my Godess ..." The provocation made an electrifying shiver rush inside her just like him cupping her hands did. "We will form that new world ...as one."

Alice smirked deviously and closed her eyes slowly .

"Sounds enticing ..."

______________________________________________________________

The salty smell of sea and the eerie sound of the boats , waving with the upcoming little waves , accompanied the sensation that filled them both.

Light pinned Alice on the wrecked door of the old port warehouse , entangling her into a passionate kiss. They battled for dominance on each other , both of them moaning with pleasure . Her hands traced on the door for the knob and when she found it , slipped inside without breaking the kiss.

His hands wrapped around her waist tightly and he bumped on the door that closed with a thud. His hands traced on her waist and back leaving a tingling sensation and she ran a hand through his bronze hair.

They both pulled away , but not much so that their bodies were touching , and they panted for a breath heavily . They looked at each other in disorientation of what to do as her arms were wrapped around his neck and he was holding on to her like not wanting to let go.

"This is the most enticing part of all ." he said out of breath and smirked back at her. Their eyes remained fixed on each other's , not breaking away from this contact even when Alice's fingers started undoing the buttons of his white shirt . Her eyes widened at the sight of his well toned chest and she pulled the shirt away from his hands , simultaneously running her cold fingers on his chest.

"The least I'd expect from a genius ..." she whispered alluringly and she chuckled at his grin . Light knelt down in front of her and she inhaled deeply , holding his head onto her abdomen , while he touched her curves and thighs. Why did this felt so ... passionate ... She smirked at the thought , _'The least I'd expect from a genius indeed...'_

He rised up , holding her hips , and entangled her into a passionate kiss again. She could feel an immense heat at the feeling of his hands , unwrapping the braces of the dress around her shoulders. The dress fell on the floor with a heavy thud and she found herself tripping over it.

The cold in the port would chill her blood before , but now , the warmth and the lack of oxygen made this cold feel like a light breeze.

Light chuckled and holded the back of her head tightly , playing with the strands of her silky hair . Alice moaned at his touch and pulled away as soon as she felt him quiver a bit. She looked down at her hands in dismay : they had already riched the zip of his black trousers , at the verge of pulling them down. That's when the act in which she was into striked her and she was ready to pull away , when Light wrapped a hand around her fingers and made them follow his example as he pulled it down himself.

Her shocked eyes met his determined ones . This confidence and surety filled her with the same certainty that gave her the confidence to grin and touch his lips.

They both moaned passionately at the feeling. Emotions they had never felt before swarmed them , emotions so deep that could be described with only one word : passion. She could trace his anger for the world's outcome . He could sense her rage for what the world did to her. This rage molded to one , just like their bodies did as they fell on the crates painfully .

Her back throbbed at the pain but felt like fading away as Light pinned her down and kissed her , running down to the edge of her bra, while she holded his head on her tightly. A malevolent smile was inscribed on her pale face and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his fingers playing with the narrow hem of her black underwear.

________________________________________________________________

Rays of pure light burst into the small warehouse through the cracks of the shut wooden windows. The sun's burn stroked the young man's naked chest and the sudden warmth , so contrasting the cold that swarmed him in his sleep , waked him up. He half opened his eyes and gazed up at the wooden ceiling from cracks of which small waterdrops , leftovers of rain , would leak on the itchy blanket with which they were half-covered.

His hands traced on the cold and naked back of a girl . The feel made him understand he was not alone . He turned his head slowly to see Alice sound asleep next to him , her head lying on his shoulder peacefully. She looked so serene despite her expressionless face. Her presence there made the events of last night catch up to him . A minor fear rushed through him and he raised the blanket slightly . They were both half-naked but , hopefully enough , wearing their underwear . He sighed in relief and relaxed . _'Guess we didn't proceed to anything more ... luckily.'_

The girl by his side nuzzled his chest ticklingly and left out a cute moan.

"Are you awake ?" he asked softly .

Alice blinked , grasping on some time to comprehend where she was , and looked at him with a smirk . "Are you blind ?" she asked sarcastically "Don't you see that I have my eyes open ?"

They both remained silent and she clutched on him even more with ease. The confidence and determination inside her were now coursing through her like the stream of life . With someone like Kira by her side , there was absolutely no way they'd lose.

Even L seemed nothing compared to what they were together.

And as one , they'd rule the world.

_So , Light and our dear Alice are together . I hate this part actually . But it's okay , everything's going to be getting to the right order anytime soon ! Wait for it everyone ! ^^ __I have to admit that this lemon didn't turn out quite as I expected it to be. But I made sure that the words passion and rage were noted . You see , these feelings will be needed in the story in some chapters far. Now for the replies ! (Keep reviewing , people , I'm in need of a dose of happiness now that the exams have started ! ^-^' )_

_**jinxedpixie :** A big thanks for liking the story and reviewing ! ^-^ I think this chapter gives a great explanation to Shado's behavior . As for her father, yeah , I hate him too and better wait a bit, hehe. And thank you for pointing that out, I'll be more careful in the future , hope you don't mind if in a few chapters the names are much repeated . So , thankies again ! :3_

_--EleganXD_


	8. Helping Hand

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Helping Hand**_

_Me : I intend to make this a short chapter with not many events but one major one as you'd probably guess. I just hope I make it short enough cause I'd really love to see a really short chapter !_

_Mello : Has anyone seen my chocolate ?_

_Me : *chewing something ...* No...._

_Mello : *eyes widen and he draws out his gun* DID YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATE ?!?!?!_

_Me : *gulp* Mommy ...._

"Arisu-chan..." she heard a whisper from above "Arisu-chan...."

The girl nuzzled the black pillow , like , she looked surprisingly cute. She clutched onto it , and moaned in her sleep , "L...Ryuuzaki ...."

Shado crossed his arms and pouted frustratingly , eyeing the girl angrily. "This girl is a hopeless case." he groaned "She sleeped with that 'Light' _" _he spat out the name "and dreams about the detective !"

All of a sudden, Alice's eyes opened widely and looked at him coldly. "What the heck are you doing right next to my bed at ten in the morning ?" she questioned deathshotly.

The Shinigami shook his head and darted her locked door . "That scum is here you know."

Alice arched an eyebrow , while pulling away the sheets, and waited for further explanations , pressuming that with the word 'scum' he referred to no other than Light.

Shado noticed this and added ,

"Your father."

________________________________________________________________

Alice could remember her eyes widen at the Shinigami's announcement.

Even when she went down the stairs tiptoeing , she could remember her rushing heartbeats the last time that abominable man payed them one of his horrible visits. She could even feel the coldness of the gun on her temples.

She stood with her back to the wall , starring off to space as she heard their voices. It didn't take much to comprehend Hetsuyu's rage and Yozora's fear .

"How do you raise your daughter like this ?! She'd kill me !"

_'Damn I didn't.'_

"If you were more of a father yourself , you wouldn't be in that state now !"

"You are the one raising her ! You should be warning her to be afraid of me , not provoke her to kill me !"

"Afraid of you ?! Children aren't supposed to be scared of their parents ! Even when their parents are the world's worst scum !"

"What did you say , you bitch !?"

Alice bit her lip and leaned down . There was a torturous pain in her stomach as though it was just tied to a knot. "That bastard ..." she mused under her breath. A slapping sound and a shriek echoed in the house.

_'Mom...!'_

Out of the blue , Yozora and Hetsuyu heard the slam of the frontdoor and the man rushed out of the kitchen to see it closed just like he left it. "What the- ?" he stammered . Yozora struggled to get up from the floor and staggered to the window above the sink . Her eyes widened in dismay with the reflection of her one-daughter run down the street outside , heading for who knows where.

"Alice ...!" she whispered fearfully.

________________________________________________________________

She could have no more of it ! She couldn't stand it anymore ! She couldn't bare seeing that horrid man's face again , she couldn't bare listen to his voice again !

That drug dealer , weapon seller , mafia boss , his hours -no , minutes , were counting to their naught.

Birds were chirping cheerfully , often stopping , impressed by the girl's mental medley of depression. She rushed through the street were rich abodes with wonderful gardens resided , obviously owned by people living an easy life.

Finally, the nicely-built home came into vision and the girl's rush came into a halt.

She went up the steps , scratching the end of her black bedroom robe , and bent over , panting heavily to catch a breath . Straightening up , she glanced over at the inscription on the doorbell ,

_'Yagami'_

Alice stood there reluctant at first , then convinced with her resolution , and pushed the bell button.

She shuffled her feet hastedly , hearing the sound of people behind that door and then , it opened , revealing Light's handsome face .

"Alice ?" he asked in wonder when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached up a hand , hesitantly , and stroked her back as she buried her face in his chest. "What's wrong ?"

"Light ? Who is it ?" shouted a manly voice from inside . So , Chief Yagami had a break from the case ?

"No one !"

Alice looked up at him with desperate eyes , yet dry from tears , and said out of breath . "I need your help."

The young man took in the despair in her voice and nodded lightly , taking her by the hand to lead her up the stairs to his room.

Though her mind was blurred by her sheer terror , she sneaked a peek at the room of her now supposed 'boyfriend' . It was quite spacious , with a tidy library and a big window shedding white light into the room. There was a double bed and a desk on which she recognised beneath the lamp and next to a TV screen..._'This is Light's Death Note ?' _she wondered , seeing the notebook which was similar to hers.

"Light ! Heeheehee ! You've brough the chick in your room ? Talking about quickening the pace !" said a hideous monster that was currently doing a handstand on Light's bed.

Alice frowned and averted her eyes from it , thinking _'And that's his Shinigami... How foolish had I been , thinking that they were all slightly handsome like Shado..."_

"Name's Ryuk !" greeted the Shinigami with a cackle and then pointed at Light with his thumb "Don't bother , Light won't tell you anything about Shinigami or the Death Note as long as he's in here !"

The girl looked at him questionarily , thinking if that was because he'd been observed all this time too , and he nodded understanding what she'd been thinking.

Now that she had all this time to meet how the world was from the original Kira's aspect , her terror and panic had faded away . She'd even forget why she was here if Light hadn't cupped her cheeks so that she looked straight in his brown eyes.

"What's wrong ?" he asked apprehensively .

"M-My father ..."

---

"To think that Chief is there and doesn't know his son's girlfriend is there !" grinned a strong-built man who was leaning over the sofa to look at the monitors.

Matsuda smiled, "He'd be mad !"

L chewed on his nails worriedly and repeated the girl's words with a muffled voice.

"Her father ?" did Aizawa , the only one who grasped on the detective's worries quickly. "That's why she left her house in such a rush ?"

"But what can Light do to help her ?" Matsuda wondered and the three of them stood thinking , ignoring L's already figured out scenario.

"Her father's a criminal , isn't he ? Hmmm..."

---

Light looked at her sullenly .

Alice was sitting on his bed , eyes swollen and red from her earlier outburst.

He never expected he'd see her crying and there she was , crying desperately.

"Did he cause so much pain to you ?" he asked finally .

Alice raised her eyes from the floor to him wordlessly.

The young man sat on his office chair and swirled in front of her . He cupped her cold hands and pressed his lips on them softly. "Then , you know what to do..."

She remained as expressionless as ever , grasping onto what this suggested.

"Actually ..." she said darkly "I was hoping that you'd help me ..."

---

Now all investigators were leaning forward. Their eyes were widened and their lips parted , the girl's speech sending an electrical jolt through their veins.

L slouched even more and motioned to Watari. 'Record this .' he mouthed and the elder pressed a button near the monitors.

---

Light looked down at his lap thoughtfully.

Ryuk sat by her side and wrapped his long arm around her shoulders , like , consoling her . The feeling of death so near would most likely send chills down her spine but living with death for about three and a half weeks made it feel more...normal in its own way.

"Are you sure ?" Light asked after some time , looking up at her sad eyes. Seeing her nod made him look down again. "I don't think I can , he's your father after all."

"Don't call him that ." she said with a broken voice.

Silence befell them . Even Ryuk had stopped drooling .

---

"What do they mean ? Do what ?" asked Matsuda panicky. He looked over at his colleagues but none of them said a word. Sweatdrops ran down their temples and their eyes only showed shock and fear. Taking no response , the young police officer looked over at the detective and his handler who both greeted him with the same silence.

Only the buzzing of the monitors echoed now.

---

"Do you have it right now ?" asked Light with a whisper.

Alice remained stoned for a while , then shook her head negatively .

"I thought so myself." Light stood up with a sigh , her eyes following his movements , and he took something from his desk and held it in front of her. The Death Note's delicate pages were wide open right before her eyes...

The many and various names of all the criminals condemned to death reflected in her emotionless eyes . Every name broadcasted in the news all this time ... was written there , the cause of their deaths , everything...

Light also held a pen next to it .

"See that ?" he asked and smiled at her softly "This is for you ."

Delicate letters were now scribbled on the papers and she feasted her eyes on the name of the man she detested all her life , the man who'd die in forty seconds from then ...

_Yup , short enough ! ^^_

_Guess her father will be dead now ! ^^ Smile of course ! He won't be torturing poor Alice's life again!_

_The next chapter will insert the story in the major part of the storyline so be prepared for a big rush of excitement everyone ! Unfortunately , I'm being held captive in a mafia dungeon by Mello right now because I ate his chocolate bars -I can't resist , I'm sorry !- so I'm currently waiting for L-kun or Near-kun to get me out ! Thankies for hearing out my pain !_

_**kawaii uchiha's : **__Hehe, no there were no seconds. I have to tell you how much I appreciate your reviewing to this story, but wait, I've said this before. XD_

_--EleganXD the captive_


	9. Arrest

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Arrest**_

_Me : This is a really crucial part for the story so pay attention to it ! Oh , before it goes on , I'd like to inform you that dates given in this fanfic are not in tandem with the accurate anime/manga , like there will be a Christmas chapter when in reality there wasn't any in there !__ *__glares at Mello who's crunching a choco bar*__Will you give me some , Mello-kun , you so better and sexier sadist than Near__?_

_Mello : Nope ! And you won't be eating any from now on until I decide so._

_Me : Nooooooo !!!__ ΤΤ^ΤΤ ME WANT CHOCOLAAAATE !!!_

The sun had said a bitter farewell to Japan that morning and given its place to foreboding clouds. There had been a brief weather broadcast that day , announcing the expected rainfall , perhaps even a gale , but the Yumikazes had no time to look at it at all. These clouds ... just the best to suit the eerie atmosphere of the graveyard.

Gnarled roots of rotten trees surrounded the serene cemetery. A ray of distant light stroked the surface of a stone grave . The tablet read with big letters ,

_'Yumikaze Hetsuyu , 1964-2003__'_

A light but cold breeze blew around them . The rustle of the tree leaves and the wet grass broke the icy silence.

Two females stood griefly some feet away from the gravestone . The woman , who looked to be about her thirties , knelt down in front of it and buried her face in her hands . Her crying was able to break even the heart of the stiff and awkward looking men standing in the margin . While they were all looking down sullenly , one could make out the flash of tears falling on the ground.

The figure standing seriously next to the knelt woman seemed to be the only one untouched by the tragedy. Strands of purple hair blew gracefully below her black hood . Her black jeans and black long sleeve shirt seemed to come too much in contrast with the occasion and a black ribbon collar poped out of her hood's shade. Her unmoving eyes starred off into space in front of her , darting the grave emptily. Then , her gaze drifted to the gruff men . Neither she nor her mother have ever met any of them , but examining their appearance and muscular build , they must had been his mafia assistants , his 'men'.

_'Dad...' _she sighed inwardly and bared to hide a smug smirk in the shadows.

Alice stepped towards her mother but stopped , looking at her reluctantly , and thinking whether she should interrupt her grieving desperation.

"Mom." she called.

Yozora dropped her hands on her knees and sat there , starring at her husband's grave.

The girl remained silent and wondered if she should sympathise. Her remorseful expression turned to a scoffing frown at the memory of her father threatening her with his gun or slapping her mother . How could her mother cry for that bastard ? How could she waste her tears , her dignity , for that man ?

She shook her head and said louder , "Mom , we have to go."

The woman sat still there for a little while , Alice's patience gradually lost. After some brief seconds , she got up and staggered and walked past her daughter wordlessly. The girl watched her go coldly and stood there for some seconds , turning her attention to the grave slowly. With the corner of her eyes , she could see the men go away in silence.

The grave was hazy in the morning mist . Alice looked at it sedately and glanced at the single white rose she was holding in her hands so tightly that the thorns almost prickled her fingers. Doubts crossed her mind . Should she really waste such a beauty for the grave and bones of a man that should have never been born ?

A disapproving expression on her face , she opened her clutched hand above the gravestone . The rose fell on the stone harshly , some petals fell away , and the wind scattered them away and out of sight.

A sardonic gleam in her purple eyes, she darted the gravestone hatefully before turning back to follow the miserable existence of her mother.

______________________________________________________________

"Alice..." came a whisper from outside the half-opened door. Hearing no response , Yozora walked in her daughter's dark room and came across her figure lying on the bed , her iPod in her hand which was covering her eyes lazily, and looked down sadly.

"Alice , I want you to go to the grocer's ... Could you do me this favor ?"

The girl removed her arm , blinked , and stared at her.

"Yeah." she said finally and walked out .

Yozora stood amidst the silent dark , looking at a certain spot on the floor , and brought her fist to her chest as tears began falling from her eyes.

How much did she hate herself for what she would do to her daughter ...

How much did she hate herself for what she was already doing to her ...

______________________________________________________________

The road to the grocery store was as usual crowded with people and cars. Gangs of teenagers were smoking on the benches , women and girls came out of the clothe stores and elderly strided along the pavement with shopping bags which were pressumably coming from shopping at the grocer's.

Alice leaned with her back on the dirty wall of a building , her iPod in hand and earphones plugged in her ears , and gazing at the passing cars with her partially hidden eyes.

"Arisu-chan , weren't you supposed to be going to the grocer's ?" wondered Shado , floating next to her.

The girl glanced at him sideways and then straight ahead. "Nah ... I could wait for 'Home' to end ..."

He arched an eyebrow as he watched her close her eyes and payed attention to her humming the song . Surprisingly enough , the song wasn't Japanese and even more shockingly , not a song of Nightmare ...

"I'll be coming home just to be alone ... Cuz I know you're not there and I know that you don't care ..."

"Arisu-chan !" he shouted and snapped his fingers in front of her . Her eyes opened wide and looked at him , frigid .

"What is it ?"

The Shinigami motioned to a black polished car waiting at the other side of the road , parked untidily on the pavement. The black windows only added to the oddity of the big Jeep car ...

Alice frowned. "Do you think it could be someone watching us ?"

He nodded in agreement .

That was it . She needed no more proof that her life would be much more difficult than before from the point she touched the Death Note and on. Meeting Shado , knowing L , making out with Kira himself , her father's murder by consequently her own hands , cameras being put in her room , and being watched by secret agents as though she was the worst public enemy.

Without throwing the ominous car another glance , Alice and Shado turned to their left , where she knew she'd easily find an alley to hide in , and strided between the two walls with unwavering determination .

Erase that last one.

She could feel her pulse picking up quickly and cold sweat running down her temples. An unstoppable buzzing and warning ringing tortured her , adding a headache to her problems. Her eyes were fixed on the end of the alley that seemed horrificly far and , as far as she was concerned , the shouts of men sounded clear and loud from behind.

"Damn !" she cursed and began running , knowing that there was no point in hiding her innocence now, since that ...

_'I'm gonna be caught , I'm gonna be caught ! No , I don't want to !'_

"There she is !"

Alice bit her lip anxiously . They were catching on steadily .

"Alice ! I'll grab you and make you go faster like I told you before !" shouted Shado, flying from about one foot above her. His hands wrapped around her shoulders like the claws of the vulture wrap around his prey, and raised her some inches above ground . The feeling of floating - no, _flying_ , swarmed her and the frown in her face only showed her confidence and hope being revived again.

The wind hit her face mercilessly and her hair got in her line of vision when she glanced back to see the men being far behind.

"Yes ! Good job , Shado !" she praised with her cold yet vivid voice.

The Shinigami said nothing but she was sure that she'd surely seen a blush crossing his paleness.

The end of the alley was near . Adrenaline was tensing inside her guts. The tension of the atmosphere around her would make her heart hammer loudly in her chest. Her eyes widened in fear as the light of the world outside the constricted area closed up to them.

Shado dropped her right in front of her home . Instantly , almost automatically, she struggled to put the key inside they keyhole , so trembling were her hands. Once in , she slammed the door and rushed inside the kitchen , grasping onto the air for the much needed oxygen .

However , he steps stopped abruptly . So did her breathing.

Yozora Yumikaze was standing right in front of her , her pathetic existence looking at her with eyes swollen with tears.

"Mom ...?"

She got not response though , other than a breakdown of crying.

Alice watched her mother , shedding tears inside her hands and trembling unstoppably , feeling that just like she lost her breath , that's how she'd lose the Earth beneath her feet.

"What is the meaning of this , Mom ?..." she asked in a defensive tone. Her eyes narrowed warily at her lack of response . She clinched her teeth and tears started welling and she repeated, yelling , "What is the meaning of this ?!"

Yozora dropped her hands and shook her head bitterly , her cheeks stained with flowing teardrops. "They came two days ago after Hetsuyu's funeral ..." she started but the sobs overwhelmed her and she burst into crying again.

Alice watched her in disbelief , unable to speak.

"Th-They said that ... what you did ... and that they had to ... arrest you ..."

"Who ?!"

Her mother left out a shriek , "Your godfather and ... L ...!"

The world had just disappeared from her eyes ... She could see herself in a shade of green darting the man standing some feet away from her at the end of what seemed like an alley . His eyes and hair glowed blueishly and his eyes were fixed on her, prominent, tense.

_"L, is this what you want ?"_

_"You're clever , Alice . What do you choose to do ?"_

_"I will leave...and then..."_

_"And then..."_

_"And then I'll just ..."_

_"There is no then. The only then for you , Alice, is in the darkest corner of jail."_

"And I ..." whispered Yozora . She raised her eyes and looked deep into Alice's remorsefully "...agreed."

Alice was in a loss for words . Her eyes were widened in shock , unable to believe it ... Her own mother ... had betrayed her ?

As Yozora cried again , she rushed up the stairs , stumbling on a step in her hurry , and banged the door open. She stuffed as more things as she could inside her bag hurriedly but stopped in the sight of the black notebook , waiting for her patiently on the desk and enticing her to open it and write the names of those she hated the most . She could hear a very familiar name ringing in her ears , so resentfully , that it was painful to hear ...

_'Yumikaze Yozora...'_

_'No !' _she shouted to herself and remained there looking at the horrid notebook in thought.

"Shado !" she snapped quickly and he appeared next to her , worried too. She handed it over to him and he looked at it puzzledly . "I want you to take the Death Note ! Don't you give it to anyone !"

Shado rolled his eyes , "You mean you're relinquishing ownership ?"

"No ...!" she breathed out . She looked around for more things to put inside her bag as well as her favorite book which she stuffed in with lethal hatred . "I'm just giving it to you ! Do you imagine what would happen if they rummaged through my things and found it ?!"

She ran out of the room after motioning for him to follow , and rushed to the door , grabbing the knob with trembling hands. However , just before she was about to leave , she caught the glimpse of the woman she was calling her mother all this time. She bit her lip seriously , _'That traitor !' _she thought but then ran up to her and kissed her mother's cheek quickly.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you all this pain !" she cried out , avoiding to look at her mother's purple eyes.

Yozora was now stunned from her daughter's reaction and fell on the floor as soon as the door's banging echoed and Alice was out and against the world.

The wind was like a whip on her face as she ran crazily through the alleys , struggling to find the quickest way to escape . The world itself though seemed to be like a trap cleverly set for her to close her in the clutches of the most famous detective.

_'I can't go to Light ! They'll catch him too if I go !' _she deliberated . The walls of the alleys were now closing up to her . Her eyes were frowned as always but a cold sweatdrop ran down her temple and her fists were clutched in an attempt to remind herself to be strong, whatever happens. _'Then what do I do, damn it !?'_

Sheer terror . Perhaps her worst fear . That is , along with darkness . Now that she was darkness herself though , there was no need to be afraid of it. Darkness is evil , she was used to hear. Now that she was the evil one , the story's badguy , what would she do to cope with the most terrifying thing of all, and that's fear itself ?

_'No , I'm not evil !'_ she repeated inside _'I just wanted to make this place better for those exiled ! If L could hear my resolution ... he'd understand ! He'd know that what I did was for people like him ... us !' _

"Target spotted !"

Alice gasped. Just behind her were men in helmets and military clothes , running behind her and even pointing at her with....

_'What...Are these guns ?!'_

"Shit !" she cursed and shut her eyes.

_'What do I do ?!'_

She snapped her eyes open and looked at the Shinigami flying above her head. "Shado ! Take me on your back !"

The Shinigami rolled his silver eyes and asked , "But won't that show that you cooperate with something ... queer ?"

"I don't care ! They know anyway !"

Shado flied next to her for her to hop on his back . Alice threw one last brief glance behind her shoulder ; the men were quickly catching up with them . Still , if it weren't for the helmets , she could easily say that they were shocked to see the girl floating in midair. Her sped-up pulses prevented her from smirking a smug smirk .

Before she could understand it , Shado had taken off . They were now flying between the narrow walls of the filthy alley , aiming for the end of it . A shimmering but bright light could be seen there . Its soothing glow welcomed her with open arms , welcomed her to freedom. Reaching it would mean she could fly up high with Shado and aim for a sanctuary in some place , somewhere.

The wind hit her face and carried with it the echo of the men's yells.

"Get her !"

The light was now stronger and she leaned forward with a frown as they were about to get out of the closed alley when ...

The black polished Jeep stopped right in front of her , trapping her between the high walls , and before she could comprehend the situation , men like those behind her got out of it and pointed at her with their guns.

It was a matter of seconds before some of them grabbed on her legs and pulled her down the Shinigami, inevitably leading her back on her feet, and Shado growled in anger and despair, "Arisu-chan !"

But she wasn't listening ...

Alice's eyes widened and she left out a desperate scream . She turned around and ran towards the other side when , in horror , she only met the other threatening squad.

_'No , no , no , no , no , NO !' _came her mental scream while she was running desperately towards the other end .

Stopping abruptly in her tracks , she looked at the man coming out of the crowd, like a cornered animal . He was wearing a helmet like the military troops only that his clothes were simple : just a white long-sleeve and loose jeans. But what made her eyes narrow warily was the notice of this distinctive slouch ...

"Yumikaze Alice."

Before she could even think , she stepped behind and fell in the hands of a man who gagged her with his hand . All oxygen seemed to vanish gradually. She struggled defensively to get away from his grip , elbowing him , pulling his hand, stepping on his foot, as hard as she could but with no result.

The slouched man spoke again with an easily recognisable voice that made her quiver. "You are apprehended under the suspicion of being the 'Other Kira' , responsible for the murders of people like Nisekunshi Meiko and Yumikaze Hetsuyu."

Alice's eyes widened before she succumbed ...

"Arisu-chan !"

The man turned around to leave ...

Her eyelids closed slowly , drowning her into the darkness of fainting's deep slumber ....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_This was a bit short if you ask me ! I was a bit tense when I was writing it and it took me a great deal of time to figure out a cool way for her to be arrested ! Although I'm still not that satisfied by it. _

_Can I ask for a favor ? Could you please tell me what you think of the story so far and tell me which characters you like ? I would appreciate it. :3_

_**kawaii uchiha's :** You're welcome. ^-^ By the way, I will be uploading every Friday or weekend, so pay attention to the dates. _

_**SuperCute Tomomi : **A big big thank you for liking the story ! ^-^ I hope it wasn't disappointing to see Alice in such a state. But I'll give you a tiny spoiler : things **will **get worse. Personally, I'm groing itchy and sad when I read this chapter and the following ones. Nywayz, thank you very much, again._

_--EleganXD_


	10. Custody

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Custody**_

_Me : I'm so worked up with this one , poor Arisu-chan being captive and stuff ... *scowls at Mello desperately* JUST LIKE ME !!!_

_The haze among the strangely built scryscrapers swarmed the two figures with the different coloured shades on them. _

_The girl scowled at the young man with the blueish glow . "Are you satisfied with this ... L ?"_

_The detective looked at her straight in the eyes . "I'd ask the same question , Alice. Are you satisfied ? Have you fed your hunger for death ?"_

_"My hunger for death ?" she repeated calmly and closed her eyes slowly "What hunger for death ? You don't understand a thing . My hunger wasn't for death but for a world for people like me ... you ."_

_L frowned seriously , very much looking like her. "You're indeed so different , you and Kira. What he does , it may be senseless but he does it for care of the world. You ..." His voice now turned penetrating , offensive ... _

_"You are the most egoistic person I've ever met."_

The unstoppable ticking of a distant clock echoed around her.

It was like her stupor had lasted for years .

Her eyelids felt heavy as she opened them to look through a blurr at her unfamiliar surroundings . Annoyingly , an irritating buzz and a shrill ringing echoed within her head, making her dizzy and have a torturous headache she couldn't ignore. She was about to bring her hands to her forehead when she realised that they were tied up behind her back.

Alice blinked twice . The room she was in was like no other she had ever seen. There were hardly any furniture apart from a chair and a bed . Strangely enough though , the ones who put her in didn't care as much as to place her on that uncomfortable yet soft bed. Instead , she was tied , hands and feet , with her back on the concrete wall. The piercing cold of the cement beneath her wasn't any better at all. Not to mention the distracting clock ticking.

_"Ms Yumikaze , I see you're awake."_ came a synthetic voice from what sounded like an intercome.

Any normal person would laugh at the sound of it , but she instead yelled "LET ME GO !" and made a futile attempt to get up , resulting to the sudden realisation of how limb her legs were.

_"That wouldn't be smart from my part." _the voice said again.

She growled and shut her eyes . The anger inside her made her tremble like a volcano ready to explode. "What do you want from me , L ?!"

She was greeted with silence so she continued with a hint of smugness in her offensive voice , "Surprised , aren't you , that your trick of 'distorted voice and black helmet' didn't catch !? How foolish do you think I am ?!"

A few seconds passed , seconds filled with the echo the clock's ticking made among the foor walls , until the voice sounded again , _"No one said you're foolish, Ms Yumikaze , but considering your reaction to the facts , I wouldn't say you're the smartest person around these parts."_

The girl pouted and looked away .

_"I have a few questions to ask you."_

She said quietly , "What if I don't answer ?"

_"I'm afraid you have no other choice."_

A cold shiver ran down her spine at this . Her eyes narrowed warily and she gulped in fear. However , deep inside she knew that she had to hide that ... But how ?

_"You do know that you're accused of being the Other Kira ." _Since she didn't respond , L continued , _"Is it true that you fought with Nisekunshi Meiko the day of her death ?" _

Alice's eyes were fixed at the floor when she nodded lightly and said , "Yes."

_"And that Kareshi Irichi , Uwasa Dakawa and their gang hit you the day of their death ?"_

"Yes."

_"That's when you met Yagami-kun."_

Alice rolled her eyes . "What does this have to do with the case ?" she hissed.

_"I'm surprised you ask. I thought you knew that Light is suspected as the original Kira ."_

"Yes , I do." she stammered and before she looked down again , she jerked her head up defiantly "Then I should guess that this adds to the reasons of my accusal ?"

_"That's right."_

"Thought so ." She bit her lip and bowed her head again.

_"The facts mentioned before are enough to shape your accusation but adding your behavior , especially when we arrested you , your percent is raised to 20%."_

"20 percent ?!" she bellowed and jolted up . Her restraints held her down though and she turned behind with a growl.

The voice sounded again , _"I'd advise you not to do such abrupt movements as long as you are restraint , Ms Yumikaze."_

"Ms Yumikaze , my ass !" she shouted and struggled to get up , despite the numbness coursing through her body . "Why don't you just say how much long will that 'as long' be ?! Weeks , months or even just an execution ?!"

_"An execution without being accurate of your guilt would be against the law. As for how long it'll be , I can't say. Only that your mother would certainly be worried."_

"You bastard ! You even used my mother against me !" she growled and fell on the floor again , burying her face behind her folded knees.

A rather uncomfortable silence fell between her and the intercome voice, only interrupted by her own frightened quivers and incomprehensible mutters.

Fear had started making its appearance...

But she needed to fight. She _had to fight _. Againts terror... and L.

---

The same silence had befallen the investigators in the hotel room , where they were all watching, horrified.

"Ryuzaki ..." muttered Matsuda with a hesitant voice . "Maybe we should let them all go ..."

The investigator named Aizawa nodded and clutched his fists resolutely. "Matsuda's right for once ! There is no way that simple school kids like Yumikaze or Light could be Kira !" he shouted defiantly.

The slouched detective didn't even bother to look at them as he said , "There is no need to.", and pressed a spoon on his lips. His calculating eyes looked thoughtfully at the monitors in front of him . His gaze drifted from the girl chained on a chair , to the unshaved man lying on a seat in despair , then to a boy lying on the floor , exhausted , and ultimately to the newcomer who was now looking up at where the camera was.

"Hmmm..."

The other three investigators looked at each other worriedly .

"We shouldn't even tell her about the other captives in here." L said finally and stabbed his spoon into the ball of ice cream in his bowl.

______________________________________________________________

_'What day is it today ...?' _

Alice shivered at the cold rushing through her veins. Her position hadn't helped at all during the days of her captivity . Neither had the buzzing in her head nor the invisible clock's noise.

She bit her lip and bumped her head on her knees for what seemed like.... the one hundredth time ...? _'I've been in here for more than seven days. I'm sure of it . But I lost track of time after this one week . And damn , L , that cheeky bastard won't say anything !'_

She whispered darkly , "Shado..." and the skeletal character appeared at the opposite corner of her small confinement room.

"You called ?..." he asked pensively without raising his eyes off the floor.

Alice didn't dare to look at him too . Instead , she darted the spot on the floor in front of her severely .

"Which day is this ?"

"The seventeenth."

Unpleasant silence followed and none of them said something to uplift it . The Shinigami glanced at the cement walls of the room before he looked at her. "Your mother is doing fine by the way." Since Alice said nothing , he added remorsefully "She is worried about you."

The girl glared at him bitterly . "She's a traitor." she whispered and got back to sulking next to the simple bed.

Shado looked at her sadly for a while . His eyes were only reflecting the care and ... love he felt for her. Her figure , with her back turned to him , danced in their eternal silver . Upon that image that seemed to had vanished those seventeen days ago , he wished he could have her back instead of this girl who was clutching onto her dignity with all she got...and yet , she was losing the battle. Against whom ...? That wretched person....

The thought of killing the detective had passed through his mind many times , yet he had no courage to do it. His brows furrowed and he growled enragedly at the thought of the man. Yet he knew that , if he did kill him , his object of affection would never show forgiveness . Even if L really was her enemy , she'd never get by the thought that the man of her dreams had just passed away by his hand. And then , she'd never bare to look at him again ...

"You seem in pain."

The Shinigami shook his head in surprise. Her voice sounded so gentle and caring in his ears . He looked at her with widened eyes and whispered , "Just the thought of this_ 'L' _" he spat out "makes me want to kill him."

Just like he guessed , Alice's eyes pierced through him . "What ?" she whispered scoldingly "Don't you even try it !" She bit her lip and looked away. "There has to be another way out of this..."

"It's my fault ."

Her eyes widened abruptly and she turned towards him in shock . "What are you saying ?!"

He sighed and closed his eyes . Obviously , if he did look at her , there was a chance that he couldn't bear handling with his guilt. "It's my fault that you're in here right now." he started with a trembling voice "If I hadn't left you , you wouldn't be here ..."

"Just shut up." she hissed . "Perhaps it would be better if I hadn't even found the Death Note. Now go."

Shado threw her one last glance and grinned behind the shadows of his disappearance .

Alice was all alone once again . She , the annoying clock and thin air. She sighed but frowned thoughtfully as she focused on the floor again.

_'There must be a way.' _she thought , a gleam inside her calculating eyes _'I just have to find that way ...without killing anyone. Perhaps if ...'_

Suddenly , the steel door at the side , slammed open and the hooded figures of two men got inside. She stared at them in fear and she curled on the spot .

"Who are you ?" came her shaky voice.

The men said nothing and approached her , the sound of their steps sounding between the four walls forebodingly .

Alice frowned , trying to ignore the cold sweatdrops running down her temple. Her voice was sore, hoarse from fear... "Who are you ?!"

That moment, she shrieked as the one nearer to her knelt down and pinned her to the wall behind . Her struggles to escape , scooting away, shaking her head and feet , seemed futile. Then , her eyes widened and she left out a scream when the other wrapped a black blindfold around her eyes , drowning her into darkness.

There was only the sound of the door closing, steps, and the infinitely continuing ticking...

Fear... took over ... She had lost the battle...

"NO ! LET ME OUT !"

---

The girl's desperate scream sent shivers down Matsuda's veins. He looked at his colleagues fearfully and witnessed the horror in their restraint expressions as well , all reflected in the sweatdrops running down their foreheads.

Glancing back at L though , you could only see the satisfactory yet sadistic smile crossing his pale face.

"I guess I found what makes you tick , Alice." he said to himself once finding his expressionless self again , and pressed the button of the intercome.

---

_"Will you now admit being the Other Kira ?"_

Alice's heart skipped a beat at the voice. Her pulses sped up dangerously and an unbearable numbness coursed her body . Her breath sounded heavy , slow , like she was dying ...

"JUST LET ME OUT !" she screamed , shaking her head . "I'LL SAY ANYTHING ! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE !"

---

"Wh-what's wrong with her !?" stammered Matsuda, shocked, and the investigator named Mogi added , "Some minutes ago she was calm and now she's screaming ?"

"Ryuzaki ?"

No one apart from L noticed the tears running down the blindfold that became even darker from the fresh teardrops .

Her scream echoed from the monitor , making their hearts hammer loudly ,

_"I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ! JUST LET ME GO !"_

_---_

"Let me go ..."

Alice curled at the far-off corner of the room , leaning her head on the wall , slowly giving up and resolving to feeling the tears staining her pale cheeks. Her heart slowed down as she continued whispering desperately ,

"Please..." she begged "Let me go ..."

L's synthetic voice only made her jolt with fright , _"There is no need to react like this . Just answer . Do you admit you're the Other Kira ?"_

"I'M NOT !" she yelled again , this time louder . Tears spillt on the cement and she scooted to the corner as far as she could get. "JUST LET ME GO ALREADY!!"

---

"Ryuzaki , don't you see she's suffering ?!" shouted Aizawa defensively.

Matsuda added "There's no point in using such methods to make her speak !"

L ignored them all, chewed on his thumb nail in deep thought as the monitor's blueish light illuminated his ghostly pale face.

"She'll speak eventually." he said with the distinctive cynisism everyone detested "She won't be able to handle this any longer."

The girl in the screen shook her head like glancing around in fear and began shouting again between her desperate sobs.

_"LET ME GO !!!"_

_This was an idea I came up with after some time after I thought of her being arrested . It was a bit weird but the whole 'custody' thing is going to get even weirder in the next chapter . Believe it ! XD_

_A big big thank you to all the fantastic readers and reviewers of this story. Your support is what makes this tale continue to even greater progress. Thank you, thank you, thank you ! :3_

_**michi-nin :**__ No need to apologise, tis frequent in my laptop as well. And I really thank you for your support and good words. Once I read your review, it made my day ! ^-^_

_**kawaii uchiha's : **__See it from Alice's perspective ; how would you react to your own mother handing you over to the police ? It's a matter of family bonds... =P Bonds that Alice didn't seem to appreciate much after her nine years, but oops, I won't say more. Hope I explained it a little._

_--EleganXD_


	11. Remorse

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Remorse**_

_Me : Oh gee ... This turned out to be wicked ! By the way , I was released ! *blushes* And right now , I'm out in a cafe eating chocolate with Mello ..._

_Mello : Just stop telling things to your readers ! They'll go tell L !!_

_Me : *looks away* Or Near..._

_Mello : *rolls his eyes* NEAR ?! YOU'RE ALSO DATING NEAR ?!?! _

_Me : -_-' Oh crap ..._

The only thing she could remember at the time was the stupid echo of this annoying clock and the highly distorted voice asking her the same questions over and over again.

But she wouldn't care.

Blindfolded and drowned into darkness , there was nothing she could think of. She had fallen a victim of terror , worrying about the fact that it was dark and men were watching. It reminded her of that day , in that alley...

Alice left out a sob and wrapped her hands around her knees , curling up more in the cold corner of her prison. She had completely lost track of time in there and there was no way she could ask Shado to come. Every time she'd try to speak , she'd just close her lips again , understanding how she couldn't utter a word after the screaming that was repeated all those days that seemed like eternity. The everflowing tears were staining her cheeks and there was no way she could force them to stop welling from behind the dark blindfold.

So much for the memories of two years ago ...

---

_Every echo of breath , tense and rash, was magnified in her ears.. The sound of the raindrops falling onto the filthy puddles on the road was so loud that it'd make her ache... The cold mist covering the alley added to the intensity of the eerie atmosphere ..._

_There was only darkness. And then a laugh._

_She turned around to face a man with a scar spreading across his face, from his right eyes to his left cheek . His eyes were wide , distorted with madness._

_"What a lovely chick ! Want an escort , honey ?!" he cackled . _

_She screamed as loudly as she could but it was hopeless. No one could be spotted in fifteen miles from there. _

_She glanced back at his eyes. The man grasped her wrists painfully and she squeezed her eyes shut , wishing to cast this nightmare away. _

_"Please go ! Leave me alone ! Let me go !" she begged but the man's laughter was the only thing she could hear now ._

_He smacked her to the wall and wrapped his hands around her waist. _

_Her eyes were shut and the only thing she could hear from that point on were his own screams as she had kicked him on the groin and was running away as fast as she could ._

_Knowing that this just added to the reasons she'd never be alright ._

_---_

L pressed his thumb on his lips at the sight of Alice shivering after a lot of time of sitting completely still. Just like she did , he too shuffled his feet on the couch.

_'She'll break anytime now.' _he thought _'Just like all the others will.' _

The other investigators were currently out , pressumably taking their fix of coffee. The situation was more than they could handle...

"Watari."

The elder looked at the detective from his corner, a sedate grimace hidden in the room's dark ends...

"Don'tyou have a say in this ?" the young man inquired "After all, she's your -"

"Ryuzaki."

L gave him a brief glance, curious at being cut off like this, in a kind manner, even under the circumstances. The elder's usual faint smile had reappeared, to lace his low voice with an image of everlasting righteousness. "When in a case, you can't worry about your personal beliefs and feelings. You needn't mind about what I think of this .

Without looking at him , L said , a tone of apprehension in his usually calm voice , "Am I doing the right thing ?"

Watari just smiled and nodded lightly .

---

Alice heard the sinister sound of Shado's darkness spreading to the usual cloud from which he usually appeared. But not seeing it , not seeing her friend's ghastly face , only made her feel plunging to the depths of despair.

He was obviously watching her . Solemn . That's how he'd always be since he understood that she wouldn't hear anything apart from her own screams , that despite their pause , continued echoing in her mind.

A single tear ran down her cheek , escaping the cotton blindfold's absorption , when she understood that the Shinigami left her again.

"Please let me go ..." she begged weakly.

---

_The bright sunrays escaped the closed glass windows and bathed the large room in its light . The door opened gently and two women , actually one woman and one girl , stepped inside . The blonde girl giggling happily as she got in carrying a black and dark pink backpack . The woman with the fresh characteristics , probably her mother , looked around satisfacted and then back to her daughter._

_"Alice , honey , stay here , would you ?" she asked kindly . _

_Alice flopped on the white leather couch and smiled as she got out a white book with an ornate 'L' on the front. "Don't worry, mommy !" she smiled with eyes closed happily "I'll just sit here with L !" _

_Her mother , no other than Yozora , smiled joyfully and proceeded to open a white slided door . Before she did so though , she looked back at Alice and added , "I'll go see daddy now , okay ?"_

_"Mm-hm !" she did and nodded , then asked curiously "Is daddy working right now ?"_

_"Yup !" did Yozora "But he won't be for long ! Remember though , don't tell him about our little birthday surprise !" _

_As the door slided open , she caught the brief glimpse of her blonde father looking up from his papers . And then , it closed with silence that resulted to shouts._

_Her happy hums stopped and Alice looked up from her book worriedly._

_"What is that , Hetsuyu !?"_

_"You damned bitch ! When I say don't come in my office , I mean don't !"_

_"Answer me !"_

_"Drugs ! Weapons ! Are you satisfied now , wench !?"_

_"Then everythibg's a lie !? A mere lie ?! You're not a lawyer ?!"_

_"Of course not ! Now get away , NOW !"_

_Eight year old Alice was now standing up , eyes widened fearfully and her book in her trembling hand._

_Then there was a slap and the thud of the book dropped to the floor..._

_---_

"Please let me go ..." she repeated.

Only silence followed her words . Or at least , that's how it'd seem to them. But to her ears , this silence was filled with screams ...

_"Are you ready to admit being Kira ?"_

Just how pathetic was she , really . She hadn't cried for , what she could remember , years . Now , it took the greatest detective of the world to make her cry like the little girl she used to be , once.

"Just let me go ..." she replied , struggling to raise her head . All she wanted was to escape , escape this darkness _he_ had drowned her into. She wanted him to see the real result of his method. But she wasn't strong now , not strong enough to even raise her head to meet him.

_"This wouldn't be wise. Don't you see that you won't leave this place if you don't answer ?"_

"Don't you see how foolish you are !?" she yelled , jerking upwards , and tears welling from her hidden eyes "Don't you understand that even if I do answer that 'Yes, I'm the Other Kira' it will only be 'cause you're forcing me to , just to get this fucking blindfold off me ?!"

She remained there panting and then hid her face between her knees , sulking into the depths of her despair. Silence covered the place once more . The voice sounded no more.

Then , there was the loud slamming of the steel door open. Alice gasped and turned towards the door , and did the futile attempt to scoot further from the person . Frustration and resent filled her at the comprehension of the cold wall behind her back. Meanwhile , the steps went louder , coming nearer and nearer until they came to a halt right in front of her.

She could feel that person being so close to her that she said in a choked voice , "Please , go ...!"

She gasped at the feeling of coldness rushing past her cheeks and reaching something behind her head. All this time that she felt hair-raising movements , she held her breath in fear when to her own surprise , the blindfold fell on the floor in front of her.

Dazzling light , so bright , strong , that she had to blink to adjust to it , welcomed her to the same cell she'd been days ago ...

Alice breathed out and opened her eyes. There , knelt right in front of her , was the slouched figure of the dark-haired detective whose partially hidden eyes bored into hers curiously . She parted her lips to speak but he just got up and motioned to an elderly man to help her get up.

A very ...familiar old man ...

_'Mr. Quillsh ....?'_

The elder wrapped his arm around her shoulders , smiling at her shivers and incredulous looks coming from his gentle fatherly touch , and led her outside the room , right behind L .

L had his hands in his pockets as he said to her with no trace of any emotion in his voice . "Alice , this is Watari but I suspect you've already guessed."

She looked up at the man and he smiled courteously.

_' is ... Watari ?... All this time...?'_

"He'll lead you to your room."

Having said that , he turned around to leave , ignoring her sharp inhale of air.

"What ?!" she shouted and reached up a hand . L looked surprised at her grip around his arm and then glanced back to her face, wondering. She was serious , frowned and ... embarassed . "You mean I'll have to stay here ?!"

He nodded , "I think I didn't put this very well. Yes , you'll have to stay here."

She growled , "For how long ?!"

L gently but hesitantly unwrapped her hand from around his and walked away . Watari smiled with hidden meanings and she just half-closed her eyes resentfully when L raised his hand nonchalantly.

"For as long as it takes to catch Kira."

_Woooooo....!!! This was cool ! _

_Also, sorry for the late update, but I had gone on a short trip where I had no internet and no 'Kira Revolution' files with me. Sorry, everyone, this won't be repeated !!! _

_And, I hope that this chapter will make up for those of you who hated L's latest behavior towards our sweet (-coughs- Sweet ?!) Alice._

_Anyway , I'm gonna send you many many wishes ! XD From the same dungeon as before .... -_-' I never thought Mello would react like this to the fact that apart from him and L I'm also dating ... *blushes* Near ..._

_Mello : AAAAAARGH !!!_

_Me : Sorry ...._

_**kawaii uchiha's : **__My bad for the misunderstanding. Nywayz, you're right._

_**michi-nin :**__ Yup, it did ! I'm happy that you're waiting for new chapters so much ! And I hope that each time, something will be revealed to you : like now, I think her fear(s) were made clear. As for Shado's love, she knows alright. ^-^ And, I have so many mysteries about her in store ! Hehehe._

_**Samara Star :**__ Guess you have to wait and see ! :3 -winks-_

_**SuperCuteTomomi :**__ Oh, I am so happy to see that you love those two characters of mine ! I can see that you love Shado and also why, I hope what happens later on with him will be fine to you (but like Samara Star, you'll have to wait :3 ). But I'd love to know what caught your eye on them ! Anyway, I did update though not as fast as you'd hope ! -_-' Sorry..._

_--EleganXD (the condemned to death from Mello's hands)_


	12. Settling

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Settling**_

_Me : Whee ! ^^ This is the main stream , yeah ! I can't wait for the REALLY main chapters to come !!!_

_L : Cake ?_

_Me : Whee ! Story , cake and L too ! My life's getting better !!!_

_"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri , aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana ..."_

Nuzzles and growls sounded from beneath the fresh white sheets of the double bed . A white hand poped out of the layer mass and searched blindly on the bed table for something. It stopped on a ringing cell phone and picked it up , a growl echoing again.

"Is it Light ?..." she whispered , rubbing her eyes . 'Mom' she read. She closed her eyes , frowned , and smacked it to the ground . The song stopped with a buzz.

Alice sat up on the bed and crossed her hands . Her eyes were closed and she obstinately refused to think . Soon though , she glanced at the broken mobile remorsefully and leaned back on the pillows , sighing heavily and gazing at the black wall some feet away from the bed.

How fast did things change after all ... The thought had never crossed her mind but now... From being part of a happy family , to being a pensive teenager , then to being the Other Kira , from her home to jail and now this ... Light was missing too . She had no time yesterday to ask anything , not even about how her life would be from that point on , but the thought that something may had happened to Light made her wince in aggrevation. Especially when she thought that the one responsible for it could be L ...

From admiring him... oh, now she loathed him .

Dizziness fell on her and that buzz would never stop its torment. She rubbed her temples but it wouldn't just go away.

She got up and walked to the walk-in closet opposite her bed. Her clothes , everything , were there. Just how more annoying could that be . Taking a look at her clothes , she'd figure out that the clothes she was in were sticky . They were the same clothes she wore the day of her arrest after all. She changed quickly to a simple bluejean and a black longsleeve , avoiding getting into the bathroom in the thought of cameras being there too , and walked out of the room.

Getting out and locking back the door , she noticed that her room number was 489. Considering this , she was located in a ... hotel ?

While walking down the cold hallways -everything in that place seemed to be outragedly cold- , she crossed her arms to warm up and threw a glance at her surroundings. Everything in that floor seemed neglected , rarely used . Everything was covered in dark blue carpet and the walls were icy grey . No wonder - it matched perfectly with L's cold persona .

She stepped in the elevator and bowed her head , eyes closed in thought and brows furrowed angrily. A mental kick at herself continued as she dared to mention the young man . But she couldn't ignore the flush red on her cheeks either.

When she opened her eyes , she was face to face with a set of about 23 floors and no inscription about what their use was for. _'Now , if I was something like an investigation room , what and where would I be ?' _Her eyes traced the similar buttons and stopped on the button 'three' which she pressed tensely .

Again , the surroundings hadn't changed. She walked out and glanced around in hope of finding some indication of a room that could possibly serve as an investigation room. She had reached about half the hallway when she heard voices , manly voices , coming from within glass doors. She stood beside them and listened carefully , something that was queerly easy to do - she'd expect more from the detective , something like sound insulation.

"But Ryuzaki , didn't you order that no one would release her ?!"

"And yet you did it yourself !?"

Alice placed her palms on the wall and stretched nearer to listen better. They were talking about _her_ ... ?

Then came L's calm and gentle voice , "Yes . I saw no need to why we should keep her in any longer."

_'That jerk . He'd keep me more if I hadn't insulted his stupid detective ego...!'_

"Yet you keep the others in !" Alice's eyes widened in recognition of who the 'others' or at least one of them could be. "Why should she be an exception ?!"

"Because she may be useful in getting information out of the others. That way our job will be much easier to do."

"Ryuzaki."

All eyes apart from L's turned around to the girl standing now in the middle of the room. Matsuda's lips parted and just like those around him , he followed the movement of the girl who was now walking up to L.

L was sitting on his rotating chair . Surprisingly enough , he didn't close the monitors but even if he did , there would be nothing to hide . There was no one in the three displayed rooms. Still , he wouldn't turn around, when she took the initiation and rotated his chair .

"I demand explanations." Alice said coldly.

L looked up and down at her curiously then emotionlessly as he said , "I must say I'm impressed, . You get to stay in this twenty three floor hotel and you find the lobby in less than an hour and you also eavesdropped our conversation without getting caught. Perhaps you really should be an investigator."

"I was well taught."

The investigators looked at the two nervously . There was a jittery tension between them as both's eyes sparkled despite their coldness.

L took from the desk in front of him a plate of cake and took a bite , then said , "I believe you must be introduced ." She glared at the men as they were introduced, Matsuda , Aizawa and Mogi. She could see with the corner of her eyes, the uncomfort in which her scowl had put them in , and turned back to L , wondering why something didn't seem right. "Where is Chief Yagami ? I thought he worked in the investigation ."

"Yes , and he still does." he replied , taking a sip of his coffee. She glanced at it and then back at him . _'So that's his secret way of insomnia...Omigod, I must start drinking that too...!' _ "But the way things turned out , Captain Yagami required a ..." He sipped again , his eyes fixed on her , as he picked up the word "...break."

She crossed her arms , not figuring out how a man like Soichiro Yagami could obviously require rest , especially when they work under such circumstances.

"So your alias is Ryuzaki." she mused up to him and he nodded . None of them would take their eyes off the other even when he'd sip the caffeine substance. Generally , there was a rather tensive atmosphere that was only broken by a sore cough.

She glared at Matsuda who rubbed the back of his head nervously , "Ummm...Do you like headquarters , Ms Yumi-"

"No." she snapped at him and added detachedly. "And cut the Ms Yumikaze shit. The same goes for you , _'Ryuzaki'_ ."

L looked back at her with an infuriatingly blank face. "As you wish . But for reasons of security , if by any occasion you are allowed to go outside , you'll be using an alias like everyone. We picked up for you the name Kelly Itsuwari."

"It's lame . I suppose you're the one who thought of it ?" she said mockingly, hoping to irritate him . He nodded and then she added as venomously as she could , "And this 'itsuwari' . It adds perfectly to my whole life , did you think of it too ?"

Someone from the crowd behind was about to respond but L's and Alice's glares fell on them coldly in unison . Then again they looked at each other and hers twinkled with frigid glimmers as she repeated , "Allowed ?"

He left the cup on the desk wordlessly and gazed at her for a little while . His serious gaze made her twitch in uneasiness but held her chin up fearlessly.

"As you understand , " he said , breaking the chain of tension "You can't go out of this hotel without permission and an escort . That would be someone from the investigation team." Alice deliberated on whom would be the best for such a scarce, as he made it seem , occassion . Her thoughts flied to the three men , _'No , they're dorks' _but when she reached her last resort , L , her eyes turned even darker.

_'No , never , and when I say never , I mean it !'_

"Then again , such occassions will be extremely rare and only when mandatory."

"So I may be out of that room but I'm still in prison ."

He looked around vaguely , "Indeed, but there's the difference that you can explore the hotel freely in any way you want. The tenth floor is also for your private use and only."

Her grip around her arms became tighter. A whole floor of her own ? Of course, that still didn't make any difference , actually no matter what he'd do , it was still prison.

"To be honest , I've thought as such." she said smugly "It can't be that some sort of kindness had came to you to let me out so simply . It hasn't occured to me , how can it be to you ? I'm still a suspect , ain't I ?"

Silence. So tormentous , yet satisfactory when it comes to such situations. The waiting for an answer mocked her deeply , but the thought that L was face to face with someone who could say things in his behalf, directly from his thoughts , made her feel so pleased with herself that it had blown away the urge to kill him . Now she only wanted to smack his face to the wall , but then again he'd do her a double capoeira kick , and then she'd kick his groin , and then he'd fall on the floor screaming ....

Among the monotonous buzz of the computers and the screams echoing in her mind's outrageous scenario , came a beep from the laptop on the desk that broke the silence to pieces. L took a glance at it and then at her with a hint of resent in his eyes' darkness. "Yes you are, I'm afraid." he said calmly , patiently. He turned his back at her and opened up a window in his laptop . "It'd be better if you went out of the lobby now . You could search for Watari , that'd give you something to kill your time with."

_'Oh right , the quest for another traitor ...!'_

Alice balled her fists and inhaled sharply and turned on her heel to leave , ignoring the investigators' apprehensive looks . But before she left , she stood on the threshold for a while , gazing at the detective's back absently . Without her noticing , her heart had calmed down and rested in her chest gently .

_'It's really....him. L....'_

The detective seemed to have noticed , and glanced at her from behind his shoulder , making her frown seriously and leave without another word.

"That jerk." she whispered and bit her lower lip .

The hallways were even colder now that the wind of her furious steps was blowing. Her head fazed at the thought of how much rooms were in that huge hotel - and how mcuh time she had to find out. Once in the elevator , she kicked the wall frustratedly , soon to regret it as it shaked violently . She grasped the railings just in case and sighed pensively. Just the comprehension that even such a small expression of anger could get her scared made her wince in frustration.

She glanced over at the numerous buttons. Again , she knew nothing about where to find the elderly handler. That would give her another childish mystery to solve .

She pressed one of the buttons gently , and patted her foot quickly in contrast with her patient expression as she waited for the elevator doors to open. As soon as it stopped , she stormed out and pried her gaze around . The floor was no different than the other ones. Blue carpet , blue walls and abundant doors to even more boringly same rooms.

The scenery did not change at all as she proceeded through the hallways and there was no trace of Watari anywhere . She had been searching for about half an hour in that floor and she was about to give up, when she passed from a room unlike the others.

Instead of carpet it was tiled and the blue walls were icy grey . It held strong resemblance to the lobby , with its countless monitors and unstoppable buzzing , something that made her shake her head to uplift the thoughts of the despicable detective and the room. She let her gaze swivel around the screens , her heart fluttering with hope of finding any trace of Light there , but nothing , and so she let it rest on the view of the lobby where the investigators where watching something on the edge of their seats. She half-closed her eyes , leaning forward to see for herself , when she heard someone say softly,

"Good morning , Ms Yumikaze."

"Huh ?" she yelped in fright and turned on her heel . Some feet away from her, the grey haired elder was looking at her through his kind eyes that made her relax and sigh in relief , "Oh it's you , Watari...." she looked at the man's warm smile for a second , then added regretfully , "...-san."

Watari laughed softly and sat down on a couch by a coffee table , watching her pensive yet angry reactions with humor in his eyes. "Oh , so now you know that I'm not Mr. Quillsh as I had your mother and you know , but Watari."

_'A lie...' _"And you also call me 'Ms'." she crooned.

"Would you like to sit ?" he asked politely , motioning to a chair opposite of his. Alice blinked and rolled her eyes in shock but did as he had suggested.

They sat silently for a while , giving her some time to gaze around dazedly again. The hope inside her had been extinguished now but the lobby monitor made her hear hammer loudly as the dark-haired man's figure sat there talking with his co-investigators.

"You seem confused , Ms Yumikaze. Alice."

Alice was startled by his sudden interference in her thoughts , as she had obviously forgotten she was not alone. "Who wouldn't be ?" she said distractedly and added , "But I'm getting the hang of it , somehow."

"In just one day ? I always knew you were gifted , but this !" he chuckled , then motioned to two plates of cake and two cups of coffee on the small table. "I was about to take these down to Ryuuzaki but I pressume he wouldn't mind if he shared them with you."

She glanced at the tray and shook her head , "I'd prefer not , if it's for Ryuuzaki , then who am I to take it ?" Watari though held it in front of her insistently and she had no other option but to accept the food offering . The cake was really nice , she had to admit . She finished eating the cake sooner than she had expected , feeling Watari's eyes fixed on her , and placed it back on the tray gingerly.

"It was nice." she said quietly to fill in the lack of speech . He nodded in aknowledgement and none of them spoke a word . With this getting so silent , Alice shuffled her feet and looked at the floor nervously. It was perhaps the only time she had ever acted like this.

"Watari-san ," she uttered lowly, hurt on the thought of the now lost in her eyes 'Quillsh-san' . "Do you know , by any chance...where Light is ?"

Watari averted his eyes from her and said , "I'm not at liberty to talk about these subjects freely , Ms Yumikaze. And I'd suggest you did the same."

Alice gave out a quiet curse and shut her eyes as in pain . When she looked back at him , she was still struggling to make her anger for L disappear as she had brilliantly guessed that he was the one behind Light's disappearance.

"Is all this L's idea ?" she asked , storming up with hands balled in fists. "I've tried to reach Light's cell phone many times , he won't answer , and I know that Light always answers , so tell me where the Hell he is !"

The elder would still not look at her , and as minutes passed like this , her anger had begun to slowly diminish . He was still deliberating on what to say when he said , "You don't have to worry about Yagami-san , he'll soon be alright. Any time soon."

Alice arched an eyebrow at the quizical response and twitched when he smiled back at her . How could he stay so polite even after her earlier outburst? She shook her head to clear it from petty thoughts such as liking Watari, that man who was lying to her and her mother, and the other investigators . "What do you mean 'any time soon' ?" she asked coldly but Watari didn't seem to notice. He just smiled and took the now one plate of cake and coffee , and went outside .

Once more , she was left alone to deal with the nothingness she had to do . She walked up to the monitors once again and searched for the bronze haired man . Finding no sight of him , she closed her eyes pensively and was about to walk out when it striked her as an afterthought . She turned to the screen again and payed attention to the blurry images they were watching .

Through the blurr of the screen, this so hard to decipher image , she recognised the black hair of Captain Yagami , a girl and no other than..

"Light !"

_Now we're talking ! ^^ Main stream , wheehoo ! XD_

_I hope it was nice , rather short though . As you've guessed by now , I'm not quite good at nice conversations but I try to do my best every day ! ^^_

_Please review and thanks for those who've already had ! They make my day !_

_**kawaii uchiha's : **__I was rolling on the floor laughing for a day after this review !!! XD Mwahahahah !_

_**michi-nin :**__ Aw, another touching review ! :3 Thanks for your good words ! I give you many cookies for it ! ^^ Nywayz, I'm glad you like the characters as for her relationship with Wammy as well as other mysteries about her... Hehehe, you'll have to wait a lot. (And mwahaha, your P.S. was hilarious ! XD )_

_Love ya ^^ --EleganXD_


	13. Unexpected

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Unexpected**_

_Me : Oh gee, it goes without saying that I'm TOO nervous right now ! _

_Near : That's why you'd be alright with Mello . You are both too emotional._

_Me : WHAT DID YOU SAY ?! *blushes* Ummm...yeah ...actually... -phone rings- Oh, it's - *blush*_

_Dum dum dummmm !_

_Who is it on the phone ?..._

_Wait for next side story everyone !_

_(That's for you, michi-nin :D )_

Alice could barely hear her breathing , her steps , or rather , her thoughts , as she ran down the monotonous hallways. She stopped abruptly on the second third floor and made her way to the lobby , dazed as she recognised the figure of Light standing among the small crowd.

The young man and the investigators turned to see her stepping in , and he uttered , surprised , "Alice...?"

"Light...?"

Before she could restrain herself , she ran up to him and hang her arms around his neck , clinging to him as tight as she could. His hand tangled through her purple hair and stopped on her back softly .

"I missed you ..." he said quietly and she nodded wordlessly . They separated reluctantly and glanced around at the investigators , a sheepish grin on his face .

L blinked curiously and mumbled something incomprehensible that made her arch an eyebrow of question , but then a high-pitched voice broke their silent reunion .

"Just who is SHE ?!"

Everyone now turned to the blonde girl standing next to Light . Her grimace of hate didn't much , for her own sake , with the tears that were about to well from her green eyes _(A/N: Sorry , they look light-brown but in the end , they look green ?) _. Alice looked at her expressionlessly as she asked vaguely, "Is it my idea or this is really Misa Amane ?"

The girl crossed her arms and sticked her tongue out at her childishly , "Yes , I am ! And who exactly are you ?"

Light and L held back a laugh as she replied coldly , "I usually don't answer to airheads, but I'm Yumikaze Alice and I'm ..." She glanced over to Light , catching a vague glimpse of L, and continued , "Light's girlfriend."

"WHAT ?!" Misa squealed , her blonde hair sticking up as in fright . Alice was tackled away as Misa started punching Light's chest weakly "So you just kissed me to take advantage of me ?! Eh , eh , eh ?!?!?"

Alice frowned and crossed her arms impatiently . She was sure that Light had mentioned something about meeting someone helpful to them, someone whom he had kissed to take advantage of, but she'd never thought that this would be the biggest doofus of the world. Because if that girl had something to do with Light, then could it be ...? As she glanced at Aizawa and Captain Yagami , who had mysteriously appeared there just like Light and this airhead, she noticed how they were both looking down with fury boiling inside them gradually , in contrast with the always cheerful Matsuda and the ever calm L.

"I'm sorry to end this boring chit-chat , airhead ," she said evenly , walking up to them again and pulling Misa , who cried relentlessly , away from Light "But could someone explain what happened ?"

L took a deep breath , as soon as her glare fell on him , "Well, I think we could tell you now. Just like you, Misa and Light were and are still suspected to be Kira-"

"Wait !" snapped Light and growled furiously , "You mean that Alice's a suspect too ?!"

There was a small pause and L nodded. "Of course , her demeanor was rather suspicious and her being with you pointed exactly to that direction."

Light growled . It was the first time Alice had seen him that way . "That's all the proof you had !? Don't tell me you put her behind bars too !?" When L nodded again , Light turned to her and embraced her protectively . "Are you alright after all this ?" he asked quietly .

She couldn't react at all though. Thinking back at the time when she and Light first met , he was alluring , determined and calm. Now , he was a different person. Protective , emotional . Perhaps ... She frowned as she understood . _'Light has a plan then . He must have deliberately relinquished ownership and now his memories of Kira are erased...Why didn't he tell me ?' _

"Of course I'm fine." she said pensively as she pulled away from him , ignoring Misa crying in a corner. Alice's glare turned thoughtful , calculating. _'Then he must have kissed Amane in order to manipulate her, giving her the impression that he loved her. For Light to do that , she must have been the Second Kira , no matter what. Why else would he do something that superficial ?' _She glanced over to L who responded with the same even but strangely threatening look , as shades of green and deep blue fell on them , and the people around them were covered by darkness and mist.

_'Then L's deduction was correct all along.'_

As she woken up from her own deep thinking , the conversation had moved on with Aizawa bursting enragedly and pushing Misa out of the room , and with Light and L deliberating on Light controlling Misa or something similar.

Her thoughts drifted away again and she looked sideways to prevent someone like L from guessing her thoughts . _'So ... who tells me that Light wasn't using me all along too ?' _Glancing at Light up and down again , she closed her eyes slowly just to realise that she was fazed and the never stopping ringing echoed in her head, only to recognise the hidden sound of foreboding bells inside.

"Shit." she muttered . _'He could be , but , he's so caring to me now that he's not Kira that I could never believe he wouldn't love me. Although ...' _She looked over to to them again and frowned incredulously . _'He could have really fallen in love with me after that night in the port ?'_

"Are you alright Alice ?"

Alice looked at L dazedly but then nodded , "Yes , I'm alright. What were you saying ?"

L removed his eyes from her and looked back at Light , exchanging apprehensive looks.

"I told you I'm fine." she said coldly with a tone in her voice that only figured her irritation.

Light walked up to her and patted her shoulders gently . His eyes bored into hers and through their majestic bronze colour , she smirked smugly at the recognition of the fading but still alive sparkle of a killer.

"Maybe you should go to your room ?"

She heard Aizawa mumble something like "Yes , like Amane." but then L cut in , "Actually , Light , we need Alice to be here with us."

"Don't tell me you'll put a handcuff on her too !" shouted Light frustratedly. That's when Alice caught the glimpse of a silver handcuff jingling between the two and she held back the smile ready to appear.

She needn't hold it back though for she averted her eyes seriously when she saw the faint tint of red on L's pale cheeks. "No, that would be unecessery. But the same stands for her too , she will be under constant surveillance and must never get out of this hotel. I don't believe though there's any need to go over this again." This time he was talking to Alice and she nodded lightly.

He continued from where he left off , "Also , I wanted to tell you , Light. I want you working with us in the case. You understand the reasons , don't you ?"

Alice was prepared to speak but Light was the one whose eyes sparkled with eagerness , "Because then , not only will you always be with me , but I'll also be helpful to you ."

"Correct. I look forward to working with you."

Alice breathed sharply as Captain Yagami held his son in his arms and the other investigators congratulated , each one with their own way , Aizawa and Mogi with a serious handshake between men and Matsuda with cheers .

"The same goes for you , Alice."

Hands in his pockets and his eyes looking aloofly at the closed curtains , he seemed so nonchalant when he blurted that out.

Alice's eyes narrowed but it was all replaced by the first genuine smile she had ever had in years . "You really mean that ?" she whispered and looked down at her feet .

"NO WAY !"

Both of them turned towards Light who balled his fists determindedly and strided towards her , and grabbed her shoulders with his strong hold , like he did the night of the ball . Only that now he was angry and not calm...

"This is dangerous ! I won't have you put in risk !" He turned to L and shouted in mixed frustration and anger, "Why do you want her in this case anyway ?!"

L glanced at him rather frighteningly and then at the Captain's furious expression. After picking the right words , he said evenly , "Her percent of being the Other Kira is much higher than yours being Kira, Light , so considering that , she should be the one connected to me right now but no one would want that , it would be completely indecent to chain together a man and a young girl , especially if she's someone else's girlfriend."

She could feel Light's hold calm down and his hammering heart rest in his chest , but she couldn't just ignore the tiny hint of envy in both manly glares.

The detective continued , "You also underestimate your girl's intelligence . She's not Amane , she's one who may be much more intelligent even than you or me, if she could restrain some emotions." He paused for a minute to check on Light's expression - so did Alice : just like he thought , Light had done an instant grimace of insult at this , but when he tried to answer back , L cut in even more serious now .

"Therefore her help in the case will be of vital importance . Her being with me and you will only assure to much better results in this case and it will also help me and the other Task Force members to have an eye on her."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was broken by L again , who glanced over to a much sullen Alice . "So what do you choose ?" Been greeted by silence, he added , mumbling "Though you technically don't have much options..."

"Ryuzaki's right ..." Light whispered and turned to her with a gentle smile , "You can choose whatever you want." The tone of apprehension though was rather recognisable in his voice.

Alice's eyes sparkled for once as she glared at L determindedly . "I don't see why not ."

Matsuda's cheers were maybe the most startling thing of the conversation for Aizawa scowled at him with his hands balled into fists , and then Light started laughing quietly while Alice and L were looking at opposite directions , thoughts in mind. But as the three investigators went out of the room and the three of them were left alone , Light made the daring question to get out of the room with her...

"...alone." he repeated as he went out , pulling her with him . Alice found the chance to take another glimpse of L averting his eyes with a slight gleam of frustration inside , before the door closed and banged on the handcuff chain that connected the two men together.

Once out in the hallway , Light wore a truthful and honest smirk on his handsome face and she couldn't help but smile riddlishly at the man she was supposed to have an affair with. Even to this point , her thoughts were divided. This Light smiling unsurely wasn't the Light who saved her and he certainly wasn't the same Light she kissed some weeks ago.

Or so she thought .

He walked up to her and cupped the side of her face so that she was looking straight at him . Her grin would turn even happier when she saw the murderous gleam in his eyes , but it soon faded when he whispered softly , "I'm only worried about you."

His face was now less than an inch away from hers and their lips were almost touching. "I can fend for myself ." she said sadly , the thought of losing all the help she could get from Kira depressing her . "It's you you must worry about."

"How can you say that ?"

Alice pulled back from him slightly to pry into his eyes . There was still that gleam but not up enough in their surface so as to be sure that Kira , the greatest murderer of all times , was actually that young man . Right now , he was just ... Light , an average overachiever who would work with the greatest detective.

She pried her gaze away from his but was soon forced to look back at him when he leaned down and his lips touched hers softly.

The soft kiss changed rapidly as he pinned her to the wall and the same passion that she felt burning inside her that fateful night , scorched them again , making her finally comprehend one thing :

Kira was still there.

_Whee ! XD Insert Light and Misa then ! ^^_

_So , keep reading and thankies for your wonderful reviews !_

_Also, I had to post this quite early since tomorrow I'll be going on vacation, thus won't be able to publish !_

_Now there, tell me what you think please !_

_**michi-nin : **__Haha, sorry my friend, but in this story you'll have to wait a lot for Alice's intriguing past to be completely revealed ! -grins- Aw, don't be mad at me for the waiting, okay ? Haha. :3_

_**kawaii uchiha's :**__ -throws a shuriken at you and you dodge- Ha ! Then let's have a friendly duel ! O_O Ahhh ! Don't hit me ! :D Hehe. Sorry, but I can't let you do kill Wammy just yet, I need him for the story's progress, but you can kill him afterwards ! -grins- Want some help with that ?_

_Love ya ^^ -- EleganXD_


	14. Reasons

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Reasons**_

_(Two side-stories today : This one is dedicated to michi-nin who gave me the idea for this one after a review. Michi-nin anticipated this so much and I bet the outcome will be unexpected...! ^-^ )_

_Dum dum dummmmm....! _

_In the previous side story, I had a conversation with Near when suddenly, THE PHONE RANG !_

_Dum dum dummm ! (Okay, we got it ! _)_

_Me : Umm...It's...-answers- Hey !_

_Near : ...?_

_Mysterious caller : Hey, babe, whaz up ? Phhh..._

_Me : O_O Are you smoking again, you - ?!_

_Near : Ahem._

_Me : -looks sideways at Near and blushes- Umm..._ Well, yeah, I'm also seeing Matt, what's your problem !?_

_Near : ...-smirk- _

_Matt : Hm ? Who's there, babe ?_

_Me : Stop calling me that !! And you ! Stop smirking ! Wahhh !!!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Me : I know what you'll say : another episode where something happens...Not exactly ! Cuz in here , there's the best scene of Death Note !!! ^^ *TADA !!!*_

_L : Perhaps that was too much information . _

_Me : *scowls at him* Why ? There are many different aspects about which scene is the best , some say it's the scene where Mello asks Near 'who'll get to Kira first' . Too much information would be if I said-_

_L : *presses a button on his desk* Watari , could you gag Dimitra for me ?_

The day had started like most days after her release.

There had always been someone watching , for that she was sure. Whether it was Watari or Light and, technically, L, she could still feel a pair of eyes fixed on her wherever she went. Sometimes she had the urge to start bandalizing the hotel, but what enticed her the most was the wild imagination of kicking L on the groin, an imagination with which she lullabied herself to sleep every night.

Her relationship with the rest of the hotel residents was still kind of... icy. Everything she'd do, even a step, would constantly raise a fresh wave of disturbance from Captain Yagami's part and then a cold insult straight from Alice. With the other two investigators, she rarely talked since they were avoiding talking to her themselves. The one who was peculiarly trying to get along with her was Matsuda who'd always get in her way to chat with her, only to get a cold response. And as regarding Misa, the two young women had decided to make a small truce for the case's sake. It was Light's idea actually, since Misa was too much of an airhead to think for the good of the case and Alice was much too proud to drop her ego for a doofus. So currently, the two had started to talk more under the disguise of friends, only that Alice would usually blurt something about Misa's low intelligence.

Her affair with Light was going from good to better even though L was present every time they'd be together. However, most of the time she had the opportunity to be with Light, she'd turn around on her heel and wish to disappear as fast as possible. For some weird reason, perhaps fear, her heart was pounding violently at the sight of the detective being around whenever she'd be anywhere near them.

So, currently, everything was kind of ....dull. No suspicion on any other shady characters, no action, no nothing. She was still cursing the ones responsible for their omission of bringing her favorite books and movies along with her clothes and other various things. To her terror, she had discovered that her favorite book of all times had fell off her bag sometime during her chase, and was now wishing that it was lying neglected somewhere on her room's floor. But whenever she'd go to the lobby to ask for permission, she'd remember L's absolute orders, 'can't go out without escort', and would winc with disgust at the thought of being escorted by someone from their group of idiots. Even if she'd ask for Light to come, she'd been forced to have L tagged along and that only made her double-curse and shake her head in embarassment at the burning feeling on her cheeks.

That day, the sun was up as usual sheding its warm light inside Misa's room. When she first saw it, the first thing to cross her mind was how monotonous this hotel really was : it was no different than the other rooms she had been into, excluding the lobby and Watari's room of course. Her freak out of the monotony was about to burst when she discovered the clothes inside Misa's closet. It was like her closet had been transferred in the model's room, with the only difference being that Misa's clothes were kinda too glaring for her liking.

So, there they were, sitting opposite of each other. She and Misa sitting on the couch in front of the window and the two chained men on the opposite one.

Light hadn't taken his eyes off her as no one spoke, and it made her feel nervous that this tiny charade was going on between them in front of the other two.

"This is so boring..." complained Misa after a while, breaking the ice. Alice glared at her sideways and Light was startled to understand that there were others in the room.

L had just finished his cake when he eyed Misa's plate gluttonously, "Do you want that piece of cake ?"

The other two looked at each other in surprise and Light was about to let out a laugh when Misa replied arrogantly, "No, cake makes you fat, I won't eat any."

"Actually, I've found that you don't gain any weight if you burn the calories by using your brain."

"WHAT ?!" she squealed "Are you calling me stupid ?!"

_'What an airhead...' _she thought and looked away to get her mind as far as possible from such coversations. She was still listening, unfortunately ... Now they had proceeded to talking about L's pervercy... _'So interesting subjects...'_ She supported her now flushed red cheek on her hand and closed her eyes, wondering what the Hell she had done wrong to deserve this. _'Oh wait !' _she thought sarcastically _'I killed bitches and bastards, how sweet ! Gugh !'_

"Okay then, I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights !" she heard Misa say deviously.

"We have infrared cameras in here as well." L replied calmly as he devoured Misa's cake and seemed utterly oblivious to Misa's glares. Tired of hearing only bullshit and his chomping on the poor piece of cake, Alice snapped at him impassively,

"What's wrong with you ?"

This time, all attention was drawn on her but just like L, she was utterly oblivious and continued as a response to his questionary look, "You were supposed to be motivated from being here, but you don't seem motivated to me."

L pondered on this for a second "Not motivated ? You're right, I'm depressed."

They all looked at him incredulously. "What for ?"

The detective was starring at the floor absently. He answered, taking one more bite, "Well... truthfully, all this time, I thought you all had something to do with Kira, and the entire case had hinted at that fact. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong." It was the first time she had seen him so pensive. "Although, having said that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why we're wearing these."

The silver handcuff clinged as he raised his hand, as though he wanted everyone to witness his sacrifice for the case. Alice eyed it impassively and Misa with dismay as he continued, "And we also know that Kira can control people's actions, which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I suspect that you, Light and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we've observed so far makes a lot more sense to me." Then he eyed Alice expressionlessly when he added, "Though it's strange."

Seeing her confused reaction to his statement, he urged to dispel her wonder. "Why would Kira kill mere students by using you ? This is the only missing piece of the puzzle and it adds to your suspicion, Alice."

"What ?! Keep Alice out of this, Ryuzaki ! She has nothing to do with Kira, I'm sure of it !" Light shouted defensively and looked over at Alice trustfully. She barely held back a sarcastic smirk - the whole situation had started to grow ironic. "And anyway, does this mean that we were all Kira during the time we were controlled ?"

_'Duh !' _Alice thought and then mused up to them, "Remember that my role in this case is the _'Other Kira' _?" she spat out sarcastically and glared at the even-tempered L.

L, however, continued as though she had never spoken, and nodded. "You are right, Light. I don't think I could've been wrong about that. You and Misa were Kira while Alice is the even more perplexed Other Kira. If what I'm thinking is correct, when your confinement began, you were Kira. I don't believe it's coincidence that while you three were imprisoned that the killings had stopped. Until then, everything pointed to you being Kira. But after two weeks, criminals actually began dying again." He lifted his head thoughtfully, and stared at the ceiling. "Based on that evidence, I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people."

They all looked at him, taking in his theory.

Alice's frown twitched slightly. _'How can it be that he has figured out that much ? He acts on logic and only logic, it can't be that he has already shaped such ideas ... such correct ideas ! If only there was by any chance a way to drive his thoughts off the truth ...!'_

"That's interesting." mused Light "But if that's the case, it's nearly impossible for us to catch Kira."

"Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed." he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them slowly "Even if we catch someone under his control, they'll likely lose their powers and any memory of their crimes. So in the end, pursuing them becomes futile."

Her heart pounded in her chest loudly . Why was that ? She looked down to her chest with widened eyes then back at them who were unaware of the loud sound. The idea of having a heart attack crossed her mind but replaced it with the surety that no one could have possibly done such thing. But then...why was it ? Maybe because of her idol's image suddenly shattering inside her dreams ?

_'This cowardly, lazy man is the one I have been idolizing ?' _she scoffed to herself bitterly. Drown in her thoughts, she had obviously missed something interesting, as Light was now standing up quietly, his bronze bangs shielding his eyes and said, "Ryuuzaki...", when his hands were balled into fists.

L looked up at him and Light swung his arm behind, hitting L straight on the face. L went flying backwards, dropping many things, and taking Light along with him. Misa screamed and Alice stood up abruptly, looking over at them curiously, but snapped a glare at the model as the latter supported herself on Alice's shoulder to wipe away the cream of the cake she had apparently stepped on.

L got up on his knees, deadly calm as he said, "You know, that really hurt."

"Now that's enough ! You don't feel like doing anything, just because your genius deduction was wrong ? Because I'm not Kira ?"

L brushed his lips. "Fine, perhaps I phrased that the wrong way. I meant it was pointless for us to make a move, so we shouldn't even bother." he replied evenly.

"If we won't chase Kira, then he'll never be caught !" Light yelled. "Is that what you want ? If you're just gonna give up, then what was the use of involving all of those innocent people ? More importantly, what was the point of putting Misa , Alice and me behind bars ?" Light stood back up, pulling L up roughly by the collar.

L's eyes were shielded by his unruly black hair as he said, "I understand. But still, whatever the reason..." He had left from sight when he dove down, brought his left leg up and kicked Light square in the jaw. "An eye for an eye my friend."

The surprisingly strong blow send them both reeling back to the couch, which flipped over by the impact, and Misa squealed fearfully, obviously worrying over Light to Alice's annoyance.

Alice stepped forward to them and shouted, "You're supposed to be grown men not stupid children !" but they both looked at each other furiously, and L said with a hint of anger in his usually calm voice,

"It's not that my deduction was wrong. The fact is, I can say that Light Yagami is Kira, Misa Amane is the second Kira and Alice Yumikaze is the Other Kira. But it won't be enough to solve the case. And that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable ?"

The two girls watched, each one of them in their own reaction, as Light got up and whipped some blood off his mouth. "Yes. Yes, it is. Besides, you should hear yourself. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I _am _Kira !"

L was kneeling by the couch when he said raggedly, "I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira? Well, there may be some truth to that." he stood up defiantly. "In fact, now that you mention it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira."

At this bold statement, Light swinged his hand behind again and brought another punch on L's face, who surprisingly stayed put. "As I said before," the detective said challengingly "An eye for an eye. I'm stronger than I look, you know." With that, he swirled around on his hands and brought his kick straight to Light's jaw, and they both went backwards again.

They staggered to their feet, then grabbed each other by the collar, glaring at each other furiously, when the phone rang and they were brought back to normal by their surprise. A startled-looking L picked up the phone, holding it between his thumb and middle finger, "Yes ?" he did calmly. The buzz of the excited caller echoed from the other line. "Oh, I see." L dropped the phone back roughly onto the receiver.

Alice was whipping the blood off Light's lips with a small napkin when the latter turned to L. "What was that ?" he asked.

L shrugged and his expression turned back to normal, that is, to his usual impassive self, so that you could easily forget there had been a fight in there. That was Alice's first impression, but reconsidered when she caught a glimpse of the flipped-over couch.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again." he answered and Light nodded with a light sigh,

"Well it _is_ his specialty."

Light got back to his feet, for he had no choice, with L getting out of the room and saying quietly, "I should probably be getting back to the lobby now..."

Misa pouted angrily and Alice remained there, looking dazedly at the door for some seconds, when she was taken aback by L's sudden appearance at the treshold.

"Are you coming ?"

She nodded lightly and walked past him, ignoring his intense stare as she walked through the hallway next to them.

_I was kind of anxious about this one, it's the first time I copy dialogues from the anime and put them in ... I hope it was nice and that I fitted Alice in well !_

_So, recently I've heard some things a lot in the latest reviews. First of all, that LightxAlice look cute. I must say, I think they're cute together as well but that's only because of my reasoning behind those latest chapters : Light has lost memories of the Death Note and those episodes of the series were my favorite due to this fact. So it's only natural that I wanted them to look better together in those chapters. ^-^ Second, I've heard that Alice and Shado are likeable characters. It's true that they're both my favorites and Shado is a natural talent at humorous and dramatic scenes too, but I wanted to say something about Alice beforehand : she might come off as an insane bitch, what with her wanting to spoil L's thinking of the Kira case as seen here, but we all know there's more to her...__And third, I've been hearing lately that many of you would like ShadoxAlice. Hmmm....I know they're cute and...._

_I won't say more ! Just wait for next chapter !!! XP_

_Thanks for the reviews ! ^^_

_**SuperCuteTomomi :**__ I'll respond to both of your reviews, kay ? ^-^ Saying my characters are interesting and nice makes a smile cross my face ! So here's a chocolate cookie ! Keep this up and I'll give you a whole chocolate cake, for you and only ! :D I'm sorry I'm having you, michi-nin and all other readers of this story wait for information on Alice's past but yup, I'm sadistic with spoilers inside ! XD As for hating Light, I'll be honest that I don't like him either, but during this time of the series, I liked him alot. But not as Kira. Nywayz, ShadoxAlice is cute, I know, and Shado is cute in general. However, if you want to find out with whom she'll end up, you have to ...tune in and read ! XD Mwahaha, I'm evil ! Thank you, either way ! :3_

_**michi-nin : **__I hope the side story made your day, since it was also dedicated to you ! ^-^ By the way, are you a boy or a girl ? It was kind of tiring to me to not mention 'he' or 'she' since I don't know. Nywayz, how was the phone call to you ? XD Mwahaha, go back to one of your reviews and see which comment of yours inspired it ! ^-^ And thanks you, thank you, thank you so much for more good words on my work ! Since you've given me all this support...here's a jumbo-size chocolate cake for you ! :3_

_Love ya ^^ --- EleganXD_


	15. Quit

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Quit**_

_Me : Everyone ! I have something important to announce ! From now on...drumroll please....the side stories will be dedicated to all of you readers but specifically to....michi-nin !_

_michi-nin : Sniff...I dunno what to say...! I'm so honored...! -blows nose at my sleeve-_

_Me : -_- -pats her head- Yeah, I understand how you feel...My sleeve does too..._

_XD_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Me : Okayz, I'm sincerely sorry for uploading these very slowly it's that I forget uploading them and can't keep up with a certain schedule ! Near here is trying to teach me how to be in a schedule and such but... _

_Near : *holding a watergun* If you don't keep writing until you drop, I'll shoot you. _

_Me : With a watergun ?!_

_Near : And then you'll do one hundred push-ups._

_Me : NOOOO !!!_

Aetherial steps and cheerful running echoed in the hallways of the third floor as Alice and Misa headed for the lobby. Misa was utterly happy that day, giggling all the time and babbling about some kind of exhausting photoshoot and shopping district, while Alice was forced to listen to her while deliberating on her next course of action that was based on one thing at the moment :

_'I have to get rid of Misa !!!'_

Misa was laughing cheerfully when the two girls walked into the lobby, but, thankfully, she stopped and looked at the scene in wonder just like Alice did.

Gazing around, she caught notice of the people in the room. Chief Yagami and Matsuda who seemed unreasonably anxious, Aizawa whose glare could possibly make anyone cringe back in fear, and L who had his back turned to everyone. Light spotted the girl's curiosity and motioned to her not to move an inch.

Aizawa and the other two noticed the girls as well but glanced at them only for a split second, as the afro-haired police man looked to L furiously again. Alice then noticed how his hands were balled to fists and he gritted his teeth frustratedly. What had happened in there to make him so mad ?

L was sitting silent as he stirred his coffee with a spoon, and said quietly, "You know Aizawa-san, I like people that are like you."

"That's another thing I hate ! The fact that you can say that with such a straight face !" he yelled and turned on his heel, "I'm out of here !" he shouted again and strided to the door. Alice looked down sorrowfully as his shoulder brushed with hers roughly.

L's quiet voice echoed from behind him, "Thanks for all your hard work."

Everyone glared at the detective. Light looked at him with disgust and averted his eyes to Alice, who was apparently and inexplicably the most shocked of all.

She starred at the back of L's head so resentfully, one would think she was about cry. Her fists were shaking violently and she struggled to keep calm when she asked with a shaky voice, "Why did he leave ?.."

Matsuda and Light exchanged apprehensive looks and Captain Yagami coughed with a sore throat. "Ryuzaki has requested that since the police force is no longer cooperating with us, that they all either leave this case or leave the police. Aizawa decided to leave the case."

Alice gave no answer to that and turned to L instead. "And now you are going to tell me the whole story."

There was no answer, but the stirr of his coffee continued echoing in the silence of the lobby.

If she wasn't frowning and there weren't her purple strands of hair covering her eyes partially, anyone would notice something wet gathering in her eyes.

_'Why is he so calm ?' _she thought bitterly, and once again, got lost in her world where there were only her and L, shaded with these strange glows. _'One of his best investigators just left the case and he stays so calm, so patient ! How can it be that this ... unconscious man is the world's best detective ?! He-' _

"Tell me, Alice."

Alice landed roughly in reality and scowled at L, whereas Light gave her an apprehensive look.

L half turned on his chair to see her and asked quietly,

"Would you leave this case to return to your previous life ?"

A frightening comprehension flashed in her mind and she frowned resentfully.

"No."

L's eyes roamed up and down at her and he said matter-of-factly, "You do know what this means. You can go back to your mother, back to your friends, your studies ... killing your classmates."

Light jolted up and yelled, "Ryuuzaki !" but L and Alice snapped at him in unison, "Stop it." He refused to sit down and remained standing, looking once at L, once at Alice.

"You still believe I'm the Other Kira." she mused up to him and he nodded. Surprisingly enough, she smirked sarcastically, a smirk that faded soon. "As for my mother, she's a bitchy traitor and a weak fool who conspired with a jerk against her own daughter." She then arched an eyebrow "You do know who that jerk is."

Chief Yagami coughed again to uplift the tension but no one seemed to notice. Alice fidgeted as L got up and stood right in front of her, so close that they were almost touching. His eyes bored into hers and she could easily notice a slight spec of wariness inside their darkness.

"Yes. But you still haven't answered my question."

Alice tensed up a bit at the feeling of him being at such close proximity. "And you are getting off the subject."

"Alright then, I did all this mainly to get Aizawa away from the case."

"What ?!" she scoffed but L continued, preventing her from talking,

"Unlike you," he said with the same emotionless voice, "Aizawa has a family he loves. This case is simply too much for him and eats away the time he has to spend with his wife and little daughter. Having someone whose mind is occupant with the rush of going home early so as to be with his family only causes damage to the case." Alice was speechless when he pulled away from her and added as an afterthought, "This is the best for this case."

No one wanted to break the silence. Only L's swirl on the chair to find himself once again in front of the desk echoed. Alice's parted lips trembled and she struggled so hard against the initiation to run up to him and blow the air off his lungs so hard that he'd be dead the next day - and _**without **_the Death Note.

Everyone in the room looked to L who was completely oblivious from that point on but the silence was broken unexpectedly with Alice's quiet but shaky voice.

"It's not that I hate my mother..."

Light was fighting with his need to hold her and saw with the corner of his eyes Matsuda stepping forward with the same thought in mind. It was perhaps the first time anyone had seen Alice like this. Her voice was trembling with sorrow or anger...?, and her fists were shaking violently at her sides. Her purple bangs shielded her eyes from sight...

"It's that I hate everyone ! You think I have friends, I don't. You always lived in such luxuries, I lost it all when that bastard first slapped that weak bitch named my mother." She took a sharp inhale of air that sounded more like a sob and continued, her chest pounding loudly.

"You don't have any idea how it is to be restrained between four walls full with disgusting sickening people who only know how to make your life Hell ! You've lived all your life with the one person who loves you the most, the person you stole from me, doing whatever you like ! I lost this opportunity _eight years ago _and you know it ! So before you go on and think that I want to return to my so called friends or what you'd say happy life why don't you do some further research to find out that it's not like it at all !?"

"Alice..." whispered Matsuda and walked over to her with a faint smile "Please don't be like this, Ryuuzaki didn't mean to upset you !" He pulled back though when he noticed that her face was blank despite the anger of her voice.

"You don't know anything. You think you're the best detective of the world, the smartest person in the whole planet, when in fact you're just a fool, desperate to take your own misery out on someone else !" she whispered resentfully and pointed at him "I idolised you ! But right now, you're just one stupid megalomaniac bastard ! And you know what ?"

No one said anything when she whispered enragedly, "I'm grateful to the Other Kira for killing those jerks."

That said, she went out of the room so silently that you'd never think she ever stepped in. They remained looking at the door closing fazed, when L whispered,

"You really are something, Ms. Yumikaze."

______________________________________________________________

"Arisu-chan !" squealed Misa from outside the door. Her relentless knocks sounded more like banging hammers that distorted the midday peace. "It's Misa-Misa here !"

Alice, who was sitting cross-legged on the window parapet, dropped the big headphones on her lap, and glared at the door. _'Will they just let me alone ? I'm sure someone put her to irk me !'_

"Arisu-chan !" Misa shouted again.

She closed her eyes and banged her head on the window frame, smirking at the vague reminiscent of the only person who'd ever dared to call her -chan. That made her open her eyes wide. She hadn't seen Shado for those few past days after her release. It made her worry all of a sudden and she unconsciously chewed on her thumb nail. Once she realised what she was doing, she groaned angrily. "That jerk." she whispered and looked at the mirror hatefully, seeing that for some reason she had flushed red.

"Arisu-chan..."

Alice walked towards the door, wondering, since Misa's voice had turned sad and apologetic. She leaned with her back to the door and looked absently at the ceiling.

Misa's voice echoed from outside sad and quiet, "You know that Ryuuzaki didn't mean to upset you... You know him better than anyone does... and I can see it annoys him... So, you should know that he would never want anyone to be like this..."

Alice half-closed her eyes calmly and said quietly, "But he did want Aizawa to be like this."

"Please Arisu-chan !" she pledged "Just open the door !"

Alice crossed her arms. "Did you know there are cameras in here too ?" she asked calmly. She could easily imagine Misa's shocked expression at this. She was referring to the tiny red light seen behind the curtains on the window frame. The overall annoyance she felt was surpassed by the tiredness she felt of the whole situation, so she opened the door and glared at Misa.

"What do you want ?"

Misa hid her hands behind her waist and smiled cutely - or so she thought. "Misa was thinking of taking Arisu-chan with her to shop and then to Misa's photoshoot !"

The girl gaped at her, "You're kidding me ?" She then rolled her eyes at the camera. "Is this some kind of _Punk'd _prank ?"

The cheerful girl grabbed the latter by the shoulders and smiled. "Of course not, silly !" she exclaimed and winked "You know that Misa is a model so such things are part of her job ! And to make you feel better, Misa decided to take you out for shopping !"

Since she was already dressed, Misa grabbed her wrist with her vice-grip and pulled Alice down the hallways, despite the girl's intense struggles and groans.

Ever since she could remember herself, she hated shopping. Shopping had always been a mandatory chore where your feet hurt the most and you have to walk for miles without doing anything important in particular. Even as a little girl, she wouldn't shop with her mother and aunt unless she was given loads of chocolate ice-cream along the way and a nice spot in the corner of another air-conditioned shop for her to sit and read her favorite book as long as the two women roamed the teeming shelves of shoes. And even when she was able to shop for herself, she'd most likely instruct them as for what she wanted or do so whenever there was hardly nothing better to do.

It's understandable then, that Misa's 'brilliant' idea, was more like a real life nightmare. And it was even worse when, passing in front of the lobby's doors, she caught a glimpse of L.

---

"Ohhh..." did Misa stubbornly and pointed at a black heel shoe "They don't have it in Misa's delicate size !"

Alice's eyes swirled to the shopping district while thinking _'Killing people doesn't deserve such a horrible punishment ...!'_.

Often being pushed among the many frantic shoppers, frightening miniatures of Misa supposedly, they stopped by so many stores that her feet had started to numb. So, after hours of begging, Misa agreed to stop by some place to eat.

The Italian restaurant where they sat was of course simpler than the expensive one Light had taken her back then. The tables, chairs and bars were wooden just like the floor and the walls were painted in a warm peach colour and decorated by nice posters.

Misa had hardly touched her alburo pasta when she put her hands on the table and looked at Alice defiantly. The latter arched an eyebrow mockingly.

"Tell me !" she squealed and then pouted "Is Light an awesome lover ?"

"I prefer not to answer that." she jeered.

Misa pouted and mumbled something incomprehensible. She looked at the waitors, to Alice's surprise, flirting with them and motioning to them by fluttering her eyelashes. Irked by her childish behavior, Alice averted her eyes to the majestic view seen right beneath the restaurant's patio. A crowd went from store to store, girls screamed frantically at the new bargain discount and thoughts got lost amidst the sea of people. The weight she was feeling after her fight with L was uplifted for some strange reason. _'Perhaps shopping is relaxing after all.'_

"You know, Arisu-chan ... we didn't start on the right foot." she heard Misa's cute voice. "Perhaps we should ask Ryuuzaki for more chances like that so that we can go out more !"

Alice took a quick glance at her.

Her first thought was, 'what an airhead'. She was just an arrogant top model who believed she could conquer the world with the power of cosmetics. But thinking back to her childhood, she could find a blonde little girl who'd do like crazy whenever a magazine with Misa Amane on the cover would fall in her hands. Though it annoyed her much that she used to be the most crazy fan of this doofus and thankful that her looks were as sweet as Misa's, she couldn't help but rethink it once she had finally met her in person.

Sure, she was an airhead, but behind her toffee-nosed behavior and foolish demeanor, hid a kind and gentle girl who was as pathetic as to depend on others. But for the sake of this kindness, it was true that she couldn't remain cold to her. After all, she hasn't done anything to deserve such bitter treatment.

"Yeah, we could." she replied absently and flashed a ghost of a smile.

However, she couldn't just ignore the knowing chuckle of Misa, and turned her full attention to her, curious and irritated. Misa was indeed chuckling cunningly and then burst into a laughter that stopped as soon as Alice growled.

Misa looked to her, tears streaming down her face, and smiled. "You know, I'm thinking of what happened today !"

"What ?" Alice searched desperately for the funny part in today's happenings but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ryuuzaki and you were so close !"

When it dawned to her, her eyes widened and Misa began giggling again.

"What do you mean by that, exactly ?" she asked calmly. Misa seemed disappointed by her lack of vivid response.

She pouted, "I mean that your bodies were almost touching ...One would say he went so close to you because he really wanted to ..."

"Misa." Alice cut her off firmly and smirked sarcastically "If you're telling me this to make me turn away from Light , then you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

The girl blinked curiously and crossed her arms. "No !" she scoffed "I'm just doing a remark ! Nothing more or less !"

Alice stood up and looked down at her defiantly. "_**Don't **_remark."

The rest of their day was... dull. Boring, dull, tedious, all the same.

The magazine crew assembled in the very familiar square she and Light would meet. The memories where overwhelming but not quite enough. The whole fashion world had apparently gathered there and just watching them made her want to scream what fools they all were. Fashion designers, make up artists, photographers and interviewers were going out and about around Misa, each one with their own busy work that Alice could simply not understand. So she found herself a shelter next to the crew's table and sat down to relax her sore feet.

_'So stupid ... ' _she groaned inwardly while watching Misa and the whole insane asylum vaguely. She rubbed the paper cup of coffee mixed with chocolate she was holding and took a sip of the warm liquid that warmed up her throat. It wasn't startling that the wheather had turned cold all of a sudden. Many wheather forecasts had predicted such a wheather upheaval, and Misa's furious squeals showed only the girl's lack of information.

Alice tilted her head behind and starred off into space, watching the clouded sky as her thoughts drifted to her devious plans of messing the case up for her own sake.

_'And Light's ...'_

Deliberating with the situation, she listed the facts in her mind. It was true, according to how Matsuda had informed her, that all killings stopped when she, Light and Misa were captivated. Then the killings started all of a sudden. Nights had passed with her, swirling in her bed anxiously in search of the solution to this, and the only and most likely thing she could figure out was the possibility of the Death Note ending up in the hands of someone else. This could be some part of Light's plan but as hard as she may had tried, she couldn't understand the logic between this scheme. Truth was, the two Shinigami she knew had disappeared after her release, but how could this be connected ?

Then she had to find a way to escape from L's clutches. A riddlish frown with the hidden meaning of evil appeared on her beautiful face.

She still owned the Death Note, didn't she?

She shivered at the frightening thought she came up with.

_'Kill him ?!' _she scolded her self and brought her hands to her lips as she leaned forward on her chair. _'No way. There must be some other method to get him out of the way.' _She gave herself a mental kick on the head. _'But how ?'_

"Ahem !" coughed someone near her.

Alice looked up at the young investigator standing right next to her with anxiety plastered on his young face.

"What are you doing here Matsuda ?" she asked in her usual frigid tone.

A sweatdrop ran down his forehead and he rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit of his. "Umm...You can't have forgotten I'm Misa-Misa's manager, Matsui !" he exclaimed and then motioned to her conspiringly as he added, "Right ?"

She blinked and then nodded as she understood what he meant. _'Another alias...'_

She placed her chin on her folded hands as she sat there cross-legged, but couldn't forget Matsuda's, or rather 'Matsui's', prominent gaze stuck on her.

She asked in irritation "What is it ?"

"N-Nothing !" he hurried to say "It's just that they asked me to get you, Kelly !"

The annoying mention of her alias passed her mind unnoticed in contrast with his announcement. "Ryuuzaki ?" she whispered and Matsuda shook his head and pointed somewhere. Alice followed his finger and her eyes narrowed to slits, comprehending that he meant the magazine crew. "Me ?!" she asked incredulously and averted her eyes in disgust.

Matsuda rubbed the back of his head with a hesitant smile. "Yeah !... They were actually wondering if they could get a picture of you too !" Seeing her murderous glare, he added, "Hehehe ...!"

Alice crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair, observing the crew seriously. Just fools who were currently talking with Misa and pointing at her sullen friend with eagerness. She struggled to mantain her composure. Overall, she had to restrain herself from pulling Misa from the hair and tossing her so far that she'd reach the skyscraper hotel in no time. She was sure that the model had something to do with this sudden apply.

Matsuda laughed quietly, attracting a sideways glance. "You know,Alice, the way you sit cross-legged almost wherever you are reminds me of Ryuuzaki !" The girl scowled at him incredulously with the hidden meaning of 'I will kill you in your sleep !', so he looked away at the crew. "So...will you go ?"

"No."

"Why ?"

"Why do I have to bother with fashion victims? Do I remind you of some doofus you and me know ?" she shrugged.

Matsuda had already shaped the belief that she would never move her feet off the chair when she suddenly stood up and strided towards the model and her fellow-likes. She grimaced disgustedly as Misa shaked her hands happily at her sight, shouting "Kelly ! Come here !" and the photographers glanced at her eagerly.

"Hello." Alice greeted with the most of the venom she could put in her voice but none seemed to notice.

To her dismay, the man knelt in front of Misa, stood up and held her hand in his, kissing it. Alice looked at him in disdain and flinched when he stared at her prominently.

"You must be Ms Itsuwari ! Misa-Misa has told us so many things about you !" Alice darted Misa lethally but she just winked at her cutely. "We were saying that you **must **be photographed for our new lingerie collection !"

_'Lingerie ?' _Even Alice didn't know how she managed to keep so calm despite the wave of annoyment at his words. "I prefer not." she responded frigidly, leaving the man with his jaw dropped. She turned to Misa, who was scowling at her with a pout, and pointed at Matsuda with her thumb. "Hey Misa, I was saying I'd have Matsui take me back home !"

A double curse flashed to her mind at the referation of headquarters as 'home'.

Misa pouted obstinately and crossed her arms. "Okay, I think I can be alone for some time." Then her eyes gleamed craftily. "But I think you could get someone else to come and pick you up ! Some black haired guy we know...?"

The impulse to pull Misa's hair out one by one dawned on her again but she'd rather not to do such thing... _'for now'. _

"Nah... I think I still prefer Matsui."

Noticing the photographers' conspiring looks, she half-closed her eyes and added detachedly, before turning around,

"Believe me, anyone would prefer that idiot to the most stupid jerk of the world."

_O_O Quite the high-strung atmosphere in there I should think ... *gulps*_

_Oh...Sorry for the kinda late update but freaky vacation house took the best of me this weekend....so....AAAH, DON'T KILL ME !!! DX Haha._

_I must say one thing : I'm so in trouble cuz Alice's persona turns out quite different from what I wanted her to be ! TT^TT But I'll try and make up for it in the next chapters ! _

_**michi-nin :**__ Haha, see ? Near played a bigger part in this side story ! But noooo, me wantz Mel too ! _ Haha. We can share 'em. As for AlicexLight, my author note last chapter must had been enough. Also, I wanted to apologise to you and everyone for this chapter being the other way around : last chapter was supposed to had come after this, right ? Or so I think... Anyway, arigatou !_

_**kawaii uchiha's : **__You sure have ! XD_

_**SuperCute Tomomi :**__ Mwahahahahahaha ! I'll have your orders ready, don' worry ! XD_

_**jinxedpixie : **__Oh, I had spelling mistakes ? Uh, well, who cares ? If they're not that flashy then they don't really matter, right ? But anyway, thank you for your corrections ! I'll have it all in mind while writing my stories ! :3_

_---EleganXD_


	16. Repentance

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Repentance**_

_Me : I hope I can do something good for once in my life in this chapter ! Perhaps something to erase the whole bitterness of Alice towards the guys , especially L ...but I don't think this is possible to this point ! TT^TT_

Alice swirled in her bed anxiously as she couldn't get any appropriate sleep last night. She didn't know exactly but her small controversy with L might have influenced her more than she thought. She got up and stood in frustration at the sight of her pejamas. It was the night dress she first wore the next day of her meeting with Shado, the one with the transparent fabric along her body. She glanced away at the 'hidden' camera and went in her closet in a quest for clothes. Her mind had slipped again to the detective and the fact he was watching irritated her the most.

After being dressed with the most comfortable clothes she could find, worn blackjeans and a tight black long-sleeve, she walked out of the closet and stood in a loss of what to do. Remembering the long lost Shinigami, she looked around and whispered so quietly that no one would have thought she really had,

"Shado ?.."

No response and no appearance. She closed her eyes sadly but when she opened them, she stepped back in fear of the Death God's sudden existence right in front of her.

"Y-You ...!" she stammered but looked infuriatingly at the room and back at the winged creature.

Shado grinned with pleasure as he dashed up to her and embraced her tightly, making Alice give him a slant look.

"Where were you all this time ?" she whispered as they went out, hoping that the cameras were less in the hallways. Then again, there was Watari's monitors that were actually an additional eye in every room.

He frowned, "What do you mean by that !? Waiting for you to call me of course !"

Staring straight ahead, she said distractedly, "I don't see why you needed my call."

His lips parted to speak but was cut off by her immensely dark voice,

"Do you have the Death Note ?"

Shado was hesitant for a second, whether he should give it to her or not, but smirked evilly as he took out the familiar black notebook. Alice glanced at it quickly with the corner of her eyes.

"Good." she said emotionlessly "Go hide it in my room and stay there until you see me coming."

He raised an eyebrow in question but, when he saw the lobby's door appearing at the end of the hallway, he nodded loyally and prepared to vanish in his shadows.

"Wait."

He quirked an eyebrow, "What is it ?"

Alice exchanged with him a rather friendly glance and said with a faint smile, "I'm happy to see you."

He smiled again and vanished into his shadow affiliates after he had made it in time to listen to another order, "And bring Ryuk to me."

Once she had made sure that he was gone, she strided to the lobby and stood in the middle of the room where the only people were the drowsee from overwork Light and the outragedly familiar insomniac detective. She took a deep breath and stood between them, supporting herself on the backs of their chairs.

Light was the first one to notice her presence but L didn't even bother to glance at her or tell her a simple 'hello'. But even she said nothing to them. She just starred at the laptop Light was formerly writing in. The latter touched her hand softly, a touch that made her quiver at the care it hid. His bronze eyes indicated his concern, since they haven't seen each other after her quarell with L, and she nodded reassuringly. The tiny indication of love was interrupted though ...

"My apologies for yesterday."

L's quiet voice blew the air away from her and she turned to him curiously for a moment, then smirked at the reflection of his deep eyes on the computer screen.

"Accepted." she nodded quietly.

Light next to her exchanged with her another glance that was stopped when he turned back to his typing.

Alice let her gaze swivel back at the hall curiously, only to take in that none was inside but them. _'Guess the three geniuses got their time at last.'_ she thought and turned back to watching the letters being typed in the laptop.

"Ryuuzaki, I know you're not feeling up to it but come over here for a second." said Light after a solemn time.

L rolled his chair next to Light, forcing Alice to follow and take the same position as before, and he looked at the laptop curiously with his finger pressed on his lips thoughtfully, gasping lightly, as Light added, "Take a close look at this. It can't be coincidence."

Alice now leaned forward, making sure that she wasn't too near to them, and examined the indications on the screen.

"All of them were prominent Japanese businessmen, CEOs whose companies were leaders in their respective industries. In just over a month, they all died of heart attacks. As expected, there's been a general damage turn in the market with the exception of Yotsuba. In other words, their deaths have worked in Yotsuba's favor."

Both L and Alice were silent with awe, and Alice placed her finger on the appearing names. "There've been thirteen similar deaths in the past three months..." she whispered thoughtfully, not knowing if what she really felt was terror.

_'If all those deaths benefited Yotsuba, could it be that its executives have the Death Note ? And if they do have it, are they such pigs that they used it for their mindless greed ? It's...' _

She shut her eyes for a second, and it wasn't unnoticed. "What are you thinking ?" L questioned.

She frowned sullenly. "I'm thinking that Kira supports Yotsuba. Unless Kira is in Yotsuba himself."

"Could be." said L and leaned closer to the screen "But then we can only assume that killing criminals wasn't Kira's true intent."

"Right." said Light and Alice took a quick glance at him, before she continued, "Punishing criminals could be a diversion. It obscures the fact that he's actually killing people for the benefit of his company."

Light looked at her incredulously but smiled to L eagerly, "Are you feeling anymore motivated now ?"

The detective said nothing, giving Light the chance to look for more information through different keywords, while the other two were waiting patiently for more results. Alice was sure that L was thinking this over too, but probably not the same way as she did, as she bringed her hand that was holding L's chair and chewed on her thumb nail, ignoring the playful surprise in the detective's eyes.

_'Wait. Assume they have the Death Note. How did they get it ? Perhaps Light had all this planned ? If we take this theory for granted, then he would probably have done this to disparse suspicion off him. Then again, how could it be that criminals were dying for the first few days ? Maybe Yotsuba decided to move on that scheme so as not to attract any sudden attention. After that, they put on their plan for their business's favor. And that would only make Light innocent. But...if that's Light's plan, he made other people criminals for his own sake.' _

She glanced over to Light and her heart hammered loudly in her chest, distorting her usual peace and filling her with a sudden hate towards the young man.

_'Then how will he erase crime when he's the one causing it ? You treacherous bastard, you call yourself the God of the new world ?! But okay... let's play your game for a while, then figure out your true face, Light Yagami ...' _

"I've just found another one."

L removed his attention from the girl to the laptop screen again.

"A general manager of a bank, Yotsuba's biggest competitor, on September 17th, slipped and fell on the frontsteps of his house and died...instantly."

"September the 17th was a Friday, wasn't it ?" called a familiar voice.

They all turned around to see Chief Yagami coming in, carrying two sheets of paper. Matsuda was coming in behind him too.

"After going over this again, I noticed something. All of the deaths are concentrated around the weekends."

Matsuda, who had apparently sat himself on another rolling chair next to them, was ready to exclaim something but seeing no attention drawn to him, he prefered to silence.

The Chief brought one of the papers closer to his glasses and explained,"With the first new victims, the time of death appears to had been random. More recently they all take place between Friday night and Saturday afternoon."

"I'm amazed that you even noticed that, Chief....!" marveled Matsuda but Yagami snapped at him,

"Matsuda, I thought I've told you to stop calling me Chief."

"I'm sorry, but you'll always be the Chief to me !" the young man said softly.

He received a glance from Alice, who turned to the Chief with a half-heartedly smile, "You prove to be fantastic, indeed, Yagami-san."

Light, Matsuda and the Chief blinked, confused at this new expression of appreciation towards him and he was about to smile back, when Light said, "That is a very important clue, dad !"

Alice looked to them again, but narrowed her eyes warily at the glimpse of something moving behind. She looked back and at the sight of nothing suspicious, turned back at the Chief.

"Well, I can't let myself fall behind you and Ryuuzaki ! After all, the last thing I want is to be dead weight !" he said, obviously feeling good with himself. Alice spotted Matsuda whispering something to himself sadly but averted her gaze to L.

"I think Alice's right."

Everyone looked to him too, and Alice felt her heart pounding proudly. She was at last recognised by L ! He looked at her and added to her conclusion,

"Is Kira someone from Yotsuba or is he simply using them ?" His eyes bored into hers deeply, hiding some kind of prominence. "I haven't figured that out yet, but we'll proceed under the assumption that this is Kira's doing."

They looked at each other silently for a matter of seconds and Alice felt like they'd get lost in their thoughts again, when he turned around and said determindedly .

"We'll focus on Yotsuba."

Out of the blue, Mogi walked up to them carrying a heavy pile of paper. "This is all of the Yotsuba group's employees." he said and placed them on the desk next to L. "Here."

"Thank you very much." said L, looking up to him and turned back to Light who marveled at the task, "That's three hundred thousand people ! How did you put this together so quickly ? That's amazing, Mogi !"

Alice took her eyes off L as he said, "He's been very efficient from the start." and glanced at a shocked Matsuda whose parted lips only indicated some kind of...disappointment and was taken aback when he jolted up and shouted, "Ryuuzaki ! Please tell me ! Is there anything I can do to help with the investigation ?! Besides the manager thing !"

L, who was examining the employee files all this time, looked at him sideways behind his black bangs. "So, you want to be useful ?" he asked quietly.

"Yes !" replied Matsuda intensely. It was nice to see him that confident with himself but ...

"Then could you get me another cup of coffee ?"

The young investigator backed off in surprise. Alice couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes as she glared at L. How could he be so cruel to the poor boy ? He may be an idiot and lack experience but overall, he was a part of this case who wanted to be useful !

Then L pointed his chained hand towards the black couches behind and said, "And to our guests over there."

Just like everyone in the room, Matsuda looked surprised at the place he indicated, to see the back of the heads of two blonde people, one of whom lifted his hand up as an aloof greeting. Alice blinked before looking indifferently at them. So they were the movement she had seen before ?

"Who are they ?" Matsuda asked.

"Hold on a sec !" said Light with an insulted tone "Who let them in ?"

L urged to explain. "Those two are the newest members of the task force." The two stood up and Alice notified that the one who had greeted held a great resemblance to her deceased father and the other one was a woman with a high rank of sex appeal.

"The name's Aiber." said the man in a successful attempt to sound cool . "I'm a con man. How's it going ?"

The black-glassed woman with the straight blonde hair greeted them rather coldly. "I am Wedy and I'm a thief by trade."

Alice's eyes narrowed and turned slantly towards Light standing up next to his father who said circumspectly, "Huh ... a con man and a thief." She bit her lip anxiously, feeling her heart skipping a beat roughly.

_'What is L doing ?! Inviting two common thugs to work for him when Light's in the team ! He might want to push Light to his edge with that, but even if Light's lost his memories and became a totally different person, it can't be that he lost consciousness of his ideals too ! C'mon L, you don't want the lives of innocent -okay, not absolutely innocent- people at stake, do you !?'_

Light and the Chief looked cautiously at the duo when L's head poped out next to Light. "That's right." he said calmly.

Aiber grinned craftily as the detective introduced them. "Aiber's a lifelong con man. His social skills allow him to befriend and gain the trust of any target. We'll use him for infiltration." They all nodded in aknowledgement and turned to the stone-faced Wedy. "As for Wedy, she's a thief who specialises in cracking high security systems. As proof for that, she was able to enter the building by setting off a single alarm."

"You expect us to work with criminals ?!" asked the Chief, trying to persuade the anger in his voice to disappear. No wonder, everyone could take in his point for that. _'Police and thieves, Kira and criminals. This thing gets more ironic as it continues.' _she thought and leaned back on the desk with arms crossed.

"Yes that is correct." L replied unfazed by their blatant oppose to his initiation. "However, these two have never once been caught, so it's unlikely they'll be killed by Kira." He took a deep breath and added, "Think of them as professionals of the underworld."

Alice muffled a cough when Light said, "I understand. To investigate Yotsuba we're gonna need the help of people like this." He turned to them and opened his arms welcomingly "Let's all do our part to make this happen, okay ?"

"Yeah !" came the eager response from Matsuda's part and then a reluctant sigh-like response from the Chief.

The girl turned to L apprehensively. Was he serious about this ? Didn't he know the possible dangers of such an operation ? This would put them in the action and they could be easily targeted by Kira by being in here. That is, Light. If they continued being in the case even after Light's plan worked as expected, their lives would be threatened by Kira's wrath...

_'__**If **__it works out as expected.'_

She shook her head and turned her attention to the monitors once more. Examining their irrelevant content she noted the date at the edge of it and muttered thoughtfully,

"Friday... It's in some days."

"Quite the point." replied L to her absent musement. "Do you have any ideas ?"

They both watched the computer screens solemnly while, next to them, certain people or rather, a certain person was going anxious over the fact that they had to do with a duo that was in each other's mind. Light clutched his fist on the table and his eyes felt sharp as he glared at them. The way she was standing next to him, looking at the screens, talking only to him... and the way he'd just nod or reply to extend her theories, or even ... glance at her at times !

He got up, struggled to keep calm and approached them.

"So, if Yotsuba supposedly kills on Fridays, then they'll strike this Friday too." she said firmly, an adventurous gleam dancing in her eyes.

"It's quite the case. You get to impress me a lot today, Alice." L replied, sitting on his weird position and his eyes fixed on the laptop screen while he was typing. Alice couldn't hide a smug smile at his praise, the most precious words of the whole world.

They were startled to comprehend they weren't alone, when Light came and said, "Then we must do something to find if Yotsuba has indeed a relation to Kira." A kindly shiver ran through her at the gentle feeling of him embracing her waist and touching her hand that was on the chair's back. But a terrible sinful feeling swarmed her for some peculiar reason. Why, this is how she felt when L was present, and she couldn't overlook the detective's glare at them with the corner of his eyes.

"Yoohoo ! Guess what !!!"

The doors slided open and Misa dashed in the room, waving her hands up and down like some kind of cheerleader. Alice sighed in relief : Thankfully, the no-brains model had come to her unintenional rescue.

"What is it Misa-Misa ?" asked Matsuda.

Misa looked over at the newcomers, then glared at Alice and Light, and her gaze came to rest at the whole picture. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve !" she cheered and threw her hands to the air, a thousand golden confetti appearing out of her sleeves. Alice, L and Light looked to each other incredulously and the latter grinned to her understandingly.

"Umm...fantastic, Misa but ..." he was about to say but the girl left out a shrill squeak.

"This means... we're going to have a fantastic celebration ! Misa's birthday are pn Christmas too so don't spoil it !" she squealed and began garlanding or decorating with similar ornaments the whole lobby in a fast-forward pace. "I've been decorating the whooooole hotel ! Hahaha !"

Alice touched her forehead. "Tell me it's a nightmare..." she groaned. Light flashed her a smile that faded after noticing L returning to his laptop.

"Fantastic, Misa, now would you mind decorating the lobby in one hour ?" he asked indifferently - no, _demanded._ Misa pouted and turned on her heel with an obstinate squeal.

"This will turn out to be a pain." Light said. His eyebrows furrowed at the notice of Alice being next to L again. Perhaps it was his imagination but... they were like, so close to each other that it made his heart pound with the danger to break.

---

When the investigators decided to head for a rest, the time had reached 2:00 in the morning. The breaking dawn would be normally seen but no windows were in, so losing track of time was inevitable when you're completely remoted from the outside world. But it didn't matter then, really.

As long as her dearest wish had come true, nothing mattered.

But him.

Alice blinked back the tear of a small yawn when she noticed with the corner of her eyes, Light sleeping with his head on the desk and L starring at her.

"You're tired." he pointed out. She shook her head but this made the fatigue close in on her even more.

"I'll go take a cup ofcoffee." she said quietly. The moment she stood up, L pressed a button on the computer and an ornate 'W' appeared on his screen.

"Watari, could you get us two cups of coffee ?"

"Right away, Ryuuzaki.." came Watari's tired voice. How cruel - she'd never thought before how devoted her _godfather _was to interrupt his sleep just to satisfy one of L's whims.

_'Indeed, I've never expected him to be like this but ...' _She smiled and closed her eyes. _'...in fact, it's better than that.'_

"And now...you're smiling."

Alice turned to him and willed to erase her happiness off her face. "I was." she said coldly and sat down again. "Now, what are you planning to do with Yotsuba?"

L thought of it for some seconds, and then Watari came in, placing a silver tray between them and leaving with a kind smile. As though it was a reflex, L took one cup right away and began throwing inside sugar cubes, one by one. It was fun watching him as he sipped it with this mountain of cubes covering the liquid, it distracted her from the thoughts that made her head spin even more.

"So ?"

He took a deep breath and then Light turned to the side, distracting him for a moment.

"I guess someone wants this conversation to wait." she said indifferently and glanced to him with the corner of her eyes.

"There are other conversations needed to be done too."

His quiet, enigmatic voice took her aback. "What do you mean ?" A surge of cold coursed her the moment he turned his eyes to her. His sight, curious, suspicious, demanding an answer. It took her less than a second to understand his point, they are right to say that the eyes are the soul's mirror.

Alice inhaled deeply and frowned seriously, "You want to ask me if I'm the Other Kira."

He didn't remove his eyes but after some seconds and whispered, "Perhaps."

_'Perhaps...' _she repeated and pressed her forehead, the fatigue catching up to her. What was the time now ? 2:30 ? 3:00 ? However late it was, it didn't really matter. She wanted to be here, she knew it was her righteous place to be sitting on this exact chair next to L. Even if it took her all her 'it', she'd help with the case. So she filled the coffee until up with sugar cubes and downed it with a gulp.

But then... it was when it hit her.

_'What the Hell am I thinking ?!' _Her eyes widened and starred off into space at a certain spot on the desk. _'How come this attitude of 'contribute to the case' ?! Stupid Alice ! Contribution means revelation and that's the last thing I want ! To be executed for... a better world.'_

Her look softened with disappointment as she gazed at the back of Light, sleeping just like any normal person would.

_'Light...I like him...At least I think so...When I met him, his words enticed me, intrigued me... But...I wanted a better world...But he... he dreams of no such thing. I see it now. His only dream is to reign over everyone, the good people he chooses are just people he cares for, everyone else is scum. And those who help him by using the Death Note will die in the end. It's no ideal world. He's no God. And... we'll certainly not rule together over anything.'_

She blinked back a tear and she held her breath.

_'And my world.... I'm so egoistic ! It wasn't for people like me but only me ! I killed those torturing my life ! I believed this would make everyone understand my pain! But ... no.'_

Her gaze swiveled to L who was oblivious of this war inside her mind. _'He should understand. L should know the pain ! But he...doesn't. If he knew my reasoning, he'd see me as... crazy, evil ! And he wouldn't be wrong... All I did, it was for my relief and only, not for them, not for him...'_

"Are you alright, Alice ?"

Her head jolted up and she glanced at L in shock. His eyes were looking directly into hers but it was different this time. His voice sounded caring...

"Yeah, I'm fine. " She then got up and added as an afterthought, "I'm just tired, that's all."

L's gaze followed her movement as she walked to the door and whispered almost inaudibly,

"Forgive me please."

Alice opened the door to her room and went in with the back of her head in deep slumber already, so going inside, she didn't expect to see two Shinigami standing in front of her. She yelped in fear and supported herself on the wall before recognising through a blurr, Shado and Light's Shinigami, Ryuk.

"Oh it's you." she breathed out and rubbed her temple. She sat on the bed and gazed over to the grotesque Shinigami, ignoring Shado's concerned looks.

"So, Ryuk, I demand an explanation." she whispered so as not to be heard through the cameras. He tilted his head to the side and she frowned, eyes sparkling almost frighteningly. "What is Light's plan ?"

A hair-raising laughter escaped him and he grinned malevontly. "Light's plan ? You're not asking for easy things, girlie ! Not even me and Rem get it !"

"Rem ?" _'Who's that ...?'_

"Oh right ! Light didn't bother to tell you !" he said teasingly. It surprised her to hear a Shinigami voice so croaked and ragged in contrast with Shado's almost human one. Ryuk cackled again. "Misa's the Second Kira !"

Alice smirked smugly and lowered her head. "I've guessed as such. Rem's her Shinigami...?" She rubbed her temples again and recognised Shado's hand almost ready to catch her if exhaustion would overcome her. She raised her eyes to Ryuk again. "What did Light do before being captured ?"

Ryuk grinned satisfactedly. _'Hah...! Humans are so interesting indeed !'_

"He switched notebooks with me and Rem, then discarded the notebook and lost ownership of it. As you've figured out yourself, Light and Misa can't confess anything now since they don't remember anything from the Death Note ! _Hyuk, hyuk !_"

Washing away the thought of kicking the monster's face to the floor, she looked down at her joined hands and rocked back and forth on the bed. After a while, she unconsciously brought her thumb to her lips and chewed on it and sat cross-legged too. She was sure _'eighty percent' _that her Shinigami friend would probably be glaring at her incredulously.

_'Switching ownership...If this stupid Shinigami would explain how exactly did they switch, everything would be a lot better. Though no loss comes from trying, cross it out, I highly doubt he'll open his disgusting mouth to tell me that much. Then I must assume how he switched them and make scenarios. Whatever happened, Light and Misa lost their memories because of this switch. With that in mind, it will be kinda easy to work it all out...' _

Alice sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead again. "Alright, you can return to the Shinigami realm again, Ryuk." she whispered and winced as he vanished through the wall with a cackle. She left another sigh and absent-mindedly took off her clothes and wore her pejamas on - the same ones as today, the transparent night dress. She straightened her hands in the air and yawned before she realised in a faze what she had just done.

She turned around fast to see Shado disappear into darkness and then looked to the camera. Did L or someone else watch this brief show ? Back to her home, she had no other choice but apply to the circumstances that cameras had been put in her room and there was no way around it, but this time... it was plainly different.

Just how fazed does exhaustion really make you...

She flopped on her bed with a thud, not even caring to curl below the covers, and pressed the pillow on her chest, hugging it like a baby hugs a teddy bear. Soon, she faded to a well-earned sleep while watching the icy frost covering the window.

_'Raitto-kun...You're no God. You're not righteous. I hope you understand this before it's too late...'_

_I hope it was a nice chapter and I know it's the first long one I write in a long time but I really wanted to stuff all those things inside this one. I hope it didn't bother you much... And yeah, it's the first time Arisu-chan calls Light Raitto-kun. I wanted to add such a referation but found it a bit unlikely for Alice to refer to someone with such familiarity. Know what I mean ?_

_That's all and please review everybody ! ^^__Now the replies ! _

_**jinxedpixie : **__Haha , everyone seemed to like the lingerie-part ! XD_

_**michi-nin : **__Ah , another review from one of my most honorable reviewers ! ^_^ I know it must had been hell for Alice with all she's going through and I'll repeat my sumimasen for keeping her relationship with Watari a secret for so long ...! Sumimasen ! And as for LxAlice ... hehehe ... your expectations will be rewarded soon enough ... VERY soon ... Heheheheh.... And as always , arigatou for your words !!! ^_^_

_**kawaii uchiha's :**__ You like kissing scenes ? Then wait for ... heheheh...not gonna say ! :P And yeah ... ugh, lingerie...that makes me twitch too ! :S By the way, today I'm giving you a chocolate souffle as a reward for your fantastic support ! ^_^ Devour it all !! _

_**PiratesLife4Me02 : **__Aw, thank you so much !!! And it's good to have reviews from you too ! So as an honor for being a newcomer review , I present to you with a JUMBO SIZE CHOCOLATE COOKIEEEEEEEE !!!!! XD All yours ! Ne, your pen name ... You like pirates ? I am obsessed with them (ever since I saw Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow ! XD ) !_

_Love ya ^^ ---EleganXD_


	17. Christmas Time

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Christmas Time**_

_Me : Near-kun ! ^^ *dashes in SPK HQ* Want to see who fills__first this 'L' logo puzzle ?_

_Near : Would like to , but you have this chapter to write. So no._

_Me : *crosses arms* Don't be so nasty ! You could act a bit more immature for once too , apart from playing games ! Look at me , I'm fake-immature now ! Why don't you try it ?_

_Near : Why don't you try and erase your procrastinator genes for once ? _

_Me : -_-' _

"Quite bizzare..." said Light and tucked his hand in his pockets.

Alice looked up to him curiously. "What is ?"

He flashed her a smile. "That Misa asked you to sing with her."

"Oh yeah, that..."

When Misa came over to her room this morning, finding her holding onto the pillow as though it was someone, she was actually dreaming of her night with Light and then everything got beaten up by a sudden ornate 'L' appearing out of nowhere, and this was blacked out by an annoying squeal. Just when she woke up to see Misa blabbering over a Christmas concert late at night where she'd sing and demanded that they do a duet, she had just the urge to punch the damned model on the wall, if it weren't for Misa's surprising superiority in such skills. And for the Christmas spirit of course.

The square near the TV scyscraper was filled with curious people who watched the preparations for the night with interest. Anyone would have stayed home with such cold and frost covering the streets, windows, everything, but considering the upcoming feast, shopping needed to be done. It was really surprising, but what astonished Alice the most was Light's proposal to go out early in the morning to view Misa's preparations from afar. She was blaming herself all the way for letting herself in such emotions : with all the Yotsuba things happening and her contribution to the case, she had completely forgotten Light, as though the joy of being part of this consumed her 'everything'. And spending time with both him and L didn't make things better, nor did her strange dream.

Generally speaking, and putting lots of thoughts to it, everything she had from her life before custody was erased from her mind almost completely. Light was the only remnant of this life and perhaps Shado too, even if the Death Note was buried temporarily in her underwear closet, a place where L himself wouldn't search. But considering his pervercy... yes, he would.

It took her long to comprehend the alterations that this captivity and release made in her life. Yozora Yumikaze was now a name long lost forgotten. Yes, her own mother. Even Light had told her that she'd better phone from a public phone - for safety precautions - but Alice just postponed it. It was maybe because she had begun to hate her mother for conspiring against her or perhaps she was too much of a coward to listen to her mother's trembling voice again. Whatever the reason, her mother just like her school, classmates and even her goals, was something she had completely left to rest in the past.

The only thing that mattered now was the case. Only the case. And it consisted only from a certain group of people with whom she'd felt she couldn't do without, Mogi, the Chief, Wedy, Aiber, Matsuda, Light, even Misa at times, and L. She'd come to be familiar with everyone and became what she'd never expect, friendly. Not friendly like Misa of course but in first-name terms.

So now, there she was, by Light's side who was let free of handcuffs for the spirit of the day.

Both of them were standing silently some feet away from the crowd around the singing stage, curled up in their warm jackets and not saying anything whatsoever. Misa would only wave at them from afar during her rehearsal and they'd wave back with a half-heartedly smile.

Alice looked up to Light for once, then right back to Misa. "Do you think she'll be okay tonight ?"

"You're worrying about Misa ?" he smiled distractedly. "It's you you should be worried about." She glanced quickly at him and he left out a low sigh of white smoke and they began walking along the stone pavement towards a nearby cafe. "You've been sleeping less since you entered the case. You look much thinner and you seem like..."

"Like ?"

Light's voice was full with mixed frustration and anger. "Like you only care about the case !" he breathed out. Alice was startled by this, obviously he wanted to tell her this a long time by now. She frowned as in question of what to do and looked down at her feet. Not being able to handle this any longer, he cupped her cold hands in his own and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"I don't want this case to interfer with our lives, Alice !" he said intensely "I don't want Kira to separate us ! Please... you have to understand... We must leave the case, both of us if we have to !"

Alice was in a loss for words of what to say. What was he saying ? He was so sincere, so honest, yet she couldn't just take in the reasons...

"Light..." she said softly and removed her hands from his slowly "Interfering with Kira was inevitable for us, we both knew this when..."

"When ?"

"When we met." she huffed half-heartedly. How could she say anyway, 'when we made plans for a New World' ? "But this doesn't mean that we won't be staying together. This case means the life of countless people. And after all, you've promised Ryuuzaki to stay with him 'till the end..."

"To Hell with Ryuuzaki !" he shouted and pulled back. She crossed her arms and averted his eyes to the floor away from him, he was just too painful to look at .

"I don't care what you say about Ryuuzaki ! I just want us to be okay !" he said angrily and embraced her, held her tight to his chest. Alice frowned at his touch. It was just so possessive yet so caring that it made her forget Light's true identity as Kira, but she still couldn't understand what in the world had happened to make him bring this whole conversation up.

"Please Alice..." he whispered, not letting go off her as he stroked her head. "I just want the best for you. I... I love you..."

Alice's eyes widened in shock. She attempted to pull away but his hold around her was so strong and so warm, she couldn't do more or less than stay put to fight with her remorse and... guilt.

Then he added, "You're not a detective, Alice, you're just a sixteen year old who has two years to go to university but I-"

"Seventeen in some months !" she corrected and pulled away from him "And what do you mean I'm not a detective and such bullshit ! As if you are !"

"Alice, I'm older than you, I go to university and even have a father in the case !" he fought back to her statement "I've got much more responsibility like an older person !"

"As if you weren't seventeen when-"

Light looked at her curiously, "When ?"

Alice just sighed heavily, knowing that she couldn't just drop out the Death Note subject just like this and, nevertheless, she didn't want it to be mentioned. "Nothing." she said quietly and took the way back to the central stage where Misa was but stopped in the sight of an amateur iceskating stage set up near the square. "Wow ! Ice-skating, it felt like years before I'd see this ice again !"

The boy approached her and asked in an attempt to calm their previous argument, "Weren't you a champion ?"

"Yeah..." she agreed absently and then jolted "Is that...Ryuuzaki ?"

"Ryuuzaki !?" he did and leaned forward in astonishment to see the slouched figure of the detective coming nearby. Alice frowned as Light bit his lip - perhaps L's coming there wasn't the best idea.

"Hello, Light, Alice." he greeted in his usual low and gentle voice. "You seem quite disappointed to see me, Yagami-kun."

"Not at all."

_'Liar.'_

L turned to the iceskating-stage absently and Alice noted in concern that the only warm thing about him was his habit of tucking his hands in his jean's pockets. Everything else was his usual white shirt, jeans and the most frightening of all, bare feet in worn sneakers. It wasn't that she had a problem with the cold : the opposite, she herself loved cold weather and would have no problem to get out like he did now. Light was the one who insisted on her dressing up in warm clothes, so warm clothes that it was suffocating. But to see L getting out in the icy cold winter made her want to take off her jacket and hand it over to him. He may be always cold and look like a corpse, but a really cool and smart one anyway, but it wasn't like she'd want him to be literally a corpse.

"I've been hearing that you're an iceskating champion, Alice." Alice looked to L who was still not answering to the glance, but looked absently at the iceskaters. So did the other two until his dark eyes met hers. "Why don't you indicate some of your skill ?"

"I prefer not." she said firmly and shrugged at the sight of Light's eager expression. "No, Light, I really don't want to. It's been months since I last trained and -"

"C'mon, do this for me !" he begged. His bronze eyes were lit with playfullness and, glancing over to L's impassive gaze, she eventually gave up and headed to the stage.

The two men stood there solemnly, hands in pockets and watching her get in the stage. Her movements were swift and gentle, though the missing of exercise could be noticed and their eyes followed her slowly.

"She's kind of good." said L emotionlessly and tilted a bit backwards when she found the lost courage to spin in the air and land on her feet triumphantly.

Light clapped his hands and smiled. "She's fantastic ! I've never seen her like this ! She's ...graceful !"

The detective eyed him incredulously. "Yes, if you consider her icy behavior, it's rather surprising to see her being so..." He hesitated for a moment. "...charming." That exact moment, a shout came from the stage and their eyes widened in shock to see her on her butt quite roughly. Light ran to her side, followed by a nonchalant L, and looked down at her.

Alice was supporting on her hands to get up and clutched on Light's arm when he approached along with a worried crowd. "Are you okay ?" he asked and tried to help her up. She could only feel a certain numbness that went away soon, so she nodded and staggered to her feet. Light gulped and a sweatdrop ran down his temple. "Perhaps you should be a bit more cautious from now on."

"You're worrying too much." she said and she and L said in unison "A lot."

The young man glared at them suspiciously before he took her hand in his and walked away along with L. Waving at Misa goodbye, they headed home silently.

______________________________________________________________

Alice stood outside in the hallway leaning on the cold wall and her eyes shielded by purple strands of hair Turning her sight wearily to the side , she noticed how everything was decorated with the latest Christmas accessories from bows to candy-made reindeers , which were apparently bitten half by none other than the detective with the terrible sweet tooth. A laughing squeal escaped her , accompanying an absent smile that was followed by her bumbing her head back and shutting her eyes in a frown.

_'Darn you Misa !' _

_'Christmas time .' _she thought hatefully _'Christmas amidst a murder case !' _She lowered her eyes to her clothes and feet , feeling unbearably suicidal , as though she could just as well write her own name in the Death Note to escape this cheerful madness . Examining what she wore , she could imagine Misa's enraged expression when she'd show up wearing this blackjean skirt , a blackjean jacket , black boots and plain black shirt with an also black ribbon around her neck. _'She'd probably squeal till she dropped.'_

Suddenly , the lobby's door wided open and Matsuda leaped out happily , garlands with Santa faces hanging from all over his grey suit and a red cup filled with eggnog in his hand.

The girl glared at him wordlessly as he rushed towards her , laughing and wrapping his other hand around her shoulders .

"Hey Arisu-chan !" he laughed , moving his feet like dancing "Why don't we go inside ?"

"Matsuda , you freakin' dweeb .." she cursed darkly and started punching his chest angrily . Matsuda gave her a strong push though , and she found herself past the glass doors and in the middle of the lobby...

All glances swiveled to her and her mind throbbed in aggrevation that strengthened as the blonde model almost tackled her and handed out a cup of eggnog.

"Arisu-chan !" Misa squealed and pouted "Where were you ?"

_'As far away as I could...' _"Don't you mind , I mean it." she said coldly and sat on the chair by the desk with crossed hands , swirling slowly with her head tilted back . Brief figures of the people around her appeared and vanished one after another , and the eggnog would have probably gone cold by now . Not that she intended to drink it anyway. Meanwhile , Misa was glaring at her , blabbering over her pretty casual clothes , but getting no response whatsoever , she left her in peace.

_'Too much to ask , I guess.' _She watched in sheer boredom the happy scene unfolding in front of her. Matsuda crossed the hall countless times , singing together with an oddly cheerful Mogi , and Aiber and Wedy were drinking champagn quietly in a corner. Meanwhile , the Chief wouldn't let his hair down once as he talked with Light whose arm Misa tugged tightly. All this charade , despite the fact that his girl was right here and watching murderously.

"I'd told you he's not one to count on." came Shado's smug voice next to her.

Alice gave him a slant look and crossed her hands. "I don't really care about it, believe me." she said , a far off expression on her face. The Shinigami looked at her curiously.

She had thought it over a long time now. Whether something with Misa happened , she'd simply wouldn't care. Not that she ever cared , really. As far as she could remember , there was no real time when she'll be jealous of Misa._ 'Let her have him' _she'd usually think and it would pass like a storm with no damage. Her resolution about their relationship was never that of love , it was plain passion , same rage towards this _'rotten' _world , but no such thing as love , and it was strengthened when she understood the reality behind Light , Kira , the God of the New World. And she'd come to the conclusion ...

She didn't _love _Light.

Her frown became even more tense , the events of earlier in the day catching up to her. Light's behavior was unexpected. Light's _confession _was unexpected. Never before had he told her this ... But she couldn't allow herself to fall for it , although she blinked back a tear . There was no way that Light really loved her and this reasoning came from the plain logic that these gentle thoughts were those of a brain-washed Light with no further recollection of their discussion that fateful night ... Back then , the original Light would have simply killed her brought the chance , while this Light , this fake person holds just fake love for her...

"Arisu-chan ?..."

Alice looked at Shado in a loss of what to do and said firmly , "Go , Shado , they'll think I'm crazy ." The Shinigami nodded and threw her an apprehensive glance before disappearing into naught. A look she simply _abominated. _Never before had someone cared for her and now ... First Shado , then Light - no , he had never really cared for her - , Misa , the investigators , L ...

"L ?" she whispered and a certain absence dawned to her.

She turned on the chair and looked over to the monitors , but the detective was nowhere to be found. _'I give him credit , every sane person wouldn't attend Misa's stupid celebration !' _

"Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat , but where is L ?" she asked when she reached Light and the other two.

Misa looked at her with a dubious arch of her eyebrow and Light replied , quite suspicious himself , "I think he said he would be ... " , and just like her , turned to Chief Yagami who was thinking over it , "I think he's with Watari on the upper floor."

"Thanks."

Alice walked out and lifted her gaze to the ceiling , thanking herself for finding a more absorbing task to do than spending Christmas with a bunch of idiots.

She went down the chilling hallways , cursing her lack of more warm jackets than the light black one she was wearing , and got in the lift , waiting for it to go up impatiently . She was humming 'The World' absently as she waited and ignored Shado's still worried gaze . Once the door opened and the abrupt buzzing sound of her arrival echoed, she dashed out and looked left and right. Although she knew the location of Watari's monitoring room , if she acted like a child playing 'Sherlock' for once , she'd been delayed and 'delay' meant more time away from the idiots downstairs.

She walked slowly down the hallways , not interested in the numerous rooms. A door made it's appearance at the end of the way , but it was tightly shut , so she pushed as hard but quietly as she could , finally making an opening to sneak a peek through. Amidst the blueishly illuminated dark , she could discern the figures of Watari and L talking over something ... But what ?

"It's really not polite to eavesdrop on other's conversations , but you can come inside."

Alice jerked back with an electrical sensation running through her veins. _'What!? Does he even have eyes on his back or something !?' _Sweat covered the handle now but her reluctancy made it clear that she couldn't move from that spot , now that they had silenced at her presence.

She frowned when L glanced at her and said impassively , "If you don't have anything to do , why don't you just come inside ? We're not biting, you know."

Watari chuckled kindly when she came inside and stood next to L's chair. Her glance moved from the elde to the detective as though she was giving them the third degree. "Why aren't you two in the lobby ?"

Her gaze stopped on the reindeer cookie L was eating when he said matter-of-factly , "Misa-san's Christmas entertainment isn't at all entertaining ." , and she pressumed that it was one of the model's decorations .

Watari flashed her a tired smile . "Indeed , Ms Amane's feast seems to have influenced only our appettite !"

Alice swiveled her gaze around the room . It hadn't changed since the last time she was here . When was it ? One or two months ago ? The 24/7 working monitors and computers buzzed monotonously just as always , and it filled in the silence along with the detective's crunching on the poor reindeer.

"I like this more than downstairs." she said absently and their eyes flickered to her . "Christmas may need fun and a noisy company to feast with , but this silence is better than downstairs. In fact , it's boring there."

L's calculating eyes were fixed on her , examining the instant change in the shadow covering her face. It had started to appear yesterday , but now it was more apparent than ever , that something had changed about her...

"Then we could have a small feast here !" exclaimed Watari with a startling happiness that made them jolt . He held right in front of her a piece of delicious chocolate cake with warm chocolate sauce dwelling from inside. Temptation , don't they say ? While she eyed it incredulously , _'Damn, they know the means to fetch me !' _Watari smiled to her. "Would you like some cake , Ms Yumikaze ?"

"I really don't want to go over this again , Watari-san , but I don't like formalities..." The elder walked away with a grin and she began eating the cake as slowly as she could. She was gazing around the room in a futile attempt to forget L's intense look fixed on her curiously . _'Perhaps he wants the cake ?' _she wondered and gave it to him. "I'm not hungry , you can take it ."

"Thank you." he said calmly and took the plate gingerly.

This time , Alice was the one glaring at him only to make sure that he wasn't doing the same , which was unfortunately untrue. The only one who seemed to be amused by the scene was Watari who placed two cups of hot coffee on the desk . Just like yesterday , L took it instinctively but never taking his eyes off her.

"Excuse me now , but I'm going to attend to our guests needs . If you don't need me here , Ryuuzaki." the elder said , bowing slightly . Seeing no reaction from them , he went away with a smirk and whispered. "Fancy that !"

Silence. They say that silence is one of the most agitating elements of the world. Such statement was proved to her as just now , since the silence between them was now more than she could handle. With crossed arms , she searched around the room for the certain computer from which the disturbing buzz was coming from . With the corner of her eyes, she could see him still glaring at her , and he had taken the cherry that was on the chocolate cake to twin the stems with his tongue. It felt like one really hard thing to do , really , and she was sure there was a rather disturbing saying about it that didn't cross her mind at the time.

Alice turned to him. "What's exactly your problem ?" she asked detachedly.

L's black bangs shielded his eyes , first leaving the plate on the desk , and he rose up from his chair right in front of her, reminding her again that he was taller despite his slouch. They squared up to each other and looked to each other's eyes tensely , refusing to back off even though the tiny distance between them was the same as two days ago.

Finally, after a solemn time , he said quietly , "_This_ is the problem."

Her expression to his quizzical response was exactly what he had expected , a puzzled wince. Though she parted her lips to ask , no one spoke a word. Instead, it looked like they'll remain like this for eternity when ...

"Ahem !"

Both glanced at the old handler's calm expression , then to his raised hand above them which holded a small branch of thorny leaves and red corps , mistletoe.

They both blinked twice , and it took Alice ages to realise what it was all about.

"Watari-san , you don't expect us to kiss , do you ?"

The elderly man smiled.

L and Alice turned face-to-face , taking in the meaning of the situation gradually. Her fingers wrapped and unwrapped nervously , her feet feeling numb all of a sudden and her heart hammering loudly on her chest. L chewed on his thumbnail thoughtfully . Maybe he wanted to think a way out of this too ?

With nothing happening , thankfully , Alice was about to turn on her heel and leave , when two cold hands wrapped around her waist and held her in place. She inhaled sharply and stopped breathing , looking deep in L's partially hidden eyes. She quivered fearfully when he reached up a hand and ran a finger from the sides of her face to her lips , parting them slightly , and leaving back a tingling sensation. His eyes roamed on her endearingly and her heart rate was picking up as she trembled violently .

Watari sat back and tossed the mistletoe aside . It wasn't needed anymore. After all , she was already entranced by this ritualistic behavior.

L leaned forward and she shivered back in fear , but his grip around her waist tightened and held her to him , as their foreheads touched. Alice felt the cold shudder ran through her as he removed his hands and slowly cupped her cheeks carefully. Her eyes were widened in fear , so scared of this that they squeezed shut ...

Slowly , he leaned in and pressed his warm lips on hers.

Alice didn't know how it happened , what to say ... It was an emotion she'd never felt before, with anyone ever in her life. She'd open her eyes and pull back , if it weren't for his touch around her waist and cheeks . Her pace was quickening alarmingly and she could feel it about him too . So gentle , so caring ...

So _loving_ .

Every previous thought of the bronze haired boy disappeared and a sharp heartbeat replaced him . His kiss was nothing like this... When Light would kiss her , the only feeling streaming through her was rage , passion , but this ... was love. She was shivering from the fear ... the fear of her heart being ready to break . Never before had Light kissed her so endearingly like L did now.

L.

All oxygen disappeared from reach when he removed his lips and looked in her eyes with his dark ones , and she looked in his before eyeing the ground , such a precious moment. In their indifferent darkness , she swore there hid a hint of surprise and amusement ... If he was surprised then how should she feel ?

A faint hesitant smile crossed his face as he pulled back. "A nice Christmas present , I must say." he said , amusement coloring his eyes.

Alice raised her face , ghastly paleness covering her from fear. Her lips parted and she shook her head lightly . "Yes , it was ." she said and tried to smile , but the shivers coursing her spine were more than she could handle.

"Excuse me , but I think we're going to be late for 's Christmas concert." Watari said , startling her out of her headache. She eyed him in disbelief , unable to comprehend that he was there all this time.

L glanced back at her , hands in pockets , like nothing had happened. "Hmm , isn't that where Misa had invited you to sing ?"

Alice slapped her forehead . "Shit !" she cursed "Do you have to remind me ?!" Opening her eyes , she saw again his obvious amusement , and frowned in a vain attempt to become herself. She turned on her heel to leave , stood still for a moment and said before heading out , "You should come see us ..."

________________________________________________________________

The bare tree branches waved with the passing of the chilling wind of winter , moving along the light of the many electric light bulbs , giving the magical essence of fairies flying above the heads of the crowd. The pavements and streets were already covered with frosts and every breath they exhaled was more of a tiny white cloud. A black stage where techinicians had already placed basses , guitars and drums , the river of people had assembled and blabbered enthusiastically over the upcoming concert.

Behind the many musical intruments , inside a huge tent where photographers , hair stylists and make-up artists came and went , a certain model was shouting at her poor manager and throwing all the clothes around like a hysteric ...

"Misa told you she wanted a new hair stylist ! Why didn't you take care of it !?"

Alice watched from a director's chair poor Matsuda trying to calm Misa with no result and infuriating her even more , so much more that it made Alice want to go there and silence her herself. She glanced up , wondering if killing was as wrong as to deserve such punishment indeed , and supported her chin on her hand , plunging into a thoughtfullness that abstracted her from the people around her.

_'What is that clutch on my heart ? Why do I feel like I've done something ... terrible ? Like I am about to start crying over something uknown ? I've never felt like this before...' _

She raised her hand and touched the outline of her lips . A certain warm feeling was still there , like his lips were still on them , kissing her softly...

She shook her head and balled her hands into fists on her lap . Why did she even think about this ? It was outrageous , it made her heart pound wildly ... _'What's wrong with me ?'_

"Yo , love's confusing , no ?"

Alice scowled slantly at the cross-armed Shinigami next to her . His eyes were closed , and he was facing the floor , giving her the impression of arrogance , and the bitterness in his voice was discernible.

"What do you mean by that ?" she spat out at him.

"That you're pathetic."

Alice rolled her eyes . _'Pathetic ?' _"Wh- Me ? Why ?"

Shado opened his eyes slowly , still refusing to see her. "I mean that I thought you were strong , but in fact you're just a vulnerable human girl."

Why couldn't she get this point ? "Could you speak clearly for once ?"

"Look at you." Shado turned to her and her heart skipped a bit. Only resent and hate was scarred on him . "You succumb to Light and now .." She bit her lip , knowing what he was trying to tell her , and he spat at her venomously . "And now you're letting yourself be L's victim !"

This latest statement blew the wind off her lungs. His tone was the same like Light's this morning , the same spite ... "Ls victim !? Huh -" she whispered and then shut her eyes before glaring at him , disappointed . "You - You just want an alibi to kill him ! You wanted to kill L from the very beginning !"

Shado looked at the floor again and said quietly , "Yes . For you."

She frowned defensively and looked down at her feet. "I never said anything about loving L . So you don't have anything to say . Go."

The Shinigami threw her a slant glare and disappeared in the surge of shadows around him.

"I don't love L." she mused to herself . "That was just a mistletoe kiss , nothing more. L means nothing more than an idol to me. Nothing more or-"

Her attention was drawn by Misa who was cheering Matsuda happily. Apparently, he had done the same cherry stem-connection L did whenever he'd eat those red crops.

"You know what this mean , huh ?" she asked deviantly "Those doing that are good kissers !"

_'What the Hell ?'_

Alice's head started spinning , and got stronger when Matsuda pulled her back and flashed her a hesitant smile. "Alice , you're going out !" She had no time to take some water and down the red burn in her cheeks , and she definetely didn't want to go out . She almost begged Matsuda not to go and she was so close to achieving her goal , when Misa grasped her arm and pulled her out with her.

The crowd was shouting frantically and in tandem with the strong flash of street lights , her headache returned. Misa next to her waved at her fans and winked at her cutely , but not convincing enough to make her feel any better . In fact , it was worse. Only when she heard the familiar music of 'Gothic Christmas' playing did she feel a bit more relieved. Ultimately , all freedom came with a heartbeat when her gaze rested on their group of friends. But nothing really uplifted the glumness.

"We're gonna have a gothic Christmas , that is what we'll do !" singed Misa and looked over to her like saying , _'Don't screw up !' _

Alice walked next to her and wore the fakest of smiles . "We're gonna have a Gothic Christmas , hope you'll have one too !"

Out of the blue , everything was put to the past , like the moment had shoved all her thoughts in the back of her always busy mind . And often throwing a genuinely happy look at her friends , she was thankful that she had them .

That she had Misa , Light , ....L.

_WAH ! Don't kill meeee !!! O_O_

_I so liked the thing with the stems , I read it on 'How to Read 13' and instantly wished to use it here ! XD L's a good kisser ! XD _

_I wanted to say that there will be some alterations in time of events and stuff , I wish you're not disappointed ...._

_Thankies for the reviews , everything ! ^^ And please don't hate me if the chapter was crappy ! Thanks for your understanding !!!_

_**michi-nin :**__ Omigod ! I'm really so happy to have a great supporter like you !!! TT^TT (tears of happiness in this case) Aw, I really thought people would kill me for the previous chapter ... as for the one here ... I won't only be killed , you'll also exorcise my ghost or something !!! O_O NOOOO !!! Haha . Nywayz , me too , I prefered it when Light wasn't all psycho . And you know what ? That scene with L and Light being jealous was made before-hand , from chapter ... 12 or something ? XD Hehehe ..._

_**SuperCute Tomomi :**__ Umm , hehe ... I put a little filler here ... ^_^ ' WAHH !!! TT^TT Please don't kill me ! I don' wanna die !! XD Tell me what you think and ... YAY !! AT LAST SHE GETS IT THAT LIGHT'S NOT GOOOOOOD !!! :D Hehe. _

_**PiratesLife4Me02 :**__ Jack Sparrow for the win !!! ^_^ Haha , I know ! I loved the part where the epiphany came to her !!! "GAH !! LIGHT'S NOT GOOOOD !" XD (Would be fun if she said that .... XD )_

_**Bloody Kirai :**__ o.O ? Don't know whether that one was good or not ... Anyway , I hope you like the general story at least ! Oh and take newcomer-reviewer's reward cookie !!! ^_^ (And sorry for writing your name without the dots but it wouldn't be written otherwise for some freakin' reason ... O.O )_

_Love ya all ^^ _

_--- EleganXD_

_PS. The concert song is Within Temptation's 'Gothic Christmas'._


	18. Anticipated Day

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Anticipated Day**_

_Me : This is a filler chapter as you've probably guessed . I'm filling the story with such so that it moves forward to the main things more . In fact , those fillers are important too ... ^^__And there's gonna be quite the big ramble on my author's note ... Hehe. Previous chapter and this one are so important , they need kind of a comment from me , ne ? ;) _

A bright white light slipped from outside the glass window . The black curtains waved gently at the touch of the light breeze. Everything seemed abnormally relaxed today despite the events of the later days.

Feet crossed on the black pillow and back relaxed on the other side of the white sofa , Alice was taking the day easy . Thankfully , the 'L' book was in the bag she had quickly prepared before her arrest , in a deep pocket where she had forgotten to check. Her favorite book in hand and many others sorted in a heap on the coffee table , she was writing things on a piece of paper after reading the 'L' book thoroughly.

Unlike all other days , she had no liking to go to the lobby , chat with the others , chat with L ... She'd look at the window with a far-off gaze every time she'd think of the dark-haired detective. For some reason, that day made her awkwardly jittery about whether he'd come to her , wondering why she didn't pay them a visit, but whenever this fantasy would cross her mind , she'd flip a page and try to focus on the book , repeating inwardly , _'Light , Light , Light , Light !'_

"Gah , bored !" groaned Shado , drooling on her tidy bed. His silver eyes twinkled wildly , "Do you want me to go spy on them ? Huh ?!?!"

"No."

The Shinigami muffled a curse and rolled over on the floor , drooling and mumbling something like , "Chocolaaaate ...."

Alice frowned in concentration , shaking the thought of her slapping Shado away from her mind , and attempted to pay attention to one of the chapters but as the same letter would pop up every time in every page , she closed her eyes in aggrevation. "I can't take this anymore..." she whispered and swooned , deciding that she had to write down everything.

She had almost read half of the page when she heard the click of a key on the door. She gasped and made it in time to hide the book and her notes behind her back , when she turned around to see L coming in with a blank face starring at her.

"Don't you know the word 'knock' ?" she asked coldly , ignoring Shado's aggresive movements towards the detective.

"Good morning to you too ." he said to refute her aggression.

Alice and Shado followed his movement as he made his way around the couch and sat himself on her feet , bringing his knees up to his chest as usual. A sweatdrop running down her temple , she tried to hide her anxiety of being so close to him with the most obvious question . "Where is Light ?"

L was sucking his thumb , staring at the doors of her closet thoughtfully before replying , "He's gone to pay a visit to his family. He may have to be attached to me at all times , but I guess I can count on Chief Yagami for a day." There was a long pause before he looked to her calmly. "You were writing something."

Alice flinched , and Shado's growls right behind them echoed distant . The only thing she cared for then was L's possibility of finding her notes. Perhaps this type of nervousness was just because he'd understand how psyched with him she was from the very beginning and if he did , then ...

Before she could understand what happened , L pinned her arms to the couch and crawled on top of her. She looked at him in dismay but he only responded as though he was doing the most normal of things and leaned down . "It's not bad to show me . You know , hiding things is not the best to do when your percent is 23." His cold hand went below her back and traced for the book but she really didn't mind about _that_. Her pace was picking up too fast for her own he was looking for it , their eyes didn't break contact for one moment and Shado's growls went even more hostile as the blanket above her revealed her night dress . She held her breath as his eyes roamed at her body for an instant , and he went back to his position , books and notes between his thumb and finger.

She couldn't believe it . Her breath was ragged and it actually felt as though she couldn't breathe at all. Did he really understand what he had just done ? She parted her lips hesitantly to speak but L looked at her behind her book.

"Interesting. You're reading a book about me , it seems." He glanced at the notes "And you're also taking notes of it . Quite fascinating ."

His eyes continued tracing the book and she gulped with widened eyes since he had already read ten pages in about two minutes !

Shado came beside her "Should I kill him ?" he asked dubiously and Alice rubbed her forehead wearily and frowned .

"L."

L didn't bother , just continued to read , but he should have listened so she asked him with an all too serious tone , despite her previous 'heart-attack' .

"Wasn't it 20 percent ? How come it went 23 ?"

"It's your sudden contribution to the case ." he said indifferently and brought his thumb to his lips . It was kind of annoying that he couldn't tell her that straight to face but that's L for you, _'I guess' . _

"My contribution ?" she scoffed "But I helped you , shouldn't I be a bit cleared of suspicion ?"

L snapped the book closed and left it on the table while standing up . "We can talk about it during our walk ." he said evenly.

"Walk ?" she uttered and L nodded . She took a brief glance at Shado who was clinching his teeth at L like a dog at a postman . She averted her eyes quickly. "Who said anything about a walk ?"

He blinked slowly "I said."

She bit her lip and frowned. Perhaps even if she said she didn't want to go anywhere with him , it wouldn't matter at all . He could also put a handcuff on her too and drag her along . The idea of being chained with L only made her kick her head mentally and she got up , to figure out that she had to go in the closet right away . Though he was looking at her calmly , she was quite sure that the sight of her with _that _nightdress was rather amusing , so she went in the closet to change into blackjeans and a black turtleneck as fast as she could. She also grasped a black overcoat , a grey scarf and a black bag in case she had to buy anything , and went outside.

The weather was surprisingly warm , if not , at least it didn't compare to the frost of yesterday. People were doing their annual Christmas shopping below the white sunlight, quite late of course , but the celebrating days gave them an alibi to spend their money around relentlessly.

L and Alice walked down the shopping district wordlessly all these fifteen minutes they were out. Looking sideways at him seriously , she was struggling to find out whether he was either too stupid or too oblivious to understand what he was doing all this time since the moment he stepped in her room . She clutched more to her bag and looked straight ahead but it was quite strange not to think about her situation.

Out with L , out with the greatest detective of the world , her idol , the one who kissed her yesterday. It would all be ideal , part of a fairytale , but given the situation , it was more of a nightmare.

_'Light , Light , Light , Light , Light !' _she forced herself to repeat.

"So , I was saying ..." she said coldly "Why are you suspecting me even more?"

L was looking straight ahead too , slouching and his hands in his pockets as usual . "Your contribution is well enough a reason."

"It doesn't make any sense. I am helping you to catch Kira. Shouldn't that be working in favor of me ?"

L turned his gaze to the sky , pretending to be thinking , and said glumly "Mmmm, no."

Alice looked slantly at him . He was more obstinate than she had ever thought. No , not obstinate ._ Childish_. "But if I was helping you catch Kira, then that would prove my innocence."

"You've skipped an important part." he said evenly . Everything he was saying was only building up her frustration. _'Where is he going with it anyway ? Does he just want to trick me ?' _

"Wait." she said firmly and smirked sarcastically "You don't mean that ..."

L's black eyes turned sideways towards her. "You forget that the Kira you've been helping us to catch is one who kills businessmen , not mere students like the Other Kira . I'm sure you'd stop helping or even sabotage the investigation if we turned our attention to finding the original Kira or the Other Kira. You get my reasoning ?"

Alice looked down at their feet . "The Other Kira ..." she repeated quietly.

"This means nothing ." she said back with determination in her cold voice . "You're just _assuming _it , you have no proof of my reactions . I ..." Alice frowned and said reluctantly , soon to regret it , "I will help you."

They had stopped walking abruptly . L was standing some feet ahead of her , looking at her with slight surprise , and she was looking at him with frowned eyes that twinkled with the kind of decisiveness that was more hesitant that it should be. The tension was starting to grow steadily as a lone dry leaf , remnant of Fall , flickered down on the pavement with the breeze .

L was the one who turned around first , startling her completely. But the most startling was the strange tone in his voice as he said ,

"Think before you say that . It wouldn't help any of us if the evidence pointed towards you during the investigation. It would only resolve to executing you with the accuse of murder."

The sunlight felt stronger , warmer , as it burned her pale cheeks. So much for the winter cold , or was it just her imagination ?... Perhaps she wanted to imagine L walking slowly towards the strong light and disappearing in it like a god...

Alice looked down , confused and disappointed with herself. He was right . If she helped him against her , no one could save her from the wrath of law. She was a murderer , and she knew it . Not Light , not L , no one would be able to save her once there was clear proof that she was the 'Other Kira' . But didn't she know about it back then ? When she touched the Death Note , when she used it against Meiko , didn't she know that L would eventually appear before her way , blocking her path to her 'justice' ? She knew she was going to be a murderer , yet she accepted it.

She looked up to L , determination sparkling in her eyes lively.

She knew the consequences , and she was going to accept them.

Alice ran towards the light , and grasped L's arm , clinging on him tightly. She looked up to him and caught the brief glimpse of an amused grin...

Perhaps it was her chance , to leave it all behind. The murders , her previous life, all with his help and only.

They went past the street like this, her arm wrapped around his uneasily , not talking at all , just glancing around at the people or the shop windows . There was a particular shop where they stopped and that was actually an ice cream cart where L had ultimately pulled her to and bought her a cup of chocolate ice cream, no matter how hard she tried to say 'no'.

It wasn't long before Alice took in where they were heading to. The beautifully built abodes , the fresh gardens , the clean asphalt and the fences , everything was oddly familiar , like a dream still chasing her.

"You've been saying you wanted to go home a long time now." he remarked while walking through her house's yard. L's gaze flickered from the closed curtains to the abandoned mail just like she did in dismay while turning her key in the lock. Obviously , her exploits had given her mother a hard time . "Now you'll have the chance to talk with Yozora-san too." he added and stepped in .

Alice blinked to get used to the new surroundings. It was just like she had left it, the same tidy house , only that this time , there was hardly no light coming through apart from that of the table lamps . She shivered reflexively . It was quite clear that her mother wasn't home...

"Yeah , I wanted to get some books ." she replied and went up the stairs.

She wasn't at all surprised when she yanked on her door's handle and opened right away . After all , the police had rummaged through her things back on that day , hadn't they ? They got in and she had to admit that keeping her sullen face in front of these memories wasn't as easy as usual. The darkness was still there and things she had dropped down inside her hurry to flee were still lying on the floor.

L watched with interest at the girl checking on some books, so by clear curiosity and only, he sneaked a peek at her bookcase. His eyes widened despite the impossibility of such thing. It was teeming with detective books , like these of Agatha Christi or 'Sherlock Holmes' , there were manga like 'Naruto' or 'Hellsing' , and the variety also went to books like 'Twillight' , 'Lord of the Rings' and 'Harry Potter' . There was also a nice range of CDs like 'Nightwish' , 'Evanescence' , 'Maximum the Hormone' and her most coveted 'Nightmare' , and also many movies including detective movies or detective and medical TV series DVDs. Quite fascinating , everything in her room was either dark or regarding mystery. A slight smile played on his lips that faded as soon as he led eyes on some photo frames . He took them in his hand and went thoughtful at the sight.

There was a blonde girl on the beach next to a blonde musculine man and a brunette woman , who all seemed very happy . Especially the little girl around six . In the other one nearby , there was pressumably the same girl that looked much more changed . Her face was scarred with grief and her previously blonde hair were dyed in dark purple . There was the same but very proud woman next to her , holding what seemed like a prize check that read 'Certificate of Intelligence', but the girl didn't seem as happy.

"You ... were blond." he uttered . Alice turned abruptly towards him indifferently.

"So what ?" she shrugged.

L said nothing and just averted his gaze to a shabby poster of a woman known to him. "Misa Amane...Just how old is that picture ?"

"It has to be four years or such."

"If you had blonde hair , you'd be quite similar ."

"I know , that's why I dyed them ."

He turned to her curiously . "What do you mean ?"

"Do you imagine me looking the same with an airhead ?" she asked monotonously and stuffed a pile of books in her bag. He nodded in agreement and kept watching her as she rummaged through her things , throwing more books and DVDs in her bag as time passed by.

The digital clock pointed 11:00 , meaning that they were there for a quarter and it was time to go , so they walked out of the door and hit the road again with no opportunity of finding Yozora on the way to the headquarters.

A small grocery shop came in the way and Alice was again literally pulled towards it for L to buy some lollipops and ohagi . Upon her greedy looks at the chocolate bars , he bought two only for her and she widened her eyes not only for the gratitude she had to respond with but also because of the large sum of money he led on the counter and let the surprised employee have .

They continued walking side by side , with Alice crunching on the chocolate bar little by little , when L glanced at her with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"I know someone who likes chocolate ." he said with humor dancing in his voice. Alice stopped eating and looked once at him and then at the chocolate curiously.

"Who ?"

"Well , I'd say you're a lot like him." he said amusedly and brought his thumb to his lips "Although there are times you're so cold-blooded you remind me of the other one ..." he mused . The girl only wrapped the chocolate and put it in her pocket , without asking him more on the subject .

"I was thinking ..." she said thoughtfully and attracted his attention immediately "What happened to Beyond Birthday after Naomi-san caught him ?"

L's eyes narrowed like it would make her smile and blinked in surprise. "How do you know about it ?"

There was a tint of red on her cheeks as she spoke, "How couldn't I know the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases ? I was partially involved in it , remember ?...And...they are ..." her voice drifted off "...one of your best cases ..."

She turned her face around in embarassment , so his reaction was uknown to her . Why did she say that ? She was starting to give off the idea of the psyched fan even more ...

L's voice sounded calm , as usual , "Kira killed him in jail."

Refusing to look at him , the shock was clear in her narrowed eyes. _'Kira ... killed him ? Light ...?' _

"But I think it was inevitable." he shrugged "He was an infamous murderer at the time , it was clear that he would get killed at the end."

If Alice could search for the word 'silence' in a dictionary , it would be sure that she'd find just one definition and that was it. But for the silence of the moment, she wondered why there weren't more words to describe it .

"L." Alice said quietly.

The detective didn't turn to her but felt a hint of amusement and fascination hitting across his heart when she wrapped her hands around his arm, as if wanting this... It felt queer...

L looked to her and their calculating eyes bored in each other's. Alice's heart pounded loudly , inexplicably ...

"You know ..." she said and looked to her feet , clutching more to his arm "I had anticipated this day for ages ... Ever since I started admiring you ."

They had now stopped walking and this made her feel even more nervous . It was really the moment she was waiting for about eight years . To meet L , the most decorated detective of the century , and tell him how she really admired him. Ever since the Kira case started and she was stuck in the middle of this relentless tornado , she wouldn't have the chance . But now , it was plainly different.

However , L wasn't looking to her and his midnight bangs covered his eyes . He was expressionless , much more serious than she had ever seen him .

Suddenly , he started walking again , pulling her along since she was still holding on his arm.

"Thank you ." he said simply . Alice had the urge to brush away the black strands off his face but her hands were stopped , like glued around his arm , not letting him go.

Her own purple strands covered her eyes as a tiny smirk appeared on her lips.

_Hehe, sorry for the late update ! I was in Italy for a week !!! So I didn't have time to upload. ...TT^TT Don't kill meeee !!! (Don't try to , michi-nin will kill you ! XD)_

_Whoah , that chapter was spooky ! O.O In the good way ! XD_

_And , we have referation to our dear Mello and Near here . Tell me wheeeere ! ;) Oh , and I noticed one comment made by Alice that's going to annoy many of you, especially michi-nin and kawaii uchiha's since they're really really waiting for the light on Alice's past : didn't she say something about the L.A.B.B. case ...? Neee.....? :D Not gonna tell you, mwahaha !!! Hey ! No one told me about the pre-previous chapter where Misa says that her birthday's on Christmas ! Well it is, says so in "How to Read 13" ! :D Ne , I also noticed that many of you LOVE Shado and when I say LOVE I mean ADORE !!! I do too , especially since I imagine him like a rockstar or something like that ! XP But the previous chapter , seeing him so jealous and practically confessing to Alice , must had been disastrous ! Personally , I cried my eyes out ... TT^TT_

_Want to hear something amusing ? I'll something like a quiz with really simple questions on the story that you can reply in a review and I'll find your score as "How well do you know the story ?" XD Just tell me in your review for this chapter if you want to take part in it ! And...THE WINNER TAKES A JUMBO-SIZED COOKIEEEE !!! XD_

_Hooray ! Mez got many reviews from fantastic readerzzzz !!! Gonna throws a party to your name (the names written below !) :3 _

_**michi-nin : **__Haha , the song was the perfect choice , ne ? ^_^ Oh and believe me , I know Near would win : I'm hopeless at puzzles and anything that has to do with calculating stuff (don't bother asking if I like Maths or not ... :S). Oh and don't exorcise my ghost , I'd like it to become the Spirit Ally of someone in the future (haha, Shaman King obsession). :P Hehe , the kissing scene was eeeeevil . And as you might understand by my A/N , Shado's really into her ... TT^TT Poor guy ... Of course of course , I have saved for the last (wow, that sounds like a song from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas') : ARIGATOU !!! XD_

_**kawaii uchiha's :**__ Me too , but seems like Alice is more concerned about kissing L in general ! XD_

_**PiratesLife4Me02 :**__ Cuuuuteeeey !!! XP_

_**simsbabii :**__ Aw...I'm not a fast runner , how could I chase after him ? TT^TT Oh, I also love Matt . To tell you the truth , Matt is third and Near fourth to me. But making this scale of awesomeness is too hard !!! _ And it seems to me that most people like Alice and Shado and feel bad for the latter .... TT^TT (again) As for kissing ... hehe , I'm too young to have kissed someone so I can't imagine how Alice (or you) felt at that moment ... But good for you ! ;D_

_**Bloody Kirai :**__ I hate Light too ! :D Hate hate hate ! XD But for the sake of the plot ... And I'm not scared or anything !!! :D You be scared !!!_


	19. Matsuda

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Matsuda**_

_Matsuda : Hey ! ^^ _

_Me : O_O GAH ! Matsuda what are you doing here ?!?!_

_Matsuda : Umm..what do you mean Dimi-chan ? This chapter is for me so I came over to sneak a peek !_

_Me : *slaps forehead* I'm surrounded by idiots ..._

_"Miss Barverthel ! Your hand is bleeding !"_

_"I know, Mr Poirot ... It's the blood of my husband ..."_

Alice sipped of her cold chocolate drink and threw the couch pillow on the floor. "...because I killed him ... Say it bitch..."

_"...because I killed him ..."_

_"Alright. Hastings ! Lights please !"_

The girl turned to the ceiling again and shuffled her feet on the fabric , fiddling with the plastic straw between her lips. Meanwhile , the movie was still on , letting in many tips which she already knew , having seen the same movie for about twenty five times .

"Gah ! Did you expect it !?" exclaimed Shado chewing on his nails right in front of the radiating screen .

She put her cheek on her palm and said with boredom "Yeah Shado ... I have seen it soooo many times you wouldn't believe it ..."

The Shinigami kept watching eagerly , muttering and yelping whenever something would happen , and there was also a brief moment when he shouted , "But I thought the creepy old woman did it !"

Alice sighed and swiveled her gaze through the room , searching for something more interesting to do. But there were only books and movies she had already read and watched ... _'Boring ...'_

Her gaze came to rest on the white book with the delicate 'L' on the glossy cover, and she immediately sighed again . How long had it been since then ? Three days ? For those three days , she hadn't even touched it , refusing to bring that letter to her name again . She also never went down to the lobby anymore , in case he'd notice her. Her percent was high , his response to her confession of idolisation was sullen , then what more did she need to stay away from him ? After all , she had Light , who after Christmas was behaving oddly and had drawn quite an attention towards Misa . Alice flopped back on the comfy couch pillows and closed her eyes with her forearm. _'If he thinks it will make me jealous, he's so stupid ...'_

_"Alice."_

Alice jerked up from her half-sleep and rubbed her forehead wearily , in recognision of the voice coming from all these microphones. L . "What is it ?" she asked tiredly.

_"I need to ask you to come down here for a second . It is urgent ."_

She got up , ignoring Shado's growls and complaints , and went down the stairs to the third floor and to the lobby. The blueish light welcomed her along with the glances of the investigators and Light's . Of course , L wouldn't bother but it wasn't this that she noticed. A certain goofy youngster was missing ...

"Where is Matsuda ?"

She walked to Light and placed her hands on his chair , scanning their expressions with her eyes and stopping on L. "That is exactly why we wanted you to be here." he said sullenly . "Matsuda's in trouble again."

"In trouble ?" She looked to Light who took a deep breath before explaining ,

"Apparently Matsuda wanted to find out whether Yotsuba is Kira or not since today's Friday , but it seems he was caught and Yotsuba has him." Seeing concern cross her face , he hurried to add "But we spoke with him and they haven't hurt him."

"Yet." L corrected. He was really sullen , and it infuriated her that though serious , he didn't seem to put much thought into saving Matsuda. It was like he was waiting for Matsuda to get killed by Yotsuba .

_'That would suit him well.' _she frowned _'If Matsuda were to be killed , all directions would point to Yotsuba being Kira , but is this evidence worth Matsuda's life ? Is he deadly serious about this ?' _

Alice glanced at the monitors , calculating as always. "There must be a plan to get him out , is there ?" She and Light turned to L who was sucking on his thumb.

"Yeah , we've already thought of one and Misa is part of it too." L replied . Light coughed a sore throat next to her , a very dubious gesture to be considered.

"And what's the plan ?"

L sighed and looked at her , his voice sounding slightly angry as he said , "The plan is that there will be a meeting up at Misa's floor with the Yotsuba members to consider whether she'll be their new spokesperson or not. That will be enough until we figure out the means to help Matsuda."

There was silence for a few more minutes and counting. Yotsuba and the two must had gone upstairs by now and it was confirmed when the figures in black suits along with Matsuda , Misa and a group of girls in glaring clothes went in. It was quite amusing to watch , but frustrating too since the executives were lounging freely on the couches and flirting vulgarly with the girls , including Misa who was playing her part excellently. No wonder she was also an actress. The only anxious one was Matsuda , justfully , since he was mainly the one whose life was in stake .

"Perfect , they're here . Now what ?" asked Chief Yagami .

L was calm as he said , "Patience , Chief . We need an opportunity to contact him without drawing any attention to us."

Chief's impatience was the same as Mogi's and Light's . Only Alice and L looked like being the only calm ones , even though deep inside , impatience and anguish was eating away at her. What if they wouldn't get out of this alive? Sure , Matsuda was clever enough to give them his alias , but if there was any chance of them getting his real name , then both he and Misa would be in great danger ...

Her hand twitched , watching Matsuda storm in the bathroom and dial a number in his cell phone. In just a split second , the headquarter's phone rang and L picked it up . Matsuda's anxiety was so tense that you could actually hear him even from afar.

_"Ryuuzaki , are you watching this ?"_

"Yes."

_"I'm sorry , I-"_

"That doesn't matter right now."

_'Liar.' _Alice thought and crossed her arms. _'You're so dead angry with him for spoiling whatever plans you had, you could rant on that for months.'_

_"Right. Those eight were in a meeting about murdering by using Kira. It's them, I know it for sure."_

Light and Alice exchanged a curious look . Wasn't it a bit cheeky of Matsuda to be sure about something just like that ?

L was thoughtful for a moment. "You're sure… then I'm certain that they will try to kill you." Matsuda's sigh was audible even from there.

_"Ah , I knew it. Is there any way I can get out of this alive ?"_

True. Their main priority was to help him and they haven't even thought about a way . Alice looked slantly , shaking away the impossible idea she had come up with, when L said it right after ,

"We're lucky that they let you live this long. I believe the only thing you can do is… kill yourself, before they kill you."

Alice rolled her eyes . L had thought the same thing , yet he said it as though it was the most normal thing to do and he then proceeded to explain. It was a bit unfair. It was her idea in a way but , _'I guess that's what I take for not speaking my mind .'_

She caught the glimpse of Light looking sideways at her suspiciously , but she prefered to just ignore him. The bastard was just trying to discern any result of his cheeky charades with Misa , so why even ponder about it ? It seemed though that Light got frustrated from her behavior and got up with a conspiring jerk of his head towards the door , and she followed . Of course , L was made to follow too , but he had to be inside with the chain being stopped by the door.

Once out , they both crossed their arms and exchanged an indifferent but slightly angry look.

"So how was your day with L ?" he asked sarcastically. Alice rolled her eyes.

"My day with L ?" she scoffed "Are you kidding ? What day with L ?"

"Don't tell me that it was all nice and kind when I left with my father to go home three days ago."

She frowned . "You mean that..." she said darkly "If your refer to anything dirty , no, nothing happened , unlike you with Misa."

Light gaped at her. "Me and Misa ?!"

"Yeah , you and Misa." she repeated .

Light pondered on this sullenly , not taking his eyes off hers for a second , and then smirked smugly . "So you _are_ jealous !"

Alice shook her head. "No , I'm not." She leaned back to the wall and glared back at him. "Unlike you."

His smirk faded abruptly and was replaced by a pout. "I'm not jealous ! I'm just ...."

Alice raised an eyebrow "Stupidly possessive ?"

"Yeah ..." he replied distractedly but hurried to say , "No ! I mean no , I'm not !"

The girl left out a sigh. _'I'm not sure about whom I prefer...Perhaps I prefered Kira to this guy ...' _She let her gaze swivel to the glass doors and said wearily , "We have to go now. I don't think Matsuda will be able to save himself without anyone's help."

She looked to Light eagerly who smiled hesitantly ,

"Yeah . You're right."

The two walked in with twined hands. It was a spontaneous move from Light's part that only made her shiver involuntarily. Much a romantic move which she never imagined herself to do with a brainwashed murderer... L said nothing as always but seated himself next to Light , and Alice stood between them.

"He's going back to the room ..." she remarked . Indeed , Matsuda was about two feet away from the door and ready to get in.

L and Light stood up . "This means we have to head to the hospital ." said Light and prepared to leave with L. Chief Yagami and Mogi nodded aknowledgingly and dashed out of the room , leaving Alice alone with her supposed boyfriend and the person she had to have an eye out for.

Alice crossed her arms . "And what will I do ?" she asked with complaint. L and Light looked at each other and then L spoke gently as always ,

"I'm sure you'll find something to kill your time with."

She gaped at him. "Like what ?"

Light held her shoulders softly . "What Ryuuzaki meant was that you don't have to do anything .." He turned to L angrily but he just responded with a blank face.

"No , I really meant that she _mustn't_ do anything."

Light was about to take him to a corner pressumably , and start shouting at him about what a big jerk he was , but the girl just sat down and averted her eyes.

"I got it." she said quietly with a tinge of hurt. "I guess I'm just the suspect in this case and nothing more or less."

There was no way she could see their expressions as L said , "You can watch out for any plan flaws." and left , but she was sure that Light must had been really enraged at L for his change of behavior towards her.

_'What change of behavior ? There's no change here , he's the same jerk he was from the very beginning ! The same stupid but cool jerk ... What am I thinking ?! L cool ?! Don't make me laugh ...' _

Alice gazed at the monitors . Strangely enough , Matsuda was a good actor and he played the role of the fazed drunk pretty well . _'Good for him , there's something he's good at.' . _Watching the scene though was quite boring , but as she took a random glance at the Yotsuba members , she took the initiation to examine their faces. The papers Mogi found some days ago were right there on the desk so it made it easier. She sat cross-legged on L's chair and sneaked a peek at the files, then at the screen.

They were acting quite normally for people being Kira that are panicked with the sight of a drunk doing a handstand on the railings. If being Kira is considered normal of course... There was a nice looking guy , perhaps the calmest of all . His name was Namikawa and he was the Vice President of Sales , according to his file. Alice looked at him thoughtfully. _'He's kinda Light-looking . Wouldn't it be a bit stupid of Yostuba to give the Death Note to someone with...hmm, let's see here...social skills ? Basically , nonchalant people with good social skills are good at manipulation so ... no , I'm not sure if it could ever be him, unless the people in Yotsuba are real air-heads ...' _There was another handsome executive named Mido , but she considered his extreme calmness too. Someone as handsome as that being 'Kira' was over the top and could only happen in movies.

_'Right ?'_

Her attention was caught by the sight of Matsuda falling from the balcony and her heart throbbed painfully. It happened so fast that even she was convinced that he would die ...

"Matsuda , no !"

She stood up and jerked her hand towards the monitor , as if trying to stop the figure on the screen . It took her a second for her brain gears to start working again and shout at her :

_'Heeeyyy !!! It's just the plaaaaan ! Remember ?'_

The executives' panicked shouts were incomprehensible as they stormed out of the room. _'Stupid pigs.' _Alice thought and relaxed on the chair again. She chewed on her thumb-nail , weighing the options she had left . She wanted to help badly , there was no way she'd just sit back and watch them living in the action of this case while she'd be just the suspect of being the Other Kira.

Suddenly , the idea came at her . The clock was pointing out that they'd be back in a few minutes . Therefore , she had no time to keep analysing it more thoroughly.

"Shado ." she whispered panicky .

The Shinigami appeared before her among his shadow affiliates. "You've just cut the best part of 'Who killed Roger Ackroyd' , you know !" he pouted stubbornly. Alice sighed .

"It's his secretary , Raymond !"

Shado widened his eyes. "Did you have to tell me ?!" he screamed but stopped , seeing her scowl .

"There's no time for this !" Alice hurried to say and sneaked a peek at the clock again. "Look , I want you to find Misa's Shinigami , this... Rem gal !" Shado gave her a puzzled look and she explained in one breath , "If Ryuk has returned to the Shinigami Realm , then it means that he possesses no notebook ! Right ?! If 'Yotsuba Kira' is part of Light's plan , then this means that, unless another Shinigami's here, Rem is the owner of Yotsuba's Death Note !"

"You have a point ..." Shado nodded.

"So , I want you to find Rem and bring her here just like you did with Ryuk !" She stopped for a while and rolled her eyes , "Unless you can find all Shinigami in the mortal world ..."

His negative shake of his head dispelled all eagerness. "Impossible. I know Rem. She's not going to budge that easily." He pondered on this and added as an afterthought , "If you give her wine of course , there might be a tiny chance ..."

Alice raised an eyebrow, disgusted. "Wine ? Ugh , what am I saying ? Just try !"

Shado cackled cunningly and vanished the exact moment Matsuda , Mogi and the Chief came in. Matsuda blinked twice and hugged her in a matter of seconds. Alice narrowed her eyes warily as he cheered , "Alice ! I'm so glad to see you ! I'm so glad to see the lobby again ! I'm so glad to see the computers ! I'm so glad to-"

The girl pushed him away , when they all turned around to see Light and L get in, still dressed in their EMT uniforms , and sat themselves on the green couches in the back.

"Ryuuzaki !" shouted Matsuda with a wide smile "I can't thank you enough !"

L shrugged "Yeah , yeah ... Now tell us if anything useful came from this mess."

Matsuda was depressed for some seconds , since no one really appreciated his being alive , but he shoved it away with confidence as he balled his fist and smiled. "I'm positive ! Yotsuba's Kira ! I heard them say it clearly !"

Alice sat on L's chair again and winced in pain. Just how naive were they , not seeing how it was all just a plan manifestedly sewed by Light, Kira, as all things showed. She supported her cheek on her palm and sighed.

_'C'mon ... There must be some way of finding evidence against Light...Something to show that , damn , he's Kira ...'_

"Matsuda."

Everyone turned to Alice who spoke up completely in a sudden.

"Umm... yeah ?"

She stood up and headed to the treshold , then looked back with a soft smile .

"Thank you for not being dead."

Flashing him a smile again , for he flushed red immediately just like Light , Mogi and the Chief , she walked out and wore her firm expression again.

_'There's no mistaken it. According to Matsuda and with no doubt , Yotsuba's Kira. But moreover , Yotsuba's just a tool for the real Kira . Light.'_

_This was a bit crappy to be honest , but I didn't have much inspiration to it since Alice wasn't really doing anything ... Sorry ... TT^TT _

_By the way, when Alice smiles and they blush, I think she must had looked really gorgeous and cute for them to go beet red. XD_

_Oh ... I'm so sorry for another kinda late update (again -_-') but the lame vacation house is screaming for me to always be there like "COME HEEEEREEE !" . :S Really spooky if you ask me , not to mention that it drains all thoughts and inspiration off my head !!! O.O Furthermore , hell's about to begin in almost three weeks ... Schoooool.... :S_

_(I know , I reminded you all of torture and pain ... :S )_

_Now , thank you for faves/reviews , you are all fantastic ! ^^_

_**kawaii uchiha's :**__ Candy ?! O.O Where ?! -looks around- Oh...In the whole chapter ...! XD_

_**PersonOfDeath02 :**__ Yay ! :D Nice penname ! ^^ Me likes it ! ^^ Yeah , Beyond's awesome , I love him for his complicated thinking actually . And yeah , when it says that stupid Light killed him I was like "YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF KILLING B !!!!" :( But anyway .... BB is related to this story ... a lot . ^^ But you'll just have to waaaaiiit ...! :D_

_Love ya ^^ ---EleganXD_


	20. Exploits

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Exploits**_

_Me : I'm getting all worked up , this series goes to the main main main stream, and I'm in flames with excitement ! O_O But I can't wait for-_

_L : Watari , could you come gag her again ?_

There she was again , in the same dead end as before. Unable to find the evidence to prove the truth. That's the most disturbing of all. Not a lie , the truth.

While posing as the good girl helping out with the investigation , she found herself posing as more things she could ever handle. Posing as a friend , a lover and a detective altogether. The first two were the hardest of all , for she had never been in such a situation. But being a detective was all she ever wished for. Though for her to live this dream , she had to handle L's intense suspicion.

Many events had occured by then. After Matsuda's dangerous but fruitful exploits in the Yotsuba building , countless things have happened that deepened her doubts and screams at her loss for action. Like Light posing as L to get Namikawa , a member of Yotsuba's executives , to postpone the killings . Or their investigation group being severed to two teams. One is that of the Task Force members , Chief , Matsuda and Mogi , since Chief Yagami opposed L's plans of using any means necessery to unveil Kira. The other one was of course L , Misa and after serious obligation , Light. It was a matter of fact that Alice would join the second group , because of L being inside. Whom would she trust ? The naive Task Force members or the best detective of the world who happened to be her idol ?

After serious consideration of matters , they had concluded in a new set of plans , unlike Alice who was still plunged into darkness. They would use Misa's connection with L to find the Kira inside Yotsuba , taking into consideration that she would be soon to be interviewed for the place of their spokesperson. A crazy idea , but that's L for you. However , there were many risks behind this and there was that same problem again : how would she prove it ?

"Miss Amane , isn't it true that you came to Tokyo to find and meet Kira ?" asked Aiber.

Misa widened her eyes and fell behind "WHAAAAT ?!"

"Misa..!"

L gave Misa a hit with his speaker and said , "It looks completely fake , not to mention cheesy ."

The model looked at him from the couch and pouted childishly "But I thought it was a realistic performance !" she complained.

"Let's do this again ."

"Whatever you say, oh-so-great director !" Misa teased and L gave her an oblivious look ,

"If you don't take this seriously , I'll kick you."

Light and Alice , who were standing behind them , sighed with boredom. He crossed his arms and Alice arched an eyebrow . "Remind me , why we are doing this again ?"

Light smiled softly , "To make sure that Misa doesn't screw up tomorrow ...!"

"Oh , right ."

Alice bit her bottom lip and yearned to the side , while watching the ridiculous scene with other things going about in her mind. L's plan was pretty simple, really. So simple that she kept wondering why the Hell couldn't Misa do it right. They would take advantage of Misa's interview as Yotsuba's spokesperson and have her confess to the members that she was kept in custody by L under suspicion of being Second Kira , so as to trigger the Kira hiding among them. That would happen of course by a small push by Aiber who would play the part of the detective Eraldo Coil , who would then act as John Wallas , an executive of Yotsuba and head of the interview. Since Yotsuba were the ones who hired Eraldo Coil , aka L , to track L himself , that is his own self , they would have him find out Misa's connection with L . Only that they won't know Misa and Aiber are into this together.

But Alice wasn't thinking of it, rather the dangers behind this operation and so much more. Shado's absence after his mission announcement caused her even more concern.

_'If Rem is the Shinigami possesing the Yotsuba Kira , it's likely that she will try to encounter Misa and explain her connection with Kira. And then , Misa will become once again Kira's ally , once she's told that Light's Kira... If I try to tell them that though, they won't believe me .... But L ... he will , but he won't hold back his genius plan . And Shado hasn't come back yet ...'_

"You seem thoughtful."

Alice snapped out of her thoughts and glanced sideways at Light. "Is something wrong ?" he asked caringly.

"No , nothing." she mumbled and took a sharp inhale , "Hey , you don't need me for anything , can I go to my room ?"

L looked at her from behind his shoulder , "Why ? Is there anything you have to do there ?..."

She frowned seriously and crossed her arms . Obviously , L wasn't keen on shoving away his suspicion of her. "Yeah , there's something called 'my own life' , you know." Light held back a laugh and L sighed tiredly .

"You're right by that , but you're spending even more time alone lately." His eyes turned to her suspiciously "Why's that , Alice ?"

"Hey , Ryuuzaki !" shouted Light defensively "Just give her a break already ! She deserves some time on her own !"

Misa and Aiber were watching with interest as both L and Alice were ready to contradict , when Watari's familiar voice came from an intercome.

_"Ryuuzaki."_

L threw Alice one last glance before looking up. "Yes ?"

_"There is a woman at the door calling for Alice. Her name is Yumikaze Yozora... I recall." _

L and Light turned to Alice , whose eyes were widened in surprise and her lips were parted in an attempt to utter something . Misa raised an eyebrow curiously and wondered , "Isn't 'Yumikaze' Arisu-chan's surname ?"

Alice was looking straight ahead in shock , "M-Mom ?..." she whispered and her expression hardened again as she strided outside the room.

She bit her lip and balled her fists , focusing on the end of the hallway so as to shake away the pain of the unbearable headache torturing her like a heavy mallet.

Why of all things did this have to happen ?! Why couldn't she just forget everything about the past ?! Why did the name Yumikaze Yozora still haunt her ?! Thinking back to what she felt , hearing the name again , her heart throbbed painfully and her mind started screaming. There was no way that her mother ... was there again.

Alice stopped a few feet away from the glass door . The bright light made the figure just a shadow , but she could easily tell , that woman standing there was Yozora , her mother ....

"What are _**you**_doing here ?" she demanded coldly , her eyes throwing a million daggers at her.

Yozora stood still , her hands wrapped around her arms , and a painful gleam in her already wet eyes that let tears well from them. None of them would say a word and it seemed the tense atmosphere wasn't a reunion at all. It was more of a battlefield. But one would say Alice was winning the battle. No , in this war of feelings , Alice was the one who always lost or at least , couldn't change a draw to a victory.

She frowned and spat out , "I asked you . What are you doing here ..!" Never before has she noticed how the cruelty in her voice hadn't changed at all. Or at least it had changed , but to this point that her mother had stormed in and carrying a thousand memories , she was forced to look back and obtain the same hardened emotions.

"Alice ..." Yozora uttered with a broken voice that made her daughter twitch. "I...came to take you back ." she said with much more confidence.

A shudder coursed through her , like an electric jolt rushing threw her veins and motivating all her sleeping emotions. "Wh-What ?!"

Yozora whipped her tears and shouted , "You heard me ! You're coming back home !"

"Home !?" Alice screamed "You call that hell a home ?!"

"Yes ! It's where you belong !"

"Have you ever asked yourself where I truly belong !? No one has ever asked themselves anything about me !"

Yozora backed off as for the first time ever , Alice's voice broke slightly on the last word. "H-Honey ?..."

"Don't 'honey' me !" she cried in anguish "You're doing exactly what you did eight years ago, back at Wammy's ! You're taking me from where I feel like home ! Can you just let me for once decide for myself !? I don't want my freakin' life being controlled by stupid bullshitters again ! And when I thought I could finally be like this , there you come , there comes everyone , and orders me things I never wanted to do saying it's for my own good !" Alice paused and panted heavily before she screamed again , "Can someone think what I want for once !?"

She quickly straightened up and shook her head , then threw her mother a calm glance like nothing ever happened. "Now , leave."

Yozora's eyes went wide with shock as she stuttered , "Sweety ..." , but frowned with anger at the sight of the two people coming down the stairs behind her daughter . "You !" she cried out , malignant. Alice turned around to see L and Light , coming to her aid.

"Oh , Mrs Yumikaze , nice to see you again." greeted L gently .

Yozora strided towards him , and grabbed Alice's arm roughly , before turning to L with hate. "You are the one who came around , accusing my daughter of being the Other Kira and now you keep her here to play 'detective' ?!"

Obviously , Light was the only stunned one in this situation since he knew nothing of the process leading to the arrest of his girlfriend , but L seemed utterly oblivious to Yozora's rage.

"Play 'detective' ? Now I see what Alice meant with her previous outburst. Perhaps you underestimate your own daughter , Ms Yumikaze."

The woman blinked twice and growled , "Excuse me ?! Now you're telling me how to treat my daughter ?!"

"I'm not telling you to do anything , but yes , you really are pathetic in terms of understanding."

Light and Alice both gave L an incredulous look and Yozora stepped back and shook her head in an attempt of regaining some sort of composure.

"She can't stay here !" she said intensely "She's still just a child and she has her school to attend ! She'll be a senior next year and can't afford to miss her studies !"

"Mom ..."

Now all looks swiveled to Alice whose voice sounded awkwardly soft . "Mom...don't you see that the only studies I'll ever need are here ? You never knew this but my dreams ..." She let a little smile cross her face . "-are even greater than you've imagined ."

Yozora was taken aback by the sudden expression. True , it was the first time Alice would speak about her dreams , but in front of these two people ? "And...what are your dreams then ?" she asked shakily .

Alice glanced sideways at the detective looking at her curiously , and smiled.

"My future lies in working next to L !"

Stun crossed their faces at this sudden statement. Her mother took another step back and struggled to keep her disappointment from showing , while L only widened his eyes slightly and Light parted his lips , trying to apprehend any reaction of the girl. She was shining with joy and confidence for once...

"Is this ... true ?" stuttered Yozora and Alice nodded.

"Couldn't be more true than that."

Her mother let a smile play on her lips and sighed in relief. "If that's so ... " She turned on her heel and headed to the door "Then I should let you live your dream ..." Before stepping off the treshold she said quietly ,

"L-san."

L raised his head a bit. "Yes ?"

"Please promise me .." her voice trembled with sorrow "...that you'll look after my daughter..."

There was a long pause before L nodded.

Yozora left a sigh and left silently . The three of them watched them go sullenly , and Alice's heart ached like it would be a million years until she'd see her mother again , when she whispered "Thanks mom..."

_'You've always been like this, honey... Even in Wammy's, you always were...And I deprived you of your dreams back then...If only I knew. But now, I have the chance to amend ...'_

The woman left the building with her head leaned down . As she reached the pavement , she turned back and raised her eyes to the tall scyscraper with hope glittering inside .

_'Alice , please be careful ...'_

________________________________________________________________

Alice's hand clutched around the back of Light's chair even more . "So , Misa's in now ?" L nodded and Light shook his head disapprovingly .

"I never agreed with this in the first place !" he stated intensely "This puts Misa in great danger !"

L eyed him slantly . "The way you say this, Light , would make anyone think than you're more concerned for Misa than Alice ."

Light's eyes went wide and he shouted to contradict , "What ?! Of course not ! You know that I don't have feelings for her !"

L had gone back to stirring the black liquid inside his cup , when Alice crossed her arms , fully ignoring his statements and said, "But it is strange ... It's very late and she should have been here by now ."

"I agree with Alice. There's no way a simple interview would take so long." Light said seriously. They both pried at L waiting for a reply as he sipped of his coffee.

"It is odd , indeed." he remarked and left his cup on the desk. "But there's nothing we can do but wait."

_'Yeah sure...'_

Alice walked out of the lobby , and went in her room , desperately trying to find a way to put her thoughts in place. She sat on her bed and darted the ground thoughtfully , while humming 'Aluminia' in a muffled voice.

Even if she tried to cast her concerns away , there were no means for them to not come back, it was frustrating. There had to be some way , something she missed or overlooked , that would probably help her sort things out ... but what ?

Vague images of people and places springing to her mind and staying away from each other like pieces of an incomplete puzzle , she pressed her thumb on her lip and closed her eyes slowly.

_'The key person to this ordeal is Rem ... I'm sure of it. So , Rem is the Shinigami possesing the current Kira , if I base things on my theory. Odds are all pointing towards Yotsuba , so Rem must be possesing one of those pigs. Theory-wise of course.'_

Her head ached like crazy from the overdose of information and thoughts, but, unbelievably , she had grown used to it over the years . But it was the first time in her life she had to cope with such uncontrollable situation ...

_'With Misa being really the Second Kira and Rem's old ally , Rem could contact her ...if she found the chance . What if she told Misa about her old identity ...? That would be...'_

"Not good." she whispered. With a sigh , she flopped back on her bed and kept starring at the white ceiling , but closed her eyes soon after with a loud moan. "Oh God , please make sure that L will be okay after this .."

It took her some seconds before she realised what she had just said. She jolted up and looked down at her lap in dismay.

"Why did I say this ...?"

_"Alice."_

Alice shook her head , bewildered by the blush on her cheeks , and looked up.

"Any news from Misa ?"

L's voice came again , _"Yes. In fact , she's here."_

_'She's here ?' _"Okay , I'll be there in a few."

Just like she said , she was there in some minutes , and was already sitting on the green couches in the back , listening to Misa's exploits.

The ridiculous model had used a whole series of acting to her benefit in order to unveil Yotsuba's Kira and even record his confession on her mobile : Kyosuke Higuchi.

"And so , Higuchi's Kira !" Misa cheered with a cute wink .

Light grabbed her from the shoulders , so as for her to look in his eyes , and said intensely "Misa , claiming that you're the Second Kira was very dangerous ! By did you pull such a stun to a guy like that ?!"

This was more of a mental strike than a statement . Alice furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought , and leaned over as she sat cross legged , with her thumb pressed on her lips.

_'Misa...told Higuchi she's the Second Kira ? But ... Misa would never pull such a trick to anyone if she wasn't certain of it being true ! I mean , she's not as smart as to lie over her already lost dignity ! And anyway, I doubt anyone would be as stupid as to not ask for proof ! There's no mistaken it : Rem told her the truth ...I'm 64% sure...'_

Alice looked up to them again with concern . Not for Light or Misa but for L ... _'If this goes just as they planned, then L will ....'_

What was that blurry burn in her eyes ?...

"You're amazing , Misa-Misa !" cheered Matsuda, overconfident . "This not only proves that Higuchi's Kira but it will also stop the deaths Chief was worried about !"

The model flashed him a smile , and looked to Light but was disappointed as he only replied with a shake of his head.

Only L wouldn't say a thing . His deep eyes were eyeing the monitors sullenly...or was he looking at something else ?

A heavy sigh escaped her involuntarily. There was something inexplicable she had to find an answer to, and it wasn't a way to spoil Light's plans ... it was more of a problem like a dagger in her heart and she had absolutely no idea of how to take it away ...

She went out wordlessly , feeling that no one payed any attention to her , and headed for her room . Knowing that it was pretty early for her to sleep , and since she had no liking to sleeping, she sat on the bed and winced from the comprehension that her feet were painfully sore. But nevermind that , just like nevermind everything else apart from what really mattered. And that exact moment , what mattered was Kira , the case , Rem , L ....

_'...L....'_

Alice's reflexes worked on their own so as for her to sit cross legged and chew on her thumb nail.

That was all that there was to it ...

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden appearance of dense shadows and the coming of the ghastly figure she had come to miss.

The Shinigami looked to her with a show of his vampire teeth. "Long time no see , Arisu-chan !"

Alice nodded in acknowledgement , but apprehending that someone was missing , arched an eyebrow. It didn't take long for Shado to understand and he sulked at his failure ,

"Yeah ... Come , kick me , punch me , mock me , kill me if you find a way to , but I ..." He took a deep breath . "I couldn't get Rem to follow me ."

Alice focused on a spot on the floor , understanding that asking Shado to do so was ridiculous in the first place.

_'Stupid , stupid , stupid !'_

"But there's something you'd like to know !"

Incredulous , her gaze swiveled to him with almost no hope , to see that he was grinning widely.

"Rem wants to meet you ! And she'll likely do so tomorrow !"

Her eyes widened and she barely held back her urge to scream , at risk of L and the others watching. She mouthed , 'What ?' , and Shado nodded.

"When I told her to come with me , she refused , but when I told her the reasons why , she was hooked !" Shado balled his fists and grinned in enthusiasm "There's no doubt " whatever you're thinking will definetely be a success !"

While Shado was chattering over the conversation , Alice looked down in thought of the female Shinigami. If Shado had really told her about Alice's thoughts , then Rem was bewildered. There's no doubt that she could even see her as a threat to Misa. And the thought of meeting a Shinigami wasn't good either. Recalling Ryuk's childish behavior and throwing a scorny look at Shado , she had concluded that there was no Shinigami of logic and good manners. Honestly , what type of Shinigami this Rem was ? If she was stubborn or significantly smart , there was no way she could be manipulated to Alice's favor....

But no matter what...she had to try. She had to stop Light. She had to... It was something for her to make amends, to attone for her sins, to show her repentance...But it was hard, though she tried to fool herself that it wasn't...It was hard to oppose Light, someone whom she was supposed to love..._'Supposed to' ..._ Back then he was the world to her, for some time after their release he was a mere fool, a pawn she could no longer use...But when she understood, when she realised the stupidity of her egotistic dreams, she took in that the feelings she had for Light had started to grow to liking...He wasn't a murderer anymore...and she liked it that way. But then came the scenarios in her mind, the fear of what would happen if all this was solely a plan made by Kira, Light, to destroy everyone opposing him. That meant one thing...she'd oppose him too. Though it was hard, she had no other chocie but to fight back to his murders and the Death Note alongside L ....

L ...

Alice left out a deep sigh and flopped on her back , the exhaustion catching up to her. All pain from her back started to slowly diminish and the relaxation was so soothing , she could be relieved from everything. And so , doing one last attempt to forget everything , she lulled herself to sleep.

_I didn't like Alice getting so cruel to her mom but it's fine I guess , as long as some things are cleared out. After all , I had a feeling that this particular woman had to reappear for a brief moment or such. So , tell me what you think so far ! And there sure will be some delays as regarding the next chapters since there are some really bad thingies happening with the Internet here ... so...yeah ! TT^TT But don't get disappointed , I'll always find a way to upload ! -wink- _

_Thankies for reviews , faves and all these ! ^^ By the way ... O.O There__are two new reviewers in the club ! You'll sure notice..._

_**simsbabii :**__ You really like Matsu , don't you ? :D He's a cutie . XP_

_**michi-nin :**__ Yeah ! :( You missed an update ! Bad michi-nin ! Mez got sad ... XD Haha, kidding. School ? o.O School hasn't begun here where I live ... thankfully. Aw, I thought you'd hate the chapter , particularly after I read your opinion on the episode , I was like "Huh ? Then my chapter must had been really crappy ..." Hehe. Uhm, what's OG ? And what's that book ...? XD I'm a little bit slow or is it my idea ? _

_**PersonOfDeath02 :**__ Mm-hm , I didn't like it either but that's L for ya ... I guess . --.--' Yup, I was sure you'd react like this to hearing about B ... but I'm EVIL !!! :D Cuz you'll have to waaaaaait ! XD_

_**ChocolateCrackhead :**__ (tears of joy) You're such a saint, reviewing like this ... HERE'S A CHOCOLATE CAKE MADE BY MY MOM !!!! (It's delicious , believe me) Since I can't answer to all of the awesome and hilarious reviews of yours , I'll just reply to your most recent one and to the ones that made me bang my head to the desk from hysteric laughter. So yup , I know , that line in 19 is epic. And the way she said it. XD ALICE'S EPIC LINES GATHERIIIING !!! --.--' Also, Lightbulb ? XD That's the best nickname for this jerk I've ever heard . And...poor panda ... Please don't kill it !!! Aaaand....I KNOW I'M EVIIIIL !!! :D Nywayz , take one cookie more ! ^^ For being an awesome new reviewer !_

_**Bakagirl101 : **__Awww !!! ^w^ A big big thankies ! ^^ And welcome to the reviews ! Here -- TAKE A CHOCOLATE SOUFFLE !!! XD_

_Love ya ^^ ---EleganXD_


	21. Operation Higuchi

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Operation Higuchi**_

_Mello : Dim , where the Hell are you ?_

_Me : Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta ... Ah , Mello-kun !_

_Mello : *gives me chocolate and bites on his own after lying next to me on the bed* What are you reading ? It looks familiar ..._

_Me : L.A.B.B. silly ! *gasps* Don't tell me you're going to scold me fot taking time off too !!! _

_Mello : Of course not .__What am I ? Near ?_

_Me : TT^TT At last someone who loves me !!!_

_'I ... I must do something ... to stop Light...I ...just can't keep watching his horrid acts anymore...my horrid acts !...'_

Alice woke up from a dream , pretty alert. She was covered in cold sweat and flinched as she noticed she had slept with her clothes on. Apparently , she must had been exhausted last night. As she thought that , the apprehension striked her that it wasn't day at all. The black sky still painted the horizon so there was no way it could be day. By a glance at the digital clock , she found out that she had taken only one hour of sleep. Pretty convenient , at least she wouldn't miss many things regarding the case.

She took the time to change into black slacks and a black short-sleeve , and dashed out of the room and into the lobby where , as expected , L , Light and the investigators were still talking over their next move.

Apparently , she had missed many things from going to bed . L had Wedy put surveillance cameras in Higuchi's car , but now , they were all eyeing Matsuda, Mogi , Aiber and the Chief as they left the lobby with confidence marking their faces. As she was told , they had already set up a genius plan to lure Higuchi into a trap.

"Wow." Alice said quite impassively "Then he'll give us the chance to show his killing methods and also catch him ?"

L sipped of his black tea and Light smiled at her. "Exactly . And so we get him !"

"But I feel a bit sorry for Matsu ..." Misa said quietly. "What if he screws up ?"

Alice glared at her. "Misa. He'll definetely screw up if you don't believe in him."

"Enough talk." L said , leaving his cup on the desk "Watari. Please put on the main screen Sakura TV."

_"Right away."_

Sakura TV's channel appeared on the large screen in front of them , and Alice was initially surprised to see everything being set up already. There were two white panels which hid away the faces of the show's host and the one who was most likely Matsuda. A gulp went down her throat . If everything went according to plan , Matsuda's panel should be soon thrown down and the man's face would be seen .

_'Matsuda...' _She brought her thumb to her lips _'Please don't screw up ...'_

_"I have clear proof of who Kira is !" _Matsuda was playing the role really well and as expected , the panel fell , revealing his face to the audience. It was so sudden that she had doubts at first but realising it was just the moment's rush , she sat back and watched carefully along with L , Misa and Light.

L chewed on his thumb . "That should take Higuchi out. Watari."

_"Yes ?"_

"Switch to Higuchi's car ."

The exact moment , the monitor showed Higuchi getting in his red sports car , a furious grimace on his face. He switched to Sakura TV. Just as planned. You could easily discern the anger at the sight of Matsuda reflected on his face. Higuchi let out a growl and the car began to move. They watched patiently at him, yelling and trying to regain control , for the sudden situation had taken the most of him. A sweatdrop ran down Alice's temple and she couldn't help but feel her heart rate picking up .

_'If this goes exactly like L's plan , Higuchi's secrets will be revealed , he'll be caught...But that would mean that Light will get his memories back since it's only logical that they will all touch the note ... No , please don't let it happen !'_

"Ryuuzaki, I want to talk to Light for a sec ..." Alice said.

L gave her a slant and curious look. "What for ?"

"Because."

"You can as well say it in front of me ." he insisted . The whole situation had started to piss her off , so she exhaled heavily and glared at him.

"It's really important . I can't say it in front of you."

"Then you can talk outside just like you did all this time." His voice was firm as he said this.

Alice crossed her hands stubbornly. "Yes , but you will be listening that way."

"Oh , Ryuuzaki-san !" did Misa cutely . "Just let them !"

Light stood up and grabbed Alice's wrist softly , before looking to L . "Yeah , if it's something you should know about the case , I'll surely tell you ." He turned to Alice conspiringly "Right , Alice ?"

She grumbled , "Totally."

L sighed inwardly and swirled in front of the monitors again. "In these terms , then I suppose it's fine. But don't take too long."

"Thanks , Ryuuzaki."

Light carefully took off the handcuff , placing it gently next to L , and was about to wrap his hand around Alice but the girl pulled back abruptly , shoving him off with a glare. Instead , she pushed him out and leaded him some feet away from the lobby door, where they couldn't be heard.

Once she made sure that no one was listening , Light burst into an angry whisper. "What's all this for ?! What's with your behavior all of a sudden ?!"

Her gaze flickered to the floor sadly , loose strands of hair shielding her eyes from his. It wasn't like her to be sullen in a sad way. The change was noticeable and concerning .

"Alice ?" he uttered worriedly . She looked up to his eyes and said with a quiet but warning voice ,

"I don't want you to go to Higuchi's arrest with L."

This plea completely took him aback , and Light stepped back with parted lips. "What ? Why ?" he inquired .

Different emotions gathered in her heart , emotions that would explode and she didn't know how to handle. During her numb life , there wasn't a time she'd feel this way ... and it scared her. But it wasn't time for her annoying coward self to be in the spotlight . She had to take the situation in her hands and for once , gather up real courage.

This time , she was determined .

"Light ..." Her eyes bored in his with confidence "You are Kira."

The tension of the silence that followed was unexpected . Perhaps it was much too sudden to say but , if she hadn't told him , she could lose so much more dear things than his trust ...

Out of the blue , Light grabbed her from the shoulders and shouted furiously, "So he has influenced you so much ?! Now you're siding with him ?!"

Erase the previous. _This _was unexpected. "What ?" He wouldn't say anything but his hold around her shoulders was painfully strong , so she closed her eyes and shook her head , sounding contrastingly calm , "Isn't there even a moment that you recall yourself killing someone ? That you have thought 'this world is rotten' ?"

"Here we go again !" he growled and released her, his voice laced with sarcasm. "If you feel that way for him , then why you are with me , huh ?!" This came surprisingly and she raised an eyebrow. What was his problem ?

"Look , there's no way I'm Kira !" he added intensely in a way that he seemed not trying to convince her but convince himself. "I can't be Kira !" He raised his eyes to her and spat out , "So don't expect me to sit back and watch them catch Higuchi ! I am not-"

The sound of a harsh slap echoed throughout the hallway , so loudly that even Misa and L should have heard it. Light's face turned to the side and a red bruise was easily seen on his left cheek . His eyes were widened with insult when he glared at her ... but there was also shock : who would know that this serious but quiet girl would slap him ? She had a determined frown on her face that speaked for herself that she was sedate about her words.

"I won't try to stop you." she said with a ragged voice "But when you do gain consciousness of the monster you are, don't expect me to be there." She turned on her heel and left to the lobby.

Light rubbed the side of his face and a shadow crossed his glare with the girl's reflection carved in them. He knew he wasn't Kira , he couldn't be ...

Alice strided in the lobby , Light following behind with a sullen and perplexed look upon his face , and she stood next to L with crossed arms. Light sat next to L too and no one spoke for a long time until Misa squealed , "What happened ???"

"Mind your own business." mumbled Light and scowled at L , who was wrapping the handcuff around Light's wrist again while simultaneously gazing at the monitors.

Alice took a sharp breath. "What did we lose ?"

"Higuchi's still in his car and he will be reaching Yoshida productions in about ten minutes." informed L . Thankfully , unlike Misa , he had dropped the subject of her quarell with Light.

Higuchi left out another roar and yelled, _"Damn ! Damn ! Damn !" _The sight was quite hilarious , seeing a man like him going insane , and she barely held back an ironic laugh. But then , they all focused more when he found his composure and said ,

_"Rem , what do you think ?"_

Alice's eyes widened in comprehension of the situation. _'Rem !?'_ She looked to the others with the hope that they didn't notice her spontaneous reaction.

"Rem ?" Light remarked. Probably the idea that Higuchi was talking to himself had passed to all of them . "Who is that ?"

_'Oh , you so know , jerk !'_

"There's not anyone else in that car , right ? It's impossible for someone to be hiding in the back of the car without us knowing ...? He isn't using his cell phone... Could it be a hidden radio ?"

She caught the brief glimpse of Misa fidgeting for an instant. Alice frowned sceptically. _'My suspicions are now proved correct !'_

L chewed on his banana and gulped loudly. "No , there aren't any radios or other devices." Misa left out a sound of disgust when he left the peel on the desk , but he payed no attention whatsoever. "Only the bugs , cameras and tracking pickers that Wedy placed. I have no doubt that she did a thorough check."

_"Do you think I'll go to Yoshida productions only to find out his files are not there ?"_

Light whispered shakily , "Is he talking to himself ?..."

Alice bit on her bottom lip harshly. _'Here goes nothing !' _

"Or ..." she said confidently , despite the cold sweatdrop trickling down her temple "He's talking to the Shinigami ."

Light and Misa gave her an odd look. She could swear that Misa fidgeted once more at this deduction and Light was profoundly not so keen on the idea, but L turned to her with genuine interest. "You think so ?" he asked. She had to admit : it was quite an honor to be asked for your opinion when working with L . It reminded her of 1994 to be honest.

She nodded . "I'm sure of it."

Darkness surrounded everything around them and she found herself secluded into a conversation with L , both of them surrounded by this aura of green and blue . Lost to her thoughts again , and the only one to hear was L whose eyes only reflected his suspicion and doubt, as she explained .

_'Shinigami had been mentioned before in this investigation , so it's safe to pressume that they reappear here.' _she mused .

_'You think a Shinigami's behind him ?'_

_'I'm sixty-seven percent positive that there is.'_

_'Alright , then ...'_

"...your percent has just risen to twenty-seven percent."

Alice gulped nervously . "What ?" she spat out.

"The fact you're making such a deduction so early can only mean you knew things beforehand." he shrugged.

The girl just frowned , with an inward sigh . Why couldn't he just drop his suspicion of her for once ?

Light's eyes narrowed warily , just like whenever L and Alice would talk together , "So what do we do ? We have to find a way to figure out if there's really a Shinigami there ."

L sucked on his thumb thoughtfully "Yes..."

Alice looked at both of them and leaned forward , trying to find a way herself. Ideas would spring out every now and then , their voices echoing so distant , but she couldn't put her finger on the best one. She shut her eyes and balled her hands into fists , when finally her eyes opened with a gleeful shine. Before she could say anything , she went out of the lobby without looking back at L's dubious glance , and walked in her room and into the closet , not even responding to Shado's curious arch of his eyebrow.

Misa looked back to the door dubiously. She turned to the two men and squealed , "Where did Arisu-chan go ?"

"Who knows ..." said Light , not taking his eyes off the despicable man on the monitor , even though he'd so much like to inquire the same thing. Misa starred at him slantly , and he sighed in defeat. "Actually , yeah , I wonder the same thing." His voice was low and caring. "I just wish she doesn't do anything stupid."

"She's not stupid."

They both glanced at L whose dark eyes were fixed on the screen. "She's not stupid." he repeated . Light had to stare at him blankly for a couple of seconds before taking in what he meant.

"Yeah , you're right ."

L's eyes , always calculating , thoughtful , studied the panicked abominable executive thoroughly and then focused on the dark corners of the back of his car. There was no one there but ...

"We need to take someone there to figure out for themselves..." he mused and completely shoved away Misa's high-pitched squeal , "Let me go ! Let me go !"

"I was thinking the same thing."

The frigid but determined voice ripped the calmness of the lobby apart.

Light and Misa turned around slowly , only for her to yelp and Light to widen his eyes in shock and marvel the most beautiful girl he had ever seen , and he couldn't wash away the vulgar thought that coursed through him , alerting him completely.

L only looked from behind his back , hiding the smirk plastered on his face.

Like a spy of some short , Alice was standing there dressed in black tights that showed just how slim curves she had , her black hooded sweater , leather black gloves and black sneakers, as well as a black pouch hanging from her shoulder, with a gleam of determination in her eyes and a cunning smirk , when she said enticingly ,

"Anyone in need for someone to sneak in there ?"

_O_O Then this means Alice will go in action too ??? About time !_

_Haha, I had to get to my mom's store to be able to upload ! XD_

_School starts in some days ... TT_TT_

_Review time ! :D _

_**simsbabii :**__ Matsu's cutsey ! XD Wah, school. Damn, here it begins on the 11th of September. We're lucky here but still...damned... TT^TT Mwahah, these are some cheerful thoughts ! XD To lighten up, here's a chocolate pastry ! ^^_

_**Bakagirl101 : **__I hate him too ... _ He was awesome as the goodguy working with L but as Kira... bleh ! _ Sorry Light-fans by the way. (And chocolate is the yummiest thing of the whole world ! So...take one ! ^^ I'm a generous girl !)_

_**PersonOfDeath02 :**__ Everyone wishes that she can save him ... And yes ! :D MWAHAHAHA ! Behold the queen of evil !!! XD_

_**1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1 : **__(reply to your review on Chapter 7) Yeah, I know, Alice and Light are a good evil couple. But as you see, it doesn't stay that way. -sympathetic smile- I may not like Light but I agree with you at some point. By the way ! Here's a chocolate muffin for being a new reviewer ! ^^_

_**michi-nin :**__ TT^TT -tears of joy- Good thing I have someone like you to heal my low self-esteem, michi-chan ! (Can I call you that ? ^^) Wheez ! Mez wantz Ryuk plushie ! And a Shado one too ! ^^ Mm, how come you didn't tell me about the Wammy hinjts thrown in her talk with her mom ? _ It's unlike you .... Hmm... Nywayz, I would be jealous of Misa, what we all the attention she got. And about their...ahem...s.e.x. issues, well, you'd better hear my best friend Nicole talking about this story : "Light's almost 18 ! And she's 16 ! And L is 24 ! UGH !" My reaction : XD You get the picture ! Hehe, guess that with this upload, you and Ryuk won't come outside my house with withdrawal symptoms ! :D Yay ! I was saved by michi-nin's wrath ! XD ...And I'm not silly, you meanie ... :P_

_Love ya ^^ --EleganXD_


	22. Chase

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Chase**_

_Mello : *twists uncomfortably on the bed and looks down on her* She's fallen asleep ... *glares at the chocolate in her hands* I'll take that. :P_

Tokyo was ablaze with night lights. Every scyscraper , every assembly centre , all streets were blazing with the life of these twinkling lights. A magical atmosphere that was only missing from the isolated building the red car stopped in front of , and helped the swift and flexible girl to hide better in the darkness. Her moves didn't make a sound as she was knelt behind the large tyre and waiting for the man to get out , which he did and vanished into the building.

Alice smirked behind her hood's shadows and her purple strands of hair covering her face. She skillfully picked the lock and leaped inside._ '__Good thing I had some alley guys teach me that.' _She was about to curl behind the driver's seat when she noticed the thin black notebook on the other one. Her mouth hung open in apprehension of what it was. She gulped loudly and reached up a hand to touch it ... And then she saw it.

A tall monster made of what seemed like bones , slouched over and with skeletal wings folded inside its body. It had purpled hair that partially hid the only yellow eye able to be seen and had a single earring as well. The hideous monster starred at her with expectation of a spontaneous reaction of fright but Alice only gulped and curled behind the driver's seat.

_'This must be Rem ...' _she thought and whispered , "I'm Yumikaze Alice. Rem , right ?"

The Shinigami nodded lightly but flinched , just like Alice fidgeted , as a redheaded man stormed in and grinned with pleasure. He wrote something inside the detested notebook ... Alice frowned with hate . _'Higuchi...' _Her heart skipped a beat at the eagerness he showed while looking at his watch impatiently, like waiting for something ... _'Exactly as planned...He's writing down Matsuda's name...Too bad for him it's an alias .'_

The small earphone plugged to her ear gave off L's agitated voice , _"Show us how you kill ...". _Alice lowered her head to her knees with disappointment. She couldn't handle the sarcasm against L. Higuchi had _already _showed him his methods ...

"...Thirty-nine ... Forty !" yelled Higuchi , triumphant. Matsuda's voice responded differently though ,

_"Kira is a cold-blooded murderer. I can't forgive him for what he's done."_

You could easily trace Higuchi's rage as his fist banged on the driving wheel. "Why didn't he die ?!" he cried out loud , and Alice bit her bottom lip not to slap him. How could someone be so desperate for someone else to die ? Especially when this other person hadn't really done anything to them ... Unforgivable ...

_"Why didn't he die ?" _asked Light . His wonder was easily discerned .

_"Alice . Send a message on line 5 on what happened after he got in, based on what you saw yourself." _ordered L. It was the first time she'd hear him that impatient and active. _"The cell phone I gave you has mute buttons, you'll have no problem ."_

Alice frowned and barely held inside her urge to reveal everything in a scream. There was no way she could tell them about the sinister notebook of death ... She looked at the white cell phone L gave her . It was desperately calling to be used .... _'No way .' _she thought and tucked it in her sweater's pocket . Her decision was absolute ...

---

_"No Alice ! I can't let you put yourself in danger !" Light shouted , as he shook her from the shoulders in a way he wanted to let his reasoning sink into her__.__ She pouted and pried her gaze from his stubbornly. _

_"I am determined about something for once." she whispered , starring absently at L's calculating eyes. "Perhaps the first time I feel brave. Don't take this chance away from me."_

_Light staggered back as Alice added coldly , "After all , I want to help with the case too , remember ? And you guys need some help with this, so since I am the most flexible person here , I'm ideal for sneaking in there with no one noticing !"_

_'Ice skating and splits have given off. Heh.'_

_The young man turned to L , hopefully expecting his support against the girl's decision , but L had his thumb pressed on his lips , when he asked , "Are you sure about this ?", and was deliberating on her abilities. _

_Alice's face gleamed with confidence . "More than ever !"_

_---_

This case depended on her for one important clue. L had faith in her. She couldn't blow it up.

Alice's fingers clinged on the black gun tucked inside her pocket. Light's disgust was discernable when L gave it to her and she accepted it with no reluctancy. But L's worry and concern were also noticeable as he pleaded ,

_'Don't do anything reckless. Please.'_

It couldn't be helped but for this plea to be repeated over and over again in her mind . He was asking for her to be safe , in some way . The least she could do in the situation she had tangled herself into was to keep safe . It wasn't sure whether she'd get out of this alive either ...

As of late , her heart rate picked up quickly , and everything around started spinning due to the suffocating feeling. _'Oh God , I can't do this !' _she thought and tilted her head back . _'C'mon , where's the courage you had before , you coward ?! You sickening filthy coward ! Where's the 'More than ever' you told Ryuuzaki ?!'_ Strange serenity filled her for once and she looked to the front seats in confusement .

_'Ryuuzaki believes in me ... I can't mess this up .'_

Higuchi braked abruptly , so suddenly that her head hit painfully on the back of his seat. Alice winced and rubbed her throbbing head , but caught the glimpse of a police officer on a bike wearing a helmet , speaking with Higuchi. She heard the executive say quite theatrically , "Oh , it must be here somewhere." and she supposed the officer was asking for his license because of his relentless fast driving. In a way of making sure she was fine , Rem looked down to her , and Alice turned to Higuchi in fright of him writing something on the notebook. Her nails almost dug inside her knees, unable to act so as to prevent the inescapable.

Higuchi laughed insanely and sped up again . The traffic officer followed from behind on his bike , but a truck got in front of him and he hit on it with so much speed that she expected that ... _'He's dead ...' _Her widened eyes were distorted from fear . This abominable man could kill her in the same way ... All he needed was a single threatening move and. ...

Alice rose up and pointed at his temple with the gun , trying to shout as more fearless as she could when she yelled , "Stop the car !" , and pushed the gun more to his head. Higuchi looked sideways at her and pushed on the gas even more , making her unbalanced and clutch on his seat for steadiness.

"It's all over , Higuchi ." she warned .

Higuchi burst into a manic laugh . "Is that so ?!"

He stepped on the brakes and the car swirled to the side of the road , hitting on another car . Alice fell back and Higuchi turned back , while driving controlessly on the road , and pointed at her with her own gun .

"What's over for whom now ?!" Higuchi growled . He smiled sardonically , a flash of red appearing in his eyes , and Alice took in the meaning.

"Th-The Eyes !" she stuttered . Quickly , she pulled her hood down , sure that at least that way he wouldn't be able to kill her by seeing her name. By the change of tone in his voice , she could notice how stunned her remark left him.

"How do you know about the Eyes ?!"

Alice bit her bottom lip . Damn it , she had just done what she feared. She had blown her cover, not to Higuchi , but to L ...

Higuchi tried another method , "Nevermind ! I'll write your name down if you just don't sit back there and whine like a baby ! You wouldn't want that now , right ?!"

Alice yelped , and a sob went up her throat , succumbing to her fears.

------

Light banged his fists on the desk , and shouted desperately , "Alice ! That jerk , he got her !" Misa tugged on his arm with her hand raised to her chest , fearful of the worst. Light looked to L for help. "What should we do ?"

L , who was starring at the monitors , calculating , thoughtful , pressed his hands on his raised knees painfully. "She said ... the Eyes ." he whispered , one would say he hadn't said a thing. His mind brought back the Second Kira's words , when he also mentioned something about 'the Eyes'. And Higuchi also said something about writing her name down ...

_'Where ? On that notebook ? What would this do to anyone ?'_

"She shouldn't have gone there on the first place. She's too much a coward." he said finally.

Light shot him an incredulous look . "You are the one who let her go ! And you gave her the gun he's now pointing her with !"

Misa's high pitched voice ripped the tension with a scream , as Light rushed to L and grabbed him from the collar , so that L's impassive eyes were boring straight into his.

"It's all your fault !" he yelled , rage building up inside his guts. L responded with a first-seen frown of seriousness that made Light relax his grip around him lightly.

"I admit I was the one who let her go , but it's not entirely my fault." he said , and his irritation was noticeable. "It was her mistake and only that she blew her cover. And in this way , she also raised her percent even more ."

Light gritted his teeth , and completely with no notice , punched L's face and the latter connected his feet with Light's chest , both being pushed back , and L's chair hit on the desk, as Misa squealed again.

L breathed raggedly , and said under his breath , "In fact , this raised her to 30%. She's even higher than you are."

Light rose up from the ground , whipped away the droplets of blood on his lips , and yelled with clutched fists , "You jerk ! You only care about your stupid case !"

"I wouldn't attest to that ." L replied calmly and swirled on his chair. "Now please, would you trust me on this, Light ?" The young man gave the detective a cold but curious look, and he added ,

"It's to save Alice."

"If it's for her ," Light said passionately "you have my complete trust."

--------

Her head spun quickly , the engine's sound buzzed relentlessly in her ears , the car torned the asphalt as Higuchi drived crazily over the fear of his pursuers. Alice covered her eyes with more of her hair strands and glared at the horrid man behind already dry tears , as she curled next to Rem.

_'There must be a way to get out of this ... Ow , c'mon , Mogi and Aiber must be behind , just like Wedy , there must be something they can do ! And ... And there is also L and Light ... They can't be sitting with folded hands .... can they ?'_

She shook her head so quickly , that her split headache became even more severe. She couldn't afford to lose hope in them so easily , it couldn't be that they would have used her as a guinea pig on Higuchi's methods and only . They were coming to save her , she had to be sure about it . Yet , there was still doubt of whether this was an accurate fact or just a hopeless thought to convince her of the impossible ...

"Hahahahah !" laughed Higuchi and stepped on the brake . He turned around so that she cringed back from the mask of sadistic rage on his face . "Now , babe , you'll see what I can do !"

Alice cringed back in fear but didn't erase the deathshot glare at him , and he only growled and went out , slamming the door behind him.

She watched him head to the Sakura TV building . Only the sight of it gave off an eerie atmosphere , the way it was isolated and lifeless. It brought back many memories of news broadcasts , since she was always keen on watching the latest progress about he Kira case , even before she got her hands on that wretched notebook.

"You are Alice Yumikaze ?"

The deep feminine voice whispered next to her , and she turned to Rem , who was looking at her with a wary and curious look. Alice frowned and sullenly nodded. Rem motioned to the small device plugged to the girl's ear and she instantly understood that if they were to talk , she had to turn it off. No one would want L to find out her discussion with an invisible Shinigami. She took it off and glanced at it , thoughtful and calculating , but sighed as she decided to comply and turn it off, even though she know this was the most irrational thing to do at times like this...

Once she was sure that Alice had taken it off , Rem said, "Shado told me about you. Now I finally meet you."

Alice pondered on this for a moment. "Finally ?"

"He told me you wanted to speak with me . You want to stop Yagami Light from fullfilling his unreasonable dream ."

"Yeah , but I need your help in this." Her voice was flamed with passion and Rem tilted back slightly to study the girl with her yellow eye. No wonder Light had chosen her to become Godess. But that was exactly why she was so shaky towards her : she was a threat to Misa's happiness...

"My help ?" the Shinigami asked warily. "Why should I help you ?"

_'Oh damn , this Shinigami's not easy like those other two ...'_ "Because..." Alice looked to the side for some time , picking the right words, and said firmly , "Because you want to stop Light too , don't you ?"

Rem widened her eye. Perhaps that girl had a strong insight , but she had sure hit the point. "I have my reasons for supporting him , but I do feel it will be better for everyone if he's stopped. But I can't help you to this."

Her aggressive tone was uncomfortable to hear , and her reasons were illogical, since no one can have one foot in both camps whatever one might say or do. Then how does she support him and oppose him the same time ? Alice was about to contradict when Higuchi stormed in the car , slammed the door and stepped on the gas abruptly , making her fall back and cling on the seats for support.

Higuchi panted and looked defensively back from the small mirror atop of him. Alice glanced too and smirked smugly , as a familiar car drove just behind them.

_'Yes ! Mogi , Chief , Aiber and Matsuda ! Exactly as planned !'_

The businessman caught the glimpse of her smugness and spat out in a growl , "Don't be so happy about this , you wrench ! I'm gonna win in the end !"

Then there was a strong flash of light and a loud buzzing sound like the flip of a helicopter .

Higuchi's eyes went wide and she covered her face with her hands from protection , when the light fade away , and she could now easily discern countless police cars blocking his way and surrounding the red sportscar.

The flipping echoed ever louder now and she rushed to the side to see the big helicopter just above their heads. And Light with L sitting inside. Before she could declare the team triumphant , Higuchi turned around and pointed at her with his gun , right between the eyes. She held her breath and shut her eyes , like the coward she had always been , and screamed when he dragged her out from the hair and pushed the gun to her forehead even more , yelling insanely , "Stay back or I'll shoot her ! Stay back !"

Alice sobbed as he pushed the gun to her temple and held her wrists behind her back with a painful hold. Light's were all around them , and combining the helicopter and the numerous helmet-wearing police officers surrounding the man, it all turned out being like the police movies she'd love to watch.

Only that this was reality , and she wasn't sure if she loved living it.

All she could do was hold back the tears of panic threatening to appear, and looked with half-closed eyes at the two young men inside the helicopter. A sweatdrop was running down Light's forehead and he was shouting something to an ever oblivious L , who was only focusing on the scene unfolding right in front of him. It may be too far to tell , but there was concern well hidden in his onyx eyes.

Higuchi's hands wrapped around her wrists more and she bit her lip to stiffle a scream. "Do you think I won't shoot her ?! Do you ?!" That said , he pressed the gun more on her temple .

Then there was a gunshot and his small gun flipped from his hand to the floor, meaning no threat to her anymore. Higuchi let her wrists in a moment of confuse and panic , and she ran away without turning around to see the despicable man being arrested and taken away.

She pushed the crowd to pass , while running with no awareness of where she really went , when she spotted L and Light waiting outside the helicopter.

Her mind disconcerted .

After a second of obvious hesitation , she wrapped her hands around Light's waist and buried her head in his chest for safety. His hands stroked her head and back gently and his warm voice echoed encouraging but reluctant as he whispered, "It's all right . You're fine now."

Alice frowned , sorrowful for her movement and most of all , for the movement she would do if there wasn't her logic to stop her from clutching on the young man that was glancing over to them indifferently with black eyes. Light let her go slowly , hesitant and extremely careful , and she had to mutter a soft , "It's okay." , to let her go.

The headset around L's head buzzed as Chief Yagami's voice said , _"Ryuuzaki , there's nothing in his car but his briefcase and a black noteb-"_

A manly scream echoed from the distance , and another man , probably Mogi from the sound of the deep voice , shouted , "I-It's a monster !"

Alice winced in pain , and her eyes widened at the danger. _'N-No ...'_

"Monster ?" Light wondered.

Both L and Light turned to her quizically as she stuttered , "Can we just go please ?"

L shook his head . "Chief Yagami-san." He spoke to the headset speaker , "Could you bring the notebook to me in the helicopter ?" He completely ignored Alice's pleading eyes , and Light looked down to her , wondering .

"What is it , Alice ?"

"Please just ..." Her soft eyes became sharp as she glared at him and whispered , even though she knew he wouldn't understand . "You won't win."

L was starring at her suspiciously , but turned around as the notebook was brought over to him. He held it awkwardly from the edges with his thumb and index finger , and looked to the scene. Alice knew what would happen ... Rem the Shinigami could now be seen ...

"Death Note .... Amazing. Could this be our Shinigami ?" L wondered and flipped the notebook open . The sinister rules reflected on his dark eyes. " 'The human whose name is written on this notebook shall die...." His eyes met with Alice's hidden ones , as she lowered her head ...

_'Alice Yumikaze ... Your behavior points to that conclusion ... This must have been your and Kira's murder weapon ....'_

"Make it 35% ..." he muttered and looked down to his hands , only to face the realisation it was gone. L's gaze came to a rest on Light whose mouth was wide open ... and his hand were clutching on the Death Note ...

His scream torned the night into shreds, like he first felt pain , pain so frightening that could smash his cruel heart.

Alice heard no more. She didn't hear L's remark , nor the screams of the police officers declaring that Higuchi just dropped dead with a heart attack...

Purple strands shielding her eyes from sight , she clutched her fists as she was aware of the consequences of this dreadful night ...

_Light the serial maniac killer is back I guess ... Crap ... -_- And Alice could do nothing to prevent it after all ... I hope she had done something , anything !_

_At least the countdown to the most most most most important scene has finally started ... -sigh- _

_Irrelevant , but I downloaded the Death Note OST and found a song so fitting for Alice . It's actually an instrumental song but just hear the title : Kodoku , meaning 'Isolation'. It perfectly fits , not to mention that the melody is fantastic.__Download it and tell me whether it fits or not. ^^_

_Oh...you must have noticed already...-_-' I'm not that good in high-adrenaline scenes, therefore this chapter wasn't one of my best. I'm better in sad or romantic scenes or scenes that demand much weight and that's why (in my opinion) the ending of this chapter was nice. . _

_Also, if you read 'How to Read 13' it states that the Eyes aren't visible to the outside world. The red flashing colour seen in the anime is just to pinpoint that these people possess the eyes. But I had to stick to the version of them being visible so as to have Alice understand that Higuchi had them. -bows head- Sumimasen._

_Now , that's all ! ^^ Thank you for faves/reviews , they make my day now that school has started here too (you'll probably say 'Finally ! Now she'll suffer too !' but I'll say 'Unfortunately...' XD). So yup, in the next chapter, I'll tell ya about my school drama ! XD_

_**happy-smiling-cookie : **__Yayz ! New reviewer in the club ! ^^ Makes me so haaaappy , especially your good words ! ^^ Now then ... about the explanation part .... :D Wait ! (And take a choco-lovers cake with five layers of different chocolate types for a warm welcome ! ;D )_

_**Bakagirl101 : **__Take one more chocolate ! *gives you one and munches my own* :D Hehe, the naughty thoughts part seems to be everyone's favorite ! XD My BFF laughed her ass out ! XD_

_**simsbabii : **__Hehe, I've read the lyrics. Well, they were good lyrics but I'll be honest , they didn't really really match. o.O So you're stuck with Fall out Boy ? I'm stuck with Bleach OST right now ! XD_

_**michi-nin : **__O.O GAH ! That's one hell of a review !!! XD You know, about the late update, well yeah...I have a problem there cuz my parents have disconnected the Internet Connection and occassionally connect it when me or my bro are in need of it. Thus I won't be able to update early sometimes...Sumimasen !!!! TT_TT ...Of course you did catch them but I thought you'd mention them just to nag at me : "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING OOON !!!" xP Men's hormones must be bothersome, especially when you have Alice dressed like freakin-hot-ninja-spy showing up in front of you. In their inner world, Light and L must had a really intense nosebleed going on -- as for Misa, she probably imagined herself killing Alice with the Death Note . O.O CATFIGHTS !!! XD Umm...don' call me silly (again) but what's the most suspensefull moment ? :3 Don't call me silly... 'I'M A DESPERATE JEALOUS RECK !!!' Woo, that was awesome, I give you 10 stars ! XD He really IS jealous, isn't he ? Boy, I love it when she slapped him. Generally, you'll see it in the near future that Alice gives really Hell-ish slaps. :D Wait for more !!! ...P.S: Aw, I know, isn't Mello-kun a big sweety ? :3 But in this side-story, he's a real prick. o_o_

_**PersonOfDeath02 : **__Teeheeheehee ! I know ! XD Hacks, ne ? :P_

_Love ya --- EleganXD_


	23. Comeback

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Comeback**_

_Me : I'm solo today again ... I can't wait for next chapter ... _

Warm sunlight burst through the window , bathing Light's room in a dark sunset colour . Everything was silent , as the two stood there in front of the closed window , not speaking at all , with her averting her eyes from his and he wanting to bore in their deep purple.

"Why won't you speak ?" Light asked after a while. His voice was demanding , possesive...

Alice finally looked to him with a frown of hate. "Are you sure you want me to speak ? Light Yagami ?"

She watched closely as his alluring smile faded and his expression turned wary and defensive. "What do you mean by that , my Godess ?"

"Hold that 'Godess' to yourself ." she spat out and crossed her arms . "Don't you see I don't give a damn for your insane world ?"

Light was disconcerted at this. His lips parted to speak on impulse, but he thought words over and finally said , "This wasn't what you told me back then."

He listened closely as a heavy sigh escaped her. Alice looked to a spot on the floor and said firmly , "Back then was back then. I may have told you so but now, I've changed." Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat at the determination and loathing reflecting inside her own . "I don't want your world . And I don't want its creation either ."

"What ?" he whispered furiously.

It was so painful to look at him ... His reactions , his rage , his goals , everything about him was so different than the Light she had come used to over the previous weeks with the Task Force ... with L ....

"Light ..." Alice said quietly "Please take this in . What you're doing is ..." She bit her lip and uttered strongly , " - evil ."

Just as expected , Light's eyes widened with surprise . His voice was surprisingly calm though but frightening ... "Me ? Evil ?" He laughed a quiet but cruel laugh , and she clutched her fists not to cring back in fear of his insane eyes . "So , this is what happens when one meets with L's irrational sense of justice !"

Alice bit her lip . "L ?" she demanded "What does L have to do with what I think ?"

"Don't you see ? You've become like him and lost sense of the real justice you and I were about to create !"

"Murder is not justice !" she said tensely and Light gave her a frigid look.

"I'm not a murderer . I'm the Divine Punisher of Evil ! But what about you ?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows , aware of where he was getting at. "Where are your ideals of a perfect world where people like you would thrive ? Perhaps coming to the side of your dreams blurred your vision ?"

Alice's voice was dripping hurt and persistence when she said , "Look at you !" , and clutched on Light's hands , the young man staring at her with rolled eyes. "Look at how getting this cursed thing blurred _your_ vision !"

Light gritted his teeth , but despite the anger building up inside him , he carefully shoved away her hands and turned his back at her. Alice got the message and glared at him bitterly before sitting to the other side of his bed , staring pensively on the floor.

For once in her life , she was resolute. She had someone to support on , she had someone to believe in , someone who had faith in her. This was the most precious thing she could ever get in her whole life , a first-felt experience she wouldn't put to waste. But to sacrifice her friendship for something as valuable...No , Light was never a friend. Light was just a manipulator of her tremendous power over the Shinigami and his notebook , nothing more and nothing less.

She slowly walked to the door , hands balled into fists , and yanked on the handle , when a soft voice echoed from some feet far behind her.

"I love you."

Alice stood still for a moment . She frowned resentfully but hurt and opened the door , never looking back , leaving the young murderer to his corrupted vision.

"You were more believable when you've lost your memories."

_So sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry !!! TT_TT I'm sincerely sorry for the extremely late update but you know the reasons behind it !!! TT_TT_

_The smallest chapter ever but important. Things had to be cleared between them, right ? I guess that gives someone we all know , the space and time to act ... Hehe._

_Thank you for your faves/reviews ! ^^ They put a smile on my face !_

_**happy-smiling-cookie :**__ Teehee. :D Glad you like the choco cake ! And yeah, the good Light is better than the psycho one. -sulks- Stupid megalomaniac Lightbulb._

_**Bakagirl101 : **__Let's cry together ! DX But please, this is a request to all of you : though I can say easily that even if Rem is very cool and a sweetheart at times, I hated her for killing L. But believe it or not, she will play an important role later on in this story. :D HAHA ! JUST WAIT !!! (I'm evil...! XP)_

_--EleganXD_


	24. Love

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Love**_

_Me : Hm. ...Many of the story's readers were disappointed by the previous chapter. Gomen. But the reasons are listed below in my replies. Also, I hope you'll forgive me after reading this chapter. ^^ And...this chapter contains sexual content. . (Why would I rate it M if there wasn't ?)_

Second day and counting since the horrible day of the original Kira's comeback. Misa had left headquarters after she was cleared of suspicion , just like Alice and Light , however , the two had insisted on staying with the detective to help with the investigation. Although , there was a terrible meaning behind Light's volunteer...But no way to prove it.

The two days that passed were awkwardly peaceful and serene . Despite the foreboding clouds , slowly covering the sky as Fall was finally there , and the danger luring over their heads. Deny it all she wanted , but she could feel the end coming. With her opposal to Kira openly expressed , how could she stay alive for long ?

And then ... there was this feeling tormenting her consciousness . A feeling she refused to feel and was causing pain on her heart. But the more she'd deny it , the more it would torture her.

Alice sensed the warm sunrays stroking her face , and the light breeze coming through the window , and everything would equal peace if it weren't for the creature beside her bed , shouting , "Chocolaaaaate !!!"

Alice clutched the pillow on her chest and frowned , cursing the so-called Shinigami with all she had. Though this morning awakening washed away her split headache and the unrelenting thoughts , it wasn't long before they returned , even more severe. She half-opened her eyes and gazed softly at the empty space on the bed next to her. Everything was painful since that night , when all members of the Task Force were utterly fooled and toyed like the easiest game of the world.

Shado's face popped above her and she rolled over to stare at him , a far off gaze. "You've been like this for a couple of days now." he remarked , apprehension showing in his tone. Alice nodded and nuzzled the pillow like a child , before giving him a kick on the chest , throwing him away.

"You were like an abuser now ." she whispered in a groan, and rolled over again , burying her face in the pillow and awkwardly stretching her feet . Shado rubbed his head , messing the shadows he had for hair , and grinned as she childishly shoved the sheets and blankets to the floor.

She may have acted like this , so innocently , but just like everything else , it all was an act to fool her own self so as not to think. She opened her eyes and thought , deliberating everything inside her genius mind.

But for once in her life , she felt no genius. And for once , deliberating was futile.

"You know , Shado ..."

Shado rose up from the floor and looked over to her, wondering.

"There is something tormenting my mind ..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The usual cold was spread over the building . She had grown used to the low temperature though , and she had now come to think of it as natural . Alice strided down the hallways , walking past the numerous floors , with no real objective in mind, just a little check on the Task Force members or a game of shogi or chess with Watari. Nothing special , really.

Shado was surprisingly not following after her . Thankfully , the detective movies she had brought over with her were enough to keep him occupied with something and alleviate his boredom. What was quite strange was that he spent less and less time with the new Shinigami occupying headquarters, Rem, like some sort of vendetta was going on between them.

Alice clutched on her arms for warmth and exhaled a puff of white smoke on reaching the lobby. Strangely enough, not a soul was in there. Light , Matsuda, Chief , Aizawa , Mogi and the team's new member , Ide , were missing. Even L.

_'Well , it's natural for L to do strange things , but this is the strangest he has ever done.' _she thought , while walking away. Along the way to the stairs , she heard a frightening growl echoing through the hallway, and cringed back in fright , only to goofily realise it was her stomach complaining. _'I guess it's normal.' _she sighed inwardly as she climbed to the second floor where the kitchen was. _'I've been eating less and less recently . No wonder I am starving ...'_

She walked to the kitchen door and stepped in , soon stopping , surprised by the man raiding the fridge at the other corner of the room.

L blinked curiously at the girl storming in like this. Alice heard the growl again , as soon as she noticed the cookie he held between his fingers.

"My apologies." she said nervously . L shook his head.

"No need to . I was about to go to the lobby."

"Oh..." Alice's gaze swiveled to the floor anxiously , and her heart had started to pound inside her chest at the uneasiness , so she crossed her arms to cease it. L had gone to finishing off the poor cookie , and closed the fridge wordlessly , when Alice noticed something . "Umm...Where is Watari ?"

L turned to her curiously. "Upstairs. Why ?"

Alice widened her eyes , feeling foolish. "Nothing ... just that I'm used to seeing him give you cookies and other sweets ."

He nodded and stood silent for a second , his far-off gaze getting lost somewhere. It was strange to see him so absent ... Usually , his eyes would spark with a new idea of catching Kira , but now ... It was a sad reminder of that fight with Light , when he'd be depressed for his wrong deduction. Just how much she wanted to help him , but not at the cost of her own life....She was a coward after all...

L moved , startling her out of her trance , and walked past her and to the door , his bangs falling in front of his eyes , when Alice felt a strong impact at the place called chest , like bullets colliding with her heart.

"L ."

Both turned around and met each other's eyes for what felt like a century.

"Could you follow me to my room ?" The lost spark relived in his eyes , and she couldn't be as soft as she wanted to be, when she said coldly "I want to talk to you."

They walked out and went to the lift , where they wouldn't say a word , not until they had reached her room and Alice locked the door behind her. A daring move, but to her , the ends justify the means. And these ends would be the most rewarding of her life , regardless the danger of it . She turned around and saw him , right opposite of her , hands tucked in his pockets and eyes looking seriously at her. No wonder , he was dubious with her all along and now , he'd be justified for his suspicion . But the silence ... was alarming , terrifying.

"L." she uttered softly "There is something you should know ..."

L's expression turned slightly wary and even more dubious and shaky than before. She hated it , his impassiveness , his seriousness. Unlike her , he hadn't changed at all since the day she was able to talk to him at last. But she...

"What is it ?"

Alice inhaled deeply , and with no notice , walked up to him , shameful to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I want to confess my guilt."

Before he could react , she knelt down before him , like she was hailing to God.

"You were right all along . I am the Other Kira."

There . She said it. But the burden inside her felt heavier and it was all because of him , because of his silence. She dared to glance up to see with her eyes the lack of surprise in his even eyes.

L's voice sounded gentle , patient , "You know that such confession leads to jail , even execution"

Alice nodded pensively. "I do." Being greeted by silence , she continued in such firm voice that startled her own self , "And I accept it. If execution is what I have to do to attone for my crimes , then so be it." She glanced up to him. "As long as you say so."

Hateful tears that would never fall. She wished she could cry , she wished for it from the bottom of her heart. She had to cry , she wanted him to whipe away the tears welling from her eyes , but there were no teardrops rolling down her face.

"You're doing as though I'm God." he said after a while.

Alice said softly , "For me , you are."

There was that unanswered question swirling in both minds , 'why the sudden repentance' , 'why the sudden change of heart' ?...But she didn't know .

"I thought I could make a better world." she said bitterly "A world for people like me , like you , unique but detested people. But I was egoistic ... I thought it was for the world , but it was only for my solipsism ... But those bastards !" she spat out, "They were doing horrible things to me and they paid with their lives."

No answer came from his part , and this lack of response frightened her more.

"Then you came and showed me the light." She gazed up at him , eyes brimming with adoration. "Of all people , I thought that you would understand. But I was a fool . Now I see that my plans , Kira's plans ," she added with spite "-are wrong."

As of late , a merciless burn filled her eyes and resulted in tears welling from them . L placed his hands carefully at the sides of her face , a shudder coursing threw her at the soft touch. "Now that I've told you this -" L's fingers whipped away a tear . "-kill me."

"I knew you were the Other Kira all along."

Despite the quiet of his voice , she jerked up on her feet in shock . "Then why didn't you arrest me ?!" she asked shakily.

L shrugged . "Because."

_'Because...' _she repeated inside . _'What is this supposed to mean ?'_

Her silent trance was cut in by the beating of their hearts , echoing as one , the way they were so close, their bodies almost molding together. L reached up a hand , hesitant , and ran a finger down the side of her face . Alice quivered, and felt her feet letting down on her as his lips were now less that an inch away from hers.

"I have to find Light." she said quickly and turned around to the door. It felt like thousand daggers ripping through her chest , when she walked away , like all oxygen was taken away from her.

L's quiet voice came from behind , slightly alarming and apprehensive , "Search for him wherever you want but not the front door."

Alice glanced from behind her shoulder . "Why ?"

"Just don't."

She was about to leave when he added as an afterthought , "If you want to see me , I'll be in my room on the second floor, number 218 . Just in case."

Alice left speechlessly , soon regretting it , and took the lift to the ground floor. Fuming silently for a moment , she struggled to put her thoughts in place .

_'Stupid , always stupid ! Finding Light was the best you could think of ? Say you find him , what then ? C'mon , don't say you didn't like it . You liked the way his heart beat calmly , you liked the way he was looking at you ... What am I thinking?! I ... can't be in ...'_

Just like her steps , her thoughts instantly stopped .

A marvelous light came from the front door , spreading all around the ground floor and surrounding the two figures standing there . A tall young man , stroking the face of a blonde girl gently , and leaning down to kiss her .

Sounding like a movie , but no , it was reality.

Alice was standing behind the stairs , watching resentfully as she frowned and averted her eyes bitterly. Her hands clutched to the wall and she threw another bitter glance at the two familiar figures. _'Light , Misa ...' _With no turning back , she strided away from the scene , heading to the lift.

Fuming ? No . There was absolutely no way she'd waste her emotions on such petty thing. She had declared it long ago , she didn't care about Misa and Light being together, but the betrayal this poor girl would suffer when she'd discover that all this love Light was showing to her is fake was unforgivable. A tool with useful Eyes and foolish obedience : that's all Misa was for Light . She hated him for this . How many more people would suffer from their relation with that murderer ? Kira ...?

Every sound was distant to her , everything seemed to disappear into a mist that only left one thing visible. The door at the end of this second floor hallway . Alice went straight to it and gave the number a glance , assuring it was 218 correctly, and yanked on the handle. She slipped in and was greeted with a sight of a room similar to hers , but with an air of neglect. Though the sight that kept her in place was that of the man standing right opposite of her , reminding her of just a while ago.

Her bangs were shielding her eyes , when she raised her gaze . "I shouldn't have gone there after all."

L raised his head . They were looking at each other sullenly , until he questioned , "How do you feel now ?"

Alice took a deep breath. "I feel nothing."

"Nothing ?"

"Nothing at all."

L walked up to her , slowly , and her mind was screaming for her to leave. "Didn't you love Light ? I thought you two were a nice couple ." His voice was laced with resent as he said this and she wondered , maybe there was more to his words.

Alice looked to his face , as indifferent as she could. "No , I didn't. The one I love-"

He touched his forehead to hers , her eyes dilating in shock , and he whispered softly , "The one you love is someone who loves you more than you could ever imagine , and was such a fool for not telling you before."

She seemed to be entranced as she said under her breath , "Is there evidence ?"

"I hope this is enough."

She held her breath, as his arms held her waist and he leaned forward , touching his lips to hers. She didn't know why , but all hesitation and fear was gone at this touch , and her widened eyes closed peacefully , as she succumbed to it.

L pulled back , and held her face with his hands , wondering , and searching for this lost fear. Alice gave him a slight smile , and he leaned again , deepening the kiss. He pinned her to the door , and chuckled as her hand traced the door for the lock . He touched her hand , without breaking the kiss , and while holding it , locked the door . They were panting against each other's mouths, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder , struggling for a breath . The ends of his hair tickled the side of her face , as L started kissing her collarbone softly .

Alice banged her head against the door , and he held one hand to her wrist just above her head and the other to her waist , while she tangled her fingers in his unruly hair. L lowered his hands to her back , tracing her curves and coming to a rest behind her thighs . She felt her feet numb the more her heart rate was picking up , and she pulled him closer to her, so that she could feel the beats of his heart. His fingers were playing with the hem of her black shirt , and was about to pull it up , when he stepped back and looked at her , wondering.

Alice opened her eyes , once she realised he had stopped , and breathed heavily as she gazed at him. A smile crossed her face , the inquisitive and afraid look in his eyes making such contrast to the mess of his midnight hair and light tint of red on his cheeks.

"What is it ?" she whispered .

L seemed hesitant when he asked in a low voice , "Are you sure you want this ?" His hand was next to her head against the door , and their faces were inches away from each other's. Why was he saying this now ? Was he afraid for some reason ? She starred at him inquiringly and searched for such an emotion inside the darkness of his onyx eyes , but there was no trace of such petty feeling. Or it was too hard for her to figure it out .

Alice smiled , "I would be such a fool if I kept tossing my happiness away." , and rose up to capture his lips with a deep kiss again .

L lifted her in his hands and brought her closer to his chest as she nuzzled his neck and kissed him. He placed her carefully on his bed , and crawled on top of her , meeting with her lips again . Alice tangled her hands through his messy hair and felt every fiber of her body wanting him even more than before. She wanted him all these months she was staying there , she wanted him from the very first moment she met him , but was afraid to claim him . And now she knew that not only she desired him , but she also _needed_ him ...

L reached the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up , his fingers leaving a tingling sensation to her skin , that felt unusually warm. It was when it was just below her breast that she inhaled sharply and clutched on the black blanket tightly. She raised her hands so as for him to take it off carefully , and he let it drop on the floor , as he pulled back from their kiss and glanced at her body with an endearing smile.

He chuckled , an amused tone in his voice , as he looked to her white bra with the strass skull print. "I had no idea bras make girls look tough."

As soon as she realised what he meant , she tilted her head back with a smile. "No , they don't." After starring at the ceiling silently for a while , she added sweetly "In fact , I'm not tough at all right now. I'm vulnerable."

L's hands traced up from her abdomen to her breast , then up to her neck , as he leaned down and whispered , "You're wrong. I'm the one whose defenses are down now." And so , his lips found hers and he captured her into a passionate kiss.

He lifted her back slowly up and she wrapped her arms around his neck , sending kisses to his forehead. Alice moaned at his lips gracing her collarbone , and his fingers explored her skin down to her jeans , fiddling with the zipper as she inhaled sharply at the comprehension of the move. L slowly pulled it down and pulled back from the kiss to let her see the slight smile crossing his face and the reddish glow spreading over his cheeks, while retreating to push down her trousers and meeting her eyes once more. Alice smiled to him sweetly , and wrapped her hands around his back to pull him closer , as he nuzzled her neck and his fingers ran down her breast to the end of her bra.

Alice clutched on the sheets and looked to the ceiling , struggling for a breath , emotions she'd never felt before for anyone overwhelming her. Love , such curious and odd thing , ready to trap you in its clutches , giving you the happiness of a lifetime and then upseting your life in the sweetest way possible. But since then , even they didn't know what it really felt like. Until that moment ...

Despite the ecstasy and trance she was in , she was able to open her eyes and let her hands travel to the hem of his white shirt , to raise it up carefully . He helped her , touching her hands and guiding them upwards , and left the shirt by their side on the bed , as their lips met gently.

L's hands went from the small of her back to the clasp of her bra , undoing it slowly and pulling the lace braces down and letting it fall to the floor.

Though the air was still as cold as ever , his well-toned chest felt warm on her own, as their bodies united to one. Alice's fingers went down to the button of his trousers , undoing it and wrapping her arms around him as his jeans were discarded to the floor.

Alice held him close to her , her fingers running through his unruly hair , and closed her eyes with the dearest wish. L's hands traveled down to the thin fabric of her garment , and wrapped around it , as he slowly and caringly pulled it down her legs . She reflexively raised her knee slightly and her breath became even more rapid and heavy at the feeling. L went on top of her and supported himself with his elbows above her head . His eyes bored in her own purple ones and he traced this need , this desire she was yearning for. His body trembled against her own at her hands going down to his boxers , letting them pool down.

L kissed her softly and they both knew this was it .

Alice pulled him closer to him , her breast pressing on his chest , and she whispered to his ear through her trance. "L..."

He retreated to kissing down her breast , as she said under her breath ,

"Promise me that ... you'll be there for me from this point on."

She moaned as his lips graced up to her neck and then to her lips, when he tilted back and looked into her eyes, sincere , honest . Never before had he felt that way for anyone . Feeling the need to protect them , to stand by their side , to love them until the end. This girl was the only one to ever make his heart flutter , the only one to ever make him want to respond in such loving way. Love , such remarkable but uncontrollable feeling ...

"You have my word on this ." he whispered caringly.

Alice flashed him a sweet smile , and tilted her head back so as for him not to see the tear running down from the corner of her eyes.

_'I love you...'_

________________________________________________________________

The wonderful sun of afternoon slipped through the window , painting the room in a beautiful red and orange colour , as dust could be seen falling from the sunrays. Clothes were left untidily on the floor , along with half of the white sheets and black blanket of the bed.

L looked straight to the opposite wall in deep thought . All he ever wanted was by his side at last , all he loved was now lying next to him , and the only thing to fulfill their happiness was just one thing. He turned his head to the side to look at the girl , sleeping peacefully with her arm on top of him and her nose nuzzling his bare chest. A blissful genuine smile played on her lips , making her look so more beautiful than she usually was. He could feel her cold feet rub on his own and her hand press on his chest even more as she yearned for his protection and existence there , with her, by her side.

A tear ran down Alice's closed eyes . L wrapped his hand around her shoulders and stroked her back lovingly , as he kissed it away softly. It wasn't long before she half-opened her eyes to see him lying there next to her. Alice smiled lightly and nuzzled more on his chest, whispering , "L..."

She writhed under the sheets and brought herself closer to him , as he whispered softly, "We should be getting up . They will suspect something's wrong."

"I don't care." Alice said childishly and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. L left a sigh and relaxed , still thoughtful and calculating as always.

"Alice."

"Mmm ?"

L's far off gaze rested on her and she looked up to his eyes like a curious child. "Of all the things about you , I don't understand one thing." As response to her inquisitive look , he answered "What caused your initial admiration of me ?"

Alice blinked , thinking silently for a moment , then smiled. "Well ... it's a long story." She was dubious when he nodded impassively , though eager ,

"I'd like to know."

---

It was a while after when L was up on his feet and putting on his blue jeans, without taking his eyes off the girl , curious , as Alice sat on the bed with the white sheets all over her and looking at him with a genuine far off smile.

"L."

Alice sounded firm as she said this, the sudden change making him pay even more attention. "What will happen after this ?" You could see it in her even eyes , her firm voice : despite all this , she didn't want to admit she was afraid.

L took this in and turned to the door absently , fiddling with the hem of his white shirt and ready to put it on. He hadn't thought about this before.. All he knew was that whatever happened from this point forward , he would experience it with this indescribable girl he had come to love.

But there were so many dangers hanging above their happiness.

L raised his thumb to his lips . "Well , we'll bring this case to an end , and then we'll get married."

Alice tilted back at this with frowned but surprised eyes. He could say this in such even tone , that it was almost unbelievable. _'Is this a wedding proposal or something ?!'_

L pushed the shirt down his head , saying in an indifferent voice , "Yes, that's what we'll do."

Really , what would happen from that point on ?

_-coughs- Ughhh... -coughs- Ummmm... -coughs- Ehhh... This was .... o_o_

_That was my first really really really big lemon scene , ahhh , it didn't go as expected compared to other similar lemons I have read .... TT^TT Well , it doesn't matter , I hope it was good enough ! ^^_

_Hehe, that last part is perhaps my all favorite of the chapter, second to the really swooning scene of her confession. :3 Makes my heart lub-dub lub-dub ! _

_Please review ! And thanks for all other reviews and favorites ! ^^ _

_**PersonOfDeath02 : **__Ugh, yeah I know it was short ! -sulking- But read the reasons below. ...And I'm not sulking at ya anymore ! XP_

_**happy-smiling-cookie : **__Ah, well, truth is there's nothing really important going on (except school but geez, school ?! O.O) so that's not it. The reason it was too short is that I wanted this crucial part of Alice's life (cuz yeah, letting go of Kira and turning her back on Death Note stuff . is a very crucial part) to be contained in one chapter. Not to mention that by making this part so short, I would have you guys on the edge of your seats ! (And the evil keeps running ! :D) Onegai, don't kill me ! :3 Gomen. Oh and yes, as I guess you're a major L-fan, you must had loved this chapter ! XP The peek of LxAlice ! XD_

_---EleganXD_


	25. Consequences

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Consequences**_

_Me : I'm turning even sadder as the chapters go on ..._

Alone.

Among her cold sheets.

The window shills tightly shut, no light breaking through.

Silence. Frightening silence that was only interrupted by the loud perpetual sound of bells.

_'It's been two days now ... I can hear them ... the bells...'_

________________________________________________________________

Alice walked to the lobby, her hands pressing on her abdomen tightly, as the severe pain was killing her. She frowned and bit her lip, refusing to give in to showing this ache and act normal, as she went in and her gaze swiveled from one investigator to another. Only Light, his father, Mogi and Matsuda were inside, supposedly because Aizawa could have gone for a stroll with his friend from the police, the queer Ide. The investigators nodded in aknowledgement of her entrance, and Matsuda rosed up with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, Arisu-chan !" he cheered and raised his hand "How was your sleep ?"

"Kind of uncomfortable, but I'll be fine." She avoided meeting with Light's glare, and both of them prefered to shield their eyes behind their bangs, and she turned to the monitors for a change of mood, a slight smile playing on her lips at the sight of L sitting there, knees raised to his chest and calculating, as always.

L glanced to her indifferently, when she approached him and stood there next to him with arms crossed. "Good morning, Alice. I didn't expect you to come here."

She turned to him curiously and he explained, "Since you, Light and Misa-san aren't suspects anymore, there is no need for you to stay here. Of course," His intense gaze glanced back to Light, noticing that the young man was listening much too curiously to their conversation. "Light there offered his assistance to the investigation, and Misa eventually left either way since she'd only be a burden to us all, but you."

He tensed these last two words, and quickly glanced to the laptop so as to avoid her eyes. "You have nothing to do here. You can go to your mother, finish your school and lead an easy life away from the danger of Kira. Why do you stay ?"

_'Because of you.' _Alice pried her eyes from him and muttered thoughtfully, "Well, it's my lifetime dream to be here, so..."

L's midnight bangs covered his eyes and his nails dug into his knees, fighting with the urge to take her out of the room. _'She's either missing the point or she refuses to get it. She has to go, she has to get as far away from Light as possible.' _"But aren't you afraid ?" he asked with an alarming tone.

Her nails dug into her exposed skin, the way her arms were crossed. "No. After all I've lived during these months, I have nothing else to be afraid of." Her voice went harsh, when she slantly looked back to the team of investigators. "Not even Kira." _'I think I know where he's getting with this. He's the one afraid. He wants me to leave and be safe... But I can't go now...' _

L turned his back at her, and Alice averted her eyes to him seriously . _'Just how good an actor he is ...'_

An electrical jolt coursed threw her the moment Light's hand patted her shoulder and she somehow managed not to give him a punch on the guts.

"Perhaps L is right, Alice." he said with an all too innocent voice. "You should be getting home by now. This is no place for a young girl like you to stay."

_'He's faking it.' _L thought, refusing to his urge to backflip a kick to Light's jaw. Light's eyes were gleaming cunningly as he starred into her cold glare.

_'Raitto-kun...Light Yagami...Kira...' _Even her thoughts were colored in spite at this contact between them. _'How long can you keep pretending ? Just how good an actor __**you **__are ?'_

Suddenly, her stomach throbbed for a split second, painfully enough to make her bent down and grasp her abdomen tightly.

"Alice ! Are you alright ?!" Matsuda shouted, and stood up just like the others. L swirled his chair back and Light shouted worriedly, "Alice ! Hey, what's wrong ?"

Alice grasped her mouth shut as she had this sick feeling she'd puke. She turned around quickly and dashed outside, saying through a muffled voice "Nothing !", and went to the nearest bathroom. There, she slammed up the toilet lid and bent down, disgusted at herself vomiting.

Once over, she sighed and slipped to the cold floor, closing her eyes to relax and whipping her lips with paper. Her stomach was still unbearably aching, but thankfully, not as much as before.

Nothing echoed within the narrow bathroom walls, other than the continuous buzzing of her vertigo. And of course , the bells.

Alice leaned her head to the side , and tried not to think.

How had she gotten into this state ? The pathetic state of feeling so defenseless, while around you, enemies crawled up to you with clutches wide open and ready to devour you. And though she knew that for once in her almost seventeen year old life, she had someone to depend on, cling on, the sound of bells made everything so unclear. Just a faze of mist where she couldn't see the light.

A soft knock pounded on the door.

"Alice ?"

The soft familar voice alarmed her pleasantly, and she hurried to flush the toilet and open the door, to meet with L's apprehensive look. He didn't say anything, just stared at her with hands tucked in his pockets. She furrowed her eyebrows and whispered, "I'm alright now..."

L nodded. "I want to talk to you. Alone." Alice scowled backwards and muttered,

"Not that easy."

"Your Shinigami, I pressume ?" The familiarity with which he asked this didn't strike her at all unusual, after all, he knew about Shinigami through Rem. She nodded, but he turned his back to her, walking to the lift. "It doesn't matter. I'd like to meet him."

Alice followed him silently inside the lift, and spent the solemn seconds between them, wondering what he wanted to tell her. _'Is there anything I should've told him ?' _She deliberated as they stepped in her room and was forced to sit on the edge of the bed._ 'Or... could it be that Light did something ? Or a lead to expose Light as Kira ?...'_

Her cold eyes turned oddly apprehensive when he said, "Is there something you should tell me ?" His voice was laced with bold concern. Alice shook her head. L stood right next to her, looking down to her with caring eyes. "Are you feeling alright now ? How long has it been since you started having this pain ?"

It was rather obvious where he was getting with this. "Two days ago." she uttered quietly , and glanced up to him. "And I...my you-know-what...period, I mean... should have already come by now..."

"Alice...you know what this means."

Alice immediately jerked up to her feet and brought her fists to her chest defensively. "L, if you want to, I'll even do an abortion ! If you want this, just say it, I'll-"

"No." L cupped her cheeks and brought her closer to him, holding her tightly and patting her head gently. "I'd never want it. I'd never put you through such thing." She wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to him the more she could as she muffled a whisper,

"Everything will get better, right ?"

Silence followed and she sensed his hand stop stroking her. His silence terrified her and she pulled away to look in his eyes worriedly.

"Promise me."

L shrugged and inhaled deeply. "Probably." Then he turned his back to her, giving her the time to look down with a frown and think, _'Liar.'_

"By the way, Alice." The girl quickly snapped out of her thoughts at her provocation. When she looked at him, she met with the back of that man, becoming once more nothing but a riddle. "I want to know something about the Death Note." The statement took her aback, but unable to react fast, he cut her off with the continue of his demand. His head was tilted backwards, eyes locked on the white ceiling, as he spoke. "Are there any rules claiming that if the person using the note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within thriteen days of each other, then the user will die ? And that if you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the note 'till then will die ?"

Why was he asking her this...? Was this some trap of his...? Did he not trust her...? Maybe...?

She shook her head. "No, there are no such things."

A frown graced her lips as he turned his head towards her, wondering, curious and dubious. "Is this the truth ?" he asked and she nodded. When he turned back again, his frighteningly even voice was nothing compared to the words that came with it. "I hope you're honest. I can easily suspect that you've sided with Light again and you're giving me false information."

For one minute there... For only one instant... Oh, how much she wanted to slap him...!

Her eyes dilated in this second, and in that faze he put her in, so many regrettable thoughts crossed her mind. No, she couldn't believe that nagging voice. This annoying little person inside that doubted, doubted everything about that man... Her eyes narrowed on him and at the way he didn't turn around, the lust for sending a slap to his face grew wilder than before... "I have a question too." she said quietly, secretly fuming that she couldn't hold any grudge for him in her voice. Again, he didn't turn. She stared at him with so much tension, that she was curious to know, how the Hell didn't her eyes scorch him, while her hands were balled to tight fists. "L... Do you love me ?"

No response... But after a while, he turned around and looked to her. The sight he met with was that of a strong girl who searched for an answer.

"You could be using me all this time to take information about Light." she explained. "All I know about you is that you're a liar. How do you expect me to trust you that easily ? I may be a girl, and maybe I am the type of those foolish girls who lose their mind when in my situation but..." Her clenched knuckles became tighter as her glare rose up at him. "I'm not stupid."

L's widened eyes were locked on her in that queer disbelief... That peculiar curiousness... but both eyes and voice softened, strands of hair covering those riddlish black orbs... "You're right." he said quietly. "That was irresponsible of me."

_'Irresponsible...?'_

"And I'm sorry..."

_'Sorry...?'_ Alice wanted to pull back, not knowing what made her so doubtful, as he approached her. "Sorry for what ?" she demanded and was now close enough, for him to hold her hands in his, his cold skin so familiar to her own.

There was a ghost of a smile on his lips, so consoling, so soft... "For not trusting you..." he whispered. "You're right, I'm a liar. But what happened two days ago, everything I told you, it was all real." There were no words for her to say, and she was completely startled when he cupped her cheeks and let his smile play with fascination. "This is what I love about you the most." he said calmly and pulled back, amused by her wondering expression that changed to a half-hearted smirk, when he responded. "You're strong, smart. And you know how to be tough."

He quickly released her and walked off, letting her enjoy that feeling, that emotion that fluttered in her heart.

_'I want to believe... that I can trust him. Yes, I can...'_

"So." He looked to her with a blank face. "Can I see your Death Note ?"

Alice's thoughts were erased after this, suddenly. "M-My Death Note ?"

Never before has she thought about it. During her days chasing after the Yotsuba Kira, she'd never grown concerned over it : instead, she despised it and even had it buried in the least likely place L would search in, her underwear drawer. No decent man would search there, after all. Against all previous odds, she hated the damned notebook and just wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible, but was holding back in the thought of losing her only and final weapon against Kira. And the first real friend she ever had.

"It's..."

L blinked. "In your underwear drawer ?"

She was fazed. "Uh, yeah." Alice followed behind him into the walk-in closet and watched him rummaging through the drawer and letting garments fall on the floor. She crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the door, frowning and mumbling, "You're such a pervert..."

Having the notebook between his fingers, L looked to her, oblivious. "I wouldn't say so. I'd say I'm just a normal young man." Alice arched an eyebrow and followed him back into the room.

She sat next to him on the bed and starred in disgust, as he flipped over the pages. It was something that had came to disappear... and now her crimes were flowing to the surface once again. She winced, as in pain, at the sight of at least fifty names scribbled down on the delicate pages.

"Interesting." said L with genuine interest. "It's thirty people. All of them your classmates ?" he asked and turned to her. Alice shook her head pensively,

"No, there were others too. Everyone who treated me badly."

L gazed at her for a while, then retreated to reading the names again. "Haku Yuchiki, huh..." He mused and read the other names, "Nisekunshi Meiko... Saikoro Hina, Shunji Karei..." Thankfully, L closed the notebook and let it lay on the bed, freeing Alice from the sight of her sins. She waited for him to speak, say something, anything, but he only looked to the opposite wall with his thumb pressed to his lips.

"Hello, Shinigami."

Alice narrowed her eyes and turned to Shado who had just made his appearance in the room. He seemed rather disturbed by L being there, and retreated to the corner with his arms crossed. Alice could barely resist but feel sorry for the Death God : having next to him the one who dared to take away from him the girl he protected wasn't the most pleasant thing of the world...

Shado grumbled something incomprehensible from his corner, only to receive a scowl from Alice's part, assuming that it wasn't the best word to say...

"I'm pleased to meet you." L added, oblivious to the creature's hostility.

Shado snorted. "Pleasure's mine... when I kill you." Alice's mouth fell agape. What was he, a psycho fanboy or something ?

L nibbled his nail in thought, and turned to Alice, who was glaring at Shado all this time. "I think he won't introduce himself so why don't you tell me his name ?"

"He's Shado. Shado, you know L, now stop playing obstinate or get your ass outta here."

Even L lowered his thumb from his lips and looked to her with surprise dancing in his eyes, after this cruel saying to the Shinigami, who was looking at her as though he'd just been snapped out of his slumber.

"That was pretty harsh..." L whispered, fascinated, and Alice crossed her arms.

"He's used to it."

Groaning for the millionth time, Shado went to the TV across the room's couch and started watching another 'Poirot' movie, for perhaps the fifth time in a row. The two glanced to him but quickly turned their gazes to one another, wondering.

"I'm so sorry, he's so childish..." Alice whispered apologetically.

L gave a her a faint smile. "It's alright, I'm childish too." Alice was about to smile, but froze when he added matter-of-factly, "I'd do like this too if someone stole you from me."

A remorseful feeling burdening her, she looked down to the floor, weighing the facts and wondering if L'd really act like this, if...

Bells. Bells echoing stronger, louder, in her mind.

Reflexively, her hand clutched on her heart and she shut her eyes to dispel the fear gradually growing inside her.

_'No... Not again...'_

Alice turned slowly to L, and froze. His face seemed paler than usual and his eyes were widened, though both are rather unlikely, and his body was quivering slightly. It was... discouraging...

Alice reached up a hand and touched his, so that he abruptly looked to her despondently. "L...?" she did quietly, and held his hand tightly.

L remained looking at her blankly, until he gingerly took her hand off his and walked out of the room.

Having watched the whole scene, Shado scoffed, irritated. "Huh, he doesn't appreciate you enough, that bastard."

He snorted theatrically, and grinned at this unexpected gesture of the detective, but scrubbed it off as soon as he met with the despondent figure of the girl. She was still sitting at the edge of the bed, with her gaze fixed on the floor and her fist to her chest, as her purple bangs framed her face.

Shado writhed from his seat on the couch and glanced back at her. "Arisu-chan...?"

Alice's lips parted open and a frown replaced her stunned expression, as she told him firmly,

"Shado, you have to tell me."

______________________________________________________________

"Ryuuzaki, did you want to see me ?" asked Chief Yagami as he approached the detective.

L was sitting on his chair, looking up at the switched off monitors. "Yes. Please, make yourself comfortable." Only his laptop was turned on, its buzzing sound echoing throughout the empty lobby, left open at an indecipherable strange program he had been working on.

The Chief looked around, but prefered to stay standing, since there were no other chairs that could enable him a more straight to face conversation with him.

"Thank you, but I'll pass."

"Right." L sounded lost in thought and he still wouldn't turn to look at the Chief in the eyes, aggrevating the man.

He clutched his fists and grumbled seriously, "So what did you want to tell me ?"

There was a long pause that was only spoiled by L's even utterance,

"Alice is pregnant."

Who knows if the silence that followed this statement was a silence of shock or a silence of loss for the right words.... Finally, Chief Yagami burst into a furious yell, "What did you say ?! Light and Alice will have a child ?! How can this be ?!"

L waited for him to finish shouting, then swirled on his chair to look at him in the eyes. Eyes sincere, despite their shroud of mystery. So sincere that even Soichiro Yagami stepped back.

L said evenly, "You can relax, Yagami-san. It's not Light's."

Soichiro's lips trembled, and once he had the right words in mind, asked, "Then whose...?" He stared deep in L's indifferent eyes and the detective inhaled heavily.

"It's mine."

There was a pause and then Chief Yagami clenched his fists and growled in anger. "What did you say ?!" he yelled, enraged.

L nodded. "It's the truth."

The Chief stuttered for a second, trying to pick up the words to express the burning feelings boiling inside him. "I don't believe it !" he growled and prepared to go on a rant. "She's just a girl, not even a full-fledged adult and you- ?! And with what right ?! Light and Alice are together and you...! How dare you come tell me this so simply ! And-"

"Chief Yagami, please stop and let me explain a few things." L requested, oblivious to the outburst, and Soichiro held back his anger. He was silently fuming as L starred at him impassively.

"You must listen carefully." he said and let this sink in. "Light and Alice have broken up a long time ago. You needn't worry about her cheating on him. You should be more aware that he's now legitimately with Misa Amane."

Soichiro backed off at this and his lips hung open to contradict, but L interrupted him once more. "Now what's really significant is that Alice stays alive. If something happens to me soon enough, Yagami-san, I want you to take care of her and make sure she's alright. Keep her away from harm as much as you can."

L was staring sideways at him with a discernible pensive tone in his voice. The Chief stuttered a bit, stunned and confused altogether, and clenched his fists in a manner to stay calm. L could easily see the reasons behind this behavior. He was probably weighing the facts and deciding on whether he should accept them being real.

"Ryuuzaki... I ..."

He was still picking up on the right thing to say, when he said seriously, "Though I don't agree with it as a whole, I won't let anything happen to this girl."

There was this honest promise L was waiting for. L stared at him, and after a while, turned his back to him.

"Thank you very much."

______________________________________________________________

The room was painted in the beautiful colours of sunset, as the last brims of sunrays slipped inside. Just like every afternoon, this one was silent. Everything was drown in silence, except for the loud sound inside her mind.

Alice stood by the window and looked outside, her hand keeping the curtains away. She was lost in thought, calculating, not being able to find solace. Shado felt worthless as he watched her, feeling he could do nothing to help her, like all previous help he had offered her was just nothing compared to the help he had to give her now.

"Shado..." she said quietly but firmly "Is it against the rules to tell me my lifespan ?"

The Shinigami widened his eyes. "Your lifespan ? You think _Mr. Smarty_ will try to kill you ? Why would you want to know it ?"

"Just tell me."

His eyes narrowed to slits, but he shook away his stun quickly as he gazed to a spot above her head. "Well, it is against the rules, but anyway, I've already infringed so many rules just being here. Do you think it'd matter to me if I violated this one ?"

He gave her a mocking look but was disappointed when she didn't even scowl at him, just kept looking outside with a far off gaze. Shado sighed and glanced above her head again. "Don't worry, I can assure you, you won't die soon."

"I won't die soon..." she repeated in a whisper. Shado blinked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, not taking her eyes off the outside world. _'If I won't die soon... then who will ?' _

A rush of upset coursed through his decayed heart and the Shinigami trembled at the first-felt feeling. "Arisu-chan... Why the sudden questions ? You've never cared about your lifespan before."

Though distant, she was able to hear his voice in the loud sound. He wanted an answer ? But would he be able to understand her ? Should she really tell him what tormented her night since the most happy day of her life ? She closed her eyes slowly and reopened them towards him seriously.

"It's because of the bells."

_...........No comments , I guess... (Except that I'm sorry for being late, laptop problems ! :( ...)_

_I believe this shows many hidden things, for instance, Alice having killed Haku Yuchiki. Just go back to chapter 7 !_

_Hehe, when L asks "why do you stay ?" I feel like saying, someone feels he's not wanted and wants to make sure that he's not right ! XD Oh, my dear panda ! :P And when Alice says "Not even Kira !", ahahah, I am like "WOO, THAT HURT, EH LIGHT ?!" :D_

_So, next chapter will be actually TWO chapters ! O.O Yeah, it will your regular chapter 26 and an extra which many of you (michi-nin to say one name :P) will enjoy since it's one of the few extras about Alice's life. Time to see the secrets about the years this girl was just a wee little kid. Prepare yourselves ! :D Oh and....I won't be here to greet you and stuff, Mello, Near, L and Matt will take my place since...I won't be able to even speak...-sob-_

_Anywayzz , please tell me what you think ! ^^_

_**simsbabii : **Ehehe...-nervous- Well, uh, yeah, I was very uneasy about the previous chapter, so uh, yes, thanks for sticking around ! :3 Take a choco-cookie basket ! :D_

_**happy-smiling-cookie : **I'm glad you liked the chapter and if you really print my story (which I'm really happy to hear), would you mind sending me a copy ? :D Oh about Light... mwahaha, you'll have to wait and see cuz Lightbulb hasn't said his last word yet ! :D (Not that I'm happy about it...) Her confession of guilt was very sweet, ne ? :3 I like reading that scene and imagining it, it really gets to me ! :3 And you should see my reaction whenever I read L's proposal...XD Wahahahaha ! XD So here's the update (which I hope you liked !) and take a cold chocolate drink with extra cream on top ! :D I feel generous today ! XP_

_---EleganXD_


	26. Bells of a Dirge

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Bells of a Dirge**_

_Me : I'm in depression and grief so don't mind if I don't write much here...only that you should first read this and then the xtra. _

"Just how did this freakin' weather turn like this ?" grumbled Shado while looking outside. Alice raised her eyes to him indifferently and then back to her book, though she wasn't really reading, she was thinking.

"Arisu-chaaaaan !" he groaned with complaint in his voice "You're not paying attention to me !"

The girl flopped the book on her lap and glared at him. "Shado... I'm reading."

Shado crossed his arms and pouted. "No, you're not ! You're just lost in space as always !"

She left out a low sigh and tilted her head back to the comfy pillows behind her. She gazed at the white ceiling for a while, struggling to keep away the distracting sound of the bells, and pondered on the facts a little more, not listening to Shado as he said,

"It started like a drizzle and it's now pouring down in torrents !"

_'Bells... more bells and so much louder today... I can't take it... If Shado says my time hasn't come yet, then could it be that someone else will die ? But, the last time I heard them on behalf of someone else's death was when auntie died. All the other times was whenever I got tangled into accidents. Like in LA when I was crossing the road and a car would hit me if I hadn't run... But, who will die now ?' _

"Alice, you're getting on my nerves !" Shado groaned, and Alice looked to him despondently, as he approached the bed, a mocking grin on his pale face. "Do you know that I hate slow-thinkers ?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where did this come from ?"

"It came from the fact that you're thinking so slowly ever since you fell in love with _Panda Weird_," he spat out "- that even a snail would be quicker than you !" She gave him an incredulous look and he scoffed, "Have you thought that it mustn't necessarily be you who'll die ? If the last person you heard the bells for was your aunt, then it must mean that you hear it for those dear to you !" His face was brimming with enthusiasm that was soon lost as she gave him a cold glare.

"I know it, Shado. I've thought about it days ago."

"Huh ?"

Alice sighed and let her gaze swivel to the ceiling again, letting her thoughts stream into her mind. "It's just that I'm fooling myself to believe that's not the case. You know, Shado..."

The Shinigami arched his eyebrows curiously and concerned, as she looked to him with a serious cold frown despite her quiet voice.

"We humans are perplexed creatures, but overall foolish. When we do know the truth, we want to deny it, so we create silly questions for ourselves to which we already know the answer." She shrugged. "It's just an illusion for us to think that everything will be fine, and then reality hits us straight on the head. Bang, bullseye."

Shado hang his head to the side, pondering on it for a while. "You humans really are foolish but I never noticed that one..."

Alice sighed pensively and whispered coldly, "So you see, I'm now falling in the same well-set trap, despite being smart and all."

This time, his concern was clearly visible as he widened his black-silver eyes and starred at her in stunning.

"But no one can defy truth."

______________________________________________________________

No sound came from the entire building, apart from her footsteps as she passed in front of another door. Alice looked around and never before had she felt this place so alien, so different. Like something had changed. Like everyone had gone. Like no one had ever stepped on its cold floors.

It frightened her. Silence frightened her. Neglect frightened her. Life without him frightened her.

While walking past the lobby, she heard the familiar voice of Matsuda and then Aizawa's. She stood reluctantly on the treshold, but after careful consideration of 'strategy', Alice stepped in, soon to be greeted by an aknowledging look of her presence by all of them.

Light's cold glare darted her as she approached them, but she prefered to avoid his bronze eyes, not wanting the killing intent inside her to come back. So instead, she turned to Matsuda, who was idly blabbering and frequently interrupted by Aizawa or Ide, and looked sideways at Chief Yagami. His eyes were fixed on her behind his old-fashioned glasses. There was something different about him, though hard to figure out. A tone of awareness filled his frown as he stared at her. Under his intense glare, she could hear the bells grow louder, so much that she completely missed Matsuda's point.

"Alice, are you listening ?"

Alice yelped lightly and turned to Matsuda with parted lips, startled. "I-I'm sorry, what ?"

The young investigator pouted and crossed his arms obstinately. "Gah, no one pays attention to me when I'm speaking ! I had enough !"

Alice watched as Aizawa and Ide kept scolding Matsuda with their usual harsh mockery, and trembled as her eyes met with the familiar bronze ones. Staring straight at her with no holding back in their evil intent, Light and Alice glared at each other silently, the tension building up so steadily, she could hear her heart beating.

She quickly turned to the others with the most obvious question. "Where is Ryuuzaki ?" Her heart skipped a beat, turning wary at Chief Yagami's sudden shiver.

Matsuda blinked. "Eh, I think he was with Watari... He wanted to tell him something, I think." Alice turned to the others for assurement, and after getting their nodding or shrugging response, she thanked them and left quickly, not wanting to spend any more time with Light or his father.

It was just yesterday that she understood her condition. And it was just yesterday that she felt L's response to the ominous sound. Yet it felt so long ago, like minutes were hours, just like it felt as she strided through the hallways fast, tensing up the slightest bit. She struggled to remain patient while waiting inside the elevator and deliberated on where she should head to, so decided to pay Watari a visit. After all, he knew everything going around that hotel and he was the person who L had been or was speaking to.

When she reached the monitoring room, she understood that nothing had changed apart from the absence of the kindly figure she had come to think of as a father substitute. Alice walked in, hesitant, and approached the buzzing monitors in search of the slouched detective. Funny, how things change. Once she was doing the same thing for Light and now she was searching desperately for the one person she ever truly loved. Alice frowned with frustration, not being able to trace him, and was about to turn when she saw Watari standing on the treshold and yelped.

"Hello, Ms Yumikaze." Watari greeted, curtseying politely.

Alice clutched on her pounding chest and exhaled a deep breath. "I told you, it's Alice. A-L-I-C-E ." She then pouted, rather childishly, "I miss being called 'little Alice'." she admitted.

Watari chuckled, a kindly smile spreading below his moustache, and sat on the couch at the end of the room. He seemed tired, exhausted...

Then she understood.

_Everything_ frightened her.

Alice looked to him blatantly apprehensive, which he noticed and smiled. "May I ask what is wrong, Ms Alice ?" The girl's lips quivered lightly, as she didn't know whether she should make him worry. As if he didn't have enough problems of his own.

"It's nothing, don't even think about it."

"Perhaps you'd like some coffee or cake ? I don't think Yozora would mind, you drinking cafeine." he proposed and motioned to a cup of coffee and a plate of cake on the small table. Alice eyed them for an instant then turned back to him, coldness filling her eyes as always, even to him.

"No, thanks. Do you know where Ryuuzaki is ?"

As though all joy of before vanished, Watari's smile disappeared as well and turned to a thoughtful gaze. He pried his eyes away from hers, thinking, and the long pause was more than enough to make tension boil inside her even more.

He inhaled a deep breath, then said "I'd say he's up on the terrace.", and writhed on his couch slightly.

Alice arched an eyebrow. "The terrace ?" One would say she was deaf, but it just seemed too queer for someone like L to be anywhere but the lobby or the kitchen. At least, every other room inside this hotel would seem likely, but the roof ? "What is he doing there ?"

"Ryuuzaki isn't feeling well today, I would say." Watari's voice only proved he wasn't able to say much. She looked to him with a thoughtful but upset frown, and nodded as she walked to the door. But on the treshold, Watari looked to her, making her stop and answer with a crooked smile.

The handler's own smile was comforting and consoling as he said, "Ms Alice, allow me to express my gratitude to have met you and I'm sorry for lying to you and your mother. You have what it takes to achieve anything you set your mind on. Especially becoming a great detective."

The first thing she felt was comfort as she said quietly "Thank you." and left, but then upset striked her. Why was he telling her this all of a sudden ?

She went in the elevator again and was fuming silently as she waited for the lift to stop on the last floor. When it did, she dashed out but soon regretted it once comprehending that the air was even colder up there. No one had ever set foot there before, supposedly.

Alice clutched on her arms for warmth and glanced around, when she spotted a white door with an exit sign above. Passage to the terrace ?...

The door led her to an uphill hallway, dark and as cold as snow. At the end of it was a short staircase and a door like the one closed behind her. The atmosphere in there was so eerie, she wasn't sure if she was heading to the right direction. The only light amidst this darkness was only a reddish lamp above the opposite door and the small quantum of light coming from the door's crack. Alice gulped loudly and walked as quietly as she could towards the door, holding her breath when she yanked on the handle and focused on the sound of rain outside. Perhaps she should had prepared to get soaked to the bone at the sound of the word 'terrace'.

The white light of the clouded sky welcomed her as soon as she stepped her foot outside. Alice gazed at her surroundings, overwhelmed by the bizzare atmosphere up there, with the tiles and all those monitoring antennaes, but frowned at the strong reminder of her initial purpose for being up there. The downpoor of rain made no sound, other than itself and the bells, echo in a long distance and the mist of humidity made things harder to see.

"Ryuuzaki !" Alice shouted but go no response. Then she yelled at the top of her lungs, "L !"

She was about to give up when she discerned the slouched figure of the detective. She had no clue what kept her from rushing towards him. Perhaps the sudden increase in the bells' sound or his despondent figure, as he gazed up to the sky.

Alice frowned determindedly and walked up to him, trembling as the cold raindrops made contact with the exposed skin of her arms. L didn't seem to notice her even when she reached him and stood next to him. Alice's eyes roamed on him apprehensively as she said quietly, "Ryuuzaki ?"

He didn't even blink, upsetting her all the more. Not being able to tolerate it, Alice tugged on his arm and came closer. L looked down to her, not startled at all, and his eyes seemed more emotionless than ever as they were partially hidden by his wet bangs, whose ends dripped cool waterdrops. Alice glanced up to him in noticeable concern.

"What's wrong ? What are you doing here ?"

L turned to the sky again. "I'm not doing anything in particular. I just... hear the bells."

Alice's frown twitched with surprise and then a rush of fear coursed her which she hid the best she could. L didn't seem to pay any attention to her, so she shouted to be heard over the rain coming down in torrents,

"I can hear them too."

L's attention was immediately drawn back to her , and he blinked curiously. "You do ?"

"Yeah." Alice looked down pensively. "Ever since I was seven. Since grandma died."

"Sure you do..." he muttered thoughtfully, swiveling his gaze back to the grey sky. Alice followed his lead and got lost in thoughts that were interrupted when he said absently, "They've been unusually loud today, don't you think ? I find them very distracting. I wonder if it's a church, perhaps a wedding or even a-"

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked to him concerned and clutched tightly on his arm. "A... funeral ?" she whispered, not expecting to be heard. L was once again gazing at the sky but once he bored in her worried eyes, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We should go inside."

Alice's gaze followed him loyally as they made their way through the dusky hallway and he got her in a black tiled room with a short but wide staircase. L speechlessly brought some towels from a cupboard and handed one to her, while she sat herself on a stair step with legs spread comfortably in front of her.

Alice eyed the towel seriously, then turned to L who was sitting, more prominently slouched than she had ever seen him, on another step just above the one she was sitting on and had the towel hanging down from his hair, obviously not much efficiently against the cold drops running from the ends of his hair to the black tile.

His silence frightened her.

L turned his gaze to her as she rose up and approached him. Alice knelt right in front of him and slowly brought her steady hands towards his face. Her cold soft skin brushed his pale cheeks as she carefully lay her hands on the towel and gently stroked his wet hair.

If this had happened some days ago, a crooked smile would appear on her face at his curious look, but now, she was just the old cold and serious Alice she used to be once, before she fell in love with this man. She felt unable to let her love for him overcome the grief burdening her every thought.

Her sadness was obvious when she leaned her head down, avoiding his eyes. Raindrops were slipping down to her hands and his wet hair left a tingling sensation on her bare skin.

L's hands wrapped around her back and he brought her closer to him. Alice buried her head in his chest, locking her arms around his neck. Softly, he stroked her head and back and his fingers ran through her soaked silky hair.

There was something odd in this loving gesture. Something foreboding, something like last words...

Alice made an attempt to raise her head and meet his eyes, but L steadied her to his chest, preventing her from doing so. She frowned and closed her eyes as the rhythmic beat of his heart lulled her sweetly to a cruely unreal world of no worries or concerns.

"Alice." L whispered to her ear. Her hold around him strengthened reflexively. "You know that this may as well be the last time we see each other."

"Wh- ?" Alice tried to break away from his arms but he held her to place.

"There are so many things I have to tell you, so please, don't interrrupt me." Alice nodded and L continued in the same whisper so that tracing any emotion was difficult enough to drive her desperate. "I believe you and I will be parting ways soon. If this happens, I want you to stay strong. I want you to forget all you lived between these walls and go back to your life as the strong and cold-blooded girl I've come to love. Your mother will always be there to welcome you back so you needn't worry. Do you promise that if anything happens to me today, you'll shove me in the past and won't shed a tear over my death ? Can you do this ?"

Alice half-closed her eyes, tugging on him more.

_'The bells... no, not L... not him... Please...'_

"Can you ?"

Her voice was broken when she whispered, "No..." and managed to break free from his hold to look at him. Their eyes met and she came face to face with the person she was ready to die for, just like he felt for her. Only that this time, she was desperately searching for fear and sorrow in his black eyes.

Before she could react, L touched the sides of her face and brought his face closer to hers, as he said under his breath, "Promise me, please..."

Alice quivered, their lips inches away from each other's, and she whispered "How can you ask me this ? Forget you ?"

L sent a tender kiss to her lips. "It's the only way."

Alice pulled away from him, supporting herself on the staircase railings, and darted him with a hateful glare, reminding her of her first days around his presence. L eyed her indifferently during this long pause that she broke first.

"Only way to what ?"

"To your happiness."

She glared at him. "My happiness ? Do you honestly believe forgetting you is what I must do to be happy ?"

L pried his gaze from hers. "Yes, I do."

Pain. Just a single word, with so many meanings. Linguists must had been great people to have made such meaningful word. It can either mean physical pain or the everlasting breaking of the heart that seems to last forever as every single piece falls down and thrusts into nothingness. Same as she felt now.

Alice said nothing to him but neither did she turn her cheek away. There were so many things she needed to ask and such a desperate solution to their fate. But such solution was one he'd never accept to follow, L was no coward : unlike her.

"You're wrong." she said quietly. "This is not what I'd want to be happy."

Although he knew the answer and without averting his gaze from the floor, L asked "What would you want ?"

"You."

L pried his eyes to her. Words were repeated in his mind, the same words he had thought the night of the Police Event. She was indeed unlike anything he'd ever seen. She really was something. Not letting out a tear during this sorrowful talk.

Alice looked down at his hands as they pressed against her own on her lap, and he leaned forward, kissing her deeply. Their chests pressed against each others and their hearts beat as one. So loudly that they even surpassed the ominous bells.

L pulled back slowly, tenderly capturing her lips into one last kiss, as his cell phone echoed through the silence. He held it awkwardly to his ear and listened carefully, while she watched him, concern flitting in her eyes.

"Yes ? I see. Perfect. Yes, I'll be right there."

He snapped it shut and turned to her with a riddlish faint smirk. Alice gave him an inquisitive look as L helped her up and went down the hallways with her holding to his hand.

"What is it ?" she inquired but L just kept looking forward. After a little while, he said confidently,

"I'm testing the Death Note today."

Alice arched an eyebrow. "For what ?"

He pondered on this for a while and said thoughtfully, "You'll find out soon enough." She decided to drop the subject, despite the curiosity and worry eating away at her, and she broke their twined hands as they stepped in the lobby.

All investigators eyed him incredulously, to the limits of rage, and Matsuda shouted, "What is going on, Ryuuzaki ?!"

L sat on his chair, completely ignorant, and Chief yelled, "I demand an explanation !"

The detective swirled on his chair to his laptop, and faced the ornate 'W' on the screen. "Watari. Excellent work. Thank you."

Watari's voice replied from the intercom, "Not at all."

A cup of coffee was readied right in front of him and L added a mount of sugar cubes inside. "First things first. Watari, get ready to transport the notebook immediately."

"Right away."

Light walked behind them, making Alice look backwards slantly, and he asked in an all too innocent manner, "Ryuuzaki, what do you intend to do ?"

The girl smirked crookedly, as L said firmly "I'm going to try the notebook for real." and kept stirring the black grainy liquid in the cup. He then sipped almost half of the coffee and left it down, starring to Light directly. If their surroundings would become a trap of thoughts once more, she was sure that Light's red figure would be seen twitching, trembling and growling like a cornered animal.

Aizawa shouted angrily, "We can't do anything ! And there's no point in testing it either now that we know the powers of this notebook !"

Matsuda stomped next to the angry investigator, pressumably siding with him, and said, "And who's gonna write the name ? If someone does then he'll have to obey the thirteen day rule and write names down forever !"

Alice arched an eyebrow. _'Thirteen day rule ? What the Hell are they talking about ?' _Light's hand next to her fidgeted at the mentioning. _'Perhaps something this jerk wanted to hide from me ?'_

L sighed impatiently and said tonelessly, "Not necessarily. We'll give the notebook to a prison inmate scheduled to an execution in exactly thirteen days. If he's still alive after thirteen days of writing the first name, we'll pardon him from his execution." He played the spoon between his fingers, already finished the strengthening drink.

Purple bangs shielded her eyes as L gave her a quick glance and nodded lightly, reassuringly. Why did this nod seem like a bitter farewell ?

Their solemn contact was broken by Chief Yagami, apparently furious when he yelled, "But to sacrifice a life-"

L sat up slightly on his chair, all former patience gone, "But we're so close ! If we work this out, then the entire case will be solved !"

The police officer held back a growl, involuntarily twitching under this moral test. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, drowning with this sigh everyone around into silence, when an odd sound came from the monitors and everyone looked to figure out what it was.

L jerked up his head, panicked "Watari ?"

No response came and L yelled "Watari !"

Alice yelped in fright, as all lights went out and the ornate 'W' on the monitors was replaced by a text reading 'All Data Deletion' while an alarm went off.

"Ryuuzaki !" she yelled, her breathing sounding heavy amidst her panic and the ringing of the alarm "What's wrong with him !?"

Foolish. Always foolish.

"I told Watari to erase all information if something should happen to him." L said sedately and she froze in her place. Her parted lips quivered and her eyes widened. Only the deep red light of the monitors glowed eerily on their pale from fear faces and her whisper was barely heard under the sound of ringing, outgrown by the torturous even louder ringing bells.

"Watari...?"

_'Watari..-san....GF-san...No...''_

L swirled on his chair around and asked darkly, "Where's the Shinigami ?"

They all glanced around and the Chief answered quickly, "Good question ! I don't see it !"

Someone from the team shrieked, "It disappeared !", but Alice didn't even bother to recognise the voice as she fidgeted vulnerably under Light's shielded gaze and looked back to L who rotated back to the desk.

"Everyone !" L shouted urgently "The Shiniga-"

Everything stopped.

L's lips parted and he clutched on his heart as it gave one last loud beat. As like in a sound coming from a nightmare, the spoon between his hands slowly fell clattering on the floor, clinging repeatedly in her mind .

Her heart stopped, feeling numb. Her feet and arms went limp, feeling indisposed making her just stare with widened eyes at this terror called life, at L tipping over to one side and falling slowly down from his chair.

Light did an abrupt lung towards him, but Alice reached him first, falling on her knees and lifting his body partially from the cold floor. "You can't die, you can't die..." she whispered repeatedly. Her hand clutched on his chest, feeling the heart of the brilliant detective cease....

_"No one can defy truth."_

"N-No..." Alice whispered in a trembling voice.

Light shook momentarily as he darted her with a hateful look, he soon discarded to grim determination. "We'll all die ! Don't you see ?! The Shinigami did it !"

Alice bit her lip to stop the sob from coming up her throat, as million curses traveled from her mind to heart, watching with the corner of her eyes Aizawa back off, all investigators frightened and Matsuda throw his hands over his head in fear.

_'No...Not you....Not L ...'_

_"No, now she has a new fave ! She'd rather a poster of L's logo or such !"_

She wanted to cry.... she needed to cry, to scream... Light kept shouting, "You know something about this, don't you !? Come on out !"

Alice pressed the detective's head on her knees and whispered desperately "You can't leave me ! You can't leave us !"

_"I can sense that if you keep this up, you'll be a great detective just like L." _

L's midnight eyes were stopped on her sorrowful face, the sense of her hand tightly pressing on his chest feeling so soft... She was clinging on his life more than he did... With all the power he had left, he raised one hand to her gently and dropped it down, slowly closing his eyes.... _'But...I...' _Thankful that she was the last thing he'd see...

_'No one... can defy truth...'_

"No..." she whispered with a choked voice, then burst to a shriek "No !" Alice buried her face in his chest, forcing herself to accept it, it was just a nightmare, nothing more and nothing less. She'd wake up soon to know that he wasn't dead and no one had killed him...

All curses and all hate ran like poison inside her as she raised her eyes and glared at Light's brilliant performance.

_'Kira !'_

All investigators followed Light outside the lobby in search for the Shinigami and only Matsuda stayed for a little while, glancing to her remorsefully, and in a second disappeared behind his companions, leaving her to her sorrow.

If they hadn't known better, they'd say everything was calm, nothing had happened. The flipped over chair and the spoon lying on the floor was but a remnant of something uknown, not the bitter truth. One would say that in this silence that befell the lobby, nothing like this bad dream had ever happened...

Shadows appeared in the darkest corner of the room, and Shado emerged gravely looking to the knelt girl and then to the man's peaceful face. He reached up a hand towards her, and whispered, "Alice..." but dropped it, stepping back in fear.

Her hand was still tangled in L's unruly hair as she raised his head from the ground to her knees and she cradled the lifeless body slowly, quietly, and her other hand was touching his heart, wishing it'd start pounding in his chest again...

But her eyes... They were wide, starring off straight ahead into somewhere she only knew, as tears streamed down her cheeks without even her noticing.

Trembling words came out of her parted lips, like a soft lullaby...

The last lullaby to L.

"Be careful... God is..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"...watching."_

The sun had gone, given its place to grey clouds that filled the sky with a mixture of white and grey. As though the painter called God had no other inspiration today but to paint life in the darkest colours of his pallet.

Last night's drizzle's scars were still there. In the puddles on the grey dirt, on the the waterdrops, on the tree leaves dripping down from their tips, or falling from the graves to the cold marble, the sky's last night tears were still there. Its mourning wasn't gone, it seemed.

Silence had befallen the cemetery. No investigator spoke a word, not even the giddy Misa as she tugged on Light's arm. Slowly, they left white roses on the two graves ahead of them and walked to the background, watching as only the three young and Chief Yagami were left to pay their homage to the world's most brilliant men that were now gone...

Light looked slantly backwards at the sullen girl behind him. The ends of her black dress, much reminding the dresses of those old porselain dolls, brushed on the dirt and the black ribbon around her hair couldn't manage to hold back her purple bangs from shielding her eyes. Light dropped the rose on the ground and touched her shoulder, feeling her shudder at his touch.

"Alice... we must go..." He said as sympathetically as he could. The girl gave him no response, and his serious father approached him.

"Light, we had better let her stay a little more." Chief Yagami said severely and motioned to the black car waiting for them on the top of the slope. His son threw him a dark glance but followed him up to the car.

_"In a street blacked by night..._

_Please link our hands together ."_

Two purple eyes appeared below the shadows casted by her hair, and the despondent figure looked to the side without moving at all.

A simple grave held inside such important person. Words were scribbled on its white marble, _"Quillsh Wammy"_, two words, a name that hid such a meaningful person behind. Watari, her Watari, her dear GF-san, her godfather... he was gone.

_"My, you've grown up to a fine lady, my little Alice !" _

Along with the dearest person she held in her heart.

_"Even if I'm by myself and far away_

_He can always come find me."_

Alice looked ahead at the grave less than a foot away from her.

No tear rolled down her face as she met with the ornate 'L' on the white background of the grave. No name, just... L.

She felt so ashamed of herself. Not for being so despondent, so detached and cold, but for her presence in front of this godly glow coming from behind the large cross atop his tombstone. Or was it just her, wanting him to have her as her god ?

_"He comes to teach me_

_...everything He knows."_

'No one can defy truth.'

That's what she told Shado early that miserable day.

It was a lesson well known. Through everything that had happened in her life, this was the only thing she had learnt. Againt all odds, you can't change the inevitable, you can't alter reality, you can't defy truth.

Just like she now couldn't keep wishing for his eyes to wide open once more.

A single tear welled from her eyes and ran down her soft skin, leaving its mark, a tickling sensation, behind. The same feeling his cold fingers would leave on her skin when he'd cup her cheeks and stare deep in her eyes.

Alice involuntarily pressed the tiny thorns of the red rose she was fiddling with on her fingers. A shiny droplet of blood trickled down to the dirt. She was in pain. Unhealable pain. Not her skin, her heart.

The cold breeze played with the ends of their hair. Light's glare was fixed on the girl's back as she was slowly collapsing to the ground in front of the grave.

_'So... she loved him... that much...'_

_"...Even if I should no longer remember_

_He will teach me over and over."_

Alice looked down to her hands, tightly clutching to the ground, and looked sadly over to the grave, deeply ashamed of herself.

She had told him back then.

She wouldn't continue, she wouldn't move on. She'd never forget him. Even if she wanted to, she doubted she'd be able... His words were in vain, then.

Red rose petals scattered around with the passing of the breeze.

Alice stood up slowly and looked coldly to the grave.

He had told her she was strong.

_"But what should I do..."_

She'd use this strength for herself. She'd let her fear away, for there was no trace of it inside her resolution. She was determinded. No one would make her waver now that she knew what she really yearned for, now that her only support, the only person had ever given her heart to...

...Was literally gone.

"I promise you, L..."

_'...I'll avenge your death ! Kira will pay for the pain he caused to the world !'_

_'And justice will prevail no matter what !'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice rocked the fallen body in her arms back and forth slowly, as she stared into space, her vision blurring with the tears threatening to fall from her wide, almost lifeless eyes.

And her voice trailed off...

"...once I know everything ?..."

_....I think I'll go cry... _

_Thank you for all your reviews and support. Don't forget that this is half of the story so keep reading, please. _

_I think you all understood that there are many referations to things we don't know about Alice, but don't you worry, most things (not everything) are revealed in the xtra._

_I won't be saying anything for some chapters, I'll take some time off from welcoming you in another tale from Alice's life. So Mello, Near and...sob... L, will take my place for a while. Thank you, you do understand why I need this...? _

_I have to mourn...DX_

_**simsbabii :**__ You're welcome. :D Yeah, I know, pregnancy in stories sets many people off and it has the same impact on me sometimes. But I needed Alice to get pregnant. ^^'' Sorry if it is very irk-ish ! Gomen ! -bows head politely- _

_**1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1 : **__:S Bells are very creepy, ne ? And yayz, L's offspring ! XD I could start singing to an Offspring song right now ...! _

_**happy-smiling-cookie : **__(Since you signed like Meru, do you permit me to call you Meru-chan ? :3) Lucky you, I'm always so generous to you awesome readers that I give all the chocolate things and now I have nothing for myself. Ehehe. XD Believe me, my reaction is so freaky-ish, it would haunt you forever ! :S So better that you didn't see it ! XD I guess that now that Alice's listening to the bells will solve a question about the echo of the bells. Frankly, I always thought of bells as rather eerie and Death Note gave me one more reason to fear them. But I'm on sane levels, anyway. --.-- You know what scares me a lot (apart from darkness, freaky sounds in the middle of the night and mosquitoes) : doorbells. Did you laugh ?! -angry chibi face- Don't laugh at meeee ! XP Yesterday, before I posted it, I read the underwear thing to a friend of mine and banged my head on the floor from laughter. :P The other Wammy boys you ask ? -snicker- Wait and seeeeeeee ! XP_

_**michi-nin : **__I'm mad at you michi-chan ! #_# How dare you forget me like this ?! XD Kidding, don't worry ! Gomen ! Ehehe. But wait -- holy sh- ! O.O You were in Japan ?! TT_TT Lucky you... (The 'oh my Kira' quote made me fall off the chair out cold ! XD) I know what you mean about L, he had a strange attractive aura about him, particularly when he kissed her or when she confessed her guilt. :3 And the wedding proposal...oh the wedding proposal ! XD This chappie...I hope you had many tissues with you for it...Oh, I've read all Death Note rules but due to my Altsheimer (XD) I have forgotten most of them. Hm, interesting rule but he can kill Alice, then her baby will die because its mother would be whoosh, down, gah, dead. xP (That smiley is Alice's face when she drops dead ! XD) Oh my, you're really hyper about her baby, ain't you ? Well, I won't reveal anything about the fella...Teehee. -evil Kira-ish grin- Mwahaha, the Matsu part was awesome and it makes me smile when I read that Alice and Shado are loved ! And I will reveal one thing : next chapters will be even harder for him... I hope the title of the xtra didn't make you shed more tears. Don't call me silly...-blush- what do you mean by 'cept for typos' ? Ehehe. And...reply to your PS....Do you think I'm so irresponsible ?! Grrr ! I'd never avoid you guys ! -sticks tongue out at him- Bleh ! Meanie-face ! XD_

_**C. Holywell-Black**__**:**__ Thankiez for your review, good words for my stories always make me smile ! :3 Now take a big chocolate cookie ! :D_

_--EleganXD_

_PS. Pink's "Bad Influence" and "Ave Mary A" have stuck in my mind. (Random thought)__And when Alice said to Matsu "I-I'm sorry, what ?" I took it from a vid named 'Kingdom Hearts, lol'. Speaking of Kingdom Hearts, this awesome game that makes me cry, I bought the DS game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and am currently playing it as if I had been deprived of chocolate or something. Which I am. --.--'_


	27. Last Note Last Story

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Last Note : Last Story**_

_There we lay, beneath the sheets and under the warm sunlight. It would almost seem like paradise if there weren't for the threat over us both. _

_Over me actually._

_But she seemed so happy just being with me. I never understood why. Whenever we were together, she'd smile and have a twist in her usual monotony. _

_Just like she did to me._

_I never thought anyone would drag me out of my daily life. But this girl. This girl had done the impossible._

_The mystery remained though. What made her love me back ? I remember my heart pounding loudly inside my chest whenever I'd see her in Kira's arms. This abominable two-faced murderer who had tricked them all. Everyone apart from the two of us. _

_There was a characteristic of hers that started everything. She revered me. _

_She taught me to love.__I was the most decorated detective of the world, and yet I couldn't solve the mystery behind her admiration that turned to love. When I asked her for an answer, she began telling me a story._

_It was right there beneath the sheets that she began telling me the tale of how she came to know the one letter that would mark her life. _

_With that tale, she uncovered so many things about her I didn't know. And I'm sure that Kira never knew too. _

_That day was the most joyful of my life. Just being with her made new emotions stream into me. _

_Too bad I had to leave her. Too bad that Kira's threat hang over our heads. If I were there with her now, she wouldn't cry. _

_But she's strong._

_I'm one hundred percent sure that she won't stay with crossed hands and watch Kira continue his sickening 'justice'. She'll stay true to my justice, the truth. And she'll haunt Kira down no matter what._

_But I don't want her to._

_If I could leave this as its is, I'd want her to move on, forget everything. All we've lived together and this adds Kira in too. _

_But I can't, for someone has to bring this murderer down._

_Near, Mello, if you're reading this, please know that this girl is nothing but a strong girl who had led a tragic life. And yet she moves on. Help her get__away from this certain past Kira and I created. Let her forget. _

_And Alice, if you're reading this, know that I, L, died with the happiness of closing my eyes with you as my last sight and knowing that I've left back my legacy. _

_In your face, their faces, and perhaps one more._

_**1- L**_

_It was about 23rd of March, 1994. _

_Yumikaze Hetsuyu and his family, Yozora and seven year old Alice, were heading home. It was just the beginning of Spring and it was really hot outside. They were returning from a stroll, apparently. Alice clung on her parents' hands and hummed songs happily. Her dark pink backpack was teeming with books._

_But of course, the book she loved the most wasn't there. This came later._

_Hetsuyu opened the door for his women to pass. The house was empty and nothing seemed to had changed from when they left it._

_"Granny ?" cheered Alice and ran up the stairs "Granny ! We've bought ice-cream !"_

_During these days, Hana Bottomslash, mother of Backyard Bottomslash and Yozora Bottomslash, grandmother to Yumikaze Alice, was visiting their home. Aged 73, she had suffered a heart attack previously and needed medical attention in Japan. Taking advantage of her daughter in Japan having a degree as a nurse, she was living for three months now there at their house. _

_Questions will arise to many of you. Why does the name Backyard Bottomslash sound familar ? The answer will come later. But more importantly, Alice's origins._

_Yumikaze Hetsuyu was Japanese. But Yozora had more into her than the blood of a Japanese woman. Her Japanese mother, Hana, was married to an English__inventor named Belldom Bottomslash, with whom they had two girls, Backyard and Yozora, who had a Japanese name since her father died before her birth. Hana stayed in England, Backyard moved to Los Angeles and Yozora went to Japan to marry Hetsuyu. _

_Which would prove to be wrong after some years._

_Back to the story._

_If Alice had been the same tough girl I met in 2003__-2004__, she wouldn't react the way she did once she stepped in her grandmother's room. _

_There was Hana Bottomslash, a butcher's knife stabbed on her chest and the glove which the murderer was obviously using wrapped around the knife's grip. Alice screamed and then her parents came to find Hana's corpse too._

_It is important to say that the murderer was the same murderer who had killed nine more people in the past in the same way. _

_Hana was the tenth victim._

_A couple of days after the corpse was sent to the morgue, an email was sent to the family's laptop. Though they were sure it was turned off these days, it was there, switched on with a 'you've got mail' message. Alice was the one to notice it. _

_Perhaps I should mention the impact the sight of her grandma's corpse made to her. Alice would suffer from a trauma that would later be one of the foundations to her cold personality. A trauma that was the beginning of so many tragic events. She had already began to be more ingoing and shy than she was in the past. _

_So there she was, in front of the laptop, pressing the button and starring curiously at the screen. The sender was just a letter, L._

Yumikaze-san,

I would sincerely want to express my sadness for what happened to Bottomslash-san. I want to inform you that I had moved to finding the murderer as requested from your appeal to ICPO. I need you to describe everything in an email you'll send to the ICPO. I promise you, the murderer will be caught and brought to justice.

L

_That's right. I was the one who'd be taking on the investigation. Since there were ten victims, it had drawn quite an interest to me. _

_When I realised the connection I and Alice had, I was amazed. I was sure from the very beginning that I had heard her surname somewhere, but to find out that we were connected not just once, but twice, as I'll tell you later, it was outstanding._

_At that time, Alice didn't know about L. She had heard him being mentioned on the news but not much. Her father would be also scoffing about him, me actually, but still not much._

_"Dad ! We have mail !"_

_"What is it ?" _

_The family read the note and looked at each other in awe. For the century's__best detective to be involved, it must had taken great length. To be frank, Hetsuyu had shown his opposal to me many times, yet he had no other choice but to comply. This opposal came from him being the Japanese underworld's leader and the chance of me apprehending him was great._

_So from then on, I was taking on the investigation and Yumikaze Alice would have faith in someone for once. _

_A week later, an ornate 'L' appeared on the laptop screen. Alice was the only one home since her parents had gone to the morgue. So when I contacted them, Alice was the one to notice again. She left the mystery book she was reading down and climbed on the chair, sitting cross-legged as always. From there she gave the screen a hesitant look when a synthetic voice said,_

_"Yumikaze-san, this is L."_

_Alice had seen this before. Whenever her father would respond to L, it'd be the same as then._

_"Umm... hello ?"_

_"..."_

_"If you're asking for Hetsuyu-san, he's not home right now."_

_"And with whom may I be talking right now ?"_

_"His daughter..."_

_"When will he be back ?"_

_"I don't know, they went to the morgue to... see granny's body."_

_There was a small whimp she hoped that L wouldn't hear but to her dismay, he had._

_"Yumikaze-san, you don't have to worry anymore. I won't leave this case and your grandmother's murderer will be arrested and taken away from the world. He or she will pay."_

_There was a long pause and L was about to cut the contact when Alice asked hopefully,_

_"Ummm... L-sama ?"_

_"...Yes ?"_

_"You will call again, right ?"_

_"...I'll see to it."_

_This was the conversation that lightened up Alice's misery and gave her something to believe in. From that day on, she'd be completely different._

_Once I realised that this was the first time I had ever talked to Alice, it made me feel surprised with myself that I hadn't recognised her name before. Moreover, she had started calling me 'L-sama' which made me feel honored. Greatly honored. In fact, I had thought of meeting the family... And considering this our connection deepened even more._

_Next day._

_Alice and Yozora walked into the local bookstore after Alice's request. There she found what she had been looking for._

_A book on L's exploits._

_Of course, it wasn't the current book she always carries with her since that old one had only the cases I had solved to that day. But for the time being, it was the best she could put her hands on. _

_Returning home, they found Hetsuyu in front of his laptop talking to no other than L and Yozora accompanied him. Only Alice sat on the couch just behind, reading her book like the bookworm she had always been but also throwing looks at the laptop._

_"Of course, Yumikaze-san." L said "I got your report some minutes ago. Are you sure this is all ?"_

_"Yes, it is." Hetsuyu seemed to be bothered by the discussion._

_"L-san, have you found anything important to the case ?" asked Yozora._

_"I'm afraid I can't tell you. So, according to the report when you got in there was nothing but the furniture and the corpse..."_

_"Yes, but..." said Hetsuyu and looked to his daughter "Alice was the one who got in first."_

_There was no need for them to ask her. Alice knew she had to answer. She shivered, her eyes widened in fear and her book fell on the floor. Once realising her reaction, she picked it up, clutched it to her chest protectively and stood between her parents since the conversation needed her to be present too._

_"Ah, right. Yumikaze-san, could you describe what you saw ?"_

_"But..." said Yozora "We saw the same thing as Alice and she's just a child. You can't be asking a child to recall a murder scene ! She's supposed to be fighting against it ! That's why we've sent her to a psychologist !"_

_"A psychologist ? Could you please give me the reports ?"_

_"Eh...yes, why ?"_

_"I have my reasons. Now, Arisu-san."_

_Alice pondered on this for some seconds. There was no way he was asking about her to bring back such macabre sight. Yet she had always been quite macabre herself, so it wasn't a big deal._

_"__When Mommy, Daddy and I came home, I thought that something was wrong. Granny always spent her time in the living room, sleeping and watching gossip on TV, there was no way she wasn't there. So I went up the stairs. When I went up, I screamed. The door was wide open and the bedroom was full with blood, even the walls were covered by it. Granny was lying on her back on her bed, her eyes were wide open, there were scars around her neck, actually a scarf was around it very tightly, blood was in her mouth... and there was the knife with the glove wrapped around the grip... And..."_

_"And ?"_

_"..."_

_"Honey..." said Yozora "If you saw something more, you should tell L about it." _

_"No, nothing more..."_

_There was a long pause before L said, "Fine then. I'll call you back when needed."_

_And so, he closed._

_It was the same day that Alice had gone up the stairs to deal with the ghosts of her grandmother's murder. Once she met with the wide open doors of the bedroom, she yelped and pulled back in fear, slipping on the floor and clutching her book protectively. Right after, she went down and stayed in the same position muttering over and over the single letter that brought her hope. It wasn't soon before the already familiar logo appeared on the laptop screen._

_"L-sama ?"_

_"Yumikaze Arisu-san." _

_The time was perfect. Yozora was sleeping soundly upstairs and Hetsuyu had gone to the ICPO, reluctantly. _

_Alice ran to the chair, sat on it cross legged and brought herself nearer the screen, not leaving the book for once._

_"L-sama !"_

_"Tell me, there was something you forgot to say ?..."_

_"..."_

_"No one will tell you anything for not giving important information. You must had your reasons."_

_"Ummm..." Alice stuttered "Yes, there was..."_

_For Alice to admit something, it must have meant that she trusted me completely._

_"There were pieces of paper in her hands..."_

_"And where are they now ?"_

_"I... have them..."_

_"Why did you take them ?"_

_"I thought that they should had been important clues and the murderer might have wanted to come and get them. If he were to come, we'd be in danger but at least we could have a chance to get him ! But I understood it was in vain, since if he left them there in purpose, why would he want them back ? But it was too late to redo this so I had no other choice...." _

_Her voice trailed off._

_"I see. Do you know how to read ?"_

_Alice's face shined with a smile. "Yes ! I have known how to read and write since I was five !" _

_Obviously, Alice had been showing her brightness from an early age..._

_"Then can you read the notes to me ?"_

_"Mm-hm !" _

_Alice took them out of the pockets of her dress and unwrapped them._

_"The one in the left hand reads, 'Useless people...must-be-gone. No matter how...d-dear they are to us.' and the one in the right hand read 'The killer is...one-of-clear-mind."_

_"Interesting...."_

_Alice placed the notes on the desk and started chewing on her thumbnail, a sound rather audible, when L asked suddenly,_

_"Chewing your thumbnail makes a rather distinctive sound."_

_"Ermmm... yes ?..."_

_Though the voice was synthetic, she could discern a certain kind of amusement inside it. _

_"Hm, fascinating."_

_Alice blushed and dared to ask,_

_"L-sama, can I... tell you my thoughts ?"_

_I was surprised by that but decided to hear anyway._

_"I remember the first murder shown on the telly. It was an old man.... So, could it be that he's killing old people and so he calls them useless ? And with the right hand note, he wants to tell us he's smart ?"_

_"Good deduction for your age, but he doesn't mean smart, he means 'sane'."_

_"Oh.... sorry..."_

_"You are right though. All victims had been elders. Perhaps you should consider becoming an investigator, Yumikaze-san."_

_And thus, I closed again._

_Without witnessing the light that shone in her childish face. _

_She literally had someone to cling on from now on._

_**2 - Murderer**_

_I was literally astonished by the sound of this story. How could it had been that I didn't remember this case when I saw that sixteen year old girl ? She might had changed since then, but her name, her parents, everything remained the same. So why couldn't I put my finger onto where had I seen her before ?_

_Nevermind. _

_The important clue Alice had presented to me was soon taken to the ICPO for further investigation. Of course, her fingerprints were separated by that of the murderer's and Hana's, so that meant we'd have our criminal soon enough._

_It was one day later that someone arrived in the Yumikaze house treshold. It was a woman from America, Los Angeles in particular. _

_Her name was Backyard Bottomslash._

_Firstborn daughter of Hana Bottomslash and older sister of Yumikaze Yozora._

_And of course, aunt to Yumikaze Alice._

_The bell rang hysterically and Alice skipped giddily to the door. Once she opened it, she fell in her aunt's arms and lead her to the kitchen where her mother was reading a book on medicine._

_"Backyard ?" Yozora said, quite surprised. Obviously she wasn't expecting this visit. "What are you doing here ?"_

_"What do you mean ? Our mother died, little sis, and you expect me to stay in LA ?"_

_Just like a good aunt, she gave her niece her share of the presents, marveled how 'a nice girl she had grown into', and sat with her sister to talk over the tragedy that befell their family. Meanwhile, Alice was reading her book, while playing with her new LAPD car._

_"Yozora, you should really come to Los Angeles with me." said Backyard, sipping of her cup of coffee. "Especially after that..."_

_"Backyard, you know I can't. Hetsuyu's law firm is here in Japan and the hospital needs me. It would also be a shame for Alice to move from the country. She has friends here, her her school..."_

_That sentence would ultimately prove to be wrong since Alice was known to be regarded a freak in her school. The only friend she had, ironically, was a girl named Haku Yuchiki but they never really got along since Yuchiki would rather spent time with another girl called Nisekunshi Meiko. _

_If those two girls knew back then who they were dealing with, they would had changed their behavior towards her a long time ago. _

_"I understand, but still..."_

_"Oh, by the way, thank you for the gifts ! That vase was fantastic !"_

_"Haha, yeah, I thought it'd fit your house well. And about Alice's gifts, I wasn't sure what to get her, but when you told me she likes mystery, I thought they were the best to buy !" _

_Both women looked to the girl who pried her eyes from her police car and book to smile. Yozora then said with a grin, "No, now she has a new fave !" Alice blushed and her mother added teasingly, "She'd rather a poster of L's logo or such !" _

_"Hahahahaha !" _

_"So, how's your marriage with Hetsuyu going ?"_

_"Well, everything's fine. He's been very helpful for me to get a job as a nurse in a very good hospital and he's a fantastic father. I couldn't be happier !"_

_"I'm happy for you, sis. If dad was here, he'd be happy for you too..."_

_Yet I have to say that it was all just a fake. Yozora's and Alice's smiles for this 'marriage' were nothing but fakeness made by an illusion called family. In reality, Hetsuyu was deceiving both of them, under the disguise of the decent lawyer, and bought everything his women needed so as to have them out of his way. That's exactly the reason why my appearance in their life only caused him fear and hostility towards me. _

_Then came the day that the laptop screen buzzed open again but not with the familiar logo, but an email message from an uknown sender. Yozora opened it first, to Alice's irritation since both of them knew it was a message from me._

Yumikaze-san,

I am happy to inform you that Bottomslash-san's murderer has been apprehended. Please open your television to Channel Five. I am grateful to you for your cooperation.

L

_Obviously, Yozora and Backyard were overjoyed to learn that justice had been brought upon this crime. But Alice appeared to be sulking, quite cutely I would say. Perhaps no referation of her name or gratitude towards her in this brief message saddened her. _

_She followed the two women inside the kitchen. They turned on the TV and watched excitedly as the news announcer started talking about the case. Soon, the murderer's face was displayed along with pictures of his victims._

_"The police lead the murderer to the police station as we speak. Yohiro Machiko, as he's named, is accused with the murder of the ten people displayed. And now, we have a live interruption of L himself."_

_Alice's eyes gleamed as she stood right in front of the TV, watching with admiration at the ornate 'L' on the white background._

_"This is L. I had been investigating this case for about a month now and was able to find the murderer through an approach of an important clue. Two notes to be accurate. Apparently, he had a corrupted aspect of usefullness in this world and wanted to delete the area's elders in the same way. We tackled him outside his house, the moment he was heading for his next victim's place, after we had identified his fingerprints."_

_Backyard and Yozora were muttering thoughtfully and resentfully about the killer but Alice paid no attention to them._

_"Before I end this broadcast, there's something important I have to say."_

_Alice jerked up and the women looked back to the TV._

_"In this case, I was not alone. There was a certain child that gave me this clue of great significance and gave me the main form of the criminal's ideals. I'm grateful to her."_

_That said, the logo disappeared and 'snow' appeared in its place. Yozora and her sister glanced at Alice with quirked doubtful eyebrows. _

_Alice though didn't know how to react. _

_Only clutched the book even tighter. _

_Approximately one week later, when the case was only mentioned through referation to further interrogation of the criminal, the three women went for a stroll to show Backyard around the city. This meant shopping and since Alice hated it, she sat alone on a bench outside the shoe shop they were in. Apparently she was absorbed in her book._

_To make sure that she had still a lot of time ahead of her, she looked up to the store. They were still in. She decided to glance around as well. _

_That is where her gaze stopped. _

_Right next to her stood a very young man, around his late teens._

_He had unruly black hair and black eyes lined with black cyrcles._

_He wore a simple white long sleeve, loose jeans and beaten up sneakers._

_He seemed detached and emotionless._

_"Hello." he said in a quiet voice._

_"Ermmm... Hello...." Alice said reluctantly. Obviously, she had never seen this man before in her life and like a good kid, she was taught the typical 'don't speak to strangers' quote. Furthermore, he seemed very strange. But since she knew how it was to be treated like a weirdo, she gave him a hesitant smile. _

_"How many times have you read that book so far ?"_

_"Umm...This is the fifteenth."_

_"Good going. I can sense that if you keep this up, you'll be a great detective just like L." _

_Alice stared at him questionarily. The man walked away with a smile after saying, _

_"Yumikaze Arisu-san."_

_**3 - Los Angeles**_

_2002_

_Los Angeles_

_Yumikaze Alice was now 14 years old. And living in Los Angeles with her mother and aunt._

_In 1995, Yozora and Hetsuyu broke up after the revelation of his underworld identity. It was a traumatic experience that leaded to Yozora leaving her job and moving to Los Angeles with her little daughter after Backyard's request._

_So there they were, Alice being a girl traumatised by two incidents, and soon to be by two more. The second one has been revealed as her almost rape, the first one is to be first seen now. _

_When I took on the LABB Murder Cases, I knew nothing of Backyard Bottomslash, apart from the vague memory of the name. _

_There she was though, Backyard Bottomslash, the third victim of the murderer behind LABB._

_Alice was a child at the beginning of her revolution towards her weak mother. Since she had decided to become the ghost of her former self, she had dyed her hair in purple and began shaping her personality to that of a cold and cruel girl. _

_Nevertheless, it was all she needed to show society she was not one to mess around with. _

_The only remnant of her previous self was her thirst for mystery and anything regarding it. And of course L._

_Me._

_Part of her new life to which she had adapted since 1995, was that her mother and aunt would beg for her to stop acting like she did. Sad for them, if they had taken more care of their own mistakes in life, Yumikaze Alice would be a kind girl and an important part of society._

_But who am I to speak ?_

_I was the one who's made the worst mistake as regarding Alice and I'm the only one to blame for it._

_And of course Kira._

_Back to the story._

_It was late at night when Alice and Yozora returned from the local supermarket. They went in and Alice headed automatically towards the upper floor to inform her aunt of their arrival there. _

_Anyone knowing Alice well enough to know this secret of hers would know that she had sensed the forecoming event._

_This sense of death of people she loved started since the murder of Hana Bottomslash._

_Just one word will do._

_Bells._

_But when she went to open the door, it was locked from the inside ._

_In such a way it would seem like a suicide._

_Being a cowardly person herself, Alice immediately panicked and banged the door. _

_Nobody opened._

_She slammed the door with all she had and once in, looked in fear at the two traditional Japanese voodoo dolls named Wara Ningyo. And after this sight, she came across the most horrific scene she had ever seen, a sad reminder of her grandmother's death._

_Backyard Bottomslash was lying on her back, her left arm and right leg chopped off from the root, and blood everywhere in sight. A scream echoed later and Alice found out that Yozora had just come across with the missing leg in the bathtub._

_But there's no need for me to describe the scene._

_Since I was the one who solved it._

_But it wasn't really me either. _

_It was Naomi Misora. _

_And yet again, me and Alice would be connected even before we officially met in 2003._

_Some days later, Alice and Yozora went to the house to take some of their things. It was pretty blatant that they couldn't stay in that house for much longer and they were making preparations to move back in Japan. For the time being, they were staying at a cheap motel._

_They were in for a big surprise._

_They headed to Backyard's house and were astonished to see that someone was in. This confused them of course and when they walked in Backyard's room, Alice reluctantly since she didn't want to see that place again, they saw two people standing there. The first was a young woman with long black hair and a black leather jacket while the other one was..._

_"You..." Alice said quietly "Haven't I seen you in Japan seven years ago ?"_

_"I'm afraid it must had been a look-alike. My name is Rue Ryuzaki and I'm a detective." He handed over a black card. The other woman seemed very annoyed by this gesture of his and said,_

_"I'm Misora Naomi. We're both working separately."_

_"Separately, Misora ?" asked Ryuzaki and chewed on his thumbnail. _

_"Yes, how many times do I have to repeat ?"_

_"Fine, fine..."_

_While Alice was trying to pick up the name of the woman and the appearance of the man, Yozora was puzzled and said,_

_"But... we haven't applied to anyone to solve this case..."_

_"Not really, I was called forth by the families of the previous victims, therefore you too." replied Ryuzaki, not really caring whether this disturbed Yozora or not._

_"And I, I was called by..."_

_"Wait, I know you !" exclaimed Alice. Misora yelped, understanding that something was wrong. "You were in that mission of FBI ! With the thirteen year old-"_

_Misora shook her head. "No it must be a mistake." _

_The two females looked at each other wordlessly for quite some time. _

_Misora was troubled by guilt from that specific incident Alice mentioned. Since that girl knew about it, it obviously made her feel quite uneasy. _

_But Alice had her own thoughts too. She was determined that that particular man was the one who had spoken to her that day in Japan and that the woman in front of her was no other than Naomi Misora of the FBI who had screwed up everything in her latest mission._

_"So, you must be Yumikaze Yozora and Yumikaze Alice." said Ryuzaki so suddenly that they were both startled. "Bottomslash's sister and niece."_

_"Yes." nodded Yozora._

_"Yumikaze Alice, come with me for a second."_

_Alice was slightly startled at Misora's order but obliged. She followed the woman downstairs and sat themselves on a couch. Just like the room upstairs, this place was also crowded with countless plush dolls that gave off a childish air. But judging from the girl's tough appearance, they couldn't be hers. Since none of them said something for a head start, Alice rose up from her seat and began preparing two drinks that seemed like chocolate milkshake and offered one to the woman. She politely accepted but reluctant at first, though it was really very tasty. She sipped some but left it on the coffe table, glaring at Alice once again._

_"Misora-san."_

_"Yes ?"_

_"You're working under L, aren't you ?"_

_Misora was startled, justfully. Out of the blue, this girl comes out and implies she knows that she was working for me. Every sane person would be alert._

_"This is no simple case, what with the Wara Ningyo and locked doors, so it's only logical L would want to solve it, even if there had been only three victims."_

_"No, you must be making a mistake."_

_"It's impossible for me to make three mistakes on the same day."_

_Clever._

_But for her to insist so much, it must mean that this girl was more than a plain school girl._

_"Say I do work for L, what is it to you ?"_

_Alice turned soft. "Well... It's... I want you to tell him that you've met me and that the victim is my aunt... only this..."_

_Quite complicated._

_Who was she ?_

_Misora arched an eyebrow. "Why ?"_

_"It's that... I... Nevermind." She shook her head and glared back at her seriously "Just tell him. If you really work for him."_

_Misora stood up. "Well, I don't so this goes in vain."_

_"Misora-san ?"_

_"What is it ?"_

_Her eyes glimmered with hope "Please catch that murderer. And don't forget my plea."_

_"...I'll make sure he gets caught."_

_"Thank you."_

_The same day, I had a call from Naomi Misora herself._

_"This is L."_

_"This is Misora."_

_"What is it, Naomi Misora ? Any new leads on the case ?"_

_"Ermm... no... actually... yes, in some way."_

_"..."_

_In some way. _

_"The victim's sister and niece appeared today to take their things from her house. They were staying with the victim, apparently..."_

_"..Yes ?"_

_"...Her niece knew about me...."_

_"About why you have taken a leave-of-absence ?"_

_"Yes and something more..."_

_"What is it ?"_

_"She asked me to tell you that her name is Yumikaze Alice..."_

_"Yumikaze Alice ?..."_

_"Yes. That's her name. And she said she wanted you to know that the victim is her aunt."_

_"I see."_

_"Umm... May I ask why she wanted me to tell you this ? I mean... it was really strange that she knew who I was and that she guessed I was working for you..."_

_"I know, it is strange. Naomi Misora, if you have any clues, please inform me. You may use the same line."_

_And so I closed the phone._

_Rummaging through my old files, I found the report of the psychologist Alice had visited in 1994, as it was sent to me by her parents. _

_'Highly intelligent, talented and gifted.' _

_These three words reminded me of how Watari would call me or the kids of Wammy's House. _

_'Lonely, introverted and friendless.'_

_Now this was sounding exactly like someone I knew._

_One certain white-haired boy. And another person._

_Me._

_I looked outside my window and thought,_

_Mere coincidence ?_

_So there was it again, the bond between me and the only girl I ever loved. She was the niece of the third victim tangled in the case that was written in history with the name, "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases." _

_She had actually met with Beyond Birthday._

_And it was on that day._

_And when two years ago she mentioned his name, I was surprised by her calmness with which she mentioned the name of the one who murdered her aunt. _

_Surprisingly tough for a girl._

_And that's why I loved her._

_And it's exactly why now, I have to leave her._

_**4 - Absence**_

_It's of my decision and only to leave this world. _

_For the sake of this investigation._

_It's my duty to leave so that someone else might find a way with no obstacles to catch Kira, Light Yagami._

_I leave this knowledge to my successor._

_Light Yagami is Kira._

_Two young boys from Wammy's House, where I lived, are my true successors._

_And the ones who'll help you._

_I leave you this mission, my dear successor, and I leave a mission for them too._

_Look after her. Take care of her._

_And you._

_You make sure that you stay strong and most of all._

_Alive._

_If you were to die, this sacrifice would be in vain. _

_If you were to die, I won't find peace._

_Don't take the decision to hunt him down on your own. Don't lose your sanity. Don't put all your 'it' in this. You matter more to me than this murderer. _

_But someone has to get him and punish him. I leave this important mission to you, my dear successor._

_My love._

_By all means neccessery, catch him and don't let him continue his sins. But don't do it on your own, use their help. Open up to them to heal. _

_I hope that one day, this wound I'm causing you right now will once be cured._

_So many people have wounded you and now I, who was thought to be your only support in this cruel and insane world, have hurt you as well._

_Please cling on them. Trust them. Love them. _

_That way you'll heal and I'll be sure that my leaving will be fruitful for you and the whole world. _

_This is my true last will._

_Punish him with their help._

_And live with no turning back._

_And Alice._

_I love you._


	28. 27 Beginnings

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Beginnings**_

_L : Since Dimitra is a bit down after the previous chapter , we'll be taking over as this chapter's announcers ._

_Mello : *glares at L* Poor girl , and it's all your fault !_

_L : My fault ?_

_Mello : Yeah , your death made all fangirls feel like crap ! _

_Near : At least my fangirls don't feel that way ._

_L : Good , because if Dimitra were to experience your death as well apart from mine and Mello's, she'd be a rack ._

_Near : *smiles triumphantly* Wait ... do you mean ..._

_Mello : NO ! IF YOU THINK WHAT YOU'RE THINKING , NEAR , I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS !!! _

_XD_

Somber silence filled the hallways outside the room. Everyone was outside, waiting patiently for the two to come out and finish this once and for all. Misa and Matsuda would fidget every time another furious yell would echo from inside, and Aizawa, Mogi and Ide would stare down seriously despite the sweatdrop running down their foreheads, while Chief Yagami was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed sullenly, being the only one who really knew what this was all about.

Misa squealed quietly as another incomprehensible yell came from inside. "Ow..." she did and looked down sadly, sympathising with Matsuda's anxiety "I just wish they stopped soon..."

"You- You jerk !" Alice cried and pushed Light away. The young man said nothing as she paced back and forth, with hands cuffed into strong fists. "You killed him ! You killed all three of them ! You bastard !"

As she turned to push him again, Light caught her wrists right in front of his chest and stared to her seriously. Anger boiling inside her, she clenched her teeth and growled, "You killed him !"

"So you really loved him." he said.

Alice said coldly, regaining her sullen self, "Always." and Light released her wrists. They stood silent for a while before Light burst to a manic yell,

"Don't you understand he'd kill you ?!"

"Kill me ?" she scoffed "Don't you underestimate me for a fool, Light. You were the one who'd kill me and I still don't know how come you haven't done it yet !"

Light covered his face with his hand and looked to her with one eye partially hidden, hatefully. Really, why hadn't he done it to this point ?

Alice glared at him venomously and said tonelessly, growing back to the cold girl she had been some months ago, "I don't care what you say or do right now, Light. Just take those fools, who'll follow you everywhere, and get out of this place at once."

Light's lips twitched and he said alarmingly, obviously incredulous of her words, "What ?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. I want you gone in fifteen minutes, not a second more."

That said, she walked out and met with the stunned expressions of the people outside. Alice gave them a bitter and resentful look, before she turned and headed to the other end of the hallway as far away from them as this building enabled her.

________________________________________________________________

Exactly one day after they left the now deserted hotel.

Exactly one day after the funeral.

It must had been terrible to had been locked in her room for this one day. Drowning it into darkness, all curtains closed, and hiding, curled beneath the blankets. All this withdrawal from the world, all because of her fear. Her fright of meeting with the ghosts of this building stopping her every step. But she knew that she had to meet with her bitter memories any time soon. No one can push their past aside and no one can prevent the inevitable.

The corners of her room were drown in shadows while the window was bathing in the morning light. A warm light that stroked the sides of her face as she sat on the window parapet, cross legged and still wearing her nightdress, as she was gazing outside with a blank face, iPod earphones tucked to her ears.

_"...men wonder while, strong men die..."_

Alice quickly shifted the song to the next one in her playlist.

_"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on..."_

_'No...!'_

_"...you're gone__, __the pieces of my heart are missing you,__when you're gone the face I came to know is mi-"_

_"...I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven..."_

Alice threw the iPod on the bed and turned her sharp gaze outside again, soon to get lost in thoughts, while watching all those people roaming in the streets of Japan, the country that was ready to succumb to Kira's 'blessing'. And whoever was against Kira were to die ultimately... But they died a death trueworthy of a hero... She pensively looked to her lap and closed her eyes, forcing her mind to stop thinking, but inevitably, she leaped to the floor and wore on a dark brown coat she had bought some days ago. Her eyes fell on her cell phone, its screen twinkling with voicemail. Though she knew what to expect, she pressed the button and averted her eyes as her mother's familiar voice echoed.

_"Hey sweety ! You know what day it is todaaaay ! Your birthday ! So, I called you to wish you happy birthday, honey ! I hope you'll celebrate them properly there with your new friends ! Though I doubt this L will let you have any proper party or somehing similar ! Anyway, when will you be coming home ? I miss you and we have to be together on this day ! Please call me back, will you ?"_

Alice threw a glance at the voicemail. The call was made apparently many days ago, on the 28th of October, her birthday. She closed her eyes thoughtfully : that's right, she was now seventeen, at last. But they were so busy with the Kira case that she even forgot her own birthday.

Suddenly, the next, most recent voicemail, started playing on its own.

_"Alice, it's me, mommy."_

The girl stared despondently to the room's other corner, shoving her mother's tone of apprehension away.

_"Please, sweety, pick it up ! We have to talk, its urgent !... Please, honey... I know what happened, it must had been terrible... to lose someone so special to you, I mean, he was really important to you, right ?"_

Her heart skipped a beat at the referation to that horrible day...

_"Look, there is no reason for you to stay there now that no one's living in ! You know you can come back home, with mommy, and continue your studies. Please, just come back home... I don't want to lose you too, Alice..."_

The voicemail went off and gave its place to a million similar messages with her mother pleading over and over again. Alice sighed and moved outside her room, closing the door gingerly behind her.

Just then did she realise how cold the place really was, especially now that no one aside her was living in this huge building. It was like a stream of reminiscents coming to her. Alice stood reluctant there on the treshold, ready to return to her sanctuary if she had to, but frowned determindedly. She clutched her coat tighter and strided along the hallway and to the elevator, determined to deal with all ghosts of the past whatever the cost.

Given the atmosphere, it was justified that everything around was harshly cold. But the horrible emptiness she felt inside as soon as she went past Watari's room was more than just a normal cold. She stood there, gazing at the room softly, her mind recalling horrid scenes when while taking her to her room she caught the glimpse of the elder's lifeless body, fallen on the floor.

With a shake of her head, Alice frowned and continued her way. But even the hallway was full of memories of her being taken to her room, tears on her face and body shivering.

She climbed down the stairs to the third floor, holding back an exhale, at the sight of the glass doors letting her see through them to the desolate lobby. Her heart skipped a beat, and myriads of voices echoed in her mind.

_'No one can defy truth....'_

Alice stepped forth, the doors opening wide before her, and strided with confidence to the desk at the end of the room. Everything around was dark, and the only light seemed to be the tiny red light at the edge of the white laptop, still left on the desk as a remnant of a thriving time. With surprisingly steady hands, she flipped open the laptop and tilted back as she met with the ornate 'L' on the white background.

Just like a childish memory of the past fleeting in her heart, she expected a synthetic voice to say "This is L." but frowned resentfully as no sound apart from the relentless buzzing came from the machine.

Alice glanced around at the countless screens, and went back to the day they were haunting down the Yotsuba Kira, when her eyes rested on a delicate piece of paper next to the laptop. She glanced around one more time, now blatantly anxious. _Who left this here ? I didn't see it on that...that day._

She carefully unfolded it and her eyes roamed on the notebook page :

_'Yumikaze Alice,_

_If you happen to read this, then it must mean that something terrible has happened to me. This note is my last will of heart I'm giving you. I'm letting this entire hotel to your disposal. The solution of the Kira case is also passed down to you : I want you to take over temporarily as the person behind the name L, until this case comes to an end. Please accept my apologies for burdening you with such fate. I have summoned my two succesors from Wammy's House in England to help you, please accept their contribution in the case. Their names are Mello and Near, and I have every information I could get in my computer. You needn't worry about them, all you must do is stay alive and bring Kira to justice. For two things I am absolutely certain : one is, Light Yagami is in fact Kira. And the second is, that despite all my love for you, I couldn't alter our fate. Alice, take care and remember, all I want is this murderer's reign over the world to end and you to live on in this happy world you'll create by destroying him. Understand that up to this point, I wish that my suspicions of the future will prove to be wrong. My acts were completely irresponsible of me. I beg your forgiveness.' _

"L..." That was the last letter on the sheet. L...

_'So this is what you really...' _She whispered in a choked voice, "...want me to do ?"

Her hands clutched around the sheet of paper, feeling hate molding with vengeance inside her, coming to form the strength she was given. All resolution and goals showed in her moves as she slowly lifted a finger to the small button at the edge of the laptop, pressing it lightly.

The lobby filled immediately with the familiar blueish glow and buzzing, as every monitor came back to life, one by one.

_'I promise you, L... I won't go on. I'll have him pay !'_

A freezing cold engulfed her heart as she stared seriously to her reflection on the screen, and saw the figure of a man with unruly black hair hiding his eyes standing right next to her...

______________________________________________________________

A leaf, turning red, withered amidst the cold November air, as it made its way to the door of the tall, old building, with the help of the breeze. The sun's afternoon rays glistened on the bronze sign by the door, making the letters shine at its touch.

Wammy's House.

Everything was unusually silent inside its painting covered walls of the hallways. No child to shout happily over its common triumph at another test or any other sign of life.

As though everything was mourning...

The bald man with the pointy chin looked at the two youngsters ahead of his desk behind his glasses, as he said severely,

"I regret to inform you that L is dead."

The boys remained silent at this statement. Only the one standing, whose blue eyes and blonde hair made such a contrast to his black clothes, seemed to react as any normal person would : the other one, knelt on the carpet, with white curly hair and pale skin completely fitting to his white pejama-like clothes, continued piecing his white puzzle together, a black 'L' beginning to form on its corner.

"What was that ?! Roger, what did you just say ?!" the blond shouted, frozen in his place.

Roger said quietly, probably too sad to tell them face to face, "I'm afraid L is dead."

The blond's eyes widened even more and he rushed to the man, banging his hands to the antique desk.

"He's dead ? B-But how ?"

Roger didn't respond, other than a hem, and the young man hung his head down and to the side in an attempt to see his eyes. "Was it Kira ? Did Kira kill him ?" he asked impatiently. "Come on, Roger, you gotta tell me !"

"Probably..." the elder muttered but didn't see it coming when the boy grasped him from his collar and shouted "But he promised me he'd find Kira and execute him ! And now you're telling me that he's gone too ?!"

"Mello !" Roger shouted to calm down the young man.

A sound of hundreds small pieces falling echoed behind them, and they both turned to figure out what it was.

The younger boy had lifted the blank puzzle he'd been solving all this time, all pieces fallen to the ground around him. Mello looked at him in shock as he started doing it over.

"If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser."

Only the pieces being put together echoed for a split second and Mello clinched his teeth with disgust before he came face to face again with Roger and banged his cuffed fist on the desk. "So, which of us did L pick ? Me or Near ?" he asked firmly, Near being apparently the other boy.

Roger said severely, turning his eyes up to the young man's face, "He hadn't chosen yet.", and then closed them grievingly. "And now that's he's gone, I'm afraid he won't be able to."

Mello fidgeted on his place and Roger continued, "Mello... Listen to me. You too, Near. Can't the two of you work together ?" His voice seemed pleading and it was easy to understand why when the blond gritted his teeth.

"Alright. Sounds good." said Near with a not so genuine interest in his voice.

The blond looked backwards in spite. "It will never work, Roger." He sounded like struggling to hold back what he really felt as he said this. "We can't do this together. You know I don't get along with Near. We've always competed against each other. Always."

The only leaf left on the bare branches of the tree outside withered under the howling wind and got carried away off the tree, fighting against the cold autumn air. Only the relentless eerie howling could be heard within the uncomfortable silence that ceased among them, with Mello not getting an answer to his intense glare.

"You know what ? It's fine."

Roger looked up from his hands to the young blond, finding out the spite scarring the boy's face.

"Near should be the one to succeed L. He's not like me, he never gets emotional, he just uses his head, like it's a game or a puzzle."

Near was looking to his puzzle with some kind of pride and satisfaction fleeting through his gaze as he completed it every single piece.

"And as for me," Mello continued with a fiery tone "I'm leaving this institution." He then turned on his heel, not even throwing a glance back to Roger, who got up and pleaded,

"Wait, Mello !"

The blond walked past Near, who didn't care for anything else around him other than his finished game, and said coldly, "Don't waste your breath. I'm almost twenty one years old. _(!)_" The door screeched as he opened it. "It's time I started living my own life !"

With the thud of the door's closing, a certain indifferent individual raised his eyes over the ground in deep thought.

_Matt : Apparently, Dimitra left a note for you._

_Mello : Where did you come from ?!_

_Matt : Since I didn't appear up, I wanted to make my scene ! :D After all, fangirls love me ! :D_

_Mello : ....I'm surrounded by idiots...._

_'So here is the 'beginning'. I think the title for this chapter is understandable. I think it's a good opening chapter for 'season 2' . :3 _

_You must have noticed how Mello and Near aren't 15 and 13 respectively but they're at the age they were after the timeskip. That's because I couldn't do a timeskip in my story and also needed them to be adults. Sorry if it's really bothering but it won't really affect the story much, other than it will just continue being 2004. Gomenasai, everyone._

_Now, don't forget to review and thank you for everything ! ^^ By the way, I assume that school must be a bother to most people, like it is to me, cuz the reviews diminish chapter by chapter... TT_TT Mez sad, but mez sympathizes. Schoolz a bother... DX'_

_**happy-smiling-cookie : **__First of all and not only to you, Meru-chan, but to all readers of this story, 'Last Note Last Story' isn't exactly chapter 27. Unfortunately, puts them all under the same process of numbering. I should have written 'Special' in front of the title. -_-' To dissolve the misunderstanding, you saw that I wrote 27. in front of the title. Next chapters won't be like that, this was just a clarification. Oh, sorry if I'm boring you with the serious talk ! :3 And believe me, if I'm alone at home no matter what time it is.... DOORBELLS ARE SCARYYYY !!! XD_

_**C. Holywell-Black :**__ Huge thankies for more good words ! :3 But please, don't mistake the previous chapter to be the ending ! As you see here, it was not. :D Keep reading !!! (If you want to of course.) Oh, as for their child... mez so evil, mez say nothing !!! XD Guess that child will be kept in the dark for a long time till the end of this story ! Like a famous Hollywood daughter we all know but I won't tell her name ! -wink- So yeah, the story goes on ! :D_

_--EleganXD_

_PS. My best friend, Nicky-chan, spotted a very very very reckless mistake of mine : when L saw Alice notebook (sob), he came face to face with Meiko's name. Apparently, I had completely forgotten that Alice had cut off a piece of paper and had sent it to Meiko... Ehehe... -nervous smile- I'm really sorry...Gomen... _


	29. Renewal

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Renewal**_

_Mello : Don't tell me this chapter is-_

_L : *gags him* You took Dimi's place or something ?_

_Near : Whatever. Yes, Mello, this chapter is it._

_Mello : .... Damn._

The harsh sound of a kick echoed among the four walls of the small room, the artificial light coming from the lamps on the ceiling buzzing as response to the sudden noise. Apart from these continuous punches and kicks, nothing else seemed to echo, not even a human voice, except for some moans that could be heard once in a while after a hit. Light was shed on the different exercise machines in the hall, glinting on the leather surface of boxing sacks or the metal details on the jacket lying on the blue tiled floor. Everything was in a freezing cold, but queerly not a felt one. Much in contrast, what she felt was only heat... and hate.

The ghastly creature leaning against the wall with arms crossed looked at the other side, where the mirror stood on the wall, seeing nothing instead of some kind of reflection. But what he was really looking at, was the purple haired girl some feet away from him. His silver eyes turned apprehensively but somewhat thoughtful and sorrowned, closing them slowly soon after...

Her purple strands of hair fell over her face much like a curtain but not obstructing her from continuing her kicks. She stomped her hands on the floor and turned around, connecting a forceful kick to the middle of the red boxing bag in front of her. She swirled back to her feet much hastily but never missing her elegance, only to punch the sack with so much strength that one more deep cut was made on its leather surface.

The girl backed off, comprehending the state of her exercise tool, and quickly turned around, her despondent figure walking to the dropped jacket.

The creature starred at her seriously, a stream of feelings flowing through him at the sight of her ...

What did she really feel...? It was hard to tell... Even after what they've been through together, he hadn't come to understand what was really in her mind... And after that incident... she was completely lost to him. He doubted... if she really felt anything at all. Those hits, flared by hate, but still, her face remaining cold, expressionless apart from that permanent frown she didn't even shake off in her sleep. Basically, what sleep...? After that fateful day, he could hear her working in the lobby in front of the computers, sitting crosslegged on the chair, never closing an eyelid while eating almost nothing. Weak looking and with faint black cyrcles framing her eyes... She was now a ghost of her former self...

"Shado."

Shado raised his eyes to her sedately. "Yes, Arisu-chan."

Alice walked away to the door, her walking firm despite the overwhelming exhaustion. She dropped an empty water bottle on the floor, its thud echoing loudly as though it was something heavier. For an instance, she turned her attention to the small radio lying on the floor at the corner of the room, a buzzing echoing after a second, until audible voices could be heard.

_"...we were informed that the SPK is moving into action right...bzzzz...."_

Her short 'hmf' was laced with indifference the moment the radio switched off.

"Have you spotted them ?..."

The Shinigami gave her a blank face for an instant, but closed his eyes severely, apprehending what she meant.

"No, not a sign of them yet."

He was curious to see whether this mask would crack with disappointment, but she only walked out of the room quietly.

Shado looked to the mirror opposite of him, thoughts tormenting his decayed mind... Why wasn't he strong enough to ease the pain...? Or rather...

_'Why did he die on her now ?...'_

__________________________________________________________________

Relentless constant buzzing echoed in the small cozy room with the lamp lights open, their use seeming so futile because of the radiating monitor screens , the buzz being suddenly interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Light...we've been here for days and haven't found any more leads on this 'N'..." Matsuda complained, a drowsy expression upon his face, looking to the back of a young man's bronze-haired head.

Light didn't even bother to turn around and face his loyal companions, just pressed his headset more on his ears, more agitated with every second passing by.

"Hey, Light." Aizawa said, standing next to Matsuda, "I hate to say it but he's right. After all, we're searching for Kira, not someone who's kind of... our ally !"

"Our ally ?"

Everyone in the room flinched with Light's frustrated utterance. The young man rotated towards them on his chair, eyes gleaming with passion and determination.

"If he's really an ally, he'd show his face to us in advance !" he shouted, clenching his fists. "Not hide behind a letter !" Silent instants passed by with them exchanging a puzzled look, to which Light added, now rather calmly "After all, isn't that like what L did?"

Ide, known as the first one to abandon the case for this exact reason of distrust, nodded half-heartedly and Light turned around, facing the monitors again. A reflection of a smug smirk on their surface...

_'Heh... If I keep this up, there's no wonder that they'll come to distrust this 'N' the same way they did with L. It goes without question that sooner or later, being pressed by the Task Force, N will be obliged to show his face and then... I'll use Misa's eyes to destroy him...'_

_"This is L."_

The sudden buzz of an intercom echoed in the room, to Light sounding more like an apparition of the past still haunting him up to this day. The young man pressed the handset on his ears, a sweatdrop running down his temple, Aizawa behind him shouting, surprised, "What the Hell ?!", soon to be followed by Matsuda's own exclaim, "L ?!"

_"I see you weren't expecting my contact."_

"Who are you ?" Light asked calmly, despite the fast beating of his bewildered heart.

Chief Yagami stomped next to him to wear a pair of headsets too. "Do you know that using false identity is a crime ? Especially this particular one !"

_"False identity ?__You should tell this to someone we both know." _Some kind of genuine amusement was discerned in the synthetic voice. _"And either way, I believe that I am in fact L."_

This time, a frantic scream came from behind and they all, except for Light, turned around to see Matsuda's eyes widen in fear and shock.

"But you are dead !" he yelled, not knowing what to believe : logic or the current fact. "I mean, we saw you die !"

They all looked to the screen again only to meet with a haunting memory, the ornate black 'L' with the white background, everywhere on the screens.

_"I got word of Takimura-san's abduction. I happen to have found information on the kidnappers. I could offer you my collaboration..."_

Pleading gleam shone in their still incredulous faces while an aggrevated frown of thoughts crossed Light's face. "There is no way you're going to, right ?" he asked, his voice laced with hatred.

Not even a single pause followed when the voice answered immediately, _"You're right, I'm not."_

"But you can't do this, L !" Matsuda pleaded but backed off and tripped over the couch when Chief Yagami yelled,

"Stop it, Matsuda ! Don't you understand he's not L ?!"

Light gave his father a slant glance. _'Too bad they don't get it.'_

_"Mr. Soichiro Yagami, former member and chief of the NPA, am I correct ?"_

Chief Yagami was ready to answer back in shock, when Light took the intercom on his hands and asked firmly, "How do you know our names ? And how do you know about the kidnappers ?"

_"Yagami Light, former student at To-Oh University, now officer in the Intelligence and Information Bureau. You shouldn't be surprised at all...Yagami-kun."_

His heart gave off a loud beat in recognition of that provocation. As far as he could remember, only one person ever called him that... could it be that this one person was the one he was talking to ?...

_"I expect you to take Mr Takimura out soon. Make sure he doesn't die. Farewell."_

And thus, the image disappeared, giving its place to the loud buzz of snow. One of the investigators was to part his lips to speak, but not likely...

_"This is N."_

Matsuda widened his eyes, clutching on the couch's arm so as not to fall over. "Gee, first L, then N ? C'mon ! Such a-" but was stopped by Ide and Aizawa's strict scowls.

The buzzing and torturous ringing sound of the tormenting thoughts boggling his mind, Light closed his eyes, tiredly. "What is it, N ?" he asked, serious concern made clear in his tone.

_"I suspect that someone claiming to be L contacted you."_

All heads jerked up and Light looked up to the letter making its appearance on the screens. "Yes. Was it you ?"

_"No, but we got the same message the same time."_

_'What ?!' _"Did you spot his location ?"

_"Not yet, what you must be concerned about now is Mr. Takimura's safety." _There were some uncomfortable seconds before the second synthetic voice added, _"You heard what this L said."_

Light's frown twitched to an expression of poisonous hatred that faded to a sedate mask. The presence of the other investigators was bothering his every thought, struggling to grasp on the truth behind this jeopardising of his victory. He ran a hand through his bronze hair, then supported his forehead on it, probably seeming exhausted... He casted his mind away from their _'pathetic'_ ones and let it slip to a world where he could only see...

_'First, Takimura is kindapped__,__ then comes this N, head of SPK, and now...__someone claiming to be L. There must be something crucial I left behind... But what ?'_

"Light ...?" stuttered Matsuda, extending a hesitant hand towards him, but Mogi stopped him with a "Shhh !"

Light's eyes gleamed red with a lethal glint of malevolence.

_'This L... he knew our names. He knew how the real L would call me sometimes. It must be someone who was living close to us. But still, how come he knew all about Takimura's abduction ? No one but ourselves and N knew about it... It could be N but... something doesn't fit right...'_

A short moan echoed in the room, after the intercome on the desk fell on the floor slowly....

_'No ! It can't be !'_

_---_

"You seem amused." the Shinigami's deep voice echoed from behind.

The monotonous monitor buzzing replaced his voice with their everlasting sound, the lobby's chilling cold still spreading in the air along with the air of neglect that flew threw the entire building. Million shards of glass lied on the tiled floor, dropped around a wooden frame with a photo preturbing from the broken surface...

The girl in the brown overcoat didn't even bother to glance back at her companion, just starred with her blank frown at the monitor in front of her, filled with 'snow', a high-tech intercom switched off just next to it.

Shado's gaze flickered to the object fallen to the floor, his frown deepening with the recognition of the faces depicted. Most of them so happy-looking, two girls among a group of older men, the serious girl with the amethyst hair and eyes standing seriously next to a tall young man with innocent brown eyes and bronze bangs. They all seemed so happy, despite their different personalities, despite the upheavals around the world....

That is when he noticed the tiny droplets of blood staining the pieces and his eyes turned concerned to the girl's hand, the red liquid trickling down her hand reflecting on his silver eyes.

With a worried stare, his lips parted at the sight of a notebook, wide open on the desk, a pen lying on the delicate pages... The struggle of someone writing was noticeable through the small lines scribbled on by a trembling hand...

"Me ? Amused ?"

Her cold voice came as a shiver down his spine, the loss of emotions clear enough to make him understand...

"Not really."

Shado raised an eyebrow inquisitively, wondering, wishing he could just dive into her thoughts. "I don't understand...how did you...?"

"Quite simple."

Alice hid the blood on her scratched palm with a cuff of her fists.

"When the members of the Task Force left this building, they had no idea that the house they'd soon have as the headquarters for their amateurish actions was bugged with cameras and wire tapes from the start. In fact, someone skillful enough to break into anywhere installed them for me..." As a response to Shado's part of his lips to ask, she continued, bitterness filling her for a few seconds, "...but this was before Mary Kenwood was ultimately murdered by Kira."

The Shinigami widened his eyes. _'Wedy...?'_

"But this is the past. What I care about now -" Her fist curled more on the desk, more blood running to the white surface... "- is the present. And it includes Kira's destruction."

"But...that's how you know about the abduction ?"

"Exactly."

However, her brief explanation only brought up more questions to his head. He hang his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yet, how is this good for you...?"

The long pause, uncomfortable and seeming more like a century, was filled with his jittery waiting of a sufficient reply to his wonders. For never before had he felt that way...

He just wished he could see her face when she explained,

"I sent this to Kira so that he knows he still has an enemy on his tail. He won't kill me, it will only raise suspicion to himself. Of course, he could say I suicided but he won't, I know him too well. With tangling myself in the case of Takimura's abduction, I can assure that sooner or later, I will come face to face with the kidnappers, Mello. As for sending it to N," She stopped for a while, examining the deep cut on her palm. "- I have reasons to believe that he's Near and if he is, he'll get the message and understand my call for his cooperation."

He mantained his arms crossed together, as his eyes scanned the girl's figure, standing so firmly in front of the strong radiation.

"...Why did you pose as L ?..."

The familiar letter appeared on the screen in front of her, her purple eyes falling on it severely, as she raised her wounded hand to it's surface.

Blood covered the white background, crossed the black letter...

"Because that's who I am now. The new L."

---

Blueish radiations spread over the large hall, a well-known buzzing echoing through the room, together with a continous sound like pieces being put together, one by one, side by side, one, another, another...

A tall man with a musculine body and stiff characteristics approached the table in the middle of the hall, covered in cold tile, where a huge tower of fire matches hovered with a threat to reach the unbelievable...

"Near, what do we do ?" he asked and the other people around threw him a concerned glance, obviously wondering the same thing...

A young boy in white loose clothes, sitting with one knee raised to his chest and the other leg loose to the floor, kept stacking one match over the other, stopping only for a second to just pick another of these sticks. Once he took in the man's question, he raised one hand to his white curly hair and began fiddling with one of the strands framing his pale expressionless face.

"Rester."

The musculine man tilted his head up as a response to this call, pride flowing through him.

The boy looked to him sideways. "Arrange a flight to Japan immediately." he said firmly and his follower, supposedly, nodded loyally and went to one of the numerous monitors of the room. Everyone gave the boy known as Near a curious with concern look, but Near had his attention fixed on nothing but his tower of stacked matches.

"We have no other choice but to finally go find Yumikaze Alice."

______________________________________________________________

Nothing more but silence.

Not the jittery silence of waiting but the awkward silence when is nothing more to say. Such type of quiet filled the huge building, with the only person to talk being Alice and Shado, if the first permitted it. It was strange, not to hear girlish blabberings, manly cheers, grumbles and the monotonous voice they had both come to know so well... Now only one more thing echoed through the one room they'd spend most time, and this was the same old buzz of the computers and monitors, never switched off, never given a rest.

But now, steps would soon echo once more in the hotel.

Alice was standing in front of the large desk in the lobby, mind thinking fast before she could even grasp the upcoming ideas. Bandages covered in the stains of crimson liquid were wrapped around her hand, but didn't obstuct her from holding an already finished glass of chocolate milkshake.

A cold breeze blew in the hall, allowing her to comprehend the presence of her Shinigami companion.

Eyes shielded within shadows by her purple strands of hair, Alice looked backwards to the Shinigami, voice colder than the air around her. "You have seen them ?"

Shado nodded, arms crossed to his toned chest as usual. "Yes, it was a young boy and three people in suits." Getting no response from the emotionless girl, he added, "The SPK, perhaps."

"Definetely the SPK." came her muse. Shado watched her hands stroke the buttons on the laptop keyboard gently, the ornate 'L' covering the screen with its presence. His head hung curiously to the side, eyes examining her figure the more he could, trying to grasp onto the girl's current emotions but with no gain...

Alice's head bent slightly forward, the strands of hair falling to the sides of her face shielding her expression from the eyes of outsiders, allowing her to drown into her world of thinking.

_'Finally, L's promise will be fullfilled. He kept it, now I have to complete my oath to him... with Near's help and, once we get to him, Mello's. There's no way Kira's going to win. Light Yagami, I promised by L's grave that I would hunt him down if it was the last thing I do. And with Near's cooperation, it goes without question that in the end...I'll win.'_

"Arisu-chan..."

The girl turned her gaze from behind her shoulder to the Shinigami, recognising an apprehensive glint on his already gleaming silver eyes. Knowing he had her attention, Shado writhed on his place for a second before saying firmly, "What if this Near doesn't want cooperation ?"

Alice looked back to the monitor. "L promised me."

"But-"

"L will keep his promise. There's no way he'd let me down this way." she cut in with an even but hoarse voice. Shado shrugged, sighing inwardly, and averted his eyes to the floor.

Like a vast sea dryed up from water, her heart rested in her chest, her serious frown looking to the monitors were aside her reflection, she could see the enigmatic mirage of a pale man whose unruly dark hair shielded his eyes ...

_'L...'_

But in the matter of seconds that ensued with the sliding sound of the lobby's glass door, the apparition gave it's place to the reflections of three grown-ups and a young boy with pale skin perfectly matching to his white locks.

Her eyes hardened on the picture, as a serious voice came from behind, calling her name. "Yumikaze Alice." After a small pause to his words, the young boy said, "I am N."

Silence, uncomfortable with impatience, followed his statement and everyone in the room, including the invisible to their eyes Shinigami, was immobilised by the waiting of a response from the girl's part.

Her lips parted, her voice echoing eerily in the hall, "I've been waiting for you-" and she turned around, hair hitting the air like a whip, locking her piercing gaze on them "-Near."

Her eyes roamed on the figures. One stiff man behind the central one, the pressumably large muscles of his arms hidden by his shirt, muscles existing even on his face. Next to him, to the right, stood a blonde woman, her hazel eyes hidden behind a frown, and to his left was a young man with neat black hair and an attractive but completely regular face, both of them dressed in suits. But the one in the middle of this formation, was the most intriguing of all ; An expressionless young boy, white curly bangs partially covering his black emotionless eyes, his pale skin a perfect match to his loose white shirt and trousers much like ordinary pejamas. This penetrating but toneless gaze, this simplicity... He could be the best imitation of L she'd ever see...

"I see you know me." he said, not a bit of surprise or fascination in his voice. "No wonder. You must have found L's files. Then I suppose you know about Mello too."

"I do." she replied and added coldly, "But I couldn't care less."

The Shinigami, watching impatiently like an audience on the edge of their seat, shook his head in dismay. _'That's what I call : start on the wrong foot.'_

"I see." Near said and stared at her with his own piercing eyes. "You're truly devoted to catching Kira."

Alice felt a shudder course her at the abominable name, a shudder invisible to their eyes, as well as the boiling monstrous hate that hid so well behind that mask of no reaction. "Yes, whatever the cost."

A sweatdrop ran down the foreheads of the two young investigators behind Near and that tall man, perhaps of the imposing presence of that girl, shrouded in mystery and even blood-spilling resolution to catching that murderer - no._ Killing _him.

Her frown hardened, analysing the slightest thing he made, as Near reached up a hand and began fiddling with a single loose strand of his white hair, eyes still locked on her. "Interesting statement but words aren't efficient in our world." Near said harshly in his even tone. "Actions matter, and as far as I'm concerned, you can't do anything in this desolate place." Giving a quick glance to the empty lobby and then back to her now even more hateful frown, he added. "You're on your own. One alone can do nothing."

Alice tilted her head lightly forwards, strands of purple hair falling to the sides of her face, adding to the shadows around her. "I understand this and that's why I ask for your cooperation." she said, demanding, not just asking.

Not even allowing himself to think thoroughly, Near said, "We SPK can't stay in Japan any longer. If you want our help in this case, you must abide with my rules and with the fact that you have no other option but to come to America and leave this place."

Like a dagger of shock and realisation, Shado turned his widened eyes to the girl, hoping to find out her feelings in her possible reaction. Make her leave...? He knew it well... Alice could never leave this small closed treasury of her invaluable memories with the person she loved so much... His silver eyes looked to her apprehensively, lips parted to speak but with no sound coming out...

You could trace it in her own amethyst eyes. That dagger was more piercing to her than he'd ever thought. Inside this riddlish maze of hate, hurt began to emerge, even in a small spec, but still there. How could she abandon this place she had come to think of as home... ? How could she go back to a place from where she only gained horror ...?

Coldness rushed through her pale skin, feeling the urge to speak out her refusal coldly, to give that complete stranger the cold shoulder he deserved. But no... deny it all she wanted, she _needed_ him...

Alice turned around on her heel to come face to face with the monitors, the large 'L' still on their surface, beside it her thoughts emerging like text on paper...

After carefully examining her movements, Near said monotonously, "We have to return to LA tomorrow. We won't be able to come quickly to Japan in cases of emergency. I'd say you have no option on it."

Everyone stood solemn in bewildered anticipation...

"Tomorrow."

It took them a split second to grasp on the meaning of her firm voice, and the young boy nodded lightly. "Tomorrow, so be it." he replied, getting up to leave. Alice watched them go from their hazy image on the screens, his voice adding calmly, before they were out of the room, "We'll have someone pick you up and take you to the airport around five in the morning."

Silence...

Such common element to this building since the people she most held dear in her heart passed away... Yet this time, it was a silence echoing with the eerie sounds of her own fast thinking...

Shado's hem broke this quiet like ice breaking on the floor and he did a step towards the girl. "Alice." For him to provoke her that way, no wonder he understood, no wonder he knew he had to be serious this time... The Shinigami's silver eyes locked on the back of her head with a severe frown. "You really mean this, don't you ? You'll go to LA...?"

No word came out of her lips as her fingers traced on the laptop keyboard gently, before they balled to a fist, as firm as her voice,

"I have to. It's one of what must be done to destroy Kira."

Shado furrowed his eyebrows, in a confuse of how to feel : remorse... trouble... hate... Eventually, he lowered his gaze with closed eyes so as to lean back against the cold wall.

_'I will destroy you... Kira.'_

_'__HAPPY HALLOWEEN !!! OwO Who's gonna watch 'Nightmare Before Christmas' on DVD tonight ??? XD_

_Omigod, looks like this is really a 'renewal'. Talking about dramatic changes in the scene. Perhaps Alice will now come to more drastic actions, being with Near and getting even more tangled in the Death Note happenings. _

_Anyway, I hope it was a nice chapter ! ^^ _

_Now to reply to my fantastic reviewers :__'_

_**happy-smiling-cookie : **__Hello Meru-chan ! :D Wow. Being called '-sama' sounds weird...-blush- Now there, the story goes on, I hope you're relieved ! XD And don't ring my DOORBEEEEELL !!! O.O Especially now that I'll really be alone at home (haha, parents go away and my bro will be mostly out at school ! Mwahahah.). SO NO !!! XD And you know what...? The phone rings... "Seven daaaays..." XD_


	30. Deliberation

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Deliberation**_

_L : I have an important announcement to make. *...drumroll please...* Dimitra will be returning to her duties as narrator of this story._

_Near : About time. Did she get over her depression over your 'death' ?_

_L : Appears so._

_Mello : Too bad , I liked being the intro guy. But anyway , it's about time Dim got over it ! It was kinda sad hearing her cry and throw stuff down... She even smashed your figure__,__ Near. *sneaky look at him*_

_Near : Lester *speaks to intercom* Please remind me to kill her...._

The edge of infinity where cold lies perpetually and everything is sunk into silence. Or so she's read . It was a long time ago when she read that book , a sentence sounding somehow magical inside its eeriness and a sentence that , no matter how much she'd picture it in her mind , she'd never think she'd live it. But the latest days were like it and , frankly ... This sentence didn't even compare to reality .

The edge of her long coat blew about with her determined steps she made through the empty hallways , the cold air tingling on her soft skin. Her purple strands of hair framed her face with their faint shadows , yet enough to add to this cruel deepness of her amethyst eyes.

One more step and she was brought in front of another room. Another vacant hotel room with the same decorations as the previous ones , the same cold and the same nothingness. Only that this particular room held so many treasures inside...

_"I understand. But still, whatever the reason...An eye for an eye my friend."_

She quickly passed by the nostalgic moments , thinking of all these other rooms , small confined treasuries of invaluable memories she was holding onto so tightly for them not to fade away ...just like him. And now ... she was asked to leave this safe of her experiences and head to her completely new life , like an absolute renewal she couldn't refuse... This fateful decision was though part of her oath ...

But just how fateful this decision really was ?

Alice strided past so many rooms , her mind invaded by qualms of leaving all these precious memories lay ... A pair of silver eyes was fixed on her back , examining her every reaction to these reminiscents , yearning for the sight of hurt on her stone face ... To the creature's sorrow though , she was completely unfazed by this endless stream and had her eyes locked to the end of this long hallway , where she'd finally do the last preparations for her new life...

Human and Shinigami stepped and flew, respectively, inside the large hall of the third floor ...

So strange indeed...No buzz , no cheers , no sweet scent in the air , and no weird young man sitting with his knees folded up to his chest ...

That was the most painful reminiscent of all. Remembering how it felt the first days of the absence of all these precious moments , _his_ absence. Nostalgia for those days swarmed the Shinigami's decayed heart , before he was forced to place them back to the past , and a small curve appeared at the edge of his lips . A curve that faded as soon as he saw her walking towards the monitors quietly.

Shado hung his head to the side , remorseful. _'It must be hard for her...Seeing this room without this familiar letter hovering around her...must be disorienting...'_

Alice walked to the large desk , where the trusty laptop resided , its cap closed for the first time she had ever seen it, the black screen gone with its usual blinding radiation. She stroked it lightly , gently , as her frown softened upon its white surface ...

"This is the best decision to make."

Her cold gaze hardened once again at the monotonous yet somehow lively voice that echoed behind her. She pried her gaze reluctantly to the back , only to meet with vast darkness , dark with no end or start , were what she uttered came like a deep musing and no actual words ... And on her eyes , the mirrors of her soul , a pale man was depicted with eyes hidden by midnight bangs...

They stood silent , a lengthy distance between them , none of them saying a word. Alice's eyes roamed on the slouched figure , confusion mixing with her inquiry and her hate , altogether ...

White skin , so contrasting to his dark unruly hair , yet so matching to the eerie glow around him , a glow like that of a fading light ...

"You're not real." she said finally , voice cold and steady .

The young man's lips curved to a smirk . "In fact , I'm not."

They plunged into darkness again , she still studying his very pose , his very smile , that smile that _he _would never wear ... Like this person in front of her was nothing more than an evil man standing behind the black stage curtain of this theatre show called , 'her new life'.

"You've been hunting me for days now. What do you want from me ... L ?"

L hang his head to the side , hands writhing inside the deep pockets of his loose jeans. "I want to remind you of your promise."

Alice stood completely still , eyes darting the endless ground ... A small spec of hurt swirling inside ...

_'My promise ...'_

The feeling of cold hands touching her wrists snapped her out of her trance , cold hands that traced up her forearm and rested on her shoulders , making her cruel eyes face his own hidden ones ... A tingling sensation coursed her , filling her with the familiarity of his cold hands and with the urge to brush away the black strands of hair shielding his gaze...She needed to bore into those enigmatic pits of pitch black one more time ...

L's hands caught hers in time before she was able to even touch his face. The smile had disappeared into lips tightly shut seriously .

"Do you still remember the promise ?..." he asked , patient but so oddly imposing.

Alice silently glared to him , before she uttered firmy , "I do ." The strange L look-alike was about to smile again but was cut off by the icy intensity of her words when she said , "But it's a promise to L , not you. You're just an apparition , a figment of my mind , so leave . I don't need my own consciousness to remind me of something unforgettable."

Just like before , L's face shone with that smirk before he said provokingly , "All right , have it your way ..!" and he faded away into small sparkling shards ...and before she knew it, the darkness had vanished to , giving its place to the former striking light of the lobby .

"Ms Yumikaze , I'm here to take you."

Alice stared blankly at the door where she could see that woman from yesterday stand on the treshold , honey eyes looking to the girl apprehensively.

"Yes."

The woman holding her single black bag , Alice stepped out of the hall accompanied by her , never looking back as the door closed ...

...and never to open again.

* * *

Pine trees rushed quickly like a distorted painting of a mediocre painter whose work ended up being a failure. Pine trees tall to the sky , their tips weren't seen from inside that little but luxurious car . And their very lush green was shaded in black through the tinted windows .

Her hands tight around the driving wheel , Halle's eyes swiveled to the tiny mirror just above her head . The girl was sitting behind covered in her long coat , her head resting to the door of the car and her far-off gaze getting lost into the abstract landscape they were just passing by. So strange , absent but always with this cold frown...

"My name is Halle Lidner."

Alice's eyes flickered to the blonde woman on th front seat , rather indifferently. Halle added after a short pause , "I work for the SPK."

A sweatdrop trickled down the woman's forehead as she turned the wheel , running from a turn to the long road again. _'That girl..' _she thought and let herself glance to the reflection again. _'...she won't say a thing yet...'_ She allowed herself to catch the brief glimpse of the girl's pale hand stroke her abdomen gently , her purple eyes closing slowly and her head tilting back wearily.

"You do know why Near needs you for the case." Halle said a bit shakily.

Alice nodded. "I'm the only insider available to reveal the truth. Plus-"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows , as she heard her say sharply,

"-I'm the only one knowing who Kira is."

---

_The subway train screeched on the rails . It shaked violently , making everyone fidget on their seats. A lone girl was standing , with her back leaning against the door , her far-off gaze , hidden behind the raised collar of her long coat , lost somewhere in the landscape outside. _

_'Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll be leaving to America.'_

_Her hands clutched on her crossed arms._

_'And I'm doing it for you, L.'_

_The darkness of the subway tunnel and the bright light inside the train only made her reflection more discernible as it was replaced by that of a pale man with eyes shielded by his unruly black hair ..._

---

The car stopped in front of a huge white building with tinted windows , no other than the airport , the car being parked smoothly among the others. Halle got out first and opened the door for Alice to pass , trying to help the girl out but she just refused with a shake of her head. Watching the cars running in the constricted but long road of the airport , they walked into the large central hall through the automatic glass doors and the woman glanced quickly at the large crowd gathering at the luggage checking, in a quest for the other members of the Special Provision for Kira. Her gaze came to a stop on the three male standing somewhere away from the commosion, the black-haired one from before waving lightly at them. Halle gave Alice a soft look and walked to the others with the small bag of luugage in her hands , Alice following from behind.

However , the young girl paused halfway and glared up to a large screen at the other side of the room , beneath which a river of people assembled , each one of them shouting with repulsive cheers.

_"Welcome to 'Kingdom of Kira' ! Kira is justice ! Kira is the one and only god ! Kira is..."_

A knot tied around her stomach at the sight of the obese man in the white suit with the mustache and carefully separated brown hair , dishonest eyes gleaming behind his glasses. What's more , the crowd...This abominable crowd that cheered for their hero , their savior , when they didn't understand that their true savior was now dead ...

_'Foolish people ... This wretched Kira is nothing but an ignorant selfish jerk !'_

"Alice , are you coming ?"

Alice turned her attention to the young boy with his penetrating black eyes fixed on her. "Yes." She walked slowly towards them and stood still once she'd reached them.

Near was studying her closely , his gaze stopping right at her abdomen and then swiveled back to her face. "Have you taken the necessery things with you , Alice ?"

_'He must be older than me for him to call me just 'Alice'. Yet it's so nostalgic , not having the two of them calling me Ms...'_ "All of L's reports saved on his computer and one more object I need." Black and purple became piercing cold as they both frowned severely at this last statement.

_'Something you need , Yumikaze ..?__Like what ...?'_

The tall man standing beside him coughed politely . "Near , the plane will be departing soon enough."

Near glanced quickly back at him . "You're right, Rester , but one more thing." he said and then turned to Alice. "Since we weren't able to do the proper introductions yesterday , that's Commander Rester , the second in authority after me," The man named Rester nodded lightly to show his aknowledgement . "-this is Gevanni, " The younger man with the neat black hair closed his eyes rather seriously . "-and this is Halle but I assume you already know."

"I hope you've been wise enough to hide their real names and these names are aliases." she said with a hint of cunning inside.

"Yes , their real names are carefully hidden as top confidential."

"Hm. Good ."

No one understood when the atmosphere around became electrified with tension between the two young. They bored in each other's eyes , each one of them hoping to pierce through the other , learn their darkest and most carefully kept secrets ... For there were still many of them ...?

---

"Near , sir." Rester said as soon as the plane took flight. The boy next to him was twirling a white lock between his fingers.

"Yes ?"

"I was thinking , is this the wise thing to do ?" Near gave him a slant look , so he added quickly , "Taking the girl with us ?"

His young superior starred at him with a blank face for a little while , probably pondering on it too , and just turned to the front again , still not saying a thing. The investigator furrowed his eyebrows worriedly , starting to get anxious at the lack of response , when the familiar monotonous voice came ,

"There are more reasons than her deductive abilities for which we have to take her with us."

He said no more , leaving Rester puzzled over this riddlish reply. As more thoughts came to his mind , he looked backwards through the small empty space between the two seats and met with the sight of the girl ...

Anxious and jittery , Halle cuffed her fists on the seat arm next to her , glancing around the plane aisle for a break from the situation. She watched with indifference at a little girl playing with a barbie doll while near the plane entrance , a young man was giving the stewardess a piece of paper , his phone number , most likely. She chuckled inwardly ; it was a nice reminder of when she'd get the same treatment , replying with a harsh punch straight on the nose.

Her gaze roamed on the other passengers for some instants , before it flickered to the girl right next to her , only to be replaced by a sedate and concerned frown. Purple strands of hair fell over her closed eyes , covering them partially , but their tingling sensation being not enough to wake her from a well-earned and blatantly missing sleep.

Alice writhed a bit on her seat , turning to the side on an infant position and leaning her head against the flat wall of the airplane. How much different did she look now ... So much different from the harsh girl with this hair-raising glare that was pretty much as emotionless as their young superior was... Perhaps they were right ; sleep really shows one's true self. The sixteen year old she had next to her was nothing but a mere girl peacefully sleeping like every girl her age. That , until she frowned and writhed a bit , clutching on her coat tightly.

A hardly noticeable sweatdrop ran down Halle's temple , her lips parting lightly, the first-felt maternal instict coming to her bit by bit. _'It's so pitiful...A girl her age , experiencing all these horrible things...I can't believe she's lost the one she ever loved ...'_

Yes , she was alone but she experienced that loneliness with such way , she gave off an aura of strength , that strength of the girl that never gives up , not in need of pity or remorse. Still , was this honestly the truth ...? In Halle's eyes, no matter how hard she tried to picture this girl as cold-blooded , it came down to a hopeless failure . How could anyone , after such sorrowful memories hunting their coincience , not end up miserable and weak ...?

"Halle ."

Halle turned to her right , meeting with a pair of black eyes on a handsome youthful face. "What is it , Gevanni ?" she asked in the most quiet of all whispers.

Gevanni bent forward , so as to sneak a peek at the sleeping girl next to his colleague , and turned back to Halle with some previously unseen kind of softness in his eyes. "She's sleeping." he said quietly and Halle nodded after the obvious surprise .

"All the things happening must have put a strain on her. I don't blame her ."

The young man's eyes rolled , fixed on her sedate yet pleasantly mature and feminine face , as he traced a hardly noticeable trait in her eyes. "Wow , Halle." he said , amused . "Someone's feeling like a mother ?" A smile crossed his face at the petal pink blush that colored her normally pale cheeks. "It's laughable, really. "

She obstinately crossed her arms to her chest and pouted like a stubborn child , silently fuming and muttering for the rest of the flight.

---

All eyes turned to her immediately on stepping inside that great hall for the first time , but it was all to her ignorance ; simply , she didn't care whether her presence there would attract any curious looks to her face. And to be frank , it felt awkward but it was still there ; perhaps due to the monotony of the buzzing sound or the cold air inside this dim room and generally , the whole building , but she couldn't help but feel an odd connection , a strange familiarity with the SPK's investigation room.

Alice was now sitting cross legged on the couch opposite Near , no one taking their eyes off each other , like being tangled in a battle of who's got the most frightening and imposing look. Although , the only ones to cring , where the investigators around them.

"So , you say that Kira is inside the former Task Force ?"

"Right."

"How do you know this ?" Near asked , the dubiousness much too recognisable in his voice.

Crossing her arms , she said , answering with the coldest tone she could use , "I have my sources." Upon seeing that the boy was still starring at her persistently , she said , "I highly doubt that you will also tell me everything you know , Near."

"Indeed , I never intended to ." he admitted , much to his subordinates' surprise , and started fiddling with a loose strand of hair , but soon continued , "Though I don't see why I shouldn't , since you already know exactly what we do and even more." Greeted by nothing but silence , Near asked , stated , much more confident and true to his words,

"You're an insider in this case , aren't you , Alice ?"

Alice didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow to his statement , nor try to say anything. Words were needless ...

No one understood just when did the atmosphere turn into electrified tension, so anxious , that it made cold sweatdrops ran down the foreheads of those standbys in this battle of wits. The icy silence broke only when the girl said firmly and sharply ,

"Yes."

Near closed his eyes , probably thinking this over for a split second . Perhaps he meant what he said on the plane before...She was more than another asset to the case ; she was their information source ...

"I suppose you won't reveal anything more just yet ." he deducted and Alice nodded lightly.

"I don't trust you ."

A small smirk , much like that of the most deceiving cute-faking sadist , appeared on his pale face , replacing his usual serious expression and making Alice arch an eyebrow behind the long strands partially covering her eyes. "Is there a reason behind this distrust ?" Near asked , a playful hint of pleasure in his voice , thoughts of having her cornered coming to his immature mind. "Something dark you want to hide ?"

This dark something took the form of pitch black in her mind , the only sight in front of her being the young boy , glowing with a white gleam ahead of her . This grin of his , so contrary to her serious unwavering frown , ...it disgusted her.

_'Near...He must know that I was suspected by L to be the Other Kira. Not surprising ; it's likely he got some sort of files too. But really ... just how much does he know ?'_

Out of the blue , the darkness in her mind was swept away by someone's explicit remark , "It's L !"

Alice turned to Near , expectations of the worst shaped in her mind. "L , hmmm ?"

The boy gave her an inquisitive look. "You know who he is , don't you ?"

She just nodded and watched with profound spite , as he wore a headset and asked , "This is N. What's the problem ?"

For a moment , Alice thought she could see this shadow hanging over Near , the shadow of his predecessor . In everything he did , even the strange way he was sitting , he seemed to be a replica of him , perhaps the best one she'd ever encounter ... However , she let her gaze swivel to another side of the room , not wanting to pay any attention to what he said with the most despicable person of the whole world ...

_'Light ...'_ Hate was reflected in her deep eyes . _'So you're posing as L , now ? How much of a jerk can you really be ? You're nothing like L . You can't even reach his little finger .'_

"A trade ?" she heard him say "The girl for the notebook , I suppose ?"

Then it struck her , like thunder rips the nightsky , so did she take in what he meant . She jerked up and walked up to him , starring rather patiently at the phone in his hands , as she heard the distinctive buzz of an intercom from the other line , _"Yes."_

_'That bastard !'_

"Understood. I said I'd lend you my support , but on second thought , I'll let you have full authority on this , L." Near looked sideways at the girl by his side, staying wordless for a little while before he said , "Someone wants to speak to you."

_"Speak to me ?" _Light said shakily with genuine curiosity. _"Who ?"_

Near handed over the headset, and Alice placed it carefully over her head , holding the intercom steady before her voice sounded venomous , thankfully hidden behind the synthetic replacement ,

"This is L. I believe we've talked before , Yagami-kun."

In an instant , she could sense not only Light's surprise by the way he said , _"You again ?" _, but the SPK and Near's too , when the latter hung his head to the side with anticipation of answers.

"Yes , me again. Did you honestly think I'd stop so soon ?" she asked defiantly , calling him up to the challenge.

_"But you too , L , did you really think I was so stupid so as not to understand who you are ?" _A small pain throbbed in Halle's head as she watched Alice press the loud-speaker button so as for all of them to hear him ,

_"Yumikaze Alice !" _

An eerie atmosphere blew inside all of a sudden , with no one knowing what was the source of this shiver coursing through them... Perhaps because of the shade crossing her face when she smirked the tiniest of smirks ...?

_"You can't fool me , Alice, former student at Tokyo High School , suspected to be the Other Kira by the real L . I play your game quite well."_

This time , the two young investigators felt an inner knot in their hearts at this statement , as both Gevanni and Halle looked to each other with the same question wandering in their minds , _'Suspected to be the Other Kira ?', _while Near's glare became ever deeper with every twirl of his loose white lock .

_'Just as expected.'_

"So I see you figured me out ."

There was profound cunning in her emotionless voice , the smirk disappearing as though she was not a copy of L , but a succesful replica of Near himself.

How could anyone handle such situation , when you're cornered with no other option but going berserk , with such ease ? Few have this talent ... First L , now Near and this complete stranger in their headquearters...

"Don't go too far, thinking you've won something by knowing this." Alice said , a depreciatory tint in her voice , and paused a bit , before saying , "I wanted you to know this."

Amidst the small pause came the intercom voice , _"Your reasons ?"_

"One is that if you kill me now , you're confirmed in everyone's eyes that you are Kira. Second , I want you to be aware you have me on your tail . And third-"

The shudder became even more intense ...

"- I want to toy with you."

Surprisingly enough , Light was able to pick up the right words soon enough. _"What is this ? You're in for vengeance on someone ?" _

"Again , you figured it out. Good boy , Yagami , I see you're a little smarter than a kindergardener . You may pass to elementary school ."

_"Get serious ." _

"I _am _serious." Indeed , the previous smirk and craft in her voice were replaced by a grave expression and tonelessness . Her eyes were hidden behind a frown as she stared right opposite at the numerous monitors. "I'll toy with you just like you toyed with L right before his death. Your shouts were almost convincing , perhaps you should give up and become an actor already. But though you convinced those fools ," she said spitefully and then spat out , "- I'm no fool , Yagami."

_"Just when did it turn to 'Yagami' ?"_

"What else should it be ? You're nothing but the image of a worm hugging the earth for mercy now , Yagami. This is what I hope to see when I kill you."

_".........Perhaps you should postpone this for a little while." _Alice arched an eyebrow , letting him continue , _"I hate to say this , but I need you to do me a favor."_

"Why should I ?" she spat out.

_"I doubt that N will help me but you , you can't refuse."_

"What is it ?"

_"Sayu has been kidnapped. By Mello."_

Silence befell them both , he waiting for an answer , she tangled in a complicated deliberation ... what to do ?

Sayu , the sweet little girl she had met when she went second and third time in Light's dwelling , a completely innocent girl who had the bad luck to be the sister of the most notorious killer of the century . And now , as she had predicted the first time she met her , Sayu Yagami was involved in the case...

Anyone wouldn't be as cruel as to ...

"Why should I care ?"

_"What are you- ?"_

Alice spat out again , "I told you. Why should I care about it . It's none of my business and after all , she's your sister , isn't she ? Let's see how you'll make it out of this ."

And thus ... the line closed....

Alice turned around , coat ends and hair hitting the air , her eyes falling on the astonished members of the SPK and then...Near's dubious , almost sure , glare fixed on her. They stayed speechless for a long while ...

"I'll tell you everything you need to know." she blurted evenly .

Near nodded lightly . "After all this , I'm afraid you have no other option ." They were silent until he said again , this time a bit shakily, "But for now , you have to go to sleep ."

_'What is he , my father ?' _she wondered , offended , and frowned . "What are you- ?"

"Don't expect yourself to be useful when you're in such condition and with no sleep ." he said , ordered , and locked his gaze on her. She stood hesitant for a moment , then closed her eyes with a silent 'Hm.' and strided out of the room , every step she made reflecting her steel determination.

The members stood wordless , as their leader turned to the young woman with an order. "Make sure she finds her room."

Halle nodded and followed after the girl.

One person standing right behind Near was the only one taking in what this whole situation indicated ... Getting back to earlier events of this day , Rester came across the answer he was looking for ...

_'That's what he meant by 'more reasons' ?'_

_L : Now a message from Dimitra :_

_It turns out a bit queerly , but I have to confess ; I'm really on edge about this , let's call it ...ummm...season two . I mean , I've imagined scenes , but seeing it on script is a bit weird not to mention strange. Nywayz , don't worry . ^^ As long as I have you fantastic people supporting me , I won't have any problem. ^^ Haha.__Oh and I must apologize for two things : first of all, for being late, second and last : sumimasen if the story turns out in a way that disappoints you. That's all ! ^^'_

_**1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1 : **__Uh-huh, her emotions are pretty bad right now, I'm worried about the poor baby too ! XP And yay, Near ! XD_

_**happy-smiling-cookie : **__Actually, my parents have returned from their vacation and everything's back to normal boredom again ! ^^" Thank God I have awesome reviewers like you to make my day with awesome reviews ! :3_

_**C. Holywell-Black : **__Yup, this state of coldness is cool, I think (literally and illiterally :P). And remember she was supposedly a coward ? Well, forget about it ! Time for Alice-action !!! :D Oh, she still has the child ! As I said before, the time lapse didn't occur here so she's still pregnant... I hope that doesn't disappoint you. If it does, sumimasen._

_**'s Porsche Pixie : **__Hello there hyperventilating new reviewer ! :D Here's a super-duper chocolate cookie ! *gives* And an extra cookie cuz your review was one Hell of a review ! XD Don't worry, the baby's not born, it's still there and getting ready to begin kicking Alice ! XP Arigato for joining the awesome reviewer club ! ^^_

_---EleganXD_


	31. Ransom

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Ransom**_

_Mello : At last ! Someone great's in the picture at last !_

_Near : Meaning me ?_

_Mello : Duh , not ! Me !_

_Near : Yeah sure. Number 2._

_Mello : What ?!_

_L : *watching the other two fighting* That's exactly why I never chose an heir.._

"Arisu-chan ...?"

Nothing.

"Arisu-chan ..."

Eyelids feeling heavy and impossible to open , she lay on her bed , listening to the sounds around her and the one voice she's been hearing for days, until she was able to jerk up to toss the sheets away and jerk up on her feet.

Alice bent down to get her leather boots , throwing away a pair of God forsaken socks , and then looked to Shado slantly , saying out loud with no hesitation , "What is it Shado ?"

The Shinigami blinked twice , before he was able to pick up the right words . "Arisu-chan." he said finally "It's not like you to sleep with your clothes on. Not to mention , talking to me out loud in front of others."

She closed her eyes to think. "You've figured so too ? That the place's full with cameras ?"

Shado nodded gravely. "Every single corner's full of them. I've searched the whole room while you-" He stopped , seeing something strange crossing her expression, something he hadn't seen in a while ...There was no smile but there was this sad but soft and nostalgic sense in her eyes... It made him smile ...

"Perhaps..." she uttered quietly "That's why this place feels familiar...It's the same as home ."

The longiness of the moment vanished with her standing up , him saying "Hey , by the way, your mother called." and she took her cell phone out of her coat's pocket , coming across the mentioned call. _'Mom' _was seen on the radiating little screen . She snapped it open and leaned against the wall , waiting for her mother's characteristic high-pitched voice to come from the other line.

_"Yes ?"_

Shado's lips parted , feeling sympathetic , as Alice said tonelessly but tilting her head down , "Mom . It's me."

The loud buzz from the speaker was enough to let him understand the woman's combined surprise and happiness . _"Honey ! I-I can't believe you called ! I've been calling for days ! Wh-Where are you ? The screen here shows you're not in Japan so -"_

"Mom. I'm in America."

_'There she done it' _he thought , understanding from the silence that the woman had stopped her babbling. Alice gripped on the opportunity , after finding the right thing to say so as not to hurt her mother's feelings...

"I can't tell you why or where exactly. You needn't even think about it. I won't be able to call you back often. And to be honest with you -" In the split second that followed , she thoughtfully averted her eyes to the floor . "-I'm not so sure if we'll ever talk after this."

An abrupt knot tied around his non-existent heart , the sound of her words echoing threateningly in his mind. _'What does she ...?' _

Alice herself was wordless . Only a short stutter came from her mom and was then followed by an outburst , often interrupted by whimpers. _"What do you mean, honey ?! ... You don't mean that- Just come back here please ! We'll... We'll celebrate your seventeenth birthday together ! We'll leave Japan , move to my house in England perhaps , or if you'd like ...I don't know ! But...we'll do a new start , we'll start from day one if we have to ! Just...leave things as they lay ...please..."_

It didn't take much effort to comprehend that Yozora Yumikaze was crying... Burst into tears , this hopeless woman's sobs always echoed , hunted her dreams , like she was always pleading for her comeback ... It was depressing...She couldn't say a thing to her , nothing kind enough to ease her pain ... All her lips could utter now was just venom , and it was only directed to one person...but not her ... And ... after all , she was the one responsible for her mother's fate ...If it hadn't been for her gruesome acts , if it weren't for her selfish dreams , then nothing of this would have ever happened . Not Yozora and not herself would be now in this unbearable pain ...

_"It's because of Kira , right ?" _The helpless mother's voice had started to steady , and for the first time , sound to her as encouraging and supporting...

Alice said quietly , "Yes."

_"I know that...you won't stop . Whatever I tell you to try and stop you ... you won't. You'll just toss my words aside and get back to whatever you've set your mind to. That's how you've always been , after all..."_

Such touching words , yet not reaching her heart ... When did she turn so cold-blooded ?

_"And... he was that important to you ... that you'd get yourself so far. I still remember the little girl , ranting all the time about him . He was ... more to you than that , no ? ...It's okay , Alice , if this is what you want , I won't hold you back ..." _

The girl heard silently and was about to speak , when her mother added as an afterthought , _"Just don't let this call be the last one, okay , sweety ?" _, and Yozora Yumikaze hung up ...

Alice dropped her hand down , letting the phone slip from her fingers , her despodent gaze resting on the Shinigami , who starred at her , incredulous. "What did you mean ..." he whispered , fearful of her answer .

She didn't say a thing for a while , but then said severely , "My life's in stake , Shado. There's sixty-eight percent possibility that I won't make it out of this alive. I may die."

Shado frowned , ready to protest . "You won't die. I swear I won't let anything happen to you. And even if I fail in this , I'll kill those responsible."

She couldn't help but soften her own sedate glare with a closing of her eyes. "You won't be able to do anything when the time comes. Because half of this percent isn't due to murder but due to-"

She was unable to finish her sentence , but what she said , was tragically enough to let him grasp on the meaning ... He wanted to shout , cry if he knew how , but Alice stopped him from speaking when she turned on her heel and strided out of the doors of her simple room .

"And now I have some explanations to make."

---

An awkward silence , that of the calm before the storm , spread throughout the hall , where all investigators had gathered around the two young teenagers , who were sitting opposite of each other , each one in their own special way. Everyone struggled to take in what this new girl had to say , those unbelievable crazy things that sounded strangely logical to all of them.

"This person posing as L , is no one else than Light Yagami , son of former NPA Chief and now an official in the Intelligence and Information Bureau. But he's more than that ; he's Kira, the original one."

Near didn't even bother to ponder on it. "He's killed L and now has the ability to control almost every police force , being in the safe side while continuing his murders." he stated and sank into deep consideration as he weighed every fact known to him, letting Alice continue , her gaze fixed on the floor seriously .

"Yagami managed to fool L by using the last two fake rules in the notebook."

As all eyes turned to her , Mason , the head of FBI , exclaimed , "Fake rules ?"

Alice's eyes seemed to become lightly pensive behind their severeness as she explained. "He had his notebook's Shinigami , Ryuk , write fake rules at the back of the notebook. One of them was that anyone destroying the notebook would die as well as everyone who has touched it . This was because he wanted no one to destroy it. And the second one was that if anyone should stop writing names , would eventually die after thirteen days. Through this one , he and Misa Amane , suspected to be the Second Kira , were cleared of suspicion , since they were both under constant surveillance for months , proving that they couldn't have written anything."

"Wait !" Halle did , surprised , "Misa Amane ? The model ?"

The girl just nodded and continued , "She was indeed the Second Kira , a girl downright stupid who was infatuated with Kira , Light Yagami, and did everything to help him, even used her Shinigami Eyes , given to her by another Shinigami , Rem. The latter died after killing L and Watari to protect Amane from custody."

"And , now Yagami has this Shinigami's notebook too." Near mused up to her . She just nodded and began explaining again , earning Halle's look full of awe for her endurance to keep talking about something so ... heartbreaking...

"Actually , Misa's original notebook is that of another Shinigami and was given to her by Rem. So now , Yagami doesn't only have his notebook but also that of Rem and that of Amane. And , there's also Ryuk's own notebook." She stopped at the sight of Near's glare locked on her persistently , like insisting on more to say. Her frown deepened , comprehending the hidden meaning behind the hidden meaning : _'He sure suspects me . It's like when L would. Only that this time , I have the upper hand.'_

"What about the kidnapped girl ?" asked Ellickson , another SPK member, "Sayu Yagami ?"

"She's Kira's little sister , nothing more. But she's one that Kira would never kill , and that's why she hasn't died, unlike Takimura. She's one person Yagami couldn't bring himself to kill."

"And perhaps one more."

As though his words were the most shocking to hear , they all turned towards Near abruptly , she scowling at him shakily.

"Raising suspicion is not the only reason why Yagami wouldn't kill you ." he said . There was a long pause during which none of them would take their eyes off each others , tangling themselves in another battle of gaining the upper hand...

"Where do _you_ come in the story , Alice ?"

Before she could realise it , Halle found herself in cold sweat , doubt devastating all conclusions previously formed in her mind. _'True ...' _she thought , starring at the two _'How does she know all this ? And didn't she say she was an insider...? And Kira... he said she was suspected of being the Other Kira...'_

Near looked at the girl opposite of him prominently. "Yagami said you were suspected by L, the same I found after my own thorough investigation. So ."

Alice was solemn all this time he spoke , and now she wasn't wavering at all under the intense looks of everyone in the room . A defensive growl came from behind, letting her understand that Shado didn't like the way things turned out , as she was contemplating on what Near had just said.

"Yes." she said ultimately "I was the Other Kira."

They all fell silent , analysing her words , making futile attempts to take them in and believe them . Upon seeing their sullen and incredulous reaction , Alice inhaled sharply to begin another long explanation . "Indeed , I found a Death Note and used it to kill people I hated , but after meeting with L-" She paused for a moment , her gaze flickering to another spot in the floor "- I changed."

At the time they would start growing sympathetic towards her , Near inquired sharply , "Why don't you use it to kill Kira ?" Alice froze , and he added , "Then you can have your vengeance . Why don't you kill him ?"

She silently pondered on this , his questions arising so many wonders she had never thought before . If she wanted to kill him that bad , then why didn't she do it? The answer came right away.

"Because I want to kill him with my own power." she said, determinated and cruelly sure. "I want to be there when he dies and know that his death was caused by my hand and only , and not some paranormal force."

They starred to each other's eyes , not speaking at all , until Near went to fiddle with another strand of lock , perhaps contemplating on her utterance. What she said , so cruel yet confident . L's death ... had a great strain on her...

He suddenly pried his eyes to the floor , before eyeing her again . "Bring us your Death Note. I want to see your Shinigami."

Wondering , she was about to hesitantly when a loud beeping sound came from the monitors , attracting everyone's attention .

_"N. This is L."_

"Just make him shut up already ." Alice said impassively , following the rest of them towards the monitors.

Near gave her a slant glance and said to the headset , "Second L , you mean."

_"Eh- Yes . Tomorrow we'll begin the operation to free Sayu Yagami." _

"You've decided to trade the notebook ?"

Alice suddenly pressed the mute button , so as for Light not to hear them speaking , and she said dubiously , "There is no way Light would trade it so easily. He must be desperate or have a more sophisticated plan." The younger boy was about to say something , when she cut in . "I could have my Shinigami watch them to spot anything suspicious."

He thought about it for a second , then asked shakily , "Can't he see your Shinigami ?"

"No . He's never touched my notebook."

He said nothing , and pressed the button to speak again . "Very well. Feel free to ask us for any support you'll need." he said and shut the line, only to look back at Alice. "Where is your Shinigami ?"

She looked backwards to where Shado was silently fuming , and said , "He's been here all along." Nothing showed on Near's face , unlike his subordinates who twitched involuntarily at the knowledge of being with such creature. Making the young boy wonder , she turned her back at him and pressed her fingers on her lips , instant ideas passing through her mind like a flash.

"But -." she said and eyed Shado coldly "He has something else to do now." Leaving them with the curiosity and doubt , in Near's case , she walked out of the room and headed to her own , where she sat cross legged on the bed with the black covers and waited for the Shinigami to appear after her.

"Arisu-chan !" came his distant voice , the creature appearing gradually through the wall and walking in with an inquisitive look on his ghastly face "What did you mean by- ?"

"James Bond on Ollem." she said abruptly .

Shado tilted back , wondering what she meant with such riddlish statement that made no sense . The same thing the people watching from the cameras were probably thinking .... when suddenly it striked him . He grinned wickedly and said with his silvery voice , "Oh , I got it ...!" , and disappeared from sight, leaving her all alone .

Alice twined her fingers on her cross legged lap , and started rocking back and forth , while eyeing the distracting objects around her in this black and white room that reminded her of her room back 'home' , until she rested her gaze on the floor beneath her.

Behind the strands of hair framing her face , a thoughtful gleam made its appearance in her eyes.

_' 'James Bond on Ollem' , hmm ? Good thing I had Shado watch spy and mystery movies.' _

Any normal person , any past-Alice, would smirk at this , but not she , not the way she was now. Instead, she eyed the luxurious wooden wall in front of her gravely.

_'One would say it's something difficult to understand , but really , it's plain simple. Just a code , easy to comprehend by people knowing the trick . James Bond , the famous spy agent , and Ollem . Well -'_

Her whole body tilted back , pressing her hands back on the bed , and her gaze swiveled absently, without losing her frown , to the window and the marvelous daylight sky.

_'-just turn it backwards.'_

* * *

A perpetuating little plip echoed in the darker corners of the room , the product of another drop falling from a broken pipe to the filthy puddle forming on the floor. A single lightbulb hung from the celing , falling above the shady characters that had assembled in there , all of them either sitting on the black leather couches or working on the computers nearby. All of them , large musculine people , wearing rings and expensive clothes that indicated their wealth , contrary to this dump they were staying at.

_'I finally found him !'_

Shadows appeared from an already dark corner of the constricted room , slowly disparsing to form the ghastly creature called , Shado the Shinigami . His claws sank on the wall and led him to the ceiling , from which he tilted back his head to observe the group of men .

_'I had to take my Death Note from Alice's suitcase so as to go to the Shinigami Realm and search through the holes for Mello , based on that photograph this big-headed Near has with him. And from then , I had to come down here ! It was such a bother , but it was worth it ! Now I can see them , every single one of them ! Their names , their lifespans !'_

Silver eyes flickered from one man to another , passing from the '_baldy'_ to the _'poke-nosed four-eyed' _man with disgust , every second that passed by making him earn one more negative opinion about the lifestyle of some humans . All of the world's scum seemed to had gathered there , not judging by their appearance but from their slant language , their vulgar moves on the two girls dressed in half-worn lingerie , who rubbed their cheeks on the mens' chests.

Until the eyes fell on a specific someone.

A young man , about twenty-one years old , who sat on the back of the couch with his arm resting on his raised knee , and kept himself away from the others' acts , preferring to bite on a big bar of chocolate instead. The silver vision shaked from the sudden shudder of the creature , as through this silver , he feasted his eyes upon a set of numbers and a name.

_'It must be him !' _Shado thought , a shiver of excitement coursing through his body . _'The blonde hair , the blue eyes , it must be him ! I've found him !' _His lips parted lightly , as he glanced through the room for more sources of information , before resting his eyes on the group of , obviously , criminals again . _'Now I have to learn more about their whereabouts !'_ Eyes widened with interest at the sound of them speaking ...

"Hey , Mello !" the large muscle-full man with the two ladies next to him , said to the young man , who immediately turned . _'Heh. My thoughts ; confirmed.'_ "So this notebook business gonna bring big cash , eh ?"

Mello groaned behind his chocolate , and supported his cheek on his fist lazily. "Yeah . With it you can threaten anyone you want , asking money as ransom in exchange for the ultimate hostage , their own life." he said , and the curves of his lips turned to a smirk. "All this , after you help me catch Kira."

Shado's eyes widened , his mind's gears rotating at full speed to grasp onto their sayings. _'What ? Ransom ...life ? Is he serious ? That's the motive he's giving them ? And...he's after Kira too ?'_

"Yeah , sure." said the man with the dirty hair and glasses "Just say you're using us."

Mello scowled at him with scorn and said nothing other than a , "Hmph. Whatever."

"Mello's one of the gang now , Jack !" said a dark-skinned guy from the other corner of the room . "Just shut the hell up or settle this with a bitchin' fight !"

"Nghmm..." did the man named Jack and silenced .

No one said a word , apart from the two girls purring on the large fellow , their leader , most likely, and other thugs talking and laughing with each other, sickening the invisible creature to the core. Shado , however , had his eyes fixed only on the solemn and thoughtful young man with this sense of evil about him...

"Mello ..." he uttered absently , suddenly thankful that he couldn't be heard. His far-off gaze was replaced by a furrow of his eyebrows , turning even more serious about this. _'Are you really that evil ? So as to joining a criminal syndicate to achieve your goals ? Outrageous .'_

"Ross."

The bald man , now revealed to the Shinigami , as Ross , turned to Mello curiously. "What is it ?"

"Are preparations for the missile ready ?" he asked .

_'Missile ?'_

"Yeah."

Mello grinned . "Good."

"Though , Mello..." one of the thugs stuttered "The expenses are huge ...!"

"So what, Glen ?" Ross interrupted him. Shado shook his head . _'Isn't there anyone without an alias ?' _"We have to stick to Mello's plans. Has he said something wrong this month he's been with us ?"

Shado frowned upon witnessing a shadow of wild satisfaction crossing the young man's face for an instant . _'Gee , he must be really manipulative , that jerk !'_

"But there's also one more thing I have to find out !" he said suddenly , everyone turning to him surprised , obviously because of the abrupt statement. Mello raised his lips from the chocolate to reveal a malevolent grin. "This won't only be solved when I find Kira."

"I have to find the Other Kira too !"

Eyes widened , lips parted and a tingling shiver coursed through him like an electrifying surge ... _'Other ... ? Alice ..? No !' _He locked his glare on the young man, as the latter cuffed his fist to his chest and grinned. "Only then will I become fully aknowledged as number one ! If I catch both criminals that L couldn't !"

The thugs , drowned in awe , clapped their hands , bewildered , after a moment of reluctancy .

Not knowing that their silent observer was gone ....

_L : And yes, Dimitra's back to work since her laptop has recovered from whatever happened to it. Her best friend will be glad. And, by the by, this was a nice chapter._

_Mello : Yeah , if it has me inside !_

_Near : -looks at him sideways- Yeah , sure._

_L : Have you noticed Dimitra has problems over finding how to start a chapter ?_

_Mello : Meh , she always finds a way out anyway. Before I forget , Dim asked if you could all speak your mind and say which character you like so far . _

_Near : Including us ... ?_

_L : I think so._

_Mello : One more thing . -whispers to you all- Tell Dimitra to kill Near in the next chapter ! Please , please , please !_

_-_-'_

_To -Black and : SUMIMASEN !!! I have no idea what's wrong but Fanfiction won't let your names appear !!! TT_TT_

_**: **Take a coooooookieeeee !!! xD Thanks for your supportive words, after all this time in bad inertia and cursing my problematic laptop, they made my day along with everything else ! :D Sincerely, arigato ! :( And yes, damn Kira !!! Even my best friend cried at that chapter ! But I'm glad that I wrote such touching chappie ! :)_

_**WickedlyMe :** Hehe, no need to pardon your comment, I like such lively and spazzed reviews !!! xD COOKIE, NOW !!! SERVAAAANT !!! *looks at Kon (from Bleach :P)* GIVE WICKEDLYME A COOKIE, NOW !!! :D Anyway, allow me to correct something : I had to change the ages of Mello and Near for the sake of my story, so no, now Near is older than Alice, he's 19. xP But I won't reveal anything about the story's outcome, only that in the end.... KIDDING !!! XD_

_**Yukira-Kuchiki : **First of all, I recognised you from your avatar (which is COOL !!!). :D Second, Byakuya Kuchiki is awesome and Rukia is the best. xP Third, I know what you mean, my parents often cut the Internet connection and bug me about it. *pout* :D Anyway, he knows that she's pregnant but don't ask why. It'll be revealed soon. :D _

_**-Black : **TTwTT TAKE A HUGE CHOCOLATE SOUFFLE FOR BEING SUCH AN AWESOME REVIEWER !!! KOOOON, GIVE C.-CHAN THE SOUFFLE !!! xD So, Neo-Alice (that's how I call this more determined Alice) gives you her arigato too ! :D_


	32. Unfavorable Trade I

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Unfavorable Trade**____**I**_

_Me : Hey there all ! El-chan's back in the picture ! ^^_

_Mello : At last._

_Me : -looks at Mello with tears- ....Mello-kun ! -hugs him-_

_Mello : Oh crap . -_-'_

The morning dawned upon the country of America , signaling the beginning of a new day in this world reigned by Kira ....

"It is today." Lester remarked sullenly "They will trade the notebook."

Alice indifferently turned towards them , while lounging on the black couch and biting on a chocolate bar , which Near seemed to eye dubiously every so often for some unexplained reason.

The young boy said nothing , just kept stacking dice cubes with utter concentration, a large metropolis beginning to form. Getting no response , Lester sighed with a shake of his head and walked up to his fellow investigators.

_'Today. One of the three Death Notes in Yagami's possesion will be lost.' _she thought , biting slowly on the chocolate absenty. _'One's striked out.'_

She slipped down the sofa , her coat's ends hanging down , and folded her hands on her abdomen , starring at the ceiling with a frown and her lips nibbling on the now warm sugary substance.

_'Although , Shado hasn't appeared since I told him to spy on Mello...' _The corner of her amethyst eyes turned to the back of the boy , stacking the cubes one by one , its perpetual sound being the only thing to echo... _'I can't proceed on drastic measures against anyone , not Kira , not Mello , unless I have my own information.' _

_'Near- I don't trust him. Not a bit.'_

* * *

Who would ever imagine the joy or sorrow of someone departing or arriving from or in an airport , respectively , would prove to become tension ?...

"Mr. Yagami."

Soichiro Yagami , former head of the NPA , looked sideways at the blonde suited man standing right behind him. "Who are you ?" He knew they were watching , Aizawa most likely , just as planned... "The kidnappers ?"

"You're going to board flight SE3333. I have your tickets with me . It leaves from gate 18." the blond continued , pleased by Yagami's immediate response,

"Right. I understand."

While Yagami may have sensed it , none of them was exactly sure that the short haired man speaking on the phone behind them , was no other than Aizawa ...

They walked away and turned right to where a bright bulletin board read , 'GATE 18', with the investigator on their tail , soon to lose him as they boarded the 'scheduled' plane and sat side by side. As the aircraft turned to one side to reach land , a sweatdrop ran down Soichiro's temple , despite his calm expression....

In the same time , a certain enraged young man was learning of this unexpectable detour , leaving him with no choice but to -

---

Mason gulped upon hearing 'L's' voice on the receiver.

"Right." he said and held his cell phone to a distance so that the buzz was easily heard .

_"N , I'm sure you're aware of our current situation. I need you to do me a favor." _Alice closed her eyes sullenly , while chewing on the straw of her milkshake ; she's never heard Light so agitated before. _"Can you notify the airlines' police and military on end not to take any action yet ."_

"What's he thinking ?" Lester said , disapproving. "I never realised he was this unreliable."

Near just stacked another dice , pondering on it before saying rather toleratedly , "Alright , L. Agreed. We'll locate the landing site and keep surveillance over the area using our satellite video feed." He then added with a tint of mockery "If there's anything we can do , don't hesitate to let us know."

She kept her eyes closed...

_'What will you do , Yagami ? Now that your brilliant plan's been devastated ?'_

_---_

The blond Mafia member handed over to Soichiro a tiny headset , barely seen. " I have a message for you ." he said , letting the older man take in what he meant "Put this in your ear." Soichiro hesitatly tucked it in.

_"Yagami."_

Even he didn't know how he managed to stay even at the sound of his daughter's abductor's voice .

_"Right now , you're the only one who can hear my voice. Listen very carefully."_

A sweatdrop ran down his temple , as the kidnapper continued , _"I'm the one who kidnapped your daughter but don't get the wrong idea. I've no interest in your daughter's life, one way or the 's only one thing I want and you what that is ."_

_"The notebook !"_

Yagami furrowed his eyebrows , focusing on the tough but young sounding voice , after getting the buzz of what came like wrapping paper.

_"Now all you have to do is follow my instructions. If you do that , no one has to die. As for the trade , I've prepared things , so that both of us can walk away satisfied. Play along , and there'll be no problems."_

The voice stopped...and his subordinate looked sedately to the Chief , his gaze lowered to the picture of his kidnapped daughter sent to his cell phone , her hands tied and gagged roughly ... _'I'm going to give the notebook to some criminal...!' _he thought bitterly _'In exchange for my daughter's life . When the time comes-' _He tilted back in his own inner confusement . _'-what's the right thing to do ? As a police officer ...a human being...and as a parent.'_

---

Mason and Lester watched Near silently continuing his hobby , not speaking to anyone...Not even to the standng girl nearby , whose stone like face only indicated how much indifferent this whole ordeal was to her , her eyes fixed on the large screen , clearly showing the honest man , who was about to sacrifice the most important finding of this case for the most valuable person in his life.

A shrill sound rang through the hall , averting the young boy's attention to it .

"L." Near said to the caller "We'd been able to use our satellite cameras to pinpoint where the plane's landed. I'll send you a direct video feed of what we're currently seeing here." he added and motioned to Lester to press one of the countless buttons near the monitors. However , as the latter pressed it , his gaze drifted to the girl standing solemn next to him .

No words came from her part. Sedately watching at the monitors up ahead , you'd be most likely to wonder what was she really thinking ... That serious frown, never disappearing from her face , yet it made you think that she might be feeling something more than just plain seriousness ... right ?

_'Perhaps she has her qualms about what she said to Yagami ...Any normal person would .'_

Alice watched silently , the man walking aimlessly for some feet before realising there was nothing to be seen in a long distance . There was nothing but a barren, a dessert with strong wind carrying dust blowing ... when she caught the brief glimpse of something small...

"Near."

The two investigators turned around , unlike their superior . "What is it ?" he asked .

"He has something like a tiny headset on. In his ear." she explained , completely indifferent as Lester and Mason approached her and the latter exclaimed , "She's right !"

_'Mello.'_

_---_

Yagami stood still in the middle of this vast desert , glancing around for a sign of life , when a loud sound echoed from a distance , just behind him. He turned around , somewhat surprised as a trap-door appeared beneath the layers of sand , revealing a staircase leading to an eerie dark corridor...

_"You see the entrance , don't you , Yagami ?" _came the kidnapper's slightly mocking voice , only to turn into a cruel order _"Go inside."_

The man's heart was pounding loudly in his chest , not being able to find any peace , as he reluctantly went down the stairs , his figure drowning in the darkness that engulfed him with the trap-door's lid closing behind him...

---

Lester couldn't help but shout in surprise , "They're going underground ?!"

The genius had to aknowledge it , even to a criminal ; he was a real mastermind. "Well , well , isn't that interesting."

Alice eyed him indifferently, dropping one nice sharp dagger to her supposed 'partner' , "Whoever's behind this , is a real genius . Right...Near ?"

"Yeah , he sure is."

The girl averted her eyes back to the monitors , now feeling an awkward impatience , not to see the end of this ordeal , but to witness more tricks up this fifth genius's sleeve...

_'He must had predicted we'd be watching by satellite . This way , however , we won't be able to keep an eye on them...'_

---

The eerie silence was interrupted by the distant but loud pereptual echo of Yagami's steps , sweatdrop running down his forehead , now that the narrow walls of this filthy and secluded place felt like closing up to him...

This is were he'd exchange for his daughter...

He raised his eyes from the floor ... and they widened at the horrid sight in front of him.

A young brunette girl , trapped in a rotating door , her hands sliding down the glass and her eyes welling with tears , as she tried to shout as hard as she could, with no scream or voice coming out ...

_'Sayu..!'_

Sayu kept saying something to him , when from the darkness behind her , a masked man showed up , drawing out his gun towards the girl... Her father was about to scream as she turned on her heel , only to face danger the moment the man pressed on the trigger ...

They both stood frozen , eyeing the shady character in dismay . Sayu fell on the floor , trembling from fright , and her father cursing inside that he was unable to help her ...

"The glass is bulletproof." the man said evenly from the other side. "This place used to belong to a crime syndicate . They used to make trades just like this. We've made a few modifications as well."

Yagami reluctantly pried his gaze from his helpless daughter to a gap in the door, behind which was what looked like a steel table . The thug went on to explain the process. "Slide the notebook through here. Once that's done , I'll release the lock , we'll both step back and spin the glass door. The notebook will end up on my side and the girl on yours. However ." Soichiro fidgeted at this new rule emerging.

"If you don't agree to this trade , I'm going to shoot your daughter through this opening."

---

"L . Do you have a plan ?"

A feeling of disgust emerged inside her , observing Near while talking to this pathetic scoundrel . He seemed to enjoy it , find amusement in mocking Light in every way he could on his loss for a decent solution... Somehow like she'd do..

Near twirled another lock of his hair between his fingers , the same smirk as before marking his usually expressionless face. "You can't seriously think that handing over the notebook to someone you don't know is a good idea , can you ?"

No answer came from the master of deception talking on the other line...

_---_

"First , open the notebook and ensure to have it way into this hole in the glass door to the left." the masked man instructed . Yagami nodded , and walked up to the door , notebook in hands. He flipped open the delicate empty pages and inserted it , this time , determined . A deep sigh escaped him , that was moved to an alert as the man put his hand through the hole from his side , holding a pen upon the pages , and said calmly , "Now then , I'll test the notebook ."

"Test it ?!" Yagami yelled , enraged "You're gonna kill someone ?! No , I can't allow that !"

The thug impassively turned his gaze to the man and said , "We can't make the trade if we're not certain it's the real thing. Do you want to see your daughter die ?"

A shudder coursed through him as the voice to whom he'd spoken earlier intervened , _"It's no use , kill the girl."_

"No ! I'll do it !" the anxious father shouted firmly and let the notebook lay on the steel table. He could say that the thug was smirking behind his mask , as he quickly scribbled a name on the page ...

Soon , someone would die.

_Hehe. I'm leaving it here ! -winks-_

_Nevermind , I really want to insert more things in this second part of the story , you'll soon see what I mean. And , yeah , I so like putting Alice inside these facts . Especially how she often points out things that Near doesn't. Haha. They don't get along at all. XD_

_By the way, what's that anxiety over Alice's baby ? :D I mean, it's right there, did I ever say it's not ? _

_And something tells me that this baby will be the most mentioned character of the story -- and it hasn't even appeared yet !!! Dx_

_I would like it if you guys and gals reviewed ! :3_

_**kaaayyytteee : **__Just like I said, the baby's right there, growing in Arisu-chan's abdomen ! xD _

_**-Black : **__Domo arigato ! :3 I had the feeling that the codes were a itty bitty stupid but I liked Alice hiding things like that so... -_-'' In the L position ?! Wow !! O.O I sit like that when I eat lunch (yup, you heard me) ! Yes, Shado acts protectively towards him. Notice how he has become more serious compared to his first appearances. I like characters who develop throughout the series ! :)_

_**Yukira-Kuchiki : **__Hey again ! :D Ummm... Why should she hide anything ? And you'll see in a few chapters that she doesn't hesitate to tell anyone. Okay, 'everybody' is an understatement. Light doesn't know.... o.O And her mom... Oh my God, her mom !!! Dx How can she tell her mom ?! Yozora will freak out !!! xD_


	33. Unfavorable Trade II

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Unfavorable Trade II**_

_Me : I am sick today... :( So I stayed at home. I hope you guys tell me "Get well soon !" :D_

_Matt : Get well soon ! *phewwwww...-smoke-*_

_Me : -_- Anyway, on with the trade's second part ..._

Curiosity and hate mixed wildly with boiling anger , creating a dangerous combination with who-knows-what impact on people. It's an emotion devastating for humans , but he's no human and the destruction he could cause upon these thugs was more than just a plain impact.

Silver eyes moved to the relaxed young man , the despicable Mello , who hadn't stopped eating his chocolate not for a moment , his arms wrapped behind the sofa's back , while watching the trading process with delight.

Shado gritted his teeth in anger , bewildered at the feeling of anxiety and rage bursting inside him . _'That abominable badass ! He'll go after Alice , one way or the other ! I won't let him do anything to her !' _He jolted lightly , the realisation of his thoughts , causing him to shake his head in denial . _'No way , that girl makes me act more human than I thought !!'_

"Gnnhh..." he did , closing his eyes slowly "It's no use, I can't help it ..." he said bitterly and , looked at them all. _'And the worst part of it all is that she's human and I'm a Shinigami...and she's in love with a dead man.'_

Suddenly , someone nearby screamed and , they all turned to a bald guy , pressing his chest in pain , saliva running from his wide open mouth as he left out another and final scream , before he dropped cold to the ground...

The two thugs who had spoken before , ran towards their comrade in shock and exclaimed , "What's wrong , you alright , Miller ?" , completely ignoring the devious smirk on Mello's face. They looked to their nonchalant leader , wondering why the Hell didn't he do anything , care for his fallen man at the very least.

"Look." Ross said sedately , but clearly amused by the horrible fact "That's what you get when you steal from me and sell good thing behind my back." The other knelt next to the dead man , terrified at the sight of his wide eyes and hung open mouth , his arms hugging the Earth like a worm. "He's a worthless idiot but this time he's been useful." he continued. "Heh."

Mello just pulled another piece of chocolate off the bar , as Jack announced to a phone , "Y 4 6 2 , the target's dead."

The Shinigami hang from up there with bewildered shock, the figures of the men dancing in his eyes like a dance of death.

_'No way ! Th-They...killed one of their own ?! Then...it must mean the trade's done.'_

_'Light Yagami...you clueless fool .'_

_---_

Yagami shuddered at the evil chuckle escaping the man behind the mask.

"It seems the notebook is genuine after all !" he said , amused. "Now let it go. We'll make the exchange for your daughter."

The pain in Yagami's face was discernible through the way he frowned , turning his thoughtful gaze to the notebook in his hands. His daughter...for this murder weapon that would fall to the wrong hands... ?

Reluctant , he pulled his hands out of the hole , leaving the notebook on the steel table, knowing what would ensue next...

---

"They're getting out ." Lester pointed out , as soon as two figures were seen coming out of the trap-door . Neither Near nor Alice said nothing , but the latter only watched more closely as a man wearing a mask came out of another trap door nearby , previously hidden.

"The suspect is headed for a helicopter. Based on our intel , that's his only method of transportation." said Mason .

Near now had rotated his chair to observe the scene as well , still fiddling with his hair. "So this means , we can be absolutely certain that the notebook is exchanged." he said , and sunk into deep thought.

_"Be careful ." _said Light's voice , and Alice groaned inwardly.

_'Oh right , I forgot about that bastard.'_

_"We still don't know what they're planning to do beyond this point. N. I need you to mantain surveillance of the helicopter. Don't lose sight of him no matter what ."_

"You seem to think this is quite an easy task." Near told him , slightly irritated. "Nevertheless we'll do what we can."

Alice grunted quietly , as she whispered "We never said we're obliged to obey to his futile plans. Besides..." Lester and Mason turned towards her , just like Near did , only to come face with what she saw on the wide screen. "...I don't think there's anything we can do now."

The young boy nodded and said to a really disturbed Light ,

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid we've been tricked."

Everyone gasped as a humongous black missile emerged from the ground , the barren desert separating to two for the huge aircraft to appear and get ready for departure , with the sun hovering over its polished surface.

The girl watched , solemn , unable to not feel a slight bit of awe and admiration to the brilliant mastermind behind all this painstaking acts.

A spec of mockery floated in Near's voice as he said to 'L' , "We won't be able to track _that _with radar." and they could guess Light's expression as the truth might had started to dawn on him already ...

_'The notebook is in that thing. Pretty impressive , Mello.' _she thought , when Lester banged his hands on the desk in front of her , watching with irritation at the fire sprouting behind the missile , ready to take flight. The scene filled with dense smoke , clouding everything around , until the aircraft torned the cloud apart and went airborne , ripping the blue sky with its supersonic speed.

Its shrill sound buzzed all over the hall , together with Lester's aggravated exclaim , "The missile's been launched !"

_'And now Light...' _An inner gloating of satisfaction coursed her , realising the pain of doubt that must'd be in his mind ... _'Which one ? Missile...or helicopter?'_

---

_"Boss." _said the man , seen from the small TV in the centre of the small group. _"I'm sure you are watching. I did everything you asked me to , just like we planned."_

Shado raised his upper lip , disgusted , as Ross grunted , "Yes, good job..."

The man with the smug grin spreading across his face said again , _"I bet that's gonna whipe out my past failures , right ?"_

No one could really recognise Ross's feeling when he muttered , "Oh yeah...Whiped out for sure..." and then ordered intensely "Do it !"

Jack said nothing , just typed something in this small laptop of his ,triggering the sudden explosion that followed , smoke and sparks clearly seen in the air from the screen, its dense cloud covering everything.

The Shinigami winced with disgust and shock , twitching all the time. _'Just now , they killed another of their men ! Are these guys for real ?!'_

---

"Near !" Gevanni shouted from his seat , after seeing the red dot in the radar panel disappear . "The helicopter ...!"

"Thought so."

_"In that case it means the notebook is definetely on the missile !"_ Light seemed to ....shout ?

Gevanni cursed a million times inside him , then shouted desperately, "Damn ! We can't track it ! We've lost the signal...It could be anywhere now !"

No one said a thing , instead , they all waited for Near to declare this ...a failure. Not their's of course , but this pathetic new 'L's'...

Soon , they heard small steps behind. They turned back and saw Alice , her eyes closed , fixing up the collar of her coat as she walked towards them nonchalantly , much in contrast with the disappointed and agitated people around her.

"At the very least , Subdirector Yagami and his daughter are airborne and safe now. Shouldn't that be more important than the loss of the notebook ?"

The investigators gapped at her . "It is but !" Halle snapped and Lester joined in "Do you understand the repercussions this incident might have on all of us ?"

Alice completely ignored them , and wore on one of the headsets left next to Near's tower, the latter glared at her .

"Fake L. This is L Number Two."

_"You know there's no need to do such an introduction , A-"_

"You needn't worry one bit about finding the one behind this." she interrupted him , cold and firm as usual . "Even if N doesn't do anything for it , I ensure you that I won't just sit back."

_"That's unlike you. So far , you've been only watching this whole process." _He paused , then asked a bit shakily _"Why ?"_

"I don't want another scoundrel like Kira out there."

There was a gasp from his part , she was sure of it ... That sharp inhale , made because of the insult to his name , his dream , his goal. Such a pleasant feeling to know you've hit where it hurts....!

"That's why."

---

"So ! That's the notebook !"

Shado gasped upon hearing the triumphant voice of the young man and the sight of his gloved hands flipping over the pages. His claws trembled so violently , he barely held himself steady up there. _'It can't be , they got the notebook ! You son of a- ...! Light Yagami , how much a fool are you !?' _

Mello raised it up to the air , as though it was a trophy of a harsh battle , the dim lights shining upon its glossy surface , and the thugs around him clapped their hands with excitement. "I present to you -" he said with triumph before switching to a venomous sharp tone.

"- the Notebook of Death !"

* * *

Like every second passing by lately , the similarities of these Headquearters to her cherished 'home' were starting to emerge even greater , with the silence spreading in every corner you set your foot in. Illuminated by the blueish artificial light coming straight from the ceiling , it was hard to tell whether the steel like walls of this place had a colour other than faint topaz, apart from the corners drowned in shadows ; they were pitch black , so that nothing was seen ... To such corner was she heading , in search of someone particular.

She walked out of the room , earning suspicious glares from Lester , Gevanni and the others , but ignored them just like she did before , and continued going up the hallway after the automatic door closed behind her. Warmth , at least some of it , covered her hands the way she had tucked them in her pockets , but nothing 'warm' covered her own self as her cold glare looked straight ahead at a man with his back turned to her , a cell phone in his hand...

Dubious and as silent as a nightcrawling cat , she stood right behind him and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought ; _'Got you.'_

"I wasn't able to find the names of the other three or Near's but I think these are fine ." he whispered , careful and shaky to lower his voice the more he could. "Right ?"

A buzz came from the other line , not easily discernible but loud enough to make out the words , _"Excellent , Ratt . Your help was very essential." _and the caller closed the line.

Ratt exhaled in relief . "This Mello ... Guess I'll have to wait now ." he said , when suddenly , his eyes widened at someone tapping his shoulder . Before he was able to react , someone grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back , painfully tightening their grip around them , and the cold surface of a gun touched his temple.

"You owe me some explanations."

The spy rolled his eyes , sensing the delicate hands that had trapped his wrists and recognising the ice-sharp feminine voice.

"Yumikaze !" he exclaimed , ready to shout , but stopped with the gun being pressed against his skull painfully.

Alice frowned behind her raised arm , darting the back of the man's head severely. "I suppose you don't comprehend the consequences of your acts." she said . Ratt trembled , not only from fear , but also in an attempt to free himself from her vice-like grip - but futile.

Alice continued in the same defiant way . "That man , Mello. You're working for him." He was about to nod , but stopped him in time with another press of her gun. "Don't move , just speak."

"Y-Yes." he stuttered "B-But I -"

"Your cheap excuses will all be in vain so don't waste your breath." she snapped and he shut his lips , now every doubt of how frightening this girl might be , completely gone.

"I don't understand Near. I thought he was intelligent , but I guess he wasn't smart enough to detect the parasites within his men. You've been a spy all along . _That's _how Mello obtained all the information he needed on the notebook. Through his little dog , wagging its tail whenever a new information treat would fall off the table."

"You..." Ratt whispered through clinched teeth "How did you know...?"

Alice pondered on this for a split second , then explained tonelessly , "Pretty simple , really. Working with us , you should have known that Shinigami watch everything."

He winced in pain , cursing himself for being so reckless as to ignore the presence of the Other Kira... "Now that you know it ... what will you do ?"

"Nothing."

Ratt widened his eyes . "Nothing ..?!"

"I can't change the inevitable." she said coldly , and greeted by silence , added seriously "Just like no one can defy truth." Abruptly and without notice , she pressed the gun even more , earning a sharp inhale from his part. "But you know what ? I can still change the facts."

"What do you-" he stuttered and growled at her hands clutching more on his wrists.

"Mello." she said firmly , with much more determination. "I want you to give me the number you've been using to contact him." Upon seeing him bite his lip , she said intensely , "Now ."

"Alright , alright !" Ratt did panicky "It's 800-730-341 !"

Alice furrowed her eyebrows while memorizing the series of numbers.

The abominable spy felt all his fear depicted on the small drops of sweat forming on his skin , knowing that the girl had drawn back her gun and had released his wrists, allowing him to turn around and let her know his surprise.

"Wait . What did you mean by ...?" he asked .

No words came until she gave him a strict look and then closed her eyes , as she walked back towards the automatic sliding door . "You must know pretty well what happens next , Ill Ratt. And you can't change it."

He stood stunned , watching as she disappeared into the room. After some seconds , he decided it was best to follow.

---

No one even glanced at the girl barging in , silently as always , so silently indeed that couldn't get the young genius out of the deep thoughts tormenting his mind ... Alice stopped in the middle of the room . Ratt soon stepped in too, but again , no one responded to the entrance. Her expression was marked by the comprehension of the failure...but was still amused that she wasn't the one to fail..it was Kira.

She stood next to the sitting Near and starred at him patiently , knowing that the dice he was holding between his fingers...was the last piece of thought.

_'It won't be difficult to retrieve the missile once it lands on a deserted area. He would have already made the flight plan accordingly . Should be getting his hands on the notebook any moment now. And when he does...'_

A steady hand extended towards the huge metropolis of dice , placing the last one upon the highest tower ... all collapsing to the floor.

_'...I have a good idea what he does next.'_

A shout , a loud moan , came from his right , then a thud , such a horrific sound , knowing what it was ... Alice closed her eyes , pensive , though the ever-lasting frown of thought still there... Not wanting to see one of the most kind people in the SPK fall cold on the floor... Steve Mason.

The perpetual sound of dice...More of them falling ... like the corpses of the SPK...

Another thud , another moan of pain and suffering , this time by Ellickson Gardner ...

And then a shot .

And Ill Ratt dropped dead to the floor.

By the time she had opened her eyes behind the shadows , corpses were surrounding them , brilliant people , worthy to be working against the worst murderer of history... and now , they had all been purged...

The dices...had stopped. But death...when ...?

Alice didn't bother to glance around , only pried her eyes to Near with utmost coldness. "Ill Ratt was a traitor." she stated quietly "He's been telling Mello everything from the very beginning."

Near closed his eyes slowly , then opened them at the press of a button.

"L."

Some minutes of no response passed , until Light said , the disappointment clearly recognisable . _"Yes ?..."_

"He got us." the young boy said , not able to erase some feeling of depression too.

_"Got you ?"_

"Yes." he replied "The majority of the SPK's members have just been killed by the notebook."

Alice hung her head to the side , catching the glimpse of Halle as she knelt in front of one of the corpses. Who knows what she was thinking ...sorrow for more death , or thankfulness that she wasn't a victim...? "Ms Lidner." she said and the woman nodded to show her aknowledgement. "Have you ever witnessed the death of someone you love ?"

Halle turned around slowly , shocked at the question. "The...? Yes. But I wasn't there ."

Alice couldn't be as toneless as she'd want to be when she said , "If you were there , you'd know that in such situations , the best for the one who dies is that you," and she turned to Near again "-don't get sad or cry." The woman lowered her gaze , aware of what she meant . _'But...it must had been difficult for you not to cry ...'_

Apparently , the conversation had carried on by that time and Near was hitting Light head on. "There's really no point in us quarelling. I propose we work together and share the information we know so far." At saying this , he gave a sideways glance to Alice , who nodded in agreement to his plans...although talking with the one she despised the most was the worst she could handle. "For starters , I should admit that I have a very good idea of who the person behind this might be."

That said , it sent a tingling sensation coursing through her so as for her fingers to twitch reflexively, but with no other sign of emotion. _'Near...you won't tell him about Mello , will you ? By reaching Wammy's House , it's likely 20% percent that he will eventually get to your identity. What are you planning to accomplish ...?'_

"I suspect the person who arranged the kidnapping and the trade is someone who goes by the name 'Mello'."

_"Mello ? Who is he ?"_

_'And he's on to the bait as always. Never to miss a chance for another kill.'_

They all watched carefully at Near , who had gone back to stacking the cubes together once more , as to give the signal of a new beginning . "I don't have his photograph and I don't know his real name. All I know about him is that a month ago _(!)_, he was living in an orphanage located in Winchester , England, known as Wammy's House."

A single lowering of her head was enough to indicate her loss in thought. _'There's no way Light won't connect it immediately to Watari. Through this, it will be easy to assume that the two people defying his 'Divine Rule' are associated to L-sama...'_

"I believe Mello is playing a game with me. He wants to see which of us will be the first one to take down Kira."

"The final challenge."

* * *

A wondeful sunset...yet enjoyed by none. Perpetual silence . The sky was brimming with the red and orange colours of God's pallet , each cloud painted in the warm colours that had nothing to do with the dark reality of the world. In this irrefutable truth , only black dominated , the colour of death , who had spread its wings over them all, over her , not letting her turn her cheek away from the horrid face of death...

"Shado."

The Shinigami , who leaned against the wall with arms crossed , raised his gaze slightly to aknowledge his drawn attention , examining the girl for a little while.

It's been a long time since he had seen her that way ... Without that coat covering her, now gone back to the black hot shorts and top she hadn't worn in a while. She was leaning back , her wrists being her support upon the comfy bed , for once averting her amethyst eyes from L's laptop screen and phone to him , a chocolate bar hanging from her lips , much like the picture of the man he had been seeing these two days ...

Alice looked to the opposite wall absently , taking the chocolate in her hands to speak. "What did you see exactly ?"

"What I understood is that they're ruthless." he recalled with spite "They won't hold back from killing one of their own just to achieve their goals. And Mello...he's the one controlling them all , it's pathetic really , such fearsome criminals obeying to a mere kiddo."

"He's no kiddo." she corrected him , pulling a bite off the candy bar . Shado gaped at her ; _too_ much like Mello. "He's a _genius._"

"Referring to the kidnapping ?" Alice nodded and he muttered , "Yeah. I have to admit it was marvelous. Such finesse in finding the means to get the damned thing away and puzzle all forces."

She left out an agreeing grunt and nothing more , other than chewing, far-offly gazing at the wall. It was one of these moments he was wondering what she was thinking ...

"They killed most of the SPK today." she mentioned all of a sudden . Shado arched an eyebrow. "Only Halle , Gevanni and Rester are left. He was clever enough to install a spy in the enemy side."

He stood thoughtful for him to take it in. "Ill Ratt, huh ? I heard them talk with someone who gave them the names , yeah. These badasses ..."

A pause followed , and Alice deliberated on what to say next. "Someone wrote their names in. Who was it ?"

"A man who goes by the name Jack Neylon , but it's just an alias , the same goes for everyone in there. His real name is Kal Snydar. He's the one handling everything that has to do with devices , but besides that , he's downright stupid ."

Getting nothing more but the previous grunt , he said worriedly , "Arisu-chan..." She didn't even move. "Don't go too far on this...Mello's second target is you ..."

Alice gave him a quick glance , but averted her eyes back to the wall as fast as possible , leaning back on her hands upon the bed. Something seemed to trouble her all this time , it clearly showed in how absentminded she was ...

_That's_ what worried him the most.

"Do you have a home ?"

The Shinigami was entirely taken aback by this sudden question , he was about to ask 'where the Hell did this come from ?' but was retained by the ghost of a smirk crossing his face. "Not really , but if you mean a world full of Shinigami , then yeah , the Shinigami Realm. But I hadn't been there normally for years." With a turn of her head towards him , he explained , "I'm not able to go back unless I have my Death Note with me. Let's say that mine was always passed down to people in a way I wasn't allowed to go back. Remember that man you saw when we first met ? He was the one who had it before you , but was too scared to use it and fled but was run over by a car passing there just the other corner , leaving you the only one to success the notebook."

The sullen girl seemed to struggle over the words. "And...when will you return there ? To the realm ?"

He hang his head to the side in confusement . Why was she so...? "Certainly not in the near future. As things are going now , I don't think I'll be seeing that place for a long time. And honestly , it's better that way , and I don't say it only because it's a living Hell."

"Why ?" she asked without looking at him.

The smirk went wider , despite the groan he let escape from his lips. "What's the reason to go there , when it's sure I'll get demoted to rank 13 , especially now that Gelus's not there."

"...Why ?"

"I used to be rank three once , even stronger than Rem , but with me gone missing in the Mortal Realm for so long , it's only logical they replaced me." Suddenly , his voice went to a more agitated and nervous one as he added , "And adding to my infringements on Shinigami laws , and the fact that I have succumbed to something a proper Shinigami is not supposed to ..." His silver eyes could be easily sensed , fixed on her prominently. "...it's natural that I'll surely be demoted or given punishment."

"That's too bad..." she said , but her voice trailed off into nothingess due to her profound absentmindedness. Watching her react to everything that way , he couldn't help but feel the trait of inquisitiveness boiling up inside him...

"Arisu-chan ." he called her , breaking the silence for one more time. "What's in your mind ?"

Her ignorance to everything stopped by this and she left the chocolate on the lap of her crossed legs. A gentle breeze intruded the room , blowing lightly the ends of her purple hair.

"I don't really know, myself." she replied , toneless as ever. "I'm thinking of my home and where it really is. I've never considered the place I grew up my home , and the same goes for the motel or my aunt's house in Los Angeles , or mom's house in England , or Wammy's House. I've never thought of them as a home."

Shado made a futile attempt to forget the reference to Wammy's House but couldn't help but ask , "The place old man Watari established ? What do you have to do with it ?"

"My grandfather from my mom's side was an English inventor and an acquaintance of Watari , so we stayed for some time in the orphanage before we moved to L.A. Haven't you noticed ? Watari was mine and my mother's godfather."

"Oh...and ?" he asked with a stab at sounding kindly "What's the conclusion ?"

"Then is this place , and ..." Her voice softened to a whisper as she said , "The Task Force Headquarters... That one , was the place that made me feel alive , for once , happy ... I had my dream , I had everything I cherished , him.." Alice shut her eyes in a frown. "I thought that death was away from me for at least some time , but I was a blinded child , thinking so crazy things in a time and place where we were all after Kira..."

The Shinigami didn't speak a word , allowing her to continue.

"I'm thinking of my mother...what she's doing now , how she's feeling ... I was so foolish , thinking of my mother as someone who wouldn't cry over me , but now I see that I hurt her so much with all I've done ."

"It's not your fault she's hurt ." he interrupted to ease her but gave himself a mental kick at the absurd quote he just dropped "Well , it is partially , but you've set your mind on something important...your vengeance..."

"Yeah...My vengeance..." she whispered "I've been thinking about that too. Shado...I really want to kill him . I won't allow myself to be alive if I don't see him dead ... I want to make him feel the pain L-sama felt , the pain I felt , when he died . That unforgettable emotion feeding your hate , anger and sorrow , then turning you to a lifeless monster...."

Shado furrowed his eyebrows , concerned . "What are you saying...?" he whispered .

"But ...what I've been thinking the most ." she continued , completely untouched by the whole conversation. "Is my inability to escape from the clutches of death." He froze ; what was this all about ? "All my life , I've encountered the loss of loved ones so many times. I saw my grandmother strangled to death . My aunt was partially mutilated. Then came ..._his_ death. And now this."

_'It's been the first time..she's ever told me what she feels...'_

"Though this time , I was fully prepared . Ready to feel the horror , to hear the thud of bodies and screams , ready to see them drop dead to the floor... But it's so painful...Halle ... She told me she's lost someone dear to her before . Nevertheless , it was still terrible for her to see those she's been talking to a second before , die , simply because of the reminiscent of their faces and names..."

He slowly closed his eyes , taking in her last sentence.

"Death is one horrible thing , Shado. Once it scars you , it never heals."

Uncomfortable , grave silence spread over the room , a long time now. Only the chopping off the chocolate could be heard in the secluded place , the four walls closing in on them , with the opened window being the only gate to the outside chaos . The Shinigami glanced outside , at the doomed world reigned by the despicable murderer , revered as god.

"It's weird , really ." he said abruptly , a sarcastic smirk worn on his expression. "You're so indifferent about everything lately, yet it seems you do think about what's going on."

"I'm not indifferent ; I'm devastated. There's a difference in that." she replied quickly . "Tell me though . Have you ever seen , all this time you've been in this realm , every demolished house is later on rebuilt to a new , steadier one ?" Grasping on the complexity of her words to him , she added with a spec of triumph lacing her impassive voice "That's what I am. Dead for some days , reborn 'till the end."

The Shinigami looked at her , confused and stunned altogether , but his parted lips curved to an ironic smirk again. "Hm, yeah , sure you are." He eyed the phone next to the white laptop curiously and groaned when he pointed out , "Hey , weren't you about to contact someone with that ?"

Alice had obviously forgotten about it , since she seemed a bit startled to see the phone there. "Oh , yes ." She took the phone in her hand and began dialing the number , skillfuly carved to her memory , as she explained to the inquisitive creature , "Ratt , that spy , revealed to me the number he used to talk with Neylon. Don't ask." she added , since he eyed her incredulously "I have full authority on finding Mello and his lackeys."

The known beeping sound of anticipation of the voice to sound followed after she put the receiver next to her ear . Her gaze flickered down to the laptop as she waited...

_"Ratt ?...I-Is that you ?"_

"Kal Snydar - This is L."

_Alice must be a fan of dramatic entries to other people. Gee... Will she meet Mello ? Cliffhanger ! XD_

_I was thinking...I can't help but imagine Shado being somehow like Hollow Ichigo from Bleach. No , actually , a really cool mix of his characteristics and those of Alucard from Hellsing. XD_

_If you don't hate my rambles, then I'll say more ! xD I noticed that Alice's wardrobe and tastes changed dramatically after she was captured by L (sniff TT_TT) and lost any gothic touch it had. So, during the next episodes, it might return gradually. :D__I downloaded many 'Gothic&Lolita' scans to be inspired ! xD_

_I was thinking whom I'd choose to be seiyuu and voice actors if 'KR' was a real anime. :D I'd want Suwabe Junichi as Shado's seiyuu and Quinton Flynn or Crispin Freeman as voice actors !! xD For Alice's voice actor, I'd choose Kelly Clarkson ! xD But I can't find a seiyuu yet... -_-' Perhaps Yukino Satsuki...?_

_Also, a bit of gomenasai : I recently learned that 'to roll one's eyes' is an act of frustration. I always used it for fear, surprise, anger... as in 'to widen'... -_-' And I noticed that during the first chapters, I made HUGE spelling mistakes. As huge as Matsumoto's servings, as my brother would say. -_-'_

_So , now I guess I have to continue writing ! _

_**Yukira-Kuchiki : **__You're right, being under-age and pregnant is a big deal but Alice has no reason to hide her baby : it's solid proof that she's L's (temporary) heir. Of course, telling her mom's another story... -_-'_

_**C. Holywell-Black : **__I can't help crying with joy whenever I read your reviews. They make my low self-esteem go up ! xD Hm, don't your legs go numb after sitting like that for that long ? Mine do and it's awful, so my sitting-like-L habit is a bit restrained. o.O I don't like cliffhangers that much, but some are necessary in order to keep the readers in motion, don't you think ? :D By the way, I bought some Death Note chibi figurines the other day and the one of L was the most macabre and sad thing I've ever seen - L, with angels wings and halo. TT_TT Sniff... _

_**Ray-nee-chan :**__ Yay ! You takez triple chocolate cake for being an awesome new reviewer ! xD Now, that's one good question. o.O Give me a second to think about it. Hm... Well, I haven't really organized how many chapters it will be but one thing's for sure : there's more to come. Sorry that I can't answer your question truthfully. :3_

_**Azura Soul Reaver : **__Arigato gozaimasu and here's your huge slice of chocolate cake for reviewing ! :D_

_---EleganXD_


	34. Puzzle

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Puzzle**_

_Me : I had my b-day on Saturday everyone !!! :D I've just turned 14 !!! I'm so excited, so happy, so jittery, my fingers move uncontrollably as I'm typing this !!! :D Queer title , I know , but has deeper meaning than just the fact that this whole ordeal is a real-life puzzle. You'll see why . ^-^ Oh, and this chappie is dedicated to -Black.__Because I guessed you like Near. :D_

Warmth stroked the sides of her face as she sat on the window parapet , her far-off gaze turned to the vast city of Los Angeles spreading before her. It hadn't changed at all...The huge scyscrapers with the numerous glass windows , the busy crowded avenues , the large cloud of fumes above the city , it was all still there , ever-lasting , unchanged...

She slowly closed her eyes to imagine everything in her mind , like a theater of this whole battle of geniuses , just like the very first and brilliant L would. Calmly assess the situation ...

But thinking of L and how he done things , it was depressing to think that she was nothing but a mere copycat , trying to grasp on the mirage called L. A task so difficult that no one ever accomplished it . And now , there she was , trying and trying over again to be , think , behave more like him...

Although sometimes , she was being more like the one she chased rather than the genius detective.

---

_"Kal Snydar . This is L."_

_The man was about to say something , stuttering , when she interrupted sharply , "Don't do any suspicious movements , speak in the same way you'd speak to one of your own. You don't want to die , now do you ?"_

_A gulp followed and he replied , "Yes. I understand."_

_"I know the names of all people around you." That said , she looked down and in front at her at Shado , who was knelt before her and writing the names of the group members in a journal sheet of paper. "If you do not comply to what I have to say , I'll kill every single one of you."_

_"...Yes."_

_"I want you to tell me everything you know about Mello. And what is he planning to do. If you can't speak openly right now , ask to go out or in the bathroom." __The Shinigami grimaced comically so as for her to add "If there is one."_

_Neylon didn't respond for some minutes , until he said "It's okay . I can talk now." _

_"Speak."_

_"No one here knows much about Mello , only that we've found him some months ago. He was desperate to catch Kira and promising that such thing would be profitable to us."_

_'Profitable ?'_

_"He said that with the powers of the notebook we could threaten the rich to give us cash , a very nice plan , since we would have big money in and Mello would catch the Kira guy." He paused for another minute, and she waited , now somehow impatient to learn more. He then continued, "You asked me about the plans , eh ?"_

_"Yes."_

_"To be honest with ya , we don' really have something great in mind for now , only Mello's plans to catch Kira and that consists of hin threatening Kira with burning the notebook or such. We don't really know ourselves. As we speak , he's figuring out a way to tackle the Other Kira."_

_Shado next to her growled aggresively due to the threat posed to his friend , who pressed her finger on her lips to hush him. _

_"That's all there is to say." Neylon said, ready to hang up , but Alice was about to stop him , when ..._

_"Hope you enjoyed the information, L ."_

_She bit her lower lip , cursing inside. 'Mello .' "Greetings , Mello." she said tonelessly "Or should I say , Mihael Keehl ."_

_"...It's true . You know our names."_

_"What's true , is that I'm never joking."_

_"Yes. That's what makes you L Number Two. How did you enjoy the trade ?" Mello asked sarcastically._

_He was in the wrong direction though , swayed by the incorrect belief she was that pathetic countefeit L , better known as Light Yagami. "I'm nothing like the completely bogus , cramped up fabrication you spoke with about the trade. I am the real thing."_

_Shado hang his head to the side with a faint smile. He wasn't sure whether she was very convincing or very much herself._

_"Oh , really ? Sorry , but L's dead. Then what are you , a zombie ?"_

_"Could say that whoever told you I am dead was a clueless fool."_

_"Hah . I have to give you credit . Untraceable cell phone , synthetic voice and uknown number. You've come prepared for an amateur !"_

_"Believe what you want , I don't care." _

_His voice turned curious as he inquired , "Then why are you calling ?"_

_"I want to know your motives." she said firmly "If you're going after Kira too , I don't see why you don't join me . You're either a jerk or totally obsessed with beating Near. Choose."_

_"How do you know about Near ?!"_

_"The same way I know about you. But you needn't mind. Now , Mello , if I were you , I'd be more careful next time. Although you did good work , I have to praise you with something."_

_"What are you getting at ...?"_

_"Here's a lead ; the Other Kira's not a threat to anyone but Kira. You should relax now."_

_---_

Snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door , she turned to the side to see the white-haired boy walk in with a puzzle in his hands. She didn't know if she should be surprised that he came to her room or that he was standing on his feet for once in his life.

"What are you doing here ?" Alice asked calmly .

"Nothing in particular." he said tonelessly while sitting down on the floor and setting up his game. "I want to have a word with you , that's all."

The girl did nothing , other than look to the outside world again , the only sound around being the continuous tapping of the pieces put together.

Near was knelt on the floor , his eyes fixed to his puzzle. "I was thinking..." he said slowly , patiently "Why the greatest detective in the world who had been kept away from society, fell in love -" He tapped another piece . "-with you ?"

She fell silent and only responded after some time, "I wonder about that myself."

"What was it that attracted him to you ?" he mused up to the despodent girl. "Wonder if it was something you said or something you did."

"Arisu-chan , do something ?" Shado did, and laughed with sarcasm "Ha ! She needn't do anything to have you in her net , boy !"

"Hello , Mr Shinigami." the boy greeted and Shado grinned a wide smile. It was one day after the trade incident that Alice entrusted the SPK with the notebook. Since then , it had been left on the desk near the monitors where they'd be certain they could watch it. She could clearly recall the day...

---

_"So , this is it ?" asked Near , holding the notebook in his hands "Your 'Death Note' ?" _

_All SPK members eyed the notebook dismally , the dim blueish light shining upon its black cover . Near flipped open the delicate pages with eyes widening slightly at every new name he read. _

_'Just like L ...'_

_"Oh , you must be the Shinigami ." he said suddenly , and everyone turned with shock to the same direction , where Shado waved at them nonchalantly._

_"Hiyaz !" he did, and grinned. "Name's Shado."_

_---_

"So."

Near continued piecing the puzzle together . "You both were supposed to be predators and prey on each other . Yet ," The two pieces he was holding in his fingers twined together before he placed them on the board again. "-you fell for each other. How did this happen , I wonder."

Alice looked down to him and her voice echoed in the silence. "Can I ?" She hopped off the parapet and sat, like L, in front of him , Shado looking at them as though they were immature children when in fact , he was nineteen , she was seventeen.

"You know , Near." she said quietly. "About what you said regarding me and L. It is is exactly like the situation now." His gaze flickered inquisitively from the board to her . "Missing pieces . The kidnappers and where they found all this knowledge of the notebook. There comes another piece to be twined , Mello and his manipulative powers , enabling him to control -" She took another piece from the heap of small white carton pieces , before putting it next to the others. "-this piece , Ill Ratt. To this piece , the SPK is joined with their trump card , you. Immediately , you are also joined to this one , Mello . There , you two , are connected to Watari , through him , to L."

She stopped to look at her thoughts being put together , all those people , actors taking part in a play of death. Shado and Near had all their attention drawn to her incredulously and in awe , as she took another piece.

"Now comes this piece , Light Yagami , aka Kira. Next to him , Misa Amane is placed , while below him , the NPA and the Japanese Police force , or Task Force. There come the Shinigami , Shado , next to you , Ryuk , in Kira's side , and Gelus and Rem next to Amane. Erase that-" She deliberately tossed them aside and replaced them with two other ones. "They're long dead..."

"L is dead too , yet you added him." Near interrupted but she said rashly ,

"Yes , but it'd feel wrong not to have him in as L. As for the two deceased Shinigami , they're put as incognito pieces but still there , because of the great effect of their acts on the case."

"I see ."

"There's now one problem." They bored in each other's eyes , as she said , even. "The final piece and key to this case , me. Where do I go . I could be linked to Kira . Perhaps L. Do I belong next to the SPK and you ? Or beside Mello ?"

Words were cut short, before she looked down to her creation with the only piece left between her fingers. The puzzle was almost finished , and a wide black 'L' had started to form in the corner.

Only one piece was missing...

"In the end , this is nothing but a puzzle ."

And she placed it where it belonged. The final piece and key to the case.

_Not your regular very important chapter but it's one of those I like. :3 It also implies a tiny charade between the cute little sadist and our despondent friend. Lately , I was thinking that Alice may come off as a traitor to the SPK , don't you think ? Her acting completely on her own could be considered a treacherous thing to do , particularly when she now has the means to contact Mello-kun._

_Mello : Could you cut it with the 'Mello-kun' ?!_

_Me : -sticks tongue out at him- Mello-kun ! XD_

_(And the site still has problems with the names...gomen... TT-TT)_

_**Yukira-Kuchiki : **__Wow ! O.O That's one huge reply !!! Nevermind, I love talking with my reviewers ! :D I've just searched 'How to Read 13' and yes, it's true. Light can't kill Alice's baby. I guess it'd tick him if he knew, but luckily, he doesn't. But I'm not going to say anything about Yagami-san ! :D I know I'm mean ! xD_

_**Azura Soul Reaver : **__Thank you so very much ! :D_

_**-Black : **__Aw, thank you so much ! :3 *Achoo !* About the comparisons, it's been funny to me, making her share traits with both Wammy boys. Back at the time with L, he too compared her to both of them, remember ? If I were to determine which of them she is, then I'd be at a dead end. She may act emotionally or brutally at times and likes chocolate like Mello, but she has the smirky-thing, cold-blooded side of Near. So...? What's the conclusion ...? o.O I like how you mentioned the word 'angry' ! :) But if you think closely, you'll see that despite her determination and bluntness, the 'neo-Alice' has snapped. O.O And once again -- TTwTT You're a fantastic reviewer ! Would you accept a chocolate souffle with extra whipped cream on top as a token of my gratitude ? :3 ...Now, __**I**__ am hungry... -_-_

_**CrazyBandGeek : **__Yaz takez huge chocolate cakezz !!! :D I read this while at my best friend's house (she's right next to me now xD) and she had to bear with my frantic squeals at having another great person who likes my story ! I'm not surprised that you like Shado though : he's a fantastic character, with many sides in his personality, so it's only natural that he's so loved by everyone ! :) As for my age... hehe. Well, I'll am fourteen now ! :D_

_**: **__I know ! :D So I had to make something a bit more relaxing now, right ? _

_**MizukiYumeko**__**: **__Sorry for that... I always cry when I reread that particular chapter ! TTwTT And I'm sure everyone looks forward for Kira to be pwned ! xD Would you like a cookie for coming in the review club ? :D_

_---EleganXD_


	35. Defeated

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Defeated**_

_Me : I got the title from Anastacia's song. I guess that you all can understand why the title's put here._

_Mello : If it's because of what I think it is , you're so dead !_

_Me : I've heard that before. -_-_

"Sidoh."

The coccoon-like Shinigami turned around , only to widen his eyes in fear of the more human-like death god.

"Shado ! My old friend ! Long time no see !" he exclaimed fearfully , and earned a hiss from the other's part.

"What are _you _doing here ?"

Amidst the darkness of a remote alley , stood the two ghastly beings , Shado sitting on a garbage bin in his usual aloof way while the other one named Sidoh trembling in a corner under the presence of his superior, as he stuttered his excuse.

"I see." Shado said , calmly assesing the situation. "You've lost your Note and Ryuk has it...Fancy that , and I was wondering where the Hell did he find a second one." He silenced outwardly , but not in his dark inner world.

_'Should things turn out fortunately , there will be one less threat in the Human World. But wait ... which notebook is the one that L-wannabe Yagami traded for his sis ? 'Cause if it's Sidoh's here...'_

"So , Shado-senpai..." the lowly creature mumbled "Will you help me find it ...?"

Shado stood up , towering in front of him , and the other cowered back in fear. "Why should I ?" he wondered cruelly.

"B-Because !" he shouted , pleading and begging knelt in front of his superior "My life's cut short ! I'll soon die ! Please spare me , I need to live ! It's unfair !"

The ghastly being shook his head with closed eyes and said as he walked away "Life's unfair."

"Ow , c'mon !" he shouted "Don't do like this , senpai !"

Shado grimaced , irritated. "Alright , alright ! I'll help you find the God-forsaken notebook !" Before Sidoh could smile in triumph , Shado's expression changed to a malevolent smirk .

"But only if you do as I say ...!"

* * *

Grave silence spread all over the hall . After the death of most SPK members , everything seemed to be quieter than before , although such thing seemed impossible. No one had any liking into speaking of other things but their duties , and to her , it was better that way. If it were as such , they could finally focus entirely on their main objective ; the anhiliation of Kira.

_"N."_

Alice , who was leaning against the desk with crossed arms , closed her eyes. _'Speak of the devil.'_

Lester took the initiative to press the button of the intercome , and Near said "Yes ? Is anything the problem , L ?"

_"I want to have a word with Alice."_

With the corner of her eyes , she saw Halle and Gevanni look to her with a gulp as she walked to Near and Lester and brought the speaker to her. "I prefer we talk in the formal way , Fake L Number Two. From now on , you're expected to call me L."

The voice growled . _"Sure , now listen to me !"_

She turned away to look at the monitors with the sedate frown always plastered on her beautiful face. "What is it ."

_"We're taking the initiative to raid Mello's hideout."_

Silence...

Eyes widened , her cuffed fists curled on the desk with hidden anger. "What the Hell are you saying ." she demanded. "I've told you to leave Mello in my responsibilities."

_"That's exactly why we're doing this raid. We can't afford to lose any time with you in authority of this. The notebook's necessary to us ." _

"To **you** you mean."

_"There's no point in accusing me, Alice. And to tell you the truth ," _His voice was laced with sarcasm as he said slowly , careful to drop every word venomously _"It seems to me you want to protect Mello...!"_

Alice said nothing , silently and inwardly fuming . _'It's true , I need Mello alive for him to help me with this. I can't have Light and the former Task Force attack him. It may lure him outside his hideout for once , but the percent is 50 , of whether he'll die or live. There must be an other way ...'_

Suddenly , it striked her. "Where did you find his location ."

Light replied immediately. _"Kira. He contacted Subdirector Yagami and revealed to him , he'll kill all Mafia members today night."_

"Is-that-so." she said sharply. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pondered on the facts. _'Let me bet on this ... Could it be that he used the Death Note to do something ? Using the Note is the only thing Yagami can do, aside using his subordinates. But how did he get the adress ?'_

Her eyes were fixed on the multiple screens around her , Halle , Gevanni , Lester and Near starring at her , waiting for her to say something , but she completely ignored them. She inhaled so quietly you'd never believe she could breathe and said matter-of-factly , "Fine , you're allowed to do this. Though I doubt you ever needed my approval."

_"You're right ... As always."_

With Light hanging up , Near eyed her suspiciously and patiently asked , "You've something planned , Alice ?"

She kept observing the screens , as though something interesting was taking place there. "Sort of." she said firmly. The boy's look became more prominent with thought , when she said , "Who's that guy , Shado ?"

"Huh ?" they did, and turned around the other side to see the now familiar Shinigami next to a disgusting creature , that resembled a mummified coccoon. Something similar to a beak or an moth's mouth was just below his small eyes , sharp teeth preturbing from it , and coming out of what looked like ragged cloth , were many legs , like those of bugs. Unlike the members of the SPK and Near, who were completely oblivious and confused by hearing the girl refer to something invisible, Alice was eyeing it in scorny and bossy calmness.

"You know we're full of Shinigami nowadays." she said darkly "Why have you brought him here ?"

The Death God gasped and dashed behind Shado, eyeing Alice in disdain. "Wh-What's with this female human ?" came his trembling croak "She's scaaaaary !"

A silly sweatdrop ran down the back of Shado's head , and he eyed the low-rank Shinigami incredulously, before turning to his friend. "He's Sidoh , and he offered to help us."

They stood silent for some time to take it in , but Alice said tonelessly, "Hm. What's his story."

Now , a riddlish wide grin crossed his face , as he said darkly , "He's the real owner of Kira's Death Note !"

Surprise flitted quickly through Near's eyes, and he turned to Alice , only to see the same fast reaction. "Alice. " he said calmly "You do see to what benefit we can use this ."

The girl nodded , allowing herself to indulge in a cunning gleam of triumph.

* * *

The eerie smoke of night spread over the desolate area. With the rubbish and burnt cars , it resembled a vast dump. Among the dropped cans and heaped up metals , only a small building was seen in the distance , but no sign of life seemed to exist . Four dim lights in each of the entrances welcomed the outside world in the alluring darkness of the building ...But anyone sane would never even stomp his foot in that den of the worst of the worst.

A lone shadow slipped through the walls , with it remaining to the eyes of outsiders just a mirage .

Below the orange lights of the underground room , where only fingers typing on a computer or quiet girlish giggles echoed in the silence , all remaining members of the Mafia had gathered , each one of them on his own post , with Neylon being the one responsible of the devices and Ross cuddling his girls. But the one serious and sullen , was the blond young man whose thoughtful gaze roamed on the pages of a black notebook.

With no one noticing a thing , the moth-like creature slipped into the room and eyed the gathering with an incredulous yet curious look.

_'They're gonna have to be able to see me before I can even talk to them ! What a drag...' _Sidoh thought wearily and eyed each one of them distractedly. _'That scary human , she said I had to come here to get my notebook back ! So I must only watch what they're doing and help them in every way I can ? Or not help them ...? Ow , so tiring to think over this again ! What did she say ?'_

_"Understood , Sidoh ?" the sullen girl asked and her frown hardened when the Shinigami hang his head to the side . Near looked up to her with that little smirk of his curving on his lips, expectations of her breaking down dominating his mind. With a swirl of his eyes , in disdain , Shado eyed his inferior incredulously._

_'Man , you'd better not piss her now than ever !'_

_"Let me explain this one more time ." Alice said evenly , her hands curled into fists on the desk with the Gundam models lying on it. Her piercing gaze fixed on him , Sidoh couldn't help but shiver fearfully. _

_"You'll get into their Headquarters , there you'll find the notebook. The owner is right now a man going by the name Jack Neylon but his true name is Kal Snydar , you'll recognise him right away , he's the only glass wearer there. Your objective is to spy on them and notify them of the upcoming-"_

_---_

_'...raid." Yes , that's what she said ! Oh , and she also said -'_

_' "The most important is to reveal my name to them. But make sure you claim me to be a man. And my name - I am L ." '_

Sidoh's yellow eyes gazed at them , one by one , examining their shady appearance , all of them people he'd describe as _'scaaaary !' _. The most glaring of all and perhaps the most fortunate one , was a large man with a bald head shinig under the light , next of whom , two girls purred on his toned muscles. Then there was that man , whom he'd recall , the human girl had called Mello , and according to her , he was the main of the main objectives, the one who should learn about the Task Force raid. But the one who caught his attention was the figure of a rather old man , the one typing on a computer. Dark blond strands of hair , united with each other from lack of a proper bath , were framing his wrinkled at places face , and a pair of round glasses was supported on his pointed nose._ 'Snydar...'_

_'Looks like Snydar is really the owner right now. Guess I'll have to make him touch the notebook first. Oh well ...' _With that menacing thought , he leaned down and extended one of his long arms to the notebook in Mello's hands , lifting it to the air .

Mello gasped and looked up at the flying on its own accord Death Note.

"Tag, you're it."

"Uh...the notebook just flew ...!" Mello said , his eyes widened.

Ross grinned with sarcasm. "It's a notebook that kills people , Hell , nothing surprises me any more !"

Out of the blue , a shrill scream torned the silence apart , causing them all to turn around and face the fallen on his butt Neylon , his trembling finger pointing at something or someone invisible ...

"Boss !" he cried loudly "Who is this ?! The guy in the freaky costume , who the Hell is he ?! Who brought him here ?!"

It wasn't sure whether the sight was either hilarious or annoying routine ; Sidoh didn't know which emerged victorious. "I came here on my own .." he explained , utterly bored. "I'm actually a Shinigami ..."

"A Shinigami ?!" the terrified thug exclaimed . He asked that with a trembling voice , a trait that shouldn't exist in the tough members of the Mafia. But right after, and to Sidoh's own surprise , he burst into manic laughter . "Ha...ahahahah !"

_'Snydar's such a fool...' _"If you don't want everyone to think you're crazy , pass the notebook around so they can see me too ."

Neylon reluctantly obeyed and breathed out , "He says you can see him if you touch the notebook !" He jerked up on his feet and cried again , "Please ! Everyone touch it , I swear I'm not crazy !"

They all stared at him , wondering whether he had lost his mind , and looked to each other in a loss for words. "Fine , whatever." Ross grumbled "C'mon , guys , touch the notebook."

The man handed it over and watched, as they all placed their hands on it . A silent moment passed before they took notice of the creature's presence , and they all breaked out into shocked yells , mixed with each other in a way you could only understand they wanted to kill him. They swiftly drew out their guns and shoot multiple times at the Shinigami , the loud bang and then the bullets clattering to the floor , echoing in the silence .

But the Shinigami was still there , oblivious to everything. "Nice try." he said slowly "You humans can't kill a Shinigami."

Surprise and fear coursed threw them , and Ross was the only one able to utter something , "Jack's right , that ain't no costume. That's a real life Shinigami ! So now what we do ?"

* * *

"Arisu-chan..."

The girl, sitting on the parapet of her dark room and getting lost amidst the L.A. lights of night, turned her head slowly towards the Shinigami before averting her eyes to the world below her room once again.

Shado's voice came apprehensive to her ears , "You seem thoughtful..."

"Always." she replied quietly. "But I'm more than that ... I'm worried."

He hang his head to his shoulder , lips parted , concerned. "Worried ? About what ?"

There came no answer. Only the motors' corn howled and filled in the gap of sounds , together with girlish laughters and the screech of cars on the asphalt. Alice parted her lips slowly , eyes hidden behind the strands of hair framing her face , the way she was gazing outside.

"Is it wise to entrust an airhead Shinigami with such task ?..." she wondered quietly "What if Mello...doesn't make it out of there ?..."

Shado pondered on this silently for a while , before inquiring , "Why are you so worried over him ? You haven't met him in your life ." At the sudden hesitation to answer flitting in her eyes, he arched an eyebrow.

"...Mello is one of the missing pieces of the puzzle."

"Huh ?"

Never before had he noticed how angelic did she sound when she was musing up to him like this ... A quiet voice , yet harsh in its reflection of her never stopping thoughts...

"Until they are all pieced together , L won't find peace ... If they come to be united , if I get both Mello and Near's help like he promised , then I will have every power to kill him...Kira...Yagami."

He arched an eyebrow . After all these days that passed since the genius detective's end, her soul , mind and heart were the ones who hadn't found peace from the clutches of the dark thoughts , commanding her to destroy Kira , avenge her love ...

And it frustrated him.

* * *

All incredulous eyes were watching as the Shinigami ate away greedily at the chocolate bar he held with his insect arms. The sight of the sharp and long teeth of his beak devouring the cocoa substance was frightening enough to make sweatdrops trickle down their necks.

"Chocolate is so goooood !" he purred but couldn't drown in delight , due to Ross shouting at him , commandingly ,

"Hey ! What about that stuff you told us , is it true ?"

Sidoh looked , annoyed , to the man leaning over the couch .

"If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within thriteen days of each other , then the user will die. If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it , all the humans who have touched the note 'till then will die. Are you saying those two rules are made up ?"

It must had been hard for Sidoh to give up eating for a second , as he hesitantly pried his teeth from the chocolate to say, "Oh yeah , those rules are definetely fake. My guess is some Shinigami wrote those down to joke before giving the notebook to a human." and began crunching again. His yellow eyes though were fixed on the young man , his face brimming with the excitement of what may this revelation mean.

_'Oh right , I forgot about the scary female !'_

"And there's more to it !" he said , enticing them to pay attention, and Mello was snapped abruptly out of his thoughts. "I was given the info that some guys called 'Task Force' will raid this place any hour now. And the order to help you out."

"Help us...?" muttered Neylon along with other thugs, and they looked to their leader "And a raid...?"

"It was inevitable that they'd come for us in the end." Ross grunted . They fell silent, the disgusting crunching sounding from the Shinigami, not paying any attention though , when...

"Who gave you the information ?"

Sidoh paused abruptly and looked to Mello curiously ; his voice was strong , he seemed tough , and _'scaaaaary' _the way he was glaring at him with this pair of cruel blue eyes.

_'Scary girl wanted him to ask that , eh ?'_

"Some 'L' guy." he replied indifferently. What he didn't notice was the panic the name spread in the room, and the surprise in Mello's expression.

"L !?" Neylon shrieked "Then it's true , it was him indeed , on the phone !"

Ross rubbed his jaw with his fingers , his arms crossed to his wide chest. "Something stinks here...Why would L want to help a crime syndicate ?"

Amidst the silence that ensued , there only came the rash sound of a piece of chocolate being pulled from the bar, as Mello looked to the Shinigami. "Well then...." he muttered and then ordered harshly , "Sidoh ! Go keep watch outside !"

The cowardly Shinigami turned to Mello , only to freeze .

"It will be very convenient for us if you can't be seen by humans ! Go outside an keep watch ! Got it ?!"

_'What's with the humans lately ...? They're so scaaaaary !'_

* * *

The enormous building gave off this feeling of a hazardrous maze , where you could get lost in one of its long hallways ... each one of them with the same cold air. Every step you made, echoing in the distance, like an ever-lasting sound , ringing in your ears forever. Whenever you'd look outside , it was from behind a polished window, the glass separating you from the petty outside world. And whenever, you'd want to feel , there was no way you could , because simply , you should have realised already ; you're tangled in a murder case.

Like then , her steps on the staircase sounded loud and disturbing. She slowly walked down , her hands wrapping her coat around her , and was stopped by a voice coming from the large investigation room.

"Where are you going ?"

Alice pried her eyes to the immature nineteen year old , who was knelt on the floor, playing childishly with the lego pieces swarming the floor around him.

His onyx eyes , such a comfortable liar , hidden behind his unruly hair...

_Too _much and painfully like L ...

"The Task Force must have entered the hideout by now." he said evenly.

Her eyes closed , as she walked to the other staircase for the front door , collecting his words in her head.

"You're right."

* * *

Deadly silence dominated the area around the deserted building , in the basement of which, the gang of the most tough thieves had assembled. The majority of them were impatiently glancing around , as in wait of something dreaded to happen, the only calm one being the blond young man , Mello, lounging completely tranquil on the sofa as always but a shadow suspiciously covering his eyes....

And amidst the night , three manly voices broke the silence with their terrifying screams .

That was the signal they were waiting for...

The two thugs remaining jerked up to their feet through the electrical jolt given to them through their veins. Flinched , they turned to Mello in a loss for words, but the young man just half-closed his topaz eyes in spite , and pulled one more bite from his chocolate.

_'So Kira's involved after all. I didn't think you'd go this far. My plan's supposed to be pefect ! Damn , what the Hell is Sidoh doing ?!'_

"Mello !" one of the survivors shouted , desperate "L was right ! It's the raid !"

Everyone flinched as a bang came from afar and then a louder one , which only meant ... they were coming closer.

As they all started running inside their panic and yearning to be free from the disastrous situation , Mello rose up to his feet and ran with all his might towards the stairs , but remembered that something essential was missing...

He turned his head to the fallen corpse of his greatest but most foolish ally , Ross , and his eyes widened at the sight of the black murder weapon , trapped below the large body. "Roy , Skyer !" he breathed out, as he sprinted up the stairs "The notebook's under Ross' body ! Bring it to the surveillance room upstairs !"

The left duo stood silent for a second, then rushed to their leader's corpse , not noticing a small object on the floor , which was the cause of a great explosion .... They rose up to their feet and dashed up the stairs , but one of the raid team members threw an explosive right in front of them , trapping them into a cloud of dense smoke... It was too late to escape...

"Don't move !" they heard someone shout , and could barely see guns pointed at them . Coughing and not able to see , only the sound of bullets was heard and then the cold feeling piercing through their chests ...

The notebook flew from their hands and landed on the dirty floor...

One of the masked men lifted up the notebook and spoke to his headset , "L, we've apprehended two of the criminals. We've also been able to secure the notebook."

A younger sounding man added , "We'll begin withdrawing now."

The voice of 'L' buzzed in their ears , his response causing great surprise on them all , but not being able to talk back , they obeyed. All troops disparsed around the building , leaving the lone man holding onto the notebook to search on his own at a dim room with no source of light whatsoever.

He reluctantly proceeded into it , cursing the loud sound his heavy boots and gear were making , and stopped near the entrance to gaze around. From where he was standing and with every light shut , there was absolutely nothing but darkness... He switched on the small torch on the tip of his gun , and pointed it at different directions , ready to shoot in case the need comes. However , as he turned the light straight ahead , the only thing he could remember was a small tapping sound and then that of an explosion nearby...

The man tilted his head up in shock and was about to get out, when a voice came from the end of the shadows...

"Don't move !"

Fearful of the unexpected but with a courage surprising his own self , he pointed the light at the orgin of the imposing voice.

"I've already blown up the two entrances to this place. This will be your only warning. The next explosion will take out the entire building as well as all your men inside. So you better do as I say ."

Carefully , the man discarded his gun and mask to the floor , to reveal himself as the man who fell victim to the Mafia's orders to hand over the Death Note...

A blueish light glowed in the room , and a small chuckle came from where a young man with shoulder-length blonde hair was sitting on a desk , in front of about ten activated monitors.

"Yagami again, huh ?" Mello said and his voice was laced with pretending sarcasm. "Maybe I should've killed you when I had the chance. history repeats itself but I never dreamed in a million years that I'd be bargaining for the notebook with you again."

Soichiro Yagami's eyes fell on the small device he held on his one hand , ready to press the button with his finger just given the reason ... But just then, the eyes hidden behind the glasses rested on a place above the man's head.

"M I H A E L K E E H L" He stood still before sullenly declaring "Your real name, it's Mihael Keehl."

Mello's eyes widened in unexpectable surprise. Things weren't going as he planned... _'What the Hell !? How did he -'_

"It's over , Mello." Yagami said in an all too kind for the circumstances voice "It's time to turn yourself in . If you give up , I won't kill you , you have my word on that."

Notebook pages flipped open, and Mello found himself starring at the pen in his pursuer's hand ... ready to touch the lined sheet of paper...

"You know how this works , I write your name and you will die." The young man stared at him , oblivious , and being greeted by his silence , he continued, "Let go of that trigger and put your hands in the air."

Mello grunted and bit his lip as he inwardly cursed the way fate spoiled his marvelous and extraordinarily perfect plans . He lowered his hand lightly and said quietly , "Yagami -" , but was stopped as the former police officer leaned more to the notebook and yelled ,

"Don't move !" The pen screeched on the notebook , indicating letters being scribbled... "I've written your first name and it will only take me a second to write your surname !"

None of them speaked furthermore , while the supposed criminal assessed the difficult situation , the conclusion he had come to being one dark action of malice at the brink of despair ...

"I'm truly sorry ." he said, and one emotion was genuine in his voice , remorse ...? "For what it's worth, I never wanted to kill you." The crystal blue eyes hid as he closed them with pity. His reactions were so riddlish, Yagami could only wonder ...

"But tell me Yagami-" Mello revealed the piercing blue again ... "You've never killed someone before , have you ?"

In a split second of time, coming from behind, a slide and then a clatter echoed, followed by the consecutive bullets hitting the pursuer straight to his back , chest , heart ...

Someone would come to realise the weight of his actions soon...

They say this happens only when you lose someone dear. When you get to see them go , and when you see them pass away in front your very eyes. When you feel something burning your cheeks and eyes, not knowing how to make it stop , stop forever and never bother you again ...

What happens though when you're the one sacrifing that loved one ?

There was a moan , followed by one louder . A thud , as the man fell on his knees to the floor . His eyes , widened behind the pair of glasses, looked to the sky in agony ... The bullets piercing through his flesh , despite all protective gear ...

Soichiro Yagami was lying on the floor , breathless , wordless , moaning in anguish was the only thing left to do... or more...

"Jose ! The notebook !" Mello ordered at the man responsible for the gunfire.

Doing as he said , Jose dashed to the fallen body and pulled the notebook rashly , but breathed out , "This guy ! He won't let go of that thing !" , seeing that it the man was holding it tight to his chest.

_'Light...It's the least I can do now...'_

Mello rushed next to him and put on the mask the shot man wore when he came in . "The son of a-" the other one yelled , giving a strong blow to Yagami's back.

All of a sudden , clattering steps came from outside and Mello looked from behind the mask helmet at the other troops storming in. The Mafia member turned his gun to the emerging men , when one of them landed a bullet to his chest , shoοting him back to the floor.

"Deputy Director !"

Amidst this panic , this rush of adrenaline pumping in each man's veins, there stood only one person, calm and untouched by the events around him. Holding his last option to victory, a detonator. All his men dropped dead, lying on the floor, his trophy of victory gone with the losses, could it be that this was ...

"It's all over, Mello ! Put your hands up and surrender !"

Their voices ... so distant ... so devastating to his absolute plan...

Mello turned his head to the side and pressed the trigger ...

Their threatening figures...so petty in front of his fantastic scheme !

Smoke of a bonfire emerged from the desolate building , engulfing everything into smoke...

Could it be that this was ...

His defeat ?

* * *

Lasting to eternity , no such thing exists in this unfair and cruel world. Other than the downpour of rain , a drizzle that developed to torrents, nothing in the cold streets of Los Angeles was perpetual...Perhaps one more ; the beeping of the cars' horns , but the most significant of all , the people swarming it , each one of them with his or her own story , painful , sad or joyful, treasured memories of a past left behind...

But the past scars you and in some cases , it remains marked on you forever.

Coming through the humid mist of the dark alleys, her steps echoed quietly as they stopped in the middle of the filthy road. She tilted her head up slowly , not annoyed at all by the raindrops fallling on her and trickling down her soft skin , soaking her long coat and her purple shoulder-length hair...

From within the shadows behind her , walked out a ghastly creature , whose silver eyes looked to her in dismay , the sight of her so thoughtful being the only thing that could ever hurt his heart , if he had any.

"Arisu-chan." Shado said quietly , afraid to spoil the silence. "If you want to kill him so much , why don't you write his name on the Death Note ?..."

No response came from her. Only the raindrops splashing on the filthy puddles filled in the vacancy of sound , until she said firmly , "So many reasons , I can't explain. If I do , I'll become what I was. I'll be using what he uses to kill people , what he used to kill L. And L-sama wouldn't want me to."

"You're right , he wouldn't want you to kill him ." he spat out "Wasn't it what he said ? He wanted you to move on ? You promised-"

"I never promised."

Shado widened his eyes . "What are you-"

What a brilliant master of deception was she , skillfully hiding her feelings behind that face of no expression...

"I never promise anything, because I know the chances of me keeping it are fifty percent, that is only half of one hundred. If I were to promise that particular person something I'm sure I'd never keep , I'd be the worst liar of the world and would even take my own life for the cost of it."

He shuddered involuntarily at her words that seemed like a deja vu of something as dark as now, she had said some while ago ...

"I've promised only one thing in my whole life , and that oath , I'll never take it back." she said darkly "I vowed to L's last words , I would kill his murderer and avenge his death as his temporary successor. But I made no oath of what would happen next ..."

"That's because 'next' is in the future , Arisu-chan ." the Shinigami said seriously , trying to drop the pensive subject. "You can't know what will happen afterwards , not even the King of Death can ."

She stood silent for a little while , before uttering , "Yes , you're right."

Shado glanced around , when it snapped him , the events that forced the girl to go outside in the rainy air. The raid...it tormented her mind, it didn't give her the time to breathe, think ...

"Hey , Arisu-chan ! The raid , they must have stormed in by now !" She just nodded and Shado added with a cunning smirk , "You think Mello can handle it ?"

Alice tugged on her overcoat and walked away , followed by her friend .

"I hope he does."

_Gah , this chappie was so strange to me , I had to insert Alice in it. I hope her mental condition as the raid happens is clearly expressed ._

_I omitted some parts of the raid , it'd be stupid to add them , since not only do we all know them, but the raid focuses on Mello's point of view anyway. The chapter was initially different too, I made some bits of alteration on Thursday noon in order for it to come out perfect. You see, in the original version of this chapter, the SPK and Near would see Sidoh as well. It took me some minutes to realize that it was wrong : how could they see the Shinigami when they haven't even touched Sidoh's notebook ? -_-' Yeah. so I had to sit my butt down and change that scene up up up there._

_By the way, tell me if I made I mistake at the point when Sidoh 'tags' Snydar : I couldn't listen at his lines well, so I just wrote what I think he said. ^^" _

_Hope you loved Shado's past in the previous chapters ! ^-^ I forgot to say that ! _

_Now , excuse moi__ (__did I even say it right ? o.O) , I have a 35th chapter to make ! ^-^_

_**heartracingalways : **__First of all, you take a basket of cookies for being a brilliant new reviewer ! :D Hope you like cookies, just like you say you like the story. Now then... I'm not telling you !!! xD Just wait a little and you'll find out about the baby (jee, this baby's more famous than Alice O.O)._

_**Thief of Black Winged Hearts : **__Wow. Cool name. xD I know, L's death is perhaps my favorite chapter and not only mine but my best friend's too and now I see that maybe it's everyone's favorite ! It makes me happy and sad together. TTwTT Yup, Alice is still pregnant, by the way. I just don't get it why it should be so mentioned. The second arc (here) doesn't take place a few years later as in Death Note but right after L's death. I needed to hasten things up a little ! Oh, don't think I forgot ! Take a chocolate bar as a welcome-new-reviewer gift ! :D_

_**Ray-nee-chan : **__Something tells me you like Near.... xD Aw, I hope you get well soon ! :3 I'm not feeling well these days either... =_= I've caught a cold and have a bit of a fever... 'Get well soon' to both of us ! :D_

_**: **__Aw, arigato ! :3 (YAYYYY !!! I'M FOURTEEEEEEEN !!! xD -- Still spazzing over the whole thing -- xD)_

_**Azura Soul Reaver : **__Thank you ! :D_

_**Cayannamon : **__xD Wow, I'm honored !_

_**Yukira-Kuchiki : **__Therefore, this means the story interests you ! xD I know, it was about time Mello spoke with Alice and I'm sure that some Near-fans will either want to kill me or thank me ! xD Thanks for the wish, although the weather's already awful. =_= I hope it gets better there !_

_**MizukiYumeko : **__Thanks ! :D Wait, when you say you reread the whole thing, you mean the WHOLE thing ??? O.O Wow ! Wait, that means you read chapter 26 again, huh...? TT_TT *snifffffff...* It's nice to know that you like the story ! But I won't say something like 'No, I won't kill Kira' or 'Sure, I'll kill him' -- I may be a spoiler-threat but npt as much as to make a spoiler on my own story ! xD Aw, you take an extra cookie for being polite ! (You used 'please' ! :D)_

_--EleganXD_


	36. Lost the Battle, Not the War

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Lost Battle , Not The War**_

_Me : Ahh , things get really bad lately with my Internet connection having problems , so that I'm often unable to watch Death Note episodes to write these chapters. But it's okay sometimes, since some chapters are random or have alterations inside. Still , it's bad not being able to see Mello or L on the PC... -sighs-_

"How do you feel ?" Near asked tonelessly and looked at her persistently after making his move in the puzzle.

Alice placed another piece on the board. "Fine."

The boy glanced at the game , frustrated at his deep thought that intervened annoyingly with all the other things bothering his intelligent mind. Like what happened a couple of days ago , the battle of weapons that ended in a literal explosion , a real-life bang ... Now another thing , apart from finding not only Kira but also the fugitive Mello , what mattered was knowing that she was alright.

Not only because she was the temporal holder of the 'L' name , but also the one carrying the real future succesor of his brilliant mind...

They've been sitting in her room , exactly like some days before, he knelt on the floor , she assuming easily , one would say naturally , the awkward sitting position of her reason for fighting, both of them with eyes and mind to the game.

"So." he said as his gaze flickered to the completed pieces. "'s death. Does it mean he'll be replaced by an incognito act too ?"

Alice starred blankly at the connected parts of carton . All of them , from the first to the last, people with significance to the solution of this murder case that looms every day over the lives of the world's citizens. Yet , every day , it seemed that one of these pieces was destined to be tossed out of the game...

"Yes."

Near watched her , speechless, when she took one of the random pieces in the 'team' of the Task Force and replaced it with another one. This gave him the strange urge to say curiously , "What's his effect on the case ."

The girl raised her eyes and met with his , both of them expressionless, with all emotions drained away...

"He's the only virtuous person in this insanity. That's good enough a reason for me."

* * *

Grave silence spread its wings over her almost empty room , the only soul within being herself and the air... A monotonous colour of faint grey slipped in from the tightly shut windows , dominating the heavens and bathing the world in its own sorrow...

The sky ... was weeping.

"I know you're here."

Alice turned around , deadly serious , and met with the apparition behind her. "L." she whispered. This time , though , no smile crossed his pale face. As though he could sense the turmoil in the girl's inner world...

"You're in pain." he said suddenly , patiently , like the real one...

They stood wordless for some more, with her eyeing him persistently , with the hope he'd break into pieces soon enough, until she turned her head to the side and said coldly , "What could you possibly know what I feel ."

She heard nothing from his part, and was startled when he slipped next to her, noiseless, with his hands touching the side of her waist gently. So sudden, yet so familiar ... it was confusing ... thus irritating.

Alice eyed him detestfully , however, with no move to get away from him. "Do you think I'll fall for this ?" she spat out , as cruel as ever. "You're in my mind, leave."

"If I'm in your mind..." he said softly , his probably serious eyes always hidden behind the midnight bangs, as he reached up a hand and touched the side of her cheek. "...then why does this feel real ?"

Just like him , she seemed to have no need of breath , she just had her penetrating eyes through this ironically unpenetratable being.

Her frown hardened as she said firmly , "It doesn't."

The dreamt-up L raised his other hand too and cupped her cheeks. His fingers, cold just like she remembered them , stroked the corner of her eyes, then her temples, leaving this tingling sensation she always knew behind.

"You're in pain , I know it ... It is terrible to see people you knew, dead. It causes an emptiness you can't explain. And you're in pain because you think you're in the brink of loss. And also because..." He paused to study the way her serious eyes depicted only one emotion : hate and more of that coldness. "...Because you're so desperately trying to be me."

A shudder coursed threw her at the disturbing feeling of how invadingly close to her he was, and that just then , he had her pinned to the wall behind, not even allowing her to let go of boring in his hidden eyes.

"I never told you to assimilate the way I am. I only gave you one request-" L leaned in and whispered in her ear ,

"Kill Kira."

Her heart gave one loud pound that echoed in her mind , just like his voice, his lingering touch , everything about him was still haunting her ...

Alice hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes at the sense of his hand stroking her head as she buried her face in his chest. L's other hand touched on her waist and he pulled her closer to him , their bodies molding together. A wish came to her, that same wish to have him with her always... This feeling...was known to her. This loving sense, this joy dispelling all grief ready to take over her , when a voice startled her out of this embrace.

"Arisu-chan ?"

The girl opened her eyes wide, watching as L disparsed to dazzling shards of light and faded away , slipped through her touch...leaving her stare blankly to where she had just been holding the one she loved...

Alice shook her head and gave Shado an astonished look , as he said worriedly , "You were just standing there by yourself with closed eyes, doing nothing." he explained in great worry of his own. "Is everything a-okay ?"

She was wordless for an uncomfortable moment, then said, "Yes. Everything's fine. Go tell Halle I'll be coming in a minute."

The Shinigami reluctantly obeyed and disappeared from her eyes in vast darkness ...

Why was everything...nothing but naught ...?

There was this numbness that spread through her and immobilised every other move but her hands to raise up slightly , so as for her to stare at them incredulously in her misery...

_'He was...just a figment of my imagination...It is myself speaking....I need to...kill Kira.'_

Why was everything so confusing ?

* * *

The sky was drown in a vast grey , torn in some pieces by penetrating rays of light , so distant , straight from the kingdom of heaven. In this state of being covered by clouds , the heavenly dome was weeping over the people gathered at the silent cemetery. The crosses on the marble graves, crying with the humidity around, so foreboding as they towered over the grey and covered with dirt ground.

No sound came from anyone of the small group standing despondently in front of one of the last dwellings, their heas lowered in grief. Sobs drowned behind the attempt to hide them echoed in the eerie silence as a middle aged woman hid her tearful face behind her palms. All five men surrounding her lowered their gaze to the ground, hiding along with their eyes the ashaming emotions of sorrow, pain and inexplicable guilt.

Taking the painful initiative, the youngest, a young man with neat bronze hair that gleamed tonelessly below the mourning skies, looked to the grave ahead, his brown eyes resting severely on the small picture of a smiling man, happy eyes glinting behind glasses, his black hair with the tint of new grey indicating the opposite of the sadness within growing old.

Something like a whisper came from the young man's lips , something that encouraged the other men for their hearts to flutter courageously.

"He was a kind man."

Startled by the sudden utterance, the blonde woman turned to the detached girl , with expectations of her to say more. It's been half an hour they had been standing there on the slope next to the parked black car , gazing at the sorrowed people without saying a word.

The freezing breeze played with the ends of her purple hair and that of her long brown coat , along with her raised collar that hid her expression behind a light shadow.

"Soichiro Yagami..." Alice said quietly. "He was a kind man , deeply devoted to justice. He died for it , in the thought that was he doing was righteous. But it was righteous only for the one behind the whole scheme." she added harshly.

Halle furrowed her eyebrows, as she pondered on whether the girl next to her deserved her remorse. "You knew him well ?"

"Yes , and he was actually the one responsible to take care of me after L's death." As a response to Halle's immediate sad reaction and to drop the subject, she inhaled sharply and fixed her gaze on the group, particularly on their pressumed leader.

"He lead his own father to his death." she said resentfully "Now he's here and mourning over what he caused. His sorrow is only a vain fabrication."

"Isn't it cruel to say that ? I mean , he _was_ his father ..."

Alice shook her head. "No , to Kira they're nothing more than a neccessery sacrifice for the realisation of his corrupt vision. Nothing more. So ironic...he'll never know his son was the one he was after."

So much hate in her purple eyes , it was surprising that the man hadn't already understood he was being watched by no other but his nemesis... Yet he let her freely examine his fake composure and those feigned tears of a sadness that existed only for the sake of his semi-devastated plan.

"From this battle , both sides came to an unfavorable tie. You may also say-" The girl turned on her heel towards the car , while pulling down the collar of her coat. "-that I was the one who lost."

Halle gave the man one final detestful glance before following.

"But I lost the battle - not the war."

_Small but the thought of depicting a proper funeral for Yagami-san was rooted in my mind for days, so I had to write it. I also wanted Alice to show her respect to late Yagami-san in every way she could, since at first the only thing we saw of them was mutual hate. As for the second part, I think I'm making one thing clear gradually ; Alice's losing it..._

_Anyway, keep reviewing, provided you want ! :3 _

_**Yukira-Kuchiki : **__Aw, touching review ! :3 I have a devoted reader ! xD Here stuff are still cloudy and rainy and cold but it doesn't matter since I love the rain and the cold and anyway, now I am rambling ! xD I don't think I remember myself leaving class, except for the times I'm sick and my mother has to pick me up. Wow, you read this at 1:00 ?! O.O I was up then but downloading FMA Brotherhood episodes ! xD_

_**Azura Soul Reaver : **__Thank you ! :D It makes me happy, knowing that you like this story so much ! :3_

_**Cayannamon : **__Awww !!! OwO Yet again, thank you so very very very much ! I really tried to do my best for the previous chapter ! And awwwwww !!! w Those hearts are so kawaiiiiii !!! xD (Going through a squealing session here... xD)_

_**Ray-nee-chan : **__More than Mello ? *pout* C'mon you've hurt the both of us ! xD I like Near too, but okay, I'd never say more than Mello. XD Now then, I'd be one sick spoiler-girl if I answered to your question. Whether I say 'Yeah, L is dead !' or 'No, he's not, he's become part of 'Night of the Living Dead'' (haha, what ? xD), it will be one HUGE spoiler ! The story would need a label up there, reading 'huge spoiler warning' ! xD Honestly forgive me that I can't answer ! *bows* And forgive me that I'm rambling ! XD Anyway, I am still sick with fever... *Achoo !* But arigato for the 'get-well-soon' wish ! :3_

_**Princesa de la Luna :**__ O.O That's one ENORMOUS review !!! And so many questions, I got dizzy reading them ! :D But reviews with many questions are exciting, so I was really hyperventilating while typing an answer ! Well, yes, I love to draw, if you read my profile, you'll see that I want to become a mangaka, so it's logical that I love to draw ! xD So, I've made a few pics of Alice but it's really odd, because my drawing style doesn't match with that of Death Note, so drawing her by Death Note standards is a challenge I still haven't overcome ! Unfortunately, I can't create a trailer for my story, since I don't have the means to make decent animations. But it's true that I love imagining trailers and AMVs for all my stories. So, be sure, yours is a brilliant idea, but not feasible. About your second P.S., look up to my reply to Ray-nee-chan's review. I won't say anything about her baby, but I can promise you that I'll take you suggestion into consideration ! :D Sadly, I don't know any of these anime or whatever they are fanfics you suggested to me and even if I did, I doubt I could read them. Not enough time.... TT_TT _

_--EleganXD_


	37. The New L

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**The New L**_

_Me : -gasps- Umm, interesting chapter... (ALERT : I have a message for you in the end, if anyone cares, please read it. :3)_

_Near : No, it's not._

_Me : Haha, you're jealous._

_Near : Of what ?_

_Me : You're jealous of... what happens in this chapter ! xP_

"Is this the right thing to do ...?"

The dazzling mirage leaning against the tile wall of the bathroom, turned his head to the side, provoked by the quiet question. The girl lying in the bathtub relaxed among the bubbles flying around her as she gazed up to the white ceiling , covered with the water's humid fumes.

L's hands writhed within his pockets. "What ?"

"Saying I'm L , when in fact I'm nothing more or less but Yumikaze Alice..." Alice turned pensive as she added , "No such thing as his greatness."

"You mean _my _greatness." he corrected tensely , but she scowled at him abruptly and hushed him.

"Stop saying you're him. He's long dead and you're nothing but my mind speaking to me."

The apparition locked his gaze on her, who knows what he thought, and said slowly, "Yes , it is. It was stated in my last will, you are now L until you can kill Kira and avenge me." He noticed the thoughtful shadow crossing her face and added, "If you can't bear posing as me , then kill him as fast as possible." She said nothing, just started spreading the foam on her wet hands. He watched her closely , silence between them , apart from the water flowing unstoppably around her.

"Near is caring." she said all of a sudden.

Startled, L tilted his head forward and froze. Alice wasn't looking at him when she continued quietly, "He's aware of my condition, that's why he always orders me to go anywhere I want but the investigation room. He orders me when to go sleep, when to have a bath, like now, he even orders Halle-san or Gevanni-san to take me out to dinner ..."

He didn't reply for some seconds, this expressionless partially hidden face was sullen and perhaps even disappointed. "Your point ?" he asked finally.

Alice darted the pool of water surrounding her, in deep thought. "They all care for me a lot. It's because of this ..." Her eyes flickered to the space inches away from her abdomen . "...child."

"Yes, maybe not."

"I give you credit." she said tonelessly "At least you're as riddlish as he was."

"I am L , I won't repeat it again." L spat out , all patience gone. "And, how many months have passed ? Since you got pregnant ...?"

The girl was sullen, as her mind went back to memories of a few months ago, to recall those wonderful moments with him ... all those moments shaded by the threat of Kira.

"Almost two."

"Then it's justified that they pay so much attention to you." He turned a bit threatening as he whispered , "You don't want to lose it , do you ?"

"No . He wanted it , so I'll keep it whatever happens."

The made-up L curved his lips to a smirk , that faded when she turned towards him with a cunning glint , so opposite to her serious expression.

"But you're wrong. You're not L. _I _am."

* * *

Grave silence spread in the large hall where the SPK usually investigated on Kira ... But now , they were all on high-edge and two of them holding onto their guns and pointing them to the one particular man in the middle of the room. The one behind their knelt leader , the one with the messy blonde hair that fell in front of the ferocious scar on the left side of his face...

"Mello, if you really want to shoot me , then go ahead and do it." the white haired boy said calmly , despite the gun pointed at him.

The man's topaz eyes narrowed with hate , this hate boiling inside him and eating away at every other emotion he could feel ... His trembling fingers clicked on the trigger and were ready to press it , when the blonde woman next to him got in front and held the pistol in her hands.

"Stop !" Halle ordered , all too softly . "If you shoot him , then the rest of us will have no choice but to shoot you too. What will be solved if both of you die ? That's just what Kira wants.

Mello growled resentfully , but in the end , drew back his gun, and so did the others , as he said , "You have a good point. Anyway , I'm only here for one thing. I came to take back that photograph you have."

"Of course." Near held up a square photograph of a blonde boy. "I got it from the orphanage. There is only one and no copies have been made. I've already gone ahead and dealt with everyone who knows your face, both inside and outside Wammy's House. They'll keep quiet."

That said , he hurled it towards him and Mello caught it effortlessly just next to his head. He turned it around , bewildered with anger at the scribbled words behind ....

_'Dear Mello.'_

"I can't say 100% percent for certain but it should be impossible for you to be killed by the notebook." The man's eyes hardened on the dedication, as Near asked , "Is this the only business you have with me , Mello ?"

The latter stood silent , the only spec of sound being the brushing of his gloved hand to his clothes as he put the piece of paper in the pocket. He then looked to him in deep thought before uttering firmly , "No. There's more. One more thing I need to ask."

Getting no response from any of the people around him, Mello said , collecting each word carefully , "L is dead. We both know that. There was this New L behind Soichiro Yagami's acts. But there was one more." This time , he noticed how Halle and the others fidgeted , perhaps at their lack of awareness on the matter, and he turned even more serious as he continued, "That other L told me of the raid and offered me help through a Shinigami named Sidoh. Who was it ? You ...?"

No one spoke a word. Only the mystery fluttered in this uncomfortable and enigmatic silence of theirs. There was the familiar monitor buzz , but no speech whatsoever, causing anger to build up inside him once more ...

"It was me."

Everyone flinched at the feminine voice that originated from the stairs nearby. Near only leaned more to the floor in the space made by the toy train cyrcling him. The former CIA and FBI members , just like Mello , turned their shocked gaze to the young girl going down the stairs , with the slight difference that he was entranced by his surprise at her presence , standing with an odd grace some feet away and in front of him.

Purple eyes , endowed with a cruel coldness , bored in his own blue ones , that hardened after he snapped out of his surprise.

"You must be Mello." her even voice came, so calm yet so cold. "You finally appeared."

Mello scanned her from top to nails with just one glance ; a long overcoat tightly wrapped around her , so that it revealed nothing more but black boots , purple shoulder-length hair, strands of which framed the strange familiarity of her face ...

"Who are you ?" he spat out , venom lacing his dubious and tough voice. The girl remained silent , as she examined him too , and then replied firmly ,

"I am the New L."

His eyes widened , all those feelings bursting inside him , like a stream of hate feeding his heart , his veins , his whole existence . That girl....she dared to strip away his crown ...! His crown as L ...!

"Don't screw with me !"

An enraged Mello drew out his gun again , steadily pointing it to the girl , sickedly pleased at the late response of the others. But the same time, the mysterious girl took out her own, the two clicks combining to one sound.

She - calm in her cruelty with which she darted him with those eyes.

He - enraged , bewildered at her outrageous statements.

Both pairs of eyes hardened on each other with venomous hate ....

"You can't be the New L !" he yelled rashly. "How dare you take this place ?!" They all breathed heavily , apart from the two stone-like humans, Near and the newly arrived figure.

"You're the one I was expecting all this time ...?" she asked with a frozen sarcasm "I was waiting for such an emotional , impulsive man ...?"

A growl escaped Mello, and then his fingers curled around the trigger , stopped by Near's patient voice,

"Before you jump to conclusions, you should hear out an explanation. She_ is _the New L for as long as this case lasts. L chose her himself."

Reluctantly and blinded by his hate , the man slowly withdrew the weapon and so did she. She gave him one last studying glance, before she slowly closed her eyes.

"I'm Yumikaze Alice." She looked to him coldly and added , "And it's not an alias."

"Bold." He was hesitant before he said, "I am Mello , but you already know."

They stood silent , starring at each other in a battle of who would be the first to cower in fear of each other's glare. Alice was the first one to break it.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want and help us with the investigation of Kira. It is an order from the original L."

Mello's frown hardened on her with anger. "Ask Near -" he spat out "-why I won't be staying here ."

Alice froze. _'I should have expected it ... He would never help me.'_ "Alright then. Do as you please." That said, she turned her back to them and walked to the monitors, ignoring the incredulous stares from the members of SPK and dubious ones of Mello and Near.

"Near, has the Fake L communicated with us today ?"

The boy didn't say anything, but glanced at the young man next to him, before replying , "No . It seems nothing has happened after the Subdirector's death."

"Yes, sure." she said tonelessly. "Kira continues to kill and they don't get anywhere."

The two SPK members reluctantly sat on their posts near the monitors, as they listened to the three superiors talking , none of them paying any attention to the enraged young man standing in the middle of the room.

Mello clenched his fists and turned on his heel to leave. The automatic door opened at his passage, and his figure was lost in the hallway , before it even shut.

_'Stealing my crown.'_

_'Plainly unforgivable.'_

* * *

Dim blueish light covered everything around. The white surfaces of the desks, the black tile on the floor and the different mechanisms around . All of this lights originating from the multiple monitors around them, all of them switched to different channels and different places under surveillance. But all of them mute. The only sound was that of paper shuffling with each other and was soon accompanied by heavy steps right behind the figure sitting in front of the desk.

"Why ?"

The young man glared bitterly at the back of the girl who sat in front of the desk, searching through paper files with no certain aim.

"I'm the one who should be asking that." she said , and her voice echoed in the silence. "Hadn't you left ? Why are you still here ?"

Suddenly, a chair clattered loudly nearby and Mello sat next to her with eyes ablaze with hate as she looked to him calmly. He was wearing the hood of his jacket , and with it and his blonde strands of messy long hair , half of his face was hidden ... Overcome with her not speaking , his cuffed fists curled on the desk and he growled , "Why is Near working with a criminal ?"

An electrifying surge ran through her , and her frown deepened with shakiness. _'What the Hell , how did he-' _ Something smug played on her tone as she said , "Ill Ratt again ?"

"So what ?" he hissed . A petrifying flash of blue glints in his eyes, this lethal glint that applied his loathing for her. "Now tell me ; why the fucking Hell you're helping Near with this ?!"

Alice looked to him, unfazed. "Like you're going to ?"

"I'm not helping anyone here !" he bellowed , and she noticed that he was now up on his feet and looming over her, the way he bent forward. A growl and a murmur came from beneath his breath, angry at her not speaking at all, but his voice dropped to an icy calm. "Answer me , why do you help him ?"

"Always the same." She shook her head and glared at him with those penetrating amethyst eyes . "Of all the things, that's what you're asking me ?" she asked, and her demeanor only dripped bitterness.

Mello backed off abruptly, like this emanation of hurt was more than enough to make him cower back in shame , but didn't cut off his tough behavior. His head was bowed and his eyes still gleaming loathely. "Why should I go so _back_." he replied finally . For her not to say anything again, it took him a while to realise that his eyes had softened on her all of a sudden. "You..." he stuttered "You moved to L.A. afterwards . And now as a citizen of L.A you're helping the SPK. Great." His voice broke angrily, a violent shift, and he fumed silently with his glare fixed on her.

The girl shook her head negatively again. "Incorrect." she snapped and he tilted his head slightly backwards curiously . "Truth is, my aunt died six years after and we had to move back in Japan. And now I'm..."

"Posing as L ?" he asked with venomous sarcasm.

She turned to him with the strictest glare of the world. "I was chosen by L for this because of one particular reason." Curious, he anticipated for her answer and she said, impatient to the core , "Are you dumb or don't you get it that I'm pregnant ?" His eyes flickered to her abdomen momentarily, and then back to her, wondering. "And whose do you think it is ?"

Finally taking in each word , his blue eyes widened , bewildered with anger and surprise. His mouth hung open but no words came out, and Alice averted her attention back to the files, when a hand snatched them away , the only glimpse she could catch being a flash of shiny leather. Then she was spinned around on the chair, so that she met with the intensity of his topaz soul mirrors.

"Do you think I'm buying this shit ?!" The grittiness of his voice was enough for her frown to twitch but harden , for her defenses not to fall apart as his hands were strongly wrapped around her shoulders, and his voice dropped to a penetrating calm. "You're the new L 'cuz you and L were-"

"Yes, got a problem with it - ?" she asked defiantly "Mello ?"

She was abruptly released, in enough time for her to catch the sight of a resentful grimace on his face. In the screen of golden strands, he starred at her with such hate, his eyes were scorching . "None at all." he stated , tensing each word. "But if you want my help , there are two things I _demand_ ."

Alice raised an eyebrow, her mind deliberating on what he'd ask, but she ultimately spun on her chair towards him again with hands folded on her abdomen. "Bring it."

He counted on each of his fingers, the black leather shining below the dim light. "One, Matt comes here."

At the hearing of the familiar name, her heart flipped and a soft chuckle echoed in her inner thoughts. _'Matt...? That's one name I haven't heard in a while ...'_

"Second..." His eyes gleamed shakily but challengingly on her , as he said firmly , "_You'll do exactly as I say_."

That was one she never expected . "I'm afraid I can't." she said calmly "I'm asking for collaboration, not leadership. And , I'm the leader of myself."

"Yeah , sure..." he said detestfully "If so , you would have stayed with us in Wammy's back then." A furrow of her eyebrows proved her inability to talk it over, but he wouldn't drop the subject so easily. "Oh yeah , mommy wanted her girl to go to America. But the girl was too stupid to speak up and say she wanted to stay with her friends !" Her head shot up at him now towering over her and grabbing her shoulders again. He brought his face near to hers , so that she could bore deep into that nostalgic crystal blue ...

His voice was bitter , when he quietly said , "Or was it that we were never your friends ?"

Alice easily took his hands off her, and rose up to her feet, leaving him with no other choice but to step back a bit. As she was ready to turn on her heel and leave, cold and slippy leather touched her slender hands, and then went up her arms to her shoulders and neck, making her stare directly into those eyes that were now looking at her with an odd combination of hate, hurt and curiosity. His sordid , uncombed strands of hair framing them, tickled her forehead as the taller man leaned down , inches away from her face.

"When I heard you say your name, I never believed you'd actually be the girl I met back then." he said languoroushly . "You've grown up, Alice."

It took her some time to realise that despite the uncomfortable situation she was in, her cold frown was still there and glaring at him through glinting purple eyes. "So did you." she said, never losing the edge in her calm voice. "Only that I became a bitch and you became a badass."

"I can live with that." He stood there, holding her head up , none of them doing any move, what she should be doing , to escape his strong hold. Their bodies, steady and in no trepidation, almost touching to each other, the heat emanating from his own melting the cold coursing through her racing blood. She barely managed to avert her eyes to his lips , firm but fighting with the urge to split and lean in , the way they were so close ... "But I'm one cocky badass." he eventually said and released her. Alice watched him spitefully as he walked off and the golden hue of his long hair disappeared as soon as he turned his back at her, and spoke , before he vanished behind the door.

"So don't get feisty with me."

Silence dominated in the room again, with only one defiant phrase coming out of her lips,

"I can live with that."

* * *

The lunar glow fell inside her room , bathing it in its white and ghastly glint. Only a small light was lit at the other side of the room , powerful enough to overcome the darkness lurking in the corners, while the rough sounds of rock music came from the small CD player lying on the bed.

Black eyes, lined around the iris with a grey tint, observed the sullen girl as she carefully placed one of the plastic blocks atop the small tower. "Your turn." she uttered.

Near snapped out of his dreamy-like state and did the same, both of them secretly pleased that the tower didn't fall off , like the dice one did some days earlier, and he watched her repeat the same move. But instead of following her lead, he sat there , knelt on the carpeted floor, and bored in her eyes, this wondering and curious sense swirling in their dark.

"What is it ?" Alice asked distractedly, while placing each block on the tower without paying any attention to him. However, his eyes were still penetrating through her , so she left all blocks on the floor and stared at him , irritated. "What ?" she asked again , now slightly impatient.

"Mello didn't leave."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows , curiously , but with a senseless need for him to not continue on this subject. "No, he didn't." she said in a way that indicated it to be the most normal thing of the world and steadied one more block atop.

Near , however, didn't seem to find it a sufficient answer , as he kept staring at her wordlessly. It was annoying, to have someone look at you so prominently ; but sure better than having two ice blue eyes burning you with their glare.

Silent moments passed until Near said , implying a hidden and probably disturbing meaning within, "I wonder why."

"It doesn't matter , as long as he's of some help to the case." she crooned. "Nothing else matters."

He waited for her to finish talking, and in the silence, let the dark smirk of his appear on his face , to cause a confused look to emerge in her emotionless characteristics. He smiled to himself and didn't give an answer to this reaction for what seemed like disturbing hours. "It's just like back then." he said, a playful tone like a jeer in his usually monotonous voice.

The same went for her too, a small cunning curve of her lips , the first one she had smiled in ages, it seems, after the terrible incident of November 5th that haunted her every step , thought or dream , if she ever slept . "Yes, exactly like back then." She bowed her head and wondered quietly, "How many years has it been ...and it's the same."

"Remember what you told me ?" They both stopped adding to their small fortress, all pieces gone with only three remaining, and look to each other with a glint of treasured memories. "I start to understand what you meant." he said.

"As if it was just yesterday."

Her little , yet wonderful smile faded with her move of placing one more block to the top of the small castle, their low voices in unison.

" 'The tower never ends.' "

* * *

Loud rock music pumped in the radio of the small red car, its wheels scratching on the asphalt with enough speed to get their minds reeling and take the smoke out of the golden-haired man's eyes. With his golden hair blowing in his face and those blue eyes that starred boredly to the racing streets, the young man avoided his companion's stare while listening to his loud voice, mixing together with the sounds of SR-71's 'Goodbye'.

"You mean it , man ? C'mon, Alice ?! Little Alice ?!" the auburn-haired man said. He drove the car single-handed , for his other gloved hand to hold to a cigarrette between the fingers. He let out a mouthful of smoke and let it float in the air , before shaking his head. "Jeez..."

"I won't go over it again , Matt." Mello murmured behind gritted teeth. He passed his hand out of the window and supported himself there , whil still starring out , a thoughtful glint in his usual nasty seeming eyes. "Alice Yumikaze has become the New L."

Matt glanced at him in wonder and then back to the road , after cursing at the ashes falling to his lap. "But , hey , how did she end up here , again ?" He was cut off by a lethal glare from the other's part and he comically raised his hands up from the wheel for a second. "Sorry , just curious. Chill out."

"I already told you." he said frustratedly and his eyes lost their coldness as he turned outside again, both of them dropping the subject until they reached the tall scyscraper, the SPK headquarters, and walked out of the car and inside the building.

While his fellow glanced around the hallways , his mouth hanging open , amazed, and the cigarette between his lips, Mello glared straight ahead at the door they were about to get through, aware of whom he'd have to see again.

The door slided open, and just like that, Matt's cigarette fell to the floor.

"Good you're here, I thought you've lost the road."

As in awe, the young smoker took his orange goggles off , rubbed them with his glove, and put them on to reveal the shock in his widened eyes, the figure of the girl in front of him dancing in their deep jade. "That's...Alice ?" he uttered incredulously and his lips parted when Mello nodded, an obstinate cynicism in his expression. "You must be kidding me ...."

"I changed a lot." she said darkly , but then looked up and down at him with a flitting happiness in her amethyst eyes. "But you're exactly the same."

Mello next to them gritted his teeth behind shut lips , his arms crossed and his eyes travelling away from the touching scene of reunion, while his friend was wordless , his breath taken away the moment he stepped into the room, and it seemed to make something inside her stir bewilderedly. She turned around and they heard her mutter something beneath her breath as she whipped something away from her eyes.

The young man with the topaz eyes smirked darkly between the frame of golden strands. _'Fooled us at first, but hasn't changed that much...'_

"So." Alice turned around with crossed arms, purple hair hitting the air, and her voice came sharp and abrupt to them, something that Mello detested deeply, as she glared at them straight in the eyes, making Matt cring a bit. "Now that we're over with the touching reunion, I'll say _one_ thing." She raised her finger up and uttered , tensing each word , "_We kill Kira._"

While watching her in fascination, the auburn-haired boy lit up a cigarette and puffed out a mouthful of grey smoke. "Just that ? Blow his brains up ?" Both gave him an incredulous , frigid scowl that made him toss his hands up like saying 'I surrender'. "Made a guess , man, don't give me that look."

Indeed, Alice shook her head , a brief and faint smile on her lips, her eyes closed in thought. _'Oh my God, it's so like Matt... They haven't changed at all.' _When she opened her eyes, they looked to Mello with flashes of hatred. _'As for Mello, Hell yeah, he became a badass.'_

They all seemed so queer together, with Matt staring at her in this fascinated glee, and Mello and herself exchanging menacing looks with eyes narrowed on each other. Yet it hadn't been like that once ... There had been a time when they were laughing ...

_'How the Hell did we end up like this ? ... When I was the little newcomer, sweet and shy, Matt was the friendly one who'd always find ways to make me laugh , and Mello....he was protective but harsh when needed, like an older brother... And now , I am cold and stressed out, Matt is clueless of what to do with the two of us, and Mello's just so ... so.... indescribable in all bad terms .'_

"Then it's all set." Alice suddenly turned around and walked out of the door, before choking , "You guys do whatever you want."

The two young adults stood there solemn, the boy with the auburn hair releasing puffs of smoke through his nose, and Mello's narrowed eyes searing to the tiled floor, when Matt turned to him with an amazed tone as he spoke,

"Man , she's the smex."

_You know, I would update yesterday... but something happened, regarding this story, that had me depressed all night. Then I found I wasn't depressed, I was angry, not just angry but furious and then said, "who cares, I'll just upload the chapter for the people who like this story and support me !". I guess you must have already understood what I mean. There have been about four reviewers that didn't like the story and I didn't really mind but the most recent one was like the stake through Dracula's heart. It had me thinking I was a useless writer. But then I re-read all those reviews that really make my day whenever I read them and I found I needn't care about what one person says, when there are others who like my work. :D Thank you everyone._

_I never replied to any of these reviews, for I know that nothing would come out of it. The person doesn't like the story, so why should the writer be expected to reply ? It's not cowardice, it's avoiding a pointless web-fight. I prefer to stay calm and neutral, thank you. But I don't understand one thing : you don't like the story ? Good. Why do you read and review in the first place ? The world's so weird sometimes._

_Just let me put some things straight. First of all, I'm from Greece, as those who have read my profile already know. There are some words or expressions that I can't possibly know. Some characters talk in a weird way, partially because I want them to speak like that or because I don't speak English all the time (although I speak English in my thoughts...). My only source of natural English is through flicks and books. Second, every story I have created so far (there are only three submitted) begins in a very simplistic way, sometimes ridiculous too. I bang my head on the wall whenever I read the first chapters of this story. Some things are too obvious. However, I believe most flaws improved as the story progressed. Third and last but not least, Alice is a character based on me. Totally. As I have said before, at first she seemed so mean to my eyes that I feared of how reader's would accept her. Those fears of mine were perhaps my own insecurity, since I sometimes think that no one really likes me. But I'm okay with Alice and I'm okay with myself (partially). I know that most of the things she does seem stupid. Even my best friend tells me. And I know it seems unnatural that someone can be tough and a coward together. But believe it or not, that's exactly how I am too. I act tough, I act omnipotent, but the slightest thing frightens me and deep inside, I'm a weakling. See ? I admit it. And 'intelligence' is a term describing a variety of virtues. It's not just solving Mathematic equations or taking straight-A's or even being able to think in the same speed that Schumacher completes the Formula #1 race. Intelligence may be about imagination or how good your organizing abilities are or how well you can perceive certain things about the world around you or even the ability to form your own opinion, your own philosophies. I suck at Maths. Does this make me stupid ? Sometimes I can't think straight or don't understand things right away. Does it mean I'm stupid ? _

_So, I said all these to reply to these reviews. _

_Thank you for reading._

_And thank you all for everything ! :3_

_**Yukira-Kuchiki :**__ My bed time is pretty much messed up. xD Normally, I have to go to bed at 23:00 but since I'm insomniac (yup, yup), it takes me about three hours to fall asleep. Sometimes I sleep at 4:00 and still go to school the following day ! :S I feel the same about the creepy little things watching you, I'v been afraid of such stuff since I was a creepy little thing myself. XD It's so cute, you have a younger sister ! TT_TT I'm stuck with an older bro. YAY ! Mez haz fanzzzz !!! XD_

_**MizukiYumeko : **__Yup, Arisu-chan is losing it -- and you haven't seen anything yet. xD Mwahaha, I'm so evil. _

_**Azura Soul Reaver : **__Thaaaaaank youuu ! :D_

_**Cayannamon : **__The L-apparition was pretty much intended to confuse both readers and Alice. To be frank, I stole the idea from the Death Note anime itself. Just check episode 26 and episode 37, where the L-ghost (or not ?) appears before Light. You can't know if it's just his guilt (if he feels any) or the real ghost of L, hunting him (I wish it was this one ! Then Light would go more loco than he did ! xD) I will allow you guys the time and space to ponder on it. Not to mention that it will be revealed at some point. :D_

_**Poprocks311 : **__Yaz takez cookieeeez ! :D Oh, I know that saying --- people say it about me all the time ! xD (Kidding, duh ! xD)_

_**Ray-nee-chan : **__I believe everyone wants him to come back... -_-' I'm seeing nightmares of frantic 'KR' fans threatening me with cleavers and shickles and shouting 'Bring him baaaaack !'. O.O My life's at stake !!! xP And yup, hope you had a great Valentine's Day !_

_--EleganXD_


	38. Confrontation

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Confrontation**_

_Me : I am so anxious on writing this chapter and the next one...._

_Everlasting childish jeers... Rustle of tree leaves .... Voices to last in infinity below the scorching sun ..._

_"What are you going to do , huh ? Run away all the time and hide behind your little finger ? How do you expect to be strong when you can't speak up and voice how much you hate everyone ? Crying is for babies, and you're not a baby, are you, Alice ?"_

_A car speeding down the road ... _

* * *

Loud beatings of heavy boots pummeled on the hallways, empty as they were, each little sound magnified inside the silence. The loss of population inside the huge , vast , maze-like building caused a cold to spread throughout the rooms , even the one in front of which his steps stopped.

Flashes of leather shone below the white light of the ceiling lamps, on his gloved hand that touched the heavy wooden door, losing the battle to his qualms , hesitations, hatred. His eyebrows formed to a frown , he hid a growl behind gritted teeth and after he pulled his hood over half of his face, the door opened.

The man stood on the doorway, face to face with the purple haired girl , enfolded in a white towel that embraced her body softly, but wasn't covering her enough to hide her back ...

"Don't you know how to knock ?" she snapped.

Mello watched her , unfazed, perhaps because he waited for a gun to pop out of the towel or just because there was nothing to him he should be embarassed about. "Don't you know how to lock ?" he backfired, and unwrapped a bar of chocolate. He took a bite, without ever letting the lean silhouette out of his sight .

Alice's eyes were narrowed on him, the uncomfortness of the situation having no toll on her, but the menacing crystal blue locked on her, that she couldn't handle, and her icy calm was obvious when she spoke. "What are you doing here anyway ?" She walked off to a table at the end of the room and picked up a similar chocolate bar, completely ignoring the fascinated stare on her , as she ate. "Not a friendly visit , I suppose."

Suddenly, a gun clattered out of his leather jacket, pointed directly at her , between her eyes, and though she wouldn't admit it, her heart gave off a crashing pound.

With another bite off the cocoa substance, Mello's voice came frigid, a grittiness so new to her. "It's pretty much it."

"You sure make it seem that way." she crooned.

"Put on some clothes , I expect you over in five minutes."

Her eyebrows furrowed , sedate, however , it was a matter of time before she turned her back at him and went to the wardrobe, while she could sense the gun still pointed at her, even as she put on her clothes. When she turned, their eyes met, his starring at her behind the frame of golden strands, and hers expecting a move further, something, anything. "Now , what."

He stood upright and jerked his head to the door , for her to go on first. They stalked out of the room and in the hallways, the gun not removed at all, giving her a strange sensation that he was up to something. "What are you getting at ?" Alice asked shakily, though as emotionless as ever.

"Me and Matt will bring you to salvation. That's all." she heard him say and she kept wondering.

"Salvation ?"

He bit a piece of his sugary bar , she could hear it , this crunching sound behind, and the munching that came with his words. "Yes, we rescue you from this misery."

"Is that so ?" She opened the glass door to the outside world of Los Angeles, shaky to give the cameras a glance for Near to see for himself, and went down the small steps leading to the pavement. "What kind of misery exactly ?"

"All this Kira shit. Not that I want this, it was Matt's idea." he grunted.

Mello opened the door to a red car, the gun still fixed on her head as she sat in. Inside , on the driver's seat, was Matt , who gave her a crooked grin, that simply adorable little smile he always wore. With a fix of his goggles, he saluted comically and wrapped a hand from behind the seat to look at her. "Nice to see ya again, babe."

The girl just snorted and crossed her arms. "And what's your plan for my 'salvation' ?" she asked with a heavy exhale of air.

Matt pressed on the gas and the car sped up to the long highroad. A cigarette was hanging loosely from his mouth and she watched boredly at a puff of smoke floating in the air and vanish, wondering when he took up smoking like this. "Well, babe, we're thinking of a club or something. You know, let your hair down a little."

Alice glanced to Mello, eyes frigid and looking down, but lost in thought, as if he tried to stifle a groan. Like she was trying to hold in a sigh...

Oh, how she wanted to go back ...

With her sitting back at the seat, she glanced all around, spotting so many details, she'd never see before, in that cage called 'SPK Headquarters'. The leather seats were worn, she noticed, and they gave off a smell of ashes, as though they had absorbed the mere essence of Matt's cancer sticks. There was a couple of black beer bottles on the covered with plastic floor, so much in the name of manhood...

Her eyes fell on the two young men . Young men...it was hard for her to call them that, since they were not boys anymore, not the boys she knew, now they were full grown men around twenty... She noticed, Matt's hair had a tint of brown inside, a gentle mixture of brunette with auburn. Far from that, he hadn't changed at all, he even wore the same striped shirt , the same black gloves and boots. Even the goggles were the same, oh , they brought memories of two children, the little girl stealing the orange-tint accessory and wearing it on her blonde head, flashing smiles to the boy next to her...

On the other hand...

Mello...

Sordid long strands in a mess falling on his shoulders, hiding the mysterious half of his face and flanking this terrorizing blue ... And when did he find time to become this cruel , this pitiless ?... But, just when did she become this toneless freezing cold girl ?...

They had both changed a lot, it seemed...

The red car came to an halt with a screeching sound and an abrupt turn that painfully sent her reeling to the side of the seat. As she rose back up again , Matt was holding the door open, and when she stepped out, uneasiness started to brim inside her at the crooked smile he gave her. But the insecurity mounted at the sight of the noisy and crowded pub they brought her to.

"You are not serious."

Matt threw a hand over her shoulders and pulled her to him, giving her that adorable smile. "Sure we are , what did you expect ?"

She was effortlessly pulled inside the building, and she stumbled on many dancers before she was ultimately led to a small table at the other side of the large room. Although she hadn't glanced around much, she could tell that the place was a huge hall, able to hold inside all those bewildered people grinding their bodies against each other, and just like every nightclub, there was a bar where people drank one Bacardi after another and loud music, of those notes that pumped up the rhythm of dance.

A frown gracing her lips, Alice turned to her two escorts- no , _kidnappers,_ after all, they had dragged her to this place without asking, much like an abduction by a couple of thugs. A very handsome couple of thugs, actually... During her time gazing boredly at her surroundings, Matt had been saying something laughable to a much sedate Mello that caused the first one to smile and the latter to give him a deathshot glare. She just sat there scowling at them, silently fuming and cursing that she wasn't in the SPK, rummaging through ideas of catching Kira, and waited with arms crossed for them to notice her irritation, when the auburn-haired boy smirked at her. "What will you drink ?"

Utter mockery laced the slight smirk on Mello's lips, as he took a bite of chocolate. "Probably Bailey's."

"No thanks." she snapped "I can't drink alcohol."

Matt pulled his goggles atop his head, the emerald eyes twinkling in the dusky corner of the pub, a grin crossing his lips as he tilt his head slightly backwards. "Aw, babe, seventeen got your fun ?" he said in a voice that caused her to pout "It's a boy's night out, have some black beer or something."

"Do I seem like a boy ?" she asked coldly, but under the friendly curve of his lips, she gave in to say , "Okay, just one bottle but don't expect me to get drunk with you guys."

Mello was all silent when the other boy gaped at her, more like making fun of her. "Your mind's playing dirty, babe ?"

Alice glared sideways to avoid their eyes, a runaway move that came with a snapping voice. "No , I'd like to believe that it's not it, but you could be doing this to get information out of me." Dubious, her eyes swiveled to them again, to catch Matt's brief glance to his friend, conspiring but uncertain. _'Busted.'_ She sat upright and leaned over the table, to come face to face with the other one, fearless of the heat his crystal blue eyes had.

"Well said, Alice, but I don't need a drink to have you tell me what you know about this other L." In the short distance between them, Mello took another crunch, never breaking the glare contact. "I'm going to beat Near to this, but to do it, I need you to tell me everything."

"I see." she crooned with frigid mockery. "Your victory depends on whether I'll open my mouth or not ?"

"You _will_ open your mouth or else." he hissed.

She was about to backfire another string of cold offensive words, however, Matt pulling them back was enough to make her clench her jaw up. "Mel, back to that already ?" he questioned the blonde and then released a sigh. Alice watched him take out a lighter with which he set fire to the cigarette between his lips. "And you, babe, you have to rub off this pissy expression, it weirds me out."

Alice just shook her head and sulked deeper.

"What Mel here says, is that you should team up with us for good ol' times." he explained and he said it so conversationally that it made some sense to her, in contrast to the blonde's raw words. "All you have to do is give us some info and that's all. But to do it, you first have to lighten up a little." She gave him a dark look to which he responded with a faint smile. "What's with this face ? I want Little Alice back."

The girl watched Mello let out an exasperated sigh, fed up with the conversation. " 'Little Alice'" she scoffed "is seventeen years old now, so the eight year old you knew is done with."

In contrast with what she'd expect, Matt said nothing but released a mouthful of grey smoke through his nose, stared off to the crowd in front of them and said nothing more. She'd think he'd be disappointed, angry at her for those harsh words, but no, he was only thoughtful, thinking something complicated over, but much to her dismay, his silence gave Mello the long awaited chance to speak again. "Forget that. We just want some information and I _know_ you _can _give it to us."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, the loud noise of dance music excluded. It was like they were in their own world, where the two young men were patiently but prominently waiting for her response to their defiant demand - no, _order._ Matt was purposefully starring to the passionate dancers while taking short drags of his cigarette, not finding anything absorbing to the spectacle really, so as to avoid the piercing, thoughtful glares of the other two. In a manner of commanding, Mello's chilling blue eyes locked on the sullen girl sitting opposite him.

_'If I say yes, it will be traitorous to Near. Not that it matters much but, the downsides of it are harmful to my goal ; I won't be trusted, and if I'm not trusted by him and the SPK, then I will be left out of information and their moves. 'No' will not suffice ; neither side will earn anything. On the other hand, saying 'yes' has advantages about it ; it will mean helping those two with the same investigation that will lead me to Kira. Near never seemed to me like the person to really help me kill Kira but Mello ... He is much more headstrong and fierce. He __**will **__let me destroy him...'_

"Fine."

Both boys jerked their heads to her, startled by her sudden reply. They observed her lie back on the chair and avert her eyes to the crowd, eyes hard yet deep with fleeting emotions...

Matt rolled his head on the back of the chair to Mello, to take a brief glance of his friend, and then to Alice, laid-back but confused when he asked, "Fine ? Just that ?"

They both had their eyes fixed on her firm and still silhouette. Her hands resided crossed on the table and her head was turned to the people dancing, as if in an attempt to escape showing something, anything. Even the indifferent tone in her cold, quiet voice was an indication of this succesful try.

"Whether you or Near wins, I don't care. I just want Kira's head and the only thing that matters to me is who of you will get me there faster."

---

Scyscrapers, street lights, other cars, everything raced in high speed around them, the red vehicle crossing the road fast. Everything was but a maze of illusion, myriad lights and forms in the night, untold stories and indecipherable images. But everything was something no living creature could decode ; the truth, the world, her thoughts...

Blue eyes met with the dark heap of a girl on the back seat. Purple strands of silky hair were falling gracefully in front of her face, turned to the side, away from their own looks. Her hands were clutching tighter on her long coat, wrapped around her like the blankets of a baby.

How come she could give off this air of helplessness when in fact, when she spoke, when she moved, when she glared at you with those harsh amethyst eyes that said everything she couldn't utter. _Hate, hate , more hate , utmost loathing..._

There was something more to it though, and it's called pain, pain that ultimately developed to this incurable grudge.

"Mel ?"

Mello's attention shifted to the driver next to him. Auburn strands of hair were blowing in front of his orange-glass goggles, as the wind slipped from the window's opening and hit Matt straight to the face with that reviving cool air that makes everyone feel free, even at dark times like this. Despite this distracting movement, the lively jade eyes were still on the road ahead of him, his gloved hands tight around the wheel.

"What is it ?"

Matt's eyes turned sideways to Mello and back to the street, not to further show the uncertainty that relived in his voice. "What's it made to ya tonight ?"

The blonde gave him a blank face, before taking it all in and turning sullenly ahead. His head was bowed, golden flashes flanked the ice blue that darted his lap in deep thought, deliberation stirring inside him at picking the appropriate words to say. "I don't give a damn." The grittiness of his voice was what Matt needed to turn towards him once more, that cigarette still hanging from between his parted lips. Mello softened once he stared to the open road again, arms crossed and no one noticing the firm grip of his hands around his forearms. "I only want to catch Kira before Near and if she's willing to help, all the better."

Something was hanging from his tongue, ready to be said, to protest, but the redhead only dropped the subject, let it lay as it lay.

Behind the curtain of purple strands, two serious amethyst eyes were starring off to the soft leather seat ahead of them, each word coming to place...

* * *

Glows of light came from among the threads of the curtains, it reflected on the glass window and made the transparent matterial warm with heat. Even the soft fabric was hot against her cheek as she supported herself to the wall and gazed aimlessly outside, at the word she had forsaken long ago...

---

_It was early in the morning when her fingers wrapped around and snapped open the black mobile phone, soon to be greeted by the flash of an unanswered call. 'Mom' it read, and just the comprehension, the very spelling of the word, made her frown soften to a bitter expression, especially when she dialed the displayed number. _

_"Honey ? I-I called yesterday, I know you've said you wouldn't-"_

_"Mom. It's fine, doesn't matter, not at all."_

_Silence befell the woman. Trebling words came from the other line soon after. "Honey...Are you alright ?"_

_What was it that made her understand ...? What is that significant, one-of-a-kind element that makes all mothers understand the pain of their children, even when there is such long distance between them ? What made her comprehend the real pain behind that stone mask of a frozen girl ?_

_"No, mom. I'm not."_

_---_

Everything she had left behind...

She could vaguely recall the faces of so many dear people. What were Matsuda, Aizawa and the others doing ? How was her own mother leading her traumatised life, that miserable life she was enforced to by her daughter.

_She_ was the one who ruined everything. _She_ was always the one to devastate, upset the lives of everyone around... She had first spotted the dead body of her grandmother lying in that pool of blood. She found the beaten up corpse of her aunt...She obtained the wretched Death Note, she decided to use it for her egotistical reasons, she killed her very own father...

Now she was still meddling and causing upheavals with the lives of others...Like she was doing to Near , Matt ....and Mello.

But she was sure. This devastation of bliss she caused would soon cease to exist, will fall with Kira...

"Alice ?"

That voice, that frighteningly familiar voice again.

The apparition of her late beloved one followed her unsteady movements as she walked across the room, only to collapse on her knees and reveal what she was holding in her hand all this time of her trance. Platinum, that silver surface of the razor sharp blade of a knife, flashed as she held it right in front of her heart.

L watched her sullen...wordless...."What do you intend to do ?"

Only then did he notice the dilated eyes, eyes looking to somewhere invisible, an invisibility that caused her to violently tremble. Eyes lifeless like those of that fateful night, when the head of the peacefully sleeping man resided on her lap...

His parted lips...His closed eyes...This tranquility...Images that made her inhale sharply and near the edge of the knife to her skin.

"What are you doing ?" she heard L's voice, genuinely upset. "If you kill yourself, it ends here. No one will kill Kira. Will you give up like this ? Will you accept to lose to him after all he's done ?"

_'He's right...'_

"Can you hear me ? Alice , you can't go yet, not until you kill him. It's your purpose ! It's what you promised me !"

_'But ... I can't take this anymore. I don't want to see any more death. I don't want to reminiscent that deathly night again...No, no , I can't live with this...!'_

"What the fuck are you doing ?!"

Warm leather touched her hands, the slippy fabric so foreign to her bare skin. But then it was ... familiar. That soft touch, yet so firm on her wrists, made the threatening knife fall off her grip to the carpeted floor. The feeling snapped her out of her delirium, and when she blinked to regain her lost self, her eyes opened to meet with the crystal blue eyes, who seemed new to her, somewhat more soft, reassuring, secure... To the confused amethyst orbs, Mello was now a savior , apart from the protector she always thought him to be...

Alice quickly shook her head, as soon as they both understood the awkward position of being so close to each other, and they both stood up with no help from one another, like a courtesy of showing how harsh they can be. After a silent pause of uncomfort, the blonde turned to her with regained severeness, although still raw at words. "What were you thinking ?" he snapped.

"Honest truth ; nothing." She crossed her arms, wary and defensive, and closed her eyes as if coldy and indifferently scoffing. "And it's out of your business." As she eyed him with that frigid glare, not only did she catch that headstrong grimace of his, but also a rather disappointed ghost fading away to naught. She was entranced, absent, but it was her sudden realisation of the truth that brought her back to Earth once more.

"Near wants you downstairs." Mello mumbled. Alice though completely ignored him and walked to the window again, resuming her previous pose against the wall. He followed her figure sedately but curiously, and joined her by the window too, eyes searching in a desperate quest to understand what attracted her so much to the street below this building.

Who knew what went across her mind ... But whatever it was, it didn't take any toll to her face, hard expression as always.

"What will you do if you survive this ?"

The question striked him as unusual and it only resulted to her to receive a startled and puzzled look. "How did this come to you all of a sudden ?" he inquired but getting no response, other than a sullen face, he decided it was best to take her seriously. "I haven't thought about it." he started, his thoughts wandering off just like he spaced out to the peculiar outside world. "I'm wanted for the deaths of the Deputy Director and Head of the Japanese police. Making thoughts on the future is the least I could bother about." His cynicism was somewhat ceased by that infinite blue..."You ?"

It took her a whole silent minute to respond. "To me, it's all cleared out. Even if I survive, I don't think I'll stay to take pride for it."

Mello gave her a thoughtful, bitter look, as he pondered on what was it about her that seemed so enchanting, especially that very moment, with the sunrays stroking her pale cheeks. There was this hidden, uknown something that made her ... indescribable.

"I want to make a deal."

Alice was pulled out of her trance by that sudden utterance. She turned to him, flinched, and responded with that frigid scowl. "What kind of deal ?"

The blonde seemed to sneer self-satisfactedly, never losing that cruel air about him. "After what happened today, you must accept the second condition of me helping you."

Her joints cracked loudly as she crossed her arms. "Why are you so desperately trying to make me do as you please ?" she snapped , never losing her impassive tone.

"I don't trust your actions."

"Neither do I."

They both fell silent, the glares darted to each other, so lethal, intense...

"Deal." she said after a long pause, taking him aback. It wasn't over though, for she narrowed her eyes upon him, shaky and dubious. "But with one condition." As a reply to the frown gracing his lips, she concluded, "I will have a big part in these decisions."

There was some gruff sort of irritation in his face, that inwardly irked her, as though he wanted her a pawn in his little game of chess with the white haired boy. She was sure that was it, she was just the standby in their fight, the soldier they wished to use against each other in their childish war of who will reign the world. And after one of them would be exterminated, knocked out, she'd be used against the final target, the king : Kira.

But what they didn't know was that their true enemy was her ... Just like they'd use her on their own accord, the same way she planned to manipulate them against that cold-blooded murderer. Then this wasn't only a chase between them and Kira but it was also a never ending war among them, of who will command the other...

They said nothing for a while, until Mello spoke, sort of reluctant. "They're waiting downstairs."

Alice nodded and walked to the closet to change from her night dress to her usual clothes and long coat. Upon walking out, she was greeted by his awaiting, and they both stalked outside the room, down the elevator and then in the investigation hall.

All looks immediately shifted to them as they both stood in the middle of the room, right behind Near, who said nothing and did nothing, other than play with a train playset and point at the screens around them. Only then she took in why, as soon as the ornate letter reflected on her amethyst eyes.

"Hello, Fake L."

_"Hello to you too, L Second."_

Alice barely held back a sneer and was about to talk, when the synthetic voice she'd otherwise recognise as that of Light Yagami took the lead.

_"Me and N already decided on something but your approval is still needed."_ With the corner of her eyes , she located Matt lounging on the couch, take a long drag of his smoke, and Mello right next to her , clench his fists.

_"I want to meet with L in person to exchange information."_

"...."

_'What...?'_

If only she had a mirror, to first see the shock in her now dilated eyes and then to break it, smash it with her fist and scream out all her loathing for that despicable man who was defiantly telling her something so absurd.

She was wrong...

She wanted to believe she could control the Wammy boys...but she was caught off guard. She was now tangled in a net Near cleverly set up with Light, each of them to achieve his own deeds.

The blonde by her side stiffled a growl and Matt guiltily averted his gaze, while Near, oh, he was the most abominable of all, callously continuing to play with his toys.

_'Why would he want us to meet in person ? It can't be that he wants to exchange information. First of all, because he is Kira ! How can he want to take and give information on something he knows like the back of his palm cause simply that's what he is ? No, there must be more to it...'_

"Fine. I'll gladly meet you."

* * *

The sky was alight in different colors, the colors of night, Los Angeles. Everything seemed to be trapped in its own dimension, a dimension secluded from the truth. To these alternate worlds people clung to with fear, Kira was something faraway, something they feared but prefered not to care about...And to them, the young girl going down the street in formal clothes was nothing but a mere citizen of L.A.

Her hands were tightly folded in front of her abdomen, a small folder-purse clutched in her hand. Amethyst eyes were firmly looking ahead, her fingers traced the small gun inside the purse, and her whole being shuddered in anxiety and almost infallible self-control when she made her way to the doorway of the luxurious restaurant. For a brief second, she glanced to her surroundings and winced with irritation.

_'I know where he's getting at, booking a private room in a formal restaurant like this...'_

After a long inhalation, she stepped in and was ultimately leaded by a waiter through among the tables, on which lied gastronomic choices, high crystal glasses and golden cutlery, to the upper floor, where the only thing she could see was an oak door with a golden handle. The man opened it for her and her eyes met with the worst sight of the whole world.

_Him. _That particular young man. That murderer, that exact person who was responsible for the deaths of those she loved....

"Good to see you again, Alice."

Light Yagami rose up, a noble courtesy, and pulled the chair for her to seat, simultaneously giving the server a motion to leave. Alice half-heartedly sat and unfolded the napkin on her lap, when she felt two hands press down on her shoulders, making her hold her breath.

"I mean it." he whispered to her ear with that low, seductive voice. "It's good to see you again, Alice. L."

With that, she turned her head to his side, making him pull back, and gave him that familiar glare. "Can it, Yagami. You know I won't fall." Amusement and outrageous shock combined in his expression but he soon washed it away, replaced it with a gentle smile, such a strange mixture with his demonic, evil eyes. He supported his cheek on his hand and starred at her far-offly, examining those eyes he had come to miss... Eyes that roamed on him shakily.

Neat as always, he wore a brown suit, a brown jacket over a white shirt and red tie and brown trousers. Formal, exactly like how she remembered him. Bronze bangs fell over his forehead and slightly over his eyes, those chocolate eyes that reflected everything he was... No matter how hard he tried to hide it, he couldn't conceal his true self from her...

It was long before someone took the lead to speak, and this was Alice.

"You wanted to exchange information. There, I'm here, so what are you starring at ?"

Light chuckled as he sat upright. "Did you really think I wanted information ? Near said it himself, he doesn't want the help of the Japanese police force, then why should I go on and do a move like that ?" She observed him pick from the silver vessel of ice next to him, a green bottle of pure scarlet wine, crimson like blood. With gentle, careful moves, he poured some to his own glass and then to hers, not caring to ask whether she'd drink or not.

"Then why ?" Alice questioned, the red liquid shimmering beneath the chandelier lights, as the young man took a slight sip.

"Because..." A quiver coursed her spine at his hand crawling on the table and reaching hers.... That feeling...she has forgotten how his warm skin felt against her own cold one, she has forgotten everything there was about him, Light Yagami... Even his animated voice... "I wanted to see you."

A frown graced her lips. "Do you know that my clothes are bugged ? They can hear your every word."

He took a brief glance of her clothes, a black dress, but not just any black dress, but that same one she wore on the Police Event ... "Yes, I know. I was the one who proposed you had wire tapes on you." That grin turned even wider when he added, "Don't tell me they'll have a problem with me flirting L."

"Do you know I carry a gun in my purse ?" As he replied nothing, she continued, "And do you know that I can also use these knives in front of me ?"

---

Utter silence spread throughout the investigation hall, with the exception of buzzing, the voices echoing in a blurry sound.

_"You would never do that."_

_"Give me the reason to."_

...And Matt's cheeky remark as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Man, she's awesome."

Mello and Near gave the laid-back boy a deathshot glare that petrified him on the spot.

A curse mumbled from behind gritted teeth, as Mello pushed the headset more to his ears.

_'Damn you, Alice, what the Hell are you doing ?! Just kill him already !'_

---

Light slowly pulled back his hand but without losing that smile. He simply continued to stare at her from behind bronze bangs, while the server was placing platters and delicious dishes in front of them. "I remembered you liked amarticiana, so I ordered some for you." he said.

Waiting for the server to ultimately go out, Alice spoke defiantly, with that frigid voice of hers. "I won't eat. I'm only here for whatever information you have to give me, Yagami."

It took him a moment to take in her meaning and get down to business, but as long as she waited for him to say something, he only gazed at her...

"Why haven't you killed me yet ?" she demanded.

The young man let out a heavy sigh, so theatrical, so odd with that evil smirk. "That again ? I've told you before, you and Near, I'm not Kira." He shrugged, that jerk, such a good manipulator of his voice when in fact, his movements, only seen by her, were those that indicated she was right. "How could I be when I'm chasing him too ?"

"I mean it." she snapped. "Why haven't you killed me ?"

His seductive voice dropped to a whisper, low enough to not be heard by the bug strapped to her dress. "I can't do it, not yet." Then he returned to normal, but the words that came with this shift in tone were nothing but abnormal and frustrating. "I just hope I can find a way to bring you back to me... Alice."

---

The blonde investigator twitched as she took in the target's words and turned to their leader and the other two men. "What is he saying ?" Halle inquired, whispering, as in fear of the consequences of her speaking up.

Lying on the couch nearby, with his arm around the back of it, Mello hid behind golden strands the dilated blue eyes , widened from surprise...and rage.

"What the fuck ?" he heard Matt say but nonetheless, he paid no attention...

As much as he wanted to kill that despicable man right then, he wanted to know how she'd respond...

---

"The sweet memories of us together. Bring it back to your mind and you'll see it was better that way. We were happy. _You _were happy, weren't you, Alice ?"

Amethyst eyes hardened on the young man, eyed him as though he was the most abominable creature of the whole world, like there was no other, no one as detestable as him. "I was happy when you were working with him." she said eventually, strangely quiet and with closed eyes. "After that, you became Hell and he became my Heaven."

How much she wanted to see the rage in his expression, but the only thing she caught was a low , sad voice ... "I'm sorry for your loss."

Alice snapped her eyes open and gaped at him, frustrated, enraged. No, no, she had to shove back the anger, this feeding emotion, so strong, boiling inside her.

_'What the Hell is he saying ?!'_

She wanted to kill him. She needed to , she had to ! How dare he come and tell her this, now of all times, tell her about L, about her dear one, about the one he murdered. He !

No, L never succumbed to his emotions. He never showed anger, he'd never give in to petty feelings like rage and hate. No, as much as she wanted to destroy that man, she had vowed to take L's place, to become L himself...

"You wish you were."

The cunning grin on his face faded at her response and was replaced by a sedate expression. "I don't mind you accusing me of anything, Alice, really." he uttered, as patiently as he could. "Being here with you is everything I want." Suddenly, his brown eyes shifted back to her. "Don't you want to know what the others are doing ?" Getting no other reply but a bow of her head, he continued. "My father died on the raid to Mello's hideout. Matsuda is doing fine, silly as always. Aizawa , Ide and Mogi continue to work under me, they're just fine. Sayu is recovering from the shock trauma, my mother is taking care of her. Misa and I live together and she'll soon give up her job. I-"

"I don't give a damn about what happened to you all." The grittiness with which she said this took him aback. "I only want to catch Kira, there's nothing before and after that goal. So don't bother telling me anything that doesn't have to do with that God-wannabe."

How smug did she feel .... How delighted with that grimace, that wince of his face ... That disgusted expression he wore at her challening words...Challenging to his dream...

_'There, Yagami. There you have my answer to everything.'_

Finally, Light relaxed and carried on, as though nothing had happened. "I see, you're completely against Kira."

"Kira is corrupt." she snapped defiantly "Kira is not righteous, not virtuous. Kira is only a clever murderer who wants to become God, when what he's doing is spread Death. Yagami..." That smirk, that cunning curve of her lips... "You were an excellent student, haven't you studied your Religion classes ?"

Eyes met with each other, defiant, depreciatory of each other...

"Death is the work of Hell, God gives life. Therefore, Kira is no God."

_'I want to see you drop dead... I want to see you squirm on the floor, covered in your own blood. I want to see you taste death like he did. You killed him and he will kill you...'_

Light fell silent, words taken out of him once again.

No one spoke, no one was able to ...

"Perhaps you're right." he uttered after a while. "But I really don't want to discuss this here, with you. I can talk with Near about it, but with you..." He examined her once more, not grinning, not smiling, just dark eyes, serious, sullen ... "You could be happy again."

Alice shuddered, twitched at the steady manner in which he made this utterance.

"I can give you the happiness you lost due to Kira. We can catch him together, and after this, you'll forget about the pain _his_ death caused you, and we'll be together. Everything that murderer deprived from us back then, we'll retrieve it. Wouldn't you want that ? Wouldn't you want to relive everything we had together ?"

_'Right now...he wants me to go back to him and build that world we envisioned together....'_

The girl closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed...

_"Why? Don't you like love stories ?" _

_"Yeah. As a friend of course." _

All those memories beforehand, and all those memories after...

_"This is dangerous ! I won't have you put in risk !" _

_"What ?! Keep Alice out of this , Ryuzaki !"_

_"I don't want Kira to separate us ! Please ... you have to understand ... We must leave the case , both of us if we have to !"_

_"Please Alice ...I just want the best for you. I .. I love you..." _

---

"Damn ...!"

The investigators glanced at Mello, who completely ignored them. Though they all twitched at the conversation between the two old friends, no one would admit that they feared that long pause ....

"That's one long silence." Near remarked, eyes still on his toys. The other two Wammy boys starred at him incredulously, a bitter tone in his monotonous voice.

"Why is it taking her so much ?!" Mello growled but was cut off when the buzz came again .

_"I'd come back if you'd be the same as back then when you told me 'I love you' ..."_

All eyes widened at this statement, it was almost comical. Matt's cigarette fell from his lips to the floor and even Near's head abruptly shot up for the first time.

_"So, three words is what you want ? I love you, you know that I always did."_

No one payed any attention to the frustrated blonde, who curled his fist, agitated.

_'C'mon, Alice, you're not serious !'_

_---_

"...but simply, you're not the same as when you told me and you'll never be. And Yagami, not even three words can bring back that past. These three words can only bring back that night, when he died, when he fell on the floor out cold. So don't waste your breath."

Alice's eyes were open again and glaring at him, repeating with this deepness all her unexpected words. Light blinked but after recovering, he rose up and took her by the hand as they both walked out of the room. Hand in hand, they walked through the hall downstairs, but as soon as they stepped out of this world of luxuries, she pulled her hand away sharply. Without exchanging one more word, she turned on her heel to leave but was caught by her arms, turned around and brought face to face with Light.

Just like they were so close, lips inches away from each others, every fiber of her body loathed him, utmost hate she wanted to manifest in the most horrid way there is to be, especially when he leaned in and whispered in a husky voice, "Tell Near I was glad to have exchanged those information..." So much malice, so much hate... "...Other Kira."

Inwardly, she winced at the provocation, but to the outside, she kept wearing that expressionless mask. "You know, Yagami." Her eyes bored in his, defiantly indicating how unafraid of him she was. "I don't mind shooting your head , right here and now."

A chuckle rumbled in his throat and their lips were ready to touch in a kiss, when she suddenly turned around and walked off, simultaneously snapping at him,

"Leave these things to Ms Amane, she will appreciate it more."

---

Silence greeted her storming in the investigation hall.

She stood in the middle of the room, dressed in that detestable dress, and starred at them, as they gaped at her with blank faces.

Alice tossed her hands to the side with a shrug. "What ?" she demanded but got no answer whatsoever. Nonetheless, there were only stares at her, as though she was a fallible experiment that had disappointed everyone with her failure.

Seeking an answer, her gaze swiveled to the SPK but Rester only coughed, and the two agitated ...? investigators quickly averted their eyes. She then eyed Matt in disdain to see him gape at her with amusement, Near who had his head bowed and his back turned towards her, not speaking, just playing with the toy train, and....

Out of the blue, a clatter came from the side as Mello stood up and stormed out of the room, making sure that he had fiercely nudged her shoulder as they brushed together. Matt rose up from his couch and followed behind his friend, heavy heels echoing in the hall, along with the auburn-haired boy's provocations, "Chill out, Mel, it's no big deal."

The girl gave the ajar door a brief glance before demanding an answer from Near and the others, but again, she was greeted by silence. Frightening, frustrating silence she despised.... She strided to Near and waited for him to say anything, but no words came out of the white haired boy... Crossed arm and masked with impasiveness, she turned to Rester, the only one whom she regarded as able to explain what the fuss was all about. Taking in the meaning behind her impatient glare, he stuttered, a sweatdrop running down his temple, "The way you and Yagami talked. You-You had a love affair in the past..."

For a short time, her eyes went wide at the apprehension of why they were so childish. Ironically, Near made a crashing sound as he landed the train from the air to the ground. She swirled to him and gave him a scowl, in anticipation of a reaction to this deathshot look, but still , he wouldn't even speak.

_'Why does this happen to me all the time ? Why do all intelligent people tend to have ...'_

"Near, will you just say something ?"

"..."

Frustrated, overcome with the absurdity of the weird situation, she dashed out of the hall and went up to where she'd most likely find the Wammy crime pair, in the room they had provided them with. While storming throughout the hallways, differentiated thoughts formed a stream in her mind...

_'The least I'd want now is those three being mad at me due to their stupid envy ! And when they say that women are the ones who're jealous, there you see how stupidly and childishly do men behave when they're envious !'_

Her shoulders often brushed to the walls as she strided through the mazes of the building, in search of that particular, peculiar room, the expression of a headstrong girl on her face.

_'And anyway, what do I have to do with this ?! It's not that I started flirting Light or something, he started it ! Gah, why do I get to be the one accused of everything ?!'_

Suddenly, on meeting with a door at the end of this hallway, she pushed the door open and defiantly stood next to the beds, where she could have them both in her line of vision.

On the bed, Matt was sitting with his head bowed down, a cigarette between his fingers and his legs parted. He raised his gaze up to her, soon to pry it back to the floor. On the loveseat near the window, the obnoxious blonde lounged, his arm wrapped behind the back of the couch and his eyes stubbornly looking at the opposite wall, as if he loathed the bricks. Only for a small second did he give her a sideways glare, just to shift it back to the wall.

Alice stomped her foot down , demanding his attention, but Matt was the only who reacted with a thoughtful stare, a response to the frigid voice with which she spoke. "Can't you drop it already ? You're acting like a baby and you know it." When no one replied, she continued, "What's your problem ?"

Ashes were flicked to the floor, and a sigh echoed from her side. "Look, babe." Matt attested. "The thing ain't about what the guy did." Emerald eyes fleeted up to her and it was the first time she had ever seen him serious. "The things is about what you didn't do."

Her mouth hung open for a second as she crossed her arms. "Oh right, should I kill him in front of these people, that would be fine ." she protested, defensive.

Matt was about to answer but was cut off by Mello suddenly punching the couch and turning to her, rage indicated in his narrow eyes and the tight knuckles of his fist. "The problem is with you letting him talk to you that way !" he bellowed.

Alice's eyes went wide, shocked, taken aback by the sudden expression of utmost envy. Soon, she found herself taking a step towards him. "Is there a problem with him talking to me ?!" she shouted, now all fake patience gone. "It's not like he kissed me or something !"

With no notice, Mello jerked up and took a violent string of steps towards her. Nonetheless, she didn't waver at all ; in contrary, she rose her head up to be able to look at him better in this noxious flash of blue.

"But you wanted it, didn't you ?!" he hissed.

At that, a harsh slap landed straight on his left cheek.

The sound of it filled the room and echoed in the silence that ensued.

Matt shot up from his seat, mouth hung open, surprised, shocked. But even more astonished than him was the blonde man whose hand covered the slapped side of his face. But to this mixture of emotions came anger and hurt...

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, avoiding to look to her eyes, full with loathing, but slowly dropped his hand... Their eyes met and the hate inside the amethyst ones was replaced by slight horror at the sight.

Right there, exactly where she hit, a reddish ragged scar spread over the middle of his forehead diagonally down to next of his chin, covering the half of his face he always hid behind strands of hair whenever in front of her...

Alice made a small step backwards and brought her hands to cover her parted lips. There was something she wanted to say, it hanged from her tongue, yet she couldn't utter it, she couldn't find the right words. She needed to say something... It wasn't just for the pain of her slap right there, on the scar...

It was because... he was like an older brother to her. She had just slapped one of the two people she had come to miss, the one she respected, the one who protected her and shaped her into what she was today...

She slowly dropped her hands and removed her shocked stare to the floor, pensive and apologetic, despite the perpetual frigidness of her voice. "I didn't mean to-" she started saying but was cut off by him suddenly making a step away.

Hesitant and ashamed, she raised her eyes back to him, to see that he was still looking at her, blue eyes trying to be harsh, but still not washing away that hurt inside. "It doesn't matter."

Alice pressed her crossed arms against her chest and pried her gaze from him, to the side, to the floor, sedate and sullen, although the furrow of her eyebrows indicated how repentant she was for what she did. "You really shouldn't have said that." she snapped.

Mello gave her one ignorant glance before turning his back at her. "Whatever."

There was silence again, and only Matt was the one with vigor, vivid eyes starring at both of them. With a sigh, he let out some smoke, stood up and shifted his arms behind, stretching them and feeling pleased at the cracking sound of the joint. None of them watched him, only Alice turned sideways at him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her outside. "Hey, babe, do you mind talking with me for a sec ?"

The girl obeyed, shortly after she caught a final glimpse of the scarred young man.

_Gahhhh !! This was the longest chapter I've written in ages ! I had to fit in all those scenes, especially the one with Mello-kun in the end. Honest truth, there'd had been one more scene, it would had been the last, but the chapter would become gargantuan, so I gave up the idea for the next chapter. So waaaait for it ! -winks-_

_Anyone in for school gossip ? My stupid English teacher caught me reading 'Dracula' in the library, while hugging the 2nd manga volume of 'Vampire Kisses' and he was like, sneering at me. xD I don't mind, I actually talk in English class about vampires quite a lot, just to aggravate him. I dunno what his problem is, but I enjoy getting on the nerves of psychotically, obsessively conservative people. xP_

_Thank goodness you guys aren't conservative. I know, cuz I'd had been virtually hanged by now. :D_

_(And also, thanks for the support you all showed me ! *sniffles* All those reviews were fantastic ! :3)_

_**MizukiYumeko :**__ Mello's interaction with Alice was quite a thing, ne ? I love this chapter too, I must have read it about one hundred times. :D What did you love about it ? I simple ADORE the two last parts. x3 Honestly, thanks from the bottom of my heart (wait, what heart ? xP). And yay, I got a virtual cookie ? Time to raid the fridge for a real cookie then ! :3_

_**Thief of Black Winged Hearts : **__That was a really nice review, honestly. :3 Maybe that kind of confidence in one's self is what being a noncomformist is like, ne ? :D Then I shall try to be like you too ! :3 My new idol, Thief of Black Winged Hearts ! xD By the way, do you like drawing ? (Completely irrelevant xD)_

_** Black : **__If I say for the millionth time 'thank you', I'll just get boring, won't I ? :3 Nywayz, I've been curious about how you can sit like while reading. Really really really curious. I was in P.E., watching my classmates playing basketball, and among all the pink-clad girls sitting on the bleachers, you could also spot a shorty, with a black choker and HIM T-shirt, sitting like L. (Yup, yup, me.) But when I stood up, my screams echoed all over the place. How can you put up with it ??? O.O You're the master of L sitting ! xD_

_**WickedlyMe : **__What ? The whole thing with the Mello-Alice meeting ? Yeah, those two are destined to meet in eternity ! xD Yup, the direction it's going must be awesome ! xD From the bottom of my staked but bandaged (I'm reviiiived !!! 8D) heart, I promise I'll write for people like you ! All those awesome people that make my day with their lovely reviews ! :D_

_**XxBreakingxxPointxX :**__ Waaah !!! 8D I got another cookieeeee !!! *runs around like crazy* CHOCOLAAAAAATE !!! (And then my mom would probably complain that you guys make me fat and that too much chocolate makes me hyperventilate xD) *chomps cookie* Her', 'ou takez cookie too !!! Lotza cookiez ! :3 *hands you a basket of cookies* xD_

_**Cayannamon : **__First of all, which were the "Wow" parts ? :] I'm really curious, that's all. Okaz, in my opinion, Light went loco from the first moment he touched the notebook but I'm a bit divided about the apparition : is it his guilt or L's true spirit ? o.O Mysteryyyyy...! xD Gaaaaah !!! *hides behind couch to hide blush* Don't tell me I think like L !!!! I-I-I'm quite slow actuallyyyy !!!! *sighs* Thanks for liking the author note, I put much effort into it. I think I've made my point. :]_

_**Azura Soul Reaver : **__Arigato ! :3_

_**MoonlightChaos : **__Hontou arigato ! :3 The L-death chapter is perhaps my favorite, as I've said before. It even makes me cry. And yup, Alice is a top favorite ! And it makes me glad too : since she's derive from me, then people like me along with her ! :D Nywayz, here's the chapter you couldn't wait to read ! :3_

_**Ray-nee-chan : **__Mwahaha, I love your reviews ! :D Really hyper ! xD Like me whenever I eat chocolate ! xD (Also, thank you ! :D)_

_---EleganXD _


	39. Tender Scars

_**Kira Revolution**_

_**Tender Scars**_

_Me : Ugh, I had such trouble finding the chapter title, but I finally found it, although I'm still not satisfied. Generally, I want simple but simultaneously lyrical titles that express the chapter's main point but sometimes it's hard to find one..._

_Darkness all around her, darkness that engulfed her nonexistent surroundings. She doubted that she could see herself, if it weren't for that strange white glow around her, a pale ghastly glow ..._

_'What is this place ?...'_

_Overcome with anguish, she walked to wherever her feet would lead her to, and found herself facing a man. A very familiar man, a man she had come to hate due to her knowledge...that bitter knowledge that he wasn't real..._

_"What are __**you**__ doing here ?" she snapped at the apparition._

_The darkhaired man said nothing, but to her astonishment, walked towards her. For some inexplicable reason, her body was limp, unable to move, as L embraced her softly .... And why, it felt so like him...This hold....Could it really be that, at least here in this place of nightmares and dreamy-like oddities, she could have him ...?_

_She slowly brought her hands to his back, accepting the embrace as he spoke to her ear. "I was waiting for you here." The girl only nodded, buried her face in his chest and nuzzled him for the tears to be absorbed by the white fabric of his shirt. That piece of clothing with that welcoming, adoring scent he emanated..._

_A dim golden flash shined beneath them and with the corner of her eyes, she saw an odd cyrcle on the dark floor below, a cyrcle with just lines in the centre and words scribbled around it... Like made by golden threads, in terror she saw the horrible rules of Death..._

_The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die ...._

_She reflexively tried to pull back when L held her near. "Don't be afraid." he whispered patiently, that voice she had come to miss. "It's the inevitable. You can't change what happened, no matter what you do..."_

_Taking glances at the cyrcle with fright, fear reflected on the tears that streamed down her face, she looked up to see the beloved man with the midnight bangs covering his eyes... "No !" she breathed out "If I kill Kira and avenge your death, then everything will be better ! You will be-" _

_The stroke of his cold hands on her cheeks was enough to cut her off. L held her face to her chest and she left one last sob before a deathly spectacle occured around them, million notebook pages flying around, moved by a relentless wind that was never really there. He patted her head caringly, her tears caused to cease, and he pulled back for a second to lean in._

_L's lips pressed against her own endearingly for one last time..._

_Everything was engulfed by the delicate pages of a notebook, and in the delirium of a vortex around her, she caught the glimpse of a huge old building much like a cathedral, children playing in the yard with the sun burning in the blue sky..._

* * *

_Voices, those of children, everywhere, echoing everywhere in the long hallways..._

_A blonde girl sitting by the piano lets sad melodies emerge ..._

_"Do you have a place like a home where you belong...?"_

* * *

Secretly fuming for yesterday's events, the purple haired girl sat by the desk of the investigation hall, finding the ideal time to rummage through files or makes some thoughts by herself, the time when Near and the SPK were nowhere to be found.

_'I was right . He shouldn't have told me that thing in the first place.' _

Alice led her hands on different buttons of the computer on a quest for more websites on Kira, with more information on the ridiculous Kira-supporting TV show, _'Kira's Kingdom'_, serious as usual. She only shook her head, not only in disappointment for the wide positive reception of that unscrupulous program, but also for the regret of what she did the other day... She wouldn't admit it but she had long been sorry for it...

_'It wasn't such a big deal, I mean, when I slapped Light, I don't remember him being in much pain ! It can't be that that scar enhanced the feeling, right ?'_

She paused, then did her best to hold back a sigh..

"Hey."

Sharp, abrupt, like a dagger. Yes, that's how his voice had always been and it was enhanced as more years passed, it seemed. Mello...

Despite the sense of the man standing right behind her, she didn't bother to rotate her chair to see him ; she only wished he would be fed up with her silence and leave. But no, no, he had to stay there and remind her of yesterday's impact.

---

_"You know, babe, Mello's pissy right now." _

_Alice watched in hidden fascination the young man smoke, as if there was something interesting inside those hazy grey puffs. Nevertheless, after his statement, no one spoke a word, until he removed the cigarette from between his lips and looked at her, a soft grin gracing his lips. "But I gotta give it to you. That was one Hell of a slap."_

_The girl only pried her gaze away from him, though she wished she could stare in that vivid jade forever. Truth was, she had missed that twinkling emerald behind orange goggles._

_"Anyway, just don't do this again or ..." Matt stared a bit at the floor while taking his drug of thought, a long drag of his cigarrette. It was queer how concern combined with playfulness when he spoke, when he tilted his head backwards and gave her that stare. "...you'll either end up being the slapped one. Or worse." he added with another puff of smoke._

_She only shook her head with crossed arms._

_Mello. How queer... _

_L used to be an enigma, now Mello was the unanswerable riddle._

_---_

With no further notice, Mello placed his hands on the table, right next to her, and leaned down, so that he could at least see her face. It took only a sideway glimpse at him and she immediately spotted that vigorous strength in his chilling eyes, that persistence that demanded an answer out of her.

"I'm here to take you." His voice was nothing like the cruelty of yesterday and the words that came with it were enough to make her turn towards him. Upon noticing that flitting surprise and wonder in the amethyst of her eyes, a slight curve appeared at the corner of his lips. "Like last time."

That sigh she was struggling to detain was now released. "What happened yesterday was a mistake and the same goes for what happened with the previous outing." she protested.

There was something like amusement dancing for a split second in his eyes, perhaps because of the apologetic tone her voice had ? "What happened on the previous outing ?" he inquired.

"The outing itself was a mistake." she breathed out and turned to her front again. She took in a deep breath to surpress all emotions that were about to errupt from inside her. There was something, his influence on her, that caused her to want to let everything she had locked away in her heart out. "I'm not supposed to go out. The only thing that matters to me is the case, I have to kill Kira." she explained with a tone that was meant to convince him but herself too. "I have work to do, not hang out with you or Matt. You've driven me off my route already."

Mello had now bent over for his face to be in the same height as hers but there was a reasonable distance between them, and not only literally, but also from the tight knuckles of his cuffed fists curled on the desk. "There will be no Matt with us." Surprise fluttered inside her but didn't show it as he continued. "And don't take this as an attempt from my part to make amends for yesterday, I don't give a damn about it. I only want the information you promised." he hissed.

Alice couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. Yes, that cruel tone, that was the Mello she wanted to get used to, because simply, painful as it was to see him that way, it was the natural manner he had come to behave with and she couldn't handle any more changes in the blonde's personality.

"As for this-"

Their eyes met and Alice saw that he meant that scar ... "I'll have it well hidden this time." he stated and brought strands of golden hair in front of the red mark.

There it was again. That chuckle, that inner chuckle.

_'I don't know what to think anymore...'_

"You don't have to."

The young man had a confused look, as she slowly reached up a hand and shoved them away. His whole body quivered when she ran a finger down the ragged skin and then cupped his cheek gently. "It is alright like that." she said quietly and anyone would be surprised at that ghost of a smile, that faint softness in both eyes and voice...

His eyes reflected that astonishment for a little while before he stood straight up and jerked his head towards the door. "Get up."

The girl obeyed with much reluctancy, with one final glance at the files. But just as she was about to make a step, she looked to the young man again. "What ?" she scoffed , voice laced with sarcasm "No gun pointed at my head this time ?"

"Hmf. No, it won't be needed."

She arched an eyebrow while going out of the room. "Why's that ?"

"Cause you promised you'd be a good girl and zip your little mouth for a while. Got it ?" he snapped and a feeling of loathing started boiling in her blood again.

_'When did __**I**__ say that ?'_

They were sullen all the way down to the front door, all the way down the small outdoor steps too, when he finally stopped next to a large, red motorcycle. The girl stayed silent for a second, blinked with disbelief, and then gaped at the vehicle. "Wow...That's yours ?" she wondered in awe.

No wonder. It was the first time she payed this much attention to his refined style, fitting to a motorcyclist. On that night, in particular, he wore trousers, boots, gloves, a jacket covered in zippers from sleeve to chest, all in black leather. It gave him an air of toughness, such a match with his messy hair and scar, not to mention his demeanor.

She gaped at him, frowned, as he climbed on the large motorcycle and glared at her. "Are you coming or not ?" Such an easy question to ask, yet she was hesitant before she followed and sat right behind him. Then there was that voice of mockery when he looked at her from behind his shoulder. "What, you afraid of motorcycles ?"

Alice's frown hardened on him, offended by the sudden reminiscent of her coward self. "No, they're awesome, I always wanted one, don't you remember ?"

Mello's persistent scowl was still on her, though he recalled the old memory of a blonde girl ranting on every new model of Harley motorbikes. "So what is it ?"

"Two things : one, you're not wearing a helmet, and second, I dunno how to hold on to it."

"Who gives a shit about helmets." There was arrogance and scoff in his eyes with this growl behind gritted teeth. "As for holding on-" Alice's eyes dilated as he grabbed on her wrists, pulled them forward and wrapped them tight around his waist, then gave her another loathing glare. "-this should be fine." That said, and ignorant of her astonishment and insult at such bold gesture, he stepped on the gas, leading the motorbike away and down the open road of L.A.

As much as she detested it, she held onto him tighter, something that made him quiver, though not show any other indication of noticing the move. With the wind blowing fast on her face and her hair falling in front of her face, she watched all around with frozen emotions that were about to flutter and transform into the feelings of a little girl.

The motorcycle's wheels screeched while running smoothly upon the road, burning the asphalt with sparks and crossing the avenue. The lights brimmed on the pavement stores of the long avenue, ablaze with lights of all kinds, teeming with pedestrians, filled with colors. Cars were all around them, but still in a long distance afar, making it feel so spacious around, so free. Nothing seemed to stop them and in this sense of freedom, the blonde sped up.

In this ferocious feeling of the wind blowing about the ends of her long coat and strands of hair in front of her eyes, she could still see her spectacular surroundings, terrified by the idea of loosening her grip around his waist, but also fascinated by the speed and images all around, so fascinated, that she became pensive again once they stopped.

Seated on the bike, she glanced at the place he had driven her to, a regular on-the-road restaurant, alight with neon lamps but spacy and quiet, with not much crowd inside ; ideal for a private discussion on confidential information. It took her only a small leap to get off and they both walked inside, with impolite gestures like not even holding the door for each other to pass. It made her think, what impression did they give off ...

_'That of a badass and a bitch who are rivals and come here together just to find more knives to stab each other with. ....Should try it with Yagami.'_

Mello leaded her to a small remote table that had two red chairs opposite of each other, perfect for their goal. They both sat down and waited for the waitress just to tell her they didn't need anything, thus to be completely alone and undisturbed. It took them a matter of seconds and hateful glares before one of them would speak.

"The information. Now."

Alice sat back on the plastic seat and crossed her arms. "Ask me whatever you want." she said, cold as ever.

With no further thought on the subject, he asked the first question that sprang to his mind. "You're the Other Kira, subordinate of the first Kira and suspected by the original L ?" The low voice in which he said this so as not to be heard was praiseworthy.

"Yes." she breathed out boredly.

"Then you should know who the real Kira is."

"Yes."

"Then tell me."

"Here, I can't." she attested matter-of-factly and explained with an arrogant air. "No matter how quietly we speak, someone's going to eavesdrop on even a single word, and you don't know how many rabid Kira followers are out in the world."

"In fact, I do." he protested. They both fell silent with nothing to say, but not for long, as Mello raised his penetrating gaze to her eyes once more. "You and Yagami had an affair." He said this not as much as a question, more like a statement, something certain, taken for granted.

It immobilized her for a second, the abruptness of it all, and when she regained consciousness, she did her best to be more frigid than before. "Yes. Not over it yet ?"

His reaction was...unexpected.

Instead of spitting out at her a curse or a cruel insult, Mello bowed his head, golden strands flanking the blue eyes that were now pensive, locked to the cuffed fists on the table, no word left to utter.

This silence....it brought memories of how _he..._ was silent at crucial times...

And it frightened her.

Why did she feel the same fear she felt back then , now ?...

Alice clenched her jaw up for her lips not to part and blinked to prevent her eyes from gaining warmth and sympathy to the young man. No, she had to remain impassive, oblivious at all times. However, she wanted to ask, she needed to know...why did he do like this ...?

His sudden utterance startled her completely, not only for its suddenness, there was also this quiet and hurt in his tone. "When you left, everything went back to how it used to be."

She was taken aback by his words, but nevertheless, she struggled not to show it. "How could I have stayed back there ?" she wondered "You know I couldn't do anything about it."

"That's why I was telling you to always speak up." he hissed, a violent shift in tone. "You could have protested, say you were happy with us. Or weren't you ?"

"I _was_ happy ." she attested quickly. "But you can't change the fact that I was forced to leave."

Mello seemed to pout, headstrong and enraged, but nevertheless, didn't remove his eyes from her. Under the topaz glare, she felt herself recall how softer he was. How much kinder. And yet, that wretched notebook had influenced him as well, to become the cruel man now in front of her, indicated by that scar...

A slight shudder coursed threw him, alarmed, as Alice reached up a steady hand and touched the burnt side of his face. Her cold fingers traced the ragged swelling, unaware of the tingling sensation her touch left to his skin. The young man was still and quiet, sedate eyes roaming on her, the tender sense gradually emerging to her purple gaze, making him close his own blue one and give in to the soft touch.

"It's not that jagged." he heard her whisper. She thoughtlessly stroked some loose golden strands away and shut her parted lips as she met with that obnoxious flash of blue, starring slantly at her with a hint of complaint and discomfort. "It is quite tender."

"Your hand is what's tender here." he said resentfully, but strangely letting her stroke his cheek. There was this strain upon him on this endearing gesture, you could see it in his tight lips, the firm clench of his fists, the persistent glare.

Alice slowly removed her hand and regained part of her frigid self, like the previous moment never existed. "Once we go back, I will give you all information you and Matt need to progress." she said in a low, firm voice. "It should be enough for you to make your way."

"Depends." Both glanced at their hands, twined, as the feeling of leather brushed against her bare skin. "What information do you have to give ?" he demanded, unfazed by his own move.

Amethyst eyes flitted to the joined hands, then back to his face with much more aggrevation than before, somehow irritated at the bold gesture. "All information on him and those around him. Everything N knows, I will tell you."

After a minute of jittery silence with nothing but stares, Mello retreated his hand and inquired, "What do you get ?"

"I ?" He saw how callous she was, unaware of the intensity of her voice and the hateful words coming with it. "I only want revenge. Nothing else."

"No one would blame you if you got more than that."

Puzzles and riddles, what all Wammy's boys were full of, and annoyed her. "What do you mean ?"

Mello had a voice that was meant to make her reconsider, like it was all obvious, right before her. "You could move on, start from point one, get me and Matt back."

It striked her like thunder, abrupt and unseen in the matter of seconds it hits. Perhaps that stranger barging so boldly in her life was right. Perhaps she could really begin from the starting point... But, did she have what it takes to move on, forget everything, lay all those dreadful memories lay in the past ?

No. No, she couldn't. For the images returning to her mind every now and then , every second of her devastated life, they were more than she could handle, more than what she could just shove off....

Fresh dug graves, the one letter haunting her dreams, the wide dark eyes closing slowly, the lifeless body in her arms... Those memories were what held her tied, chained to the miserable past, tight to her oath, her vow to get revenge.

L had told her... L had told her she was strong. L had told her to move on. Then she was a liar, a horrible liar who refused to follow L's last words, his last will. She couldn't carry on, she didn't have the power to, not the strength L believed she possessed.

Then how could it be that she could follow his last order and that suggestion of the young man ?

Frigid hurt lacing her voice, so cold yet in so much pain. "Easy for you to weren't there on that night." she said quietly. None of them moved at all, not an inch. Their hands were again molded together, bare soft skin enfolded by black leather. There was a severe air around them, tension strangely combined with grief. "And anyway." she snapped and raised her glare back to him. "Isn't it you who's also haunting him down ? Who's the one tied to the past ?"

"Hmf." Mello replied nothing to this raw offense to his goals, nothing to refute her. As if she was wrong. He _was _tied to the past, same as her. He had met L, he wanted to become like him. And for his loathing for Near...Those were good enough reasons to despise that cold-blooded murderer, to want to kill him, for the loss of his idol and on a selfish whim. And for the loss of his childhood friend who was now captive by the talons of hate. "He would want you to carry on." he spoke. "He'd want you to continue your life, safe and secure, not risking your life. What good would your death be to his memory ? To all he fought for ?"

This time, Alice was the one speechless. There was nothing to be said upon his unanswerable question. As much as she wanted to speak up, she felt the uneasiness boil in her blood, and was suddenly thankful to him when Mello rose up and said, "Let's go."

She followed him outside and to the motorcycle, in wait for him to get on first, when he suddenly held her hand and helped her up. She couldn't help but feel confused, in a fight between coldness and the strange feeling burning inside, Mello acting so tender and so callously at times, and she watched him climb up as well. In a moment, they were racing in the long boulevard once more, wordless and sullen. But the truth was... they were overflowing with emotions, hidden feelings they couldn't show each other, unsaid thoughts they simply couldn't express.

The wind hit her face once more, her purple hair blowing behind her as the motorcycle raised up the avenue next to all those cars. Perhaps it was this itchy painful hit that made something blurry burn in her eyes, something wet, something that threatened to roll down the corners of her eyes. Alice closed them shut with eyebrows furrowed upon them. Her lips trembled slightly and in her dim unconscious, her arms around his waist tightened more, clinging to him for his protection, like she was afraid he'd leave and say she had to learn to drive down the line of life all by herself. She gently placed her head on his back, breathing in the scent of leather and feeling that slippery touch of the rough fabric, as well as the way his body quivered at the move. The screeches of the wheels down on the asphalt alongside the other sounds of night made the content disappear, but she was able to understand that he had muttered something beneath his breath.

All the things around her pointed to the direction that she'd give in to a much needed slumber but her half-sleep state was interrupted so abruptly, like it happens to kids when their crib is shaken violently, when the motorcycle suddenly stopped.

Alice opened her eyes and glanced around, adjusting to the bright city lights. She had no need to question the reasons of this pause, for her eyes fell almost immediately to the red traffic light above their heads. A small groan escaped her.

"I hate traffic lights." grunted Mello almost inaudibly. She frowned at the sight of him wearing black sunglasses she didn't see him wearing before.

She glared up to the red glow. "So do I."

It was startling when Mello turned and looked at her from behind his shoulder, blue eyes glinting behind the black lenses. "Wanna skip it ?" he asked so playfully that she couldn't believe this was him.

"What ?" she rolled her eyes.

The blonde left out a 'hmf' and before she could react, he stepped on the pedal and raced down the road once more. A car coming from their left stopped just in time and the motorcycle leaned to the side as it dodged all the other cars with a screech until it was freely running up the open road again. Alice's arms were clamped around him in fear but when she turned back, strands of hair being blown up in front of her, to meet with the sight of many frustrated drivers curse them, she couldn't supress it any longer. This feeling that most teenagers feel and she lost it due to the upheavals in her life, the feeling of having fun, her 'salvation'.

A loud laugh escaped her smiling lips and she straightened up on her seat, shouting to be heard over the rush of sounds, "That was awesome ! Do it again !"

Mello did the same as her and glanced back to the mess they left behind, a mess that was now disappearing behind other images of cars. "Having fun ?" he asked in a loud voice as well. Purple met with blue as they looked to each other for what seemed like forever until Alice scoffed coldly, though she was smiling,

"Shut up and look ahead !"

The young man did as she said but on turning around, he made a maneuvre around another car so abruptly that Alice had to clamp her arms around him even more. "Wah, that was close !" She gave him a teasing glare. "Don't do bullshit stuff !"

"You forgot something, madame."

Alice quirked an eyebrow to this and tried to stretch up so as to see his face when he turned to the side again and smirked darkly, such a malicious, devious curl of his lips that made him look like a king, a handsome king of evil. "You'll do as I say now." he crooned, turning serious again. "So's the deal. Remember ?"

The girl frowned at this but nonetheless, said nothing. The only thing she did was take her arms off his waist and wrap them around his neck quite softly, her hands falling loosely in front of his chest. A loud pang came to her chest when Mello tilted his head down and brushed his lips to her cold skin. If only she could see his face...And if only he wouldn't turn to realise that there was something like burn all over her usually pale cheeks. As he broke the contact, the blonde man said with the usual edge to his voice, "Our deal includes that if for example I tell you to follow me, you will." His crystal blue eyes were searing towards the end of the road, the line of the horizon ahead of them, just a line of myriads of lights. "That you will tell me everything, that you will do exactly as I say."

No words came out of her for the time being. She only reached up one of her hands towards his face and gently ran her fingers down the scar, feeling the raggedness of the swelling beneath her soft fingertips. With the corners of her purple eyes, she saw his gloved hands clench around the driving bars, knuckles all tight and tense so that they were almost exposed below the black leather, and she also felt his shoulders stiffen all the more.

But he was there...Mello was there for her. He, Matt and perhaps even Near were the only pillars she could lean to, the only people who hadn't left her, the only ones who were still there by her side. And this particular one was there for her for so many more reasons, to scratch the gashes of her heart, to keep the flow of blood out of the cuts going, with the paranoid notion of healing her, building up a wall above the wounds. And for this...she was grateful to him.

"But I told you." she snapped coldly "I will take part in those decisions. It's not only you."

A loud sort of a grunt came from him but he said nothing more as the motorcycle came to an halt in front the familiar setting of the tall skyscraper. He parked it on the pavement once more but none of them made any moves to get off. Mello had released his grip off the driving bars and had dropped them down on his sides, and Alice's hands were still around his neck, both of them gazing vaguely to the building, when he suddenly glanced at her over his shoulder. "Do you want to go back there ?"

Annoyance and rage was lacing his gritty voice again. Alice said nothing, just stared off at the HQ of the SPK with a frown. From the bottom of her heart, she knew she didn't want to be there. She wasn't yearning for the cold air of the maze-like hallways, she wasn't longing for the meeting with more information on the man she hated with her life. But she sadly knew she had no other options, she had no choice. It was her oath, her promise to L, that he'd find peace by having Kira's filthy and grotesque blood fill the soil...There was nothing she could do, nothing to hold back her cry for revenge...And Mello should know that.

"I must."

Her final answer was all Mello needed to get off the vehicle. Alice was about to go down too but found out she needn't, Mello wrapping his arms around her waist and leaving her down, their chests brushing together as she came face to face with him. They stood in uneasy silence for some seconds, enough for her to make a search into his eyes, find the young boy of the past inside their icy blue ... But that moment, he unwrapped his arms and walked towards the building, just saying "There's something I have to tell you."

Alice frowned . _Why doesn't he tell me here ?_ Nevertheless, she followed him inside the tall SPK building wordlessly. The chilly air brushed against the skin on her cheeks the moment the scyscraper's doors opened... But she didn't care, for another cold matter to her and that was the cold of the ice inside the young man's eyes... The heels of their boots clattered against the floor and there was no other sound but that... Even their hearts had concealed their beats well enough...

Eventually, they reached the one room she was supposed to consider their destination. Mello waited for her to open the room to her new domain and stepped in behind her. As soon as the door creaked closed, silence spread once more...

Mello stood at a one-meter distance away from her, eyeing her seriously as she supported her back on the wall and waited, cross-armed, for any kind of words to slip out of his lips. However, no one seemed able to speak. No, neither of them was eager to say something, to spoil this tense silence of anticipation between them... Alice just relished the memories swarming her at the sight of the person in front of her, same as he did. But then came the times that they both remembered how different things were... They were no longer little children in an old mansion-like house... They were a murderer and a criminal, both gone through hardships that had shaped to what they were that moment... He saw it in her eyes and she saw it in his... Things had changed and if they hadn't already, then they would soon...

"You said you wanted to tell me something."

Her voice came cold, yet even, laced with a hinted sarcasm.

"Yeah." he replied "It's about our deal. That you would do exactly as I say." he added, seeing her arch an eyebrow.

"You forget _my_ condition." she snapped but Mello hardened his glare.

"I've made a decision."

Alice's parted lips closed and her inquisitive gaze roamed on his face before it bored into that ice blue glimmer in his eyes. Inside, there was... determination, defiance... _Mello. Which Mello are you right now ? Was my Mello that determined before...?_

She parted her lips again, this time to speak "And what is tha-"

Suddenly, two firms arms banged next to her head, against the wall behind her, and the last thing she made out of that hasty blurr of actions, was the shine of back leather. Her eyes never closed, but remained stable on that person's face. Mello held arm's distance away from her, yet his hands created a prison cell for her beneath his looming shadow... The crystal blue shine in his orbs lingered in the amethyst glint of hers and proceeded to look at her tightly closed lips. Alice did the same. Her purple eyes gazed through her eyelashes at his lips, shut but, once again, fighting to part. Slowly, Mello's arms folded to bring himself closer, so close that his lips almost brushed against her own.

Normally, she would have said something, anything in order to protest, to push him away... Still, she couldn't withstand the urge to allow him being near her, so near that their slow heartbeats molded together... Beyond this golden flash, those ice blue eyes, nothing could be seen... Not even that ghastly apparition peering at them from a corner of the dusky room...

Mello's breath fanned against her lips that slowly parted...

"I've made a decision," Mello repeated and whispered huskily, "And your condition doesn't matter on it."

With one last frantic pound inside her chest, his lips touched hers, forcing them to open.

Everything was a blurr and a silence unlike what she had ever lived... It was a silence that existed around them, no matter how much her mind screamed, no matter how much her heartbeat raged for her to look at the ghost in the corner...

It took her aback... The warmth of his lips, this odd feeling as the kiss deepened without her even comprehending... It was such a painful reminder to an emotion she had forgotten the day she watched him, the person to whom that emotion belonged, fall...and fall... deep into a darkness she couldn't reach. Yet there it was again, a spark out of the ashes, a flash of embers that embraced her frozen heart and threatened to melt it away...

_'This feels like... L...'_

Only these words could echo in her mind as she allowed the kiss. Mello brought his whole body close to her, pressing her roughly against the wall, and his gloved hands roamed up her shoulder to cup her faintly flushed cheeks. There was a passionate essence in this whole contact between them, a yearning that flowed to the surface while his fingers laced in her purple strands and held her close endearingly... However, there was a painful comprehension of why she responded too, why she threw her arms around his neck and refused to let any of them take a breath...

_'Mello... Mello... No... no, no ! It's L ! Not Mello !'_

With no warning, Alice pushed his chest away, enough for their lips to cease their ardent but simultaneously soft contact... That feeling of warmth about Mello's lips still lingered and brought her a daze that blocked the object of her concentration from view... When suddenly, after the mist cleared and heavenly light replaced it, she saw him. Watching all this time, with his raven hairstrands concealing his eyes...

Alice gasped. _'No, it's L....! It's L, not Mello, Mello is--'_

Mello sent her a tender kiss but she broke away quickly. "That's wrong, it's all wrong !" she said in a panicked voice and fought against his grip. "I can't do this, I can't do this to him ! I love him, I love L !"

"L's dead."

A dagger, a stake through her heart. That's what his sharp, curt words sounded like. A relentless dagger that didn't mind tearing through all the things she refused to accept. Alice's eyes widened the instant those words pierced through her. They slowly, eerily, turned towards him, to see him in his full serious glory. Mello was indeed sullen, scrutinizing her shocked and immobilized expression... As he ran a slender gloved finger down the side of her face, her pupils turned to the direction of that ghost from the past...

His pale lips moved, as in struggling to whisper something...

_'I can't hear you...' _The voice inside her head screamed, '_I can't hear you !'_

"Alice...."

The girl snapped back to reality, a reality caused by Mello's voice close by. She gazed back at him and a hint of astonishment flitted through his face when he noticed the glistening of teardrops gathering in her eyes. "L is dead." he repeated. "I can't change that. You can't change that. No one can. Kira killed him." Her breath hitched in her throat abruptly at those last three words...

"You're wrong..." she whispered in a quiet voice and wondered whom she was trying to convince. Mello or her own sceptical self ? "He's right there. Behind us."

Mello glanced as instructed but only the reflection of empty space danced in his gaze. And it scared her when she saw that emptiness.... "Alice, there's no one there."

Silence. Once again, there was silence.

Silence that frightened her.

_'Like back then...'_

Mello withdrew solemnly, never taking his eyes off her despondent face that was turned towards someone he couldn't see. He glanced at the spot and then back to her once more, silently begging her to word it out with him. '_There's no one there, Alice.' _he thought, heartless. And he voiced that thought, "There's no one there. Get over it."

Her eyes were left locked on the void there, when she suddenly blinked and turned to face him. He caught himself from smirking at the cruel glint that returned to her amethyst gaze. "Out. Now." she spat "I won't say it again."

He was about to do so, on the threshold though, his scarred side facing her. "Do I have to remind you of our deal ?"

Alice hardened her glare, embroidered with solid tears. He did the same.

"I want every piece of information you can give. The same information you gave to _Near_."

"You're fearless, aren't you ?" she asked coyly, one would say that that previous moment of despair had never happened -- if it weren't for that glistening surface mirrored in her eyes. "Saying those things right here, knowing that Near and the rest of the SPK might be watching. No -- surely _are_ watching."

Mello tilted his head back. "Do _you _care ?"

"Don't backfire my words to hide the fact that you're scared," She said with a sneer, "Mello."

The young man's icy blue glare lingered on her face a little longer than permitted. Scrutinizing her, taking in the changes done on his 'Little Alice'. Where was the girl he used to teach about life ? Right now, it was her who acted tough over him.

_"The eight year old you knew is done with."_

_'Hmf. Whatever you claim, you're still the same naive Little Alice.'_

He walked out, raising his hand as in a callous goodbye. "Remember : I will beat Near. And I say that here just because I know he's watching."

_Uhm... Okaaaay. That was a bit weird. -_-_

_Some may complain : "Hey ! It took her seventeen chapters to kiss L, how come they kiss in just two chapters ?!" xD I say it because I wondered about it some time too. Still, those two (wait, three, considering Matt) have history behind them, which, let's say, skips all the prior stuff. Although, what she had with L at that time was love, but here... i dunno how to describe it. I think that, for now, you can go with the word 'whim' as regards Mello's feelings. But I won't reveal anything about how the whole thing will develop... :D_

_And others might complain that this took too much time... I know...!!! TT-TT Sincerely sorry everyone. But I'll have to warn you, so that I don't let you down again. From 39 and on (meaning the next chapter, since this is actually 38) the chapters will take some more time to be written, so expect a little delay... TT-TT Hope you forgive me !_

_I'm struggling to remember what my other propositions for the chapter title were but can't put my finger on them. :(_

_I'd so so so love it if you guys posted a review ! :D_

_**Yukira-Kuchiki : **__My school's PC server don't block fanfiction but the search option only. Anyway, I'm sorry for not replying to your PM. *bows* I was trying to find information about what you asked me but I couldn't find anything... TT_TT Don't hate meeee ! Moving on. Why are you grounded ? o.O Sorry for being indiscreet. As for the chapter, since Mello had a deal with Alice, perhaps he could put up (for awhile) with the cute sadist called Near. But you're right so they may as well have a fight (?) at some point._

_**XxBreakingxxPointxX : **__Gaaaaah !!! More cooookieeees !!! xD Sometimes I get hyper off German caramels for sore throat. xD I'll make sure my English teacher goes crazy ! xD Oh, and take your share of sweet-stuff too ! *gives you a box of sugar free gums* (Don't go hyper please ! xD)_

_**Ray-nee-chan : **__Hmm... I don't feel exactly hyper when eating chocolate. I just feel a lot better than I did before, like my mind's clearing and I can think like a normal person and beyond. I always have a chocolate with me while doing the stupid dull tedious boring task called homework. Because while I'm studying, I get dizzy and so chocolate helps ! :D That's for me, at least. I get sleepy while listening to hard rock/grunge/heavy metal. xD Nywayz, regarding the chapter, YAY ! :D I'm organizing good stuff !!! xD_

_**Cayannamon : **__*looks through rough drafts of KR* Really ? It was ? I mean, I've never thought of what I write before... *sweatdrop* Yup.... Sometimes I'm hopeless, ain't I ? Now, does L really think like that ?! o.O Ehehe..._

_**IchibanSweetie : **__Nope, you needn't say more ! I think you've made your point ! :D And really thank you ! (Don't forget your 'arigato' chocolate cookie ! :3)_

_**Azura Soul Reaver : **__Hontou arigato ! :D_

_**WickedlyMe : **__Teehee...! *blushes* Wow, there are 'favorite chapters' out there already ! Teeheeeheee ! *hyperventilates from too much embarassment* This is perhaps my third favorite. :D The first is L's death (TT-TT) and the second is 36) The New L and this here is my third, as I said. :D Nice taste ! xD_

_**MizukiYumeko : **__*sniffs* Sniffity sniffles, this is just too much for me ! Look mom, people love my story ! xD Okay, let's skip the paranoia. :P Thank you, as always, for being a great reviewer of this story. I just hope I don't do something that will let you and other readers down. It's my constant worry, actually. =w=_

_**C. Holywell-Black : **__My best friend, Nicole, likes this story too and reads it everytime. She even scolds me when I don't post the next chapters on time. xD Anyway, the point is, as soon as she read 37, a phone ringing echoed in my house... and when I lifted teh receiver... "THIS CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN THE MONSTER OF LOCH NESS !!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?!?!" It was like those cartoons when someone shouts and the other gets carried away by the soundwaves. =_=' Nywayz. I'd love to sit like L at school too, but I've done so only during the before-mentioned basketball match. So... the fact that you got full marks means that L has a point when he says that he mantains his intelligence at high standards when sitting like that ? o.O Wow, that's cool. By the way, how did the Physics exam go ? Don't mean to be indiscreet, just asking. :3 (And once again, a huge thank you for the nice review :D)_

_---EleganXD_


End file.
